Legend of The Dark Prince
by Writer under training
Summary: What if Ash Ketchum was Giovanni's son? When Giovanni forges a contract with Darkrai itself, and the cost for backing down from the contract was his son itself as a father what would Giovanni do? The struggle only grows harsher for him when Team Plasma goes after the same treasure as them, Zekrom. A man's struggle as a father, a boss. And a boy's struggle with himself.
1. Prologue: The Wedding of Gods

**Greetings my dear friends. This is my third attempt at fanfiction. While my other story Romance and the Pokémon Master has just begun. I wanted to write this piece. Sometimes Ideas just don't like to stay in your brain don't they? So please read, review, rate and recommend.**

_**PROLOGUE: Wedding of the Gods**_

The dark sky looked as if it was being ripped in half by the white trail of the comet. Like the people of the world of that time, two thousand years from the present era, were split into two factions the comet's trail seemed like it was splitting the cluster of stars into two groups.

"Tomorrow is the seventh and the last day before the son of god bids us goodbye, Great Dragon." The Old Emperor said with a content look and a smile of victory. "And the day of your wedding." He looked at the huge creature standing beside him watching the comet. Its grey scales shone under the moonlight. The golden eyed dragon looked at the Emperor.

"Your Highness," The Dragon's masculine voice passed through his head. The mythical dragon being a beast like any other does not possess the ability to speak, but has the power to put its thought into the human language and speak directly into the person's mind. "Your act to unify the two great empires through the marriage between me and_Fènghuáng _is brave and commendable. But lest the people of the two empires attack each other in hatred they have buried in their bloods for centuries, this will turn into bloodshed."

"It shall not. I the supreme emperor of the world will ensure that. The people of the eastern empire will abide by my commands now that I've slain their emperor. The people of either empire will join hands like brothers and sisters for they are all my subjects, and my children."

The mystic dragon smiled at the emperor's confidence. For years he served the emperors of the western lands. But never did an Emperor rise till now who unified the entire world without bloodshed. And the mystic creature responsible for it was Jirachi, called the son of god who appears once in thousand years.

The son of god possesses the power to grant any wish asked with the help of its third eye. When the third eye of the god's son meets the comet a tremendous power is born, that is said to flow from the heaven itself. A power that is said to grant any wish true. And the wise emperor chose a simple wish, to end the unending feud between the empires of East and West. Without raising either a sword or an axe the eastern empire fell under his control.

_A world ruled by one ruler, a world where everyone lives happily._

'That was the emperor's dream. The grand wedding shall be the beginning of a whole new world as the emperor wished.' The dragon thought. But even the great mythical creature didn't know the darkness lurking behind the shadows.

* * *

"A wedding between the great dragon and the great bird." The soldier in black clothes said looking at the beautiful comet. "Even if they are legendary they are just beasts why don't they just mate like other primal beings do? Why this marriage?" He asked the man standing beside him. They were camping outside the Emperor's castle. While the high lords were inside the huge castle in their warm beds, their unfortunate soldiers could only wait outside in the camp.

"Fool," The other soldier said mockingly. "This wedding is merely a political one. The legendary bird and the dragon are above common desires. They are not wedding to mate but to ensure peace between the two empires."

"It only makes sense." A third soldier appeared from behind. "The legendary bird worshipped as the god in the eastern and the dragon worshipped as god in the western. This is indeed a marriage between gods and beliefs."

"Alas, we have come to ruin everything." A voice appeared interrupting their conversation.

"Your Highness." The soldiers bent down on their knees greeting the man dressed in black.

"Throw those formalities into the ash for now soldiers." He smiled at them signaling them to rise. "No one would like to know that the exiled heir to the Camelot is here."

His face turned serious suddenly as he looked at the sky. "Tomorrow the soldiers of darkness shall rise." The bright comet continued to shine brilliantly in the sky. "Darkness shall engulf everyone."

* * *

"Henry, take a look at this." Mary pointed out to the leaflet in her hand. A list of the nobles invited to the grand wedding was written. She was the in charge of the next day's events. A responsibility forced onto her as the Prime Minister's daughter.

"What is it?" Henry looked at the name she was pointing out.

_Legendary Magical Creature Darkrai._

"Darkrai?" He said surprised. "Why would they invite the creature that represents evil?"

"I don't know." Mary shook her head. "The emperor might want to invite everyone, friends and foes alike to this wedding. But Darkrai…" The woman fell into deep thought. Darkrai is a creature that represents evil. Inviting such a creature to the wedding is inviting trouble itself.

* * *

The day of the grand wedding. People from all over the world gathered at the capital of Western Empire. The City of Opelucid which literally was a combination of Opaque and Pellucid. The walls are Opaque and everything inside the grand city is invisible to outsiders. Pellucid, everything inside the grand walls including the king's castle was made of glass. A rich capital worthy of the Western Empire's pride.

Men and women of various creed, caste, and regions gathered with their magical creatures in tow. This was a grand day not only to the men but also to the magical creatures who were witnessing a great event, the wedding of their gods.

The large size doors to the castle were opened with people standing on the either side of the path in between. They were ready to pour showers of flowers on the incoming visitors.

"Your Highness." Mary spoke to the emperor. They were watching the entire arrangement from the top of the castle from which the huge collection of people and magical creatures looked like a bright painting on the background of the beautiful city of Opelucid. "The phoenix has departed from their residence. The bride will be here shortly."

"Very well," The emperor said as he continued to watch. "Make sure the decorations of the groom are finished. I will be waiting in the wedding hall." He said as he proceeded to take the stairs to the ground.

* * *

"The Emperor showed a nice gesture in inviting me to this wedding." The voice spoke out from the shadows as the soldiers bent in fear to the creature. "However I am nothing but a spreader of evil."

The creature rose slowly from the shadows. Its body was pitch black like the night sky. If one were to see this creature at night they could only see its red scarf, its blue eyes and the white ghostly hair.

"Gilbert, you have promised to take the path of blood. I will help you with my power. It is up to you on how well you use my powers." He said to the leader of the small group of soldiers.

"Lord Darkrai, I swear as the prince of Camelot and as the seventh Aura guardian that I will not waste your power. I shall triumph over the foolish emperor who wants to unite the world. An ideal world is possible only when it is split into smaller kingdoms. A great empire will only lead to people backstabbing each other. "

"I do not care about your ideals or truths, human. I merely chose you because you wanted to take the path of evil. Your purpose maybe good but it is your deeds that people note and that is why I support you." The creature slowly returned back into the shadows.

"Soldiers!" He turned towards his men. "We shall disguise as soldiers of the West and attack the people of the East. Once we create the confusion, escape from here as planned. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

The people eagerly waited for the bride's arrival. The grand magical creature called _Fènghuáng _was about to descend from the sky in a short while. A blacksmith from the East was enjoying the grand wedding with his wife and children. Little did he know of the danger that was coming towards him.

"Aaargh!" He shouted in pain, his cry was accompanied by his wife's screams. The people around looked at him aghast as a spear smeared in blood emerged from his body where his heart would normally be. The spear was pulled back by its owner. A soldier dressed in black.

The attack was followed by a group of soldiers who slaughtered the innocent people.

"The West is attacking our people!" A soldier of the East exclaimed as he saw the horrific scene. Hundreds of soldiers of East took out their weapons and charged at the soldiers attacking the innocent people.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a rain of black spheres each the size of a man came from the sky. The spheres engulfed the people inside it, who emerged out falling to the ground, unconscious. The shadow-like creature appeared with more spheres of black ready to fire.

The terror of the soldiers attacking the innocent and the appearance of Darkrai made the people go frenzy and run for their lives. Only to be attacked brutally by a horde of magical creatures of various species like Arcanine, Mightyena, Tyranitar. If one were to closely observe they would notice something wrong with these magical creatures. Their bodies were engulfed in a dark aura that resembled Darkrai.

The entire situation turned from grand to bad to worse. The armies of either kind attacked each other in frustration and anger ignoring the commands from the upper ranks.

* * *

The legendary phoenix Fènghuángwatched in horror as what should have been a grand wedding scenery turned into bloodshed. The nominal bride adorned in gold, watched as innocent people were slaughtered by mystic creatures and soldiers alike.

Its beautiful wings turned bright silver in color as its red eyes were filled with rage. The creature lunged towards the scenery at monstrous speed.

It's body engulfed in flames the phoenix attacked with a move unique to it, the Sacred Fire. The target of the holy attack being the horde of creatures attacking the helpless humans. Just as it was close to the ground a power jolt of electricity that barely missed its head stopped the phoenix in its tracks.

"YOU!" The phoenix roared in anger. The grey dragon stood before the bird. "This wedding was just a farce, your emperor wishes to slaughter the people of East."

It opened its mouth wide open preparing a powerful attack that resembled a tornado. Another move unique to the phoenix called Aeroblast.

The Grey dragon silently took the attack head on. The huge dragon that was as huge as the gates of the castle itself was engulfed by the Aeroblast. The dragon closed its golden eyes and remained silent. Its tail suddenly shot out bright flames. A blue flame emerged from the dragon's mouth destroying the force of the tornado created by Aeroblast.

"Do not let fury get the better of you Fènghuáng." He warned. "My Emperor would never lay a hand on innocent people."

"If you still insist that it is my Emperor who created this massacre, feel free to battle me." The dragon stretched his arms. Its tail slowly reverberated with electricity that replaced the flames. Its stretched arms slowly created a long streak of electricity that resembled a lance, the move called Bolt strike.

* * *

The massacre threw everything into chaos. People and mystic creatures alike ran helter-skelter and so did the attackers who were chasing them. But one man had a clear idea of where he should be going. Gilbert was riding his Salamence and flew towards the top of the castle. Entering the castle from the top was a wiser decision in this situation.

Darkrai jumped from one tower of the castle to the other putting as many castle guards as it can to sleep with its signature Dark void. His main being clearing the path for Gilbert. Darkrai looked into the sky checking Gilbert's situation.

That was when he noticed a couple of Skarmory appeared out of nowhere from the sky attacking him. Before the legendary had any chance to react a power flame engulfed the metal birds frying them to death.

"You owe me one, Darkrai." Gilbert said smiling sitting atop his Salamence who was responsible for the flames.

"We do not have time to chat. The legendary Pokémon won't take much time in figuring out that it is my doing. Hurry up and slay the emperor. We need to leave as soon as possible."

* * *

"Why did things have to turn like this?" The emperor said massaging his forehead. His dream for a joyful world was shattered on the first day itself.

"Our people say that it was the Easterners who attacked us first." The Prime Minister said to the king. The entire court was in silence worrying about the situation that engulfed the beautiful wedding.

Suddenly, A Rhypherior came flying into the court and landed on the red carpet on its back, the impact shaking the entire court.

"What is this?" The Emperor stood in shock. The Rhypherior wore a golden bracelet indicating that it belonged to the guards guarding the court's chambers.

"Ah, it's nice to meet the grand emperor of the world in person." Gilbert said walking into the court with Darkrai and Salamence following him slowly. "Isn't it?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Darkrai!" A courtier exclaimed. "Seize them!"

A couple of Machamp jumped into the scene. They charged at the trio of intruders.

"Fools." Gilbert said snapping his fingers. The Salamence understood the command and intercepted the incoming creatures. Seconds later the Machamp were engulfed in flames.

"Do not make any more mistakes, Emperor." He said as he calmly walked towards him. "You have made a big mistake in trying to bring the world under one rule. It is time for you to put away your greed to bring glory to your family's name and think."

"Why you?" The emperor answered back in exasperation. "You dare mock my vision with the thoughts of pathetic like you. A man sided with Darkrai has no right to even look at me."

"Fool," He said calmly looking at the emperor in disgust. "An old fool who lives in his dreams, that's what you are. Do you think the people will be happy once they come under a single rule? They will only start hating each other and fight each other for freedom and end up killing each other like they are doing it now."

"I will kill you first." The emperor reached for the pendant around his neck. The Emperors of his family always carried one in case of emergency. A pendant which carried the magical power to kill a man.

"As if I will let you." Gilbert stretched his hand, his palm facing the emperor. "The power of Aura is mine." He muttered as a blue sphere of energy was formed in his hand.

Before any of them could blink their eyes the energy was sent smashing into his face. The emperor fell down dead, his face mutilated and his hands still clutching onto the pendant. The old emperor could not match in speed to the attack that never misses the Aura sphere.

The courtiers watched aghast as their emperor fell down dead. Some of them fell down to the ground begging for mercy while some tried to attack Gilbert in rage. Moments later the court was filled with dead bodies of the nobles who revolted against him.

"Not everyone in this court is as foolish as the emperor it seems." He smiled looking at the courtiers who were spared with their lives. A sudden rumbling in the sky shook Gilbert from his victorious mood.

"The legendary creatures must have realized the situation by now." Darkrai spoke to Gilbert. "You have shown me enough chaos to satisfy me, Gilbert. It is my turn to protect you now." He said handing out a sword to him.

"You are going to battle the two legendaries alone?" He asked taking the sword. "What is this sword, Darkrai? It seems to me as if it wasn't meant to kill." He said looking at the sword. The sword was blunt, it was impossible to kill with such a sword. The only thing special about the sword was the symbol of yin-yang on it.

"It is not meant to kill. It is a special sword originated from the tree of beginning like me. In a way I and the sword are like brothers."

"A sword from the tree of the beginning? Is this one of the swords of the god?"

"Yes, the sword is called Rezeholu. Use it when I tell you to." Darkrai said as he headed out to fight the creatures waiting for him. He turned back before he left. "As for your first question, I am not a fighter. I am just a servant of god who spreads evil. The legendaries will have their hands full with something else other than me." Saying so, the shadow like mystic creature faded into the darkness.

* * *

The Grey legendary dragon and the rainbow-silver colored bird waited above the castle. They have already sent their warning cries. Darkrai would be coming up anytime. From the top the only sounds they could hear were disturbing cries from women and men alike as they ran for their lives. The smell of blood attracted a couple of Mandibuzz who fed on the dead bodies.

"You have finally showed your face, Darkrai." The dragon said as a shadow rose from the roof of the castle. Darkrai stood on the peak of the tower facing the phoenix and the dragon.

"Your sins have gone beyond forgivable. You shall be burned in my sacred flames." The phoenix hissed. "You will die a painful death for all the innocent people over here."

"Do you have anything to say before you fall into ashes?" The dragon asked.

"I have always been misunderstood." The shadow creature said looking at the bloodshed. "I make no plots, Fènghuáng. It is the desire of a man that destroys another. I am nothing but an agent who spreads it. The destruction you saw was inevitable. My presence had nothing to do with it."

"It doesn't matter Darkrai, today you shall die." They roared at once as they prepared their respective fire attacks. The Blue Flame and the Sacred Fire.

"Before you do that, there is something else want to show." Darkrai pointed to the sky. The giant creatures looked at the sky. At first it seemed as if there was a red star in the sky. But stars do not appear in the daylight.

A giant meteor was making its way towards the ground as it gained velocity slowly. The creatures widened their eyes in surprise. They realized immediately, if the meteor were to make its way to the ground nothing will be left of the Opelucid city.

"It seems god himself was angry at the emperor's idea of combining the two countries. The stone falling from heavens is a punishment for making the god angry." Darkrai said. "Only a man is responsible for the death of another."

"I knew it. I knew from the beginning." The legendary bird said. "This marriage was a bad idea, but those men convinced me to it. It is my fault to accept this and I shall be the one to stop this." The bird flew into the sky towards the rapidly falling meteor.

"The mistake is mine too." The dragon flew behind the bird.

* * *

The sky slowly turned dark as night approached. The large meteor that was supposed to destroy Opelucid was being stalled by the two legendary magical creatures. Men from both the empire watched as the meteor approached the ground slowly. Death was closing in on them but the brave creatures fought hard. Splinters of rock crashed from the impact between the moves of the creatures and the meteor.

"The time is approaching, Gilbert." Darkrai said to the young prince riding his Salamence. "Use the sword and stab the dragon and the bird while you can. Once you do that your life will have no danger."

"Why so?" He asked.

"The sword Rezeholu has a unique power." Darkrai answered. "Everything in the world is split into two forms of energy. This is the principle of duality. Every existence has another counter existence to it.

Sun- Moon

Sky-Ground

Masculine-Feminine

God-devil

Good-bad

Truths-Ideals

Myself and Cresselia.

Likewise everything in the world has two energies in it. Every man has masculine and feminine qualities in him. The same applies to a woman. This sword has the power to split a creature into two counter parts. Once you stab the creature with this sword it breaks into two forms. Once you use this sword they shall split into two forms. These forms will be complete opposites and shall hate each other. They shall not remember their hatred on you."

"Wait but, do I have to do this to save my life?" He asked incredulous.

"Yes, but not just yours. But also the entire country of Camelot. The anger of these creatures is fearsome. They shall not let you nor your people live once this ends."

"Why are you doing this for me? Aren't you evil?"

"I gave my word that I will protect you and so shall I do."

* * *

After that everything went as the shadow Pokémon planned. The bird and the dragon fought till the end and saved Opelucid from major destruction. A mysterious rider on a Salamence stabbed the legendaries while they were unconscious.

The people then watched the greatest scene they ever imagined. The birth of four new mystic creatures took place in front of their eyes.

Taking their names from the sword Rezeholu that split them they took the names Reshiram, Zekrom, Ho-oh, and Lugia.

The grand empire was split into smaller countries as people everywhere declared their own kingdoms. The great eastern empire turned into a smaller kingdom, now called the Johto region. People worshipped the new gods that were born. Ho-oh and Lugia perched on the grand towers of the Ecruteak City, capital of the former Eastern Empire.

The western empire fell down into chaos. The emperor's twin grandsons each claimed the throne for themselves. Taking the aid of Reshiram and Zekrom they fought to death destroying the entire region in the process. The region then slowly split into two smaller regions now known as the Eastern Unova and the Western Unova.

* * *

That night, the shadow reached the crystal filled region of Forina. There waiting for him was the Wish-maker Jirachi, claimed as the son of god.

"I have been waiting for you, Darkrai." He said in a playful voice.

"The meteor came down as you predicted, Jirachi." Darkrai said. "It became the key to Gilbert's victory."

"It does, because it was my fault." He said sticking out his tongue. "I seemed to have done a mistake while using the comet's power to grant the emperor's wish."

"Humph." Darkrai grunted at his response. The little kid's mistake almost cost the lives of ten thousand people.

"It seems you have won this time." Jirachi said with a cheerful look on his face. "Aren't you happy evil won?"

"Winning and losing do not matter to me."

"I know you are just a servant of god who spreads evil. You have said that over million times already."

"Do you understand me then?"

"No. You are really hard to understand. I still wonder to this day, Darkrai what are you? Good? Bad? Evil? Vigilante?" He said looking at the shadow Pokémon. He turned to the other side. "And with that question in mind, I am going back to sleep." He said cuddling into a ball. "Meet you after thousand years Darkrai."

"Farewell." Darkrai smiled. "Son of the god."

'You are perhaps the closest to understanding me.' He said looking at the sleeping Jirachi as a powerful shield of crystal enveloped the sleeping legendary.

* * *

Two thousand years later. The ship S.S Kanto was on its way to Kanto from Unova region.

"We made it to the finals this time." The young trainer said his partner, Pikachu as he watched a school of Basculin pass by the ship.

"Pika." The Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"We'll win the next one for sure." He said in determination. That was Ash Ketchum. A trainer from Pallet town who received his first Pokémon five years ago. He made it to five leagues in five different regions. Although he couldn't win any of them he was always determined to win the next one.

"Greetings, Prince of Darkness." A voice whispered in his ear.

"Whoa." Ash turned around surprised. The shadow standing behind him jumped few steps back.

"D-Darkrai!" The trainer exclaimed trembled by its presence.


	2. Darkness, Desire and Despair

**Hello friends, here is the second installment of my piece of writing. I am still a writer under training but the more I have been writing stories, I can feel that I am getting better at story telling. I am thankful to the people who have bothered to read the story I have written.**

**A word before I start the main dish. I am planning this fic into a very big plot which involves numerous characters aside from Ash Ketchum. Some of them as promised include Misty, May, Dawn, Max, Paul and Barry as the main characters of the sub stories. I hope you all are patient enough to read it through and don't forget to review it. One can only get better if he could correct his mistakes. And if you like it make sure to share it with your friends. **

"Father, I am going to set off my journey pretty soon." The young boy who was days away from his tenth birthday said to his father. Like any ten year old would be, he looked forward for the day. The day he would receive his first Pokémon from Professor Samuel Oak, a friend of his father.

The father laughed watching his son's excitement. It reminded him of his own tenth birthday. He patted him slightly on his head. "Alfred, I am about to set on a journey too." The father said looking at the child. The innocent kid titled his head in confusion.

"You are trying to be a Pokémon Master too?" He asked, the boy didn't know any other reason as for why his father would set on a journey. If his father was aiming for the same goal, they would have to fight each other shouldn't they? The boy disliked that.

"No, my goal is something different," he said smiling understanding his son's doubt. He ruffled his hand through the boy's bushy hair. "I am researching our family's history, I am leaving for Camelot." He didn't want to tell what exactly he was going for, at the same time he didn't want to lie to him either.

"Isn't Camelot very far away?" He asked. Camelot was situated somewhere in the north-east parts of Kanto, somewhere beyond Cerulean city and is on the border between Hoenn and Kanto. He has never been there but the boy knew it wasn't something one could reach by walking a day or two.

"Yes Alfred, a man has to travel a long distance to achieve his goal. You should be going to farther places like Sinnoh if you want to be a Pokémon Master."

The boy nodded. "I will father." If his father was going to places as far as Camelot for his work, as his son he must not hesitate to travel long distances. He was willing to reach the end of the world for his goal to be a Pokémon Master. Such was his determination.

"Here, I have a birthday gift for you." He gave the boy a small gift box wrapped in red. "I won't be here for your birthday, so a gift in advance."

"Thanks, Dad." He took the gift with a wide smile. He unwrapped the packet wondering what might be inside. The boy was clueless to what was waiting for him inside.

"Wow, the new model Pokéball." He exclaimed as he opened the box. The Pokéball was half red and half white in color. It was different compared to the old apricon balls people used till then. They were made up of synthetic material which was easier to find than apricon and hence were cheap. On top of that they were designed so that newbie trainers could handle them with ease.

"It is not an empty one, Alfred." His father said. The boy's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

"Alfred." A ghostly dark voice called out to the man. The room was gloomy and dark. The man sitting on the chair turned around. The room was dark, but the darkness was nothing compared to the creature that called him. A normal person wouldn't be comfortable with the darkness, but for this man it was like home.

They were inside the Team Rocket's new base in Unova region. Giovanni always preferred a dark room for himself. He secludes himself most of the time brooding over many issues while brushing his Persian's back.

"Nobody calls me that anymore, Darkrai." He gave a stern look with his lifeless black eyes. His brown hair was neatly combed and matched his black suit giving him a dignified look. The letter 'R' was etched on the emblem attached to his suit.

"I simply wanted to see your reaction." The dark Pokémon circled around the wooden table slowly. "Besides you are still Alfred, no matter how far you run away from yourself." Its blue eyes were fixated on the feline Pokémon Persian who was comfortably sleeping on a couch.

* * *

"Dolly." The boy shouted as he ran across the green field. A little girl of his age was chasing a couple of Caterpie. She looked up when she heard a familiar voice.

"I told you many times, it is Delia not Dolly." She frowned. The young boy grinned at her.

"Guess what my Dad gave?" The boy did not pay attention to her frown as he took out the Pokéball from the pocket and showed her.

"What is that?" She tilted her head, which made her twin pony tail dangle. An expression Alfred was always fond of.

"It is a new model Pokéball." He said enlarging the Pokéball.

"Wow, Mr. Oak gave your first Pokémon already?" She wondered as the boy's birthday was still due.

"No, my dad gave this," he said proudly. For some reason he didn't knew he always wanted to look strong in front of her.

"Cool." She said with a smile. "What kind of Pokémon is in it?" She asked out of curiousness.

"I don't know." The boy scratched his head. "I came running here after my father gave it." He answered honestly. Ever since they were little kids Delia was one of his best friends, she was the first person he would always share good news with. "I wanted to open it with you, Dolly."

"I told you, it is Delia." She pursed her lips in anger. That was one of the other things Alfred liked, she was beautiful when she was angry but making her mad was the difficult part as she was more of a jovial person. This was why he made it a habit to call her Dolly.

He threw the Pokéball into the air. He planned to say something while calling the Pokémon out as it was supposed to be a memorable moment.

"Pokémon, I choose you!"

* * *

"I gave you a whole year, Giovanni." Darkrai said. "You told that you have discovered something new in the Unova region, the Meteonite was it?"

"The project was a failure, Plasma attacked my team." The Team Rocket's boss stood up. Yes it was true that all his plans backfired and Team Plasma ended up taking the Meteonite from him. "But Darkrai there is still hope for activating the power I am seeking for."

"You are a soft man, Alfred." The Pokémon said. The mention of his other name stung the cold-blooded criminal. "You still do not use the power I have wished to grant you, the dark Aura is a formidable weapon."

"Those powers are too dangerous." He stood up from his chair. "Those powers are meant for destruction. It could cost innocent lives." Giovanni knew that the powers would help him greatly, but he also witnessed the danger that comes with them. He might be a terrorist but should he kill people because he couldn't do his job without an extra hand to help?

"And why should you bother? You have made a contract with Darkrai, human." He closed in to the latter. His blue stared deeply into the shallow depths of Giovanni's eyes. That was the truth that Giovanni knew all along.

A year ago Darkrai approached him as he realized that Giovanni walked the path of blood. He didn't care about the lives of others and simply wanted to reach his goal. The kind of person the Dark Pokémon wanted. But as the year passed his doubts grew. Ever since he lost to Team Plasma Giovanni doubted whether he could still achieve his goal. He always rationalized his thoughts by telling himself that all the murders he had done directly or indirectly were sacrifices to reach his goal. But if he doubted whether he would reach his goal or not, the question of sacrificing lives turned more and more painful.

"You are not fit for this, you are too soft."

"I am not soft. I have blood in my hands." He shouted pushing back the Pokémon. "I killed hundreds of people indirectly or directly with these hands. I have illegally captured thousands of Pokémon, all for my goal!"

"And what is it? To be a Pokémon Master?" Darkrai asked back in a mocking tone.

"NO!" He roared. "You maybe a legendary Pokémon but you don't dare to mock me again Darkrai."

* * *

"It's cute isn't it?" The little girl said as the boy chased the Pokémon around.

"Wait, Meowth I need to brush your fur." He called out to the feline Pokémon. "Mom's going to scold me if I don't." He paused to catch his breath. "Yeah." He said turning towards her.

The Pokémon looked back noticing that its pursuer stopped, only to bump into a pair of legs.

"Meow." The Pokémon purred rubbing its head. It looked at the person responsible for the bump. A tall man dressed in blue stood in front. He wore a grim expression as he looked at the boy who came to pick up the Meowth.

"I need to talk to your mother, son." He said. The boy nodded to the strange man and ran inside to fetch his mom.

He appeared moments later with his mother in tow. The man cleared his throat as the woman approached.

"Madam, we are from the Camelot Police agency. I need to talk something about your husband."

Alfred looked at his mom worriedly. She appeared to be feeling the same too.

"Come in." She called the person in. "Alfred go play with Delia. Don't forget your journey starts tomorrow." She tried to comfort him by remembering his important day. It worked like a charm as the boy took the girl and left to the Pallet fields.

The day passed, the sun was in the west ready to retire for the night. Alfred and Delia walked slowly back to his home.

"Don't forget to pack that Town Map, it will be very useful." Delia said as they were about to say goodbye to each other. The couple noticed that a large group of people stood near the house. They were all dressed in black.

The worried boy ran as the girl followed him silently.

"I don't care. I am the daughter of Don Winston." He heard his mother yelling on the top of her voice. "I shall take revenge for my husband's death. I shall capture whatever it is. Be it a legendary Pokémon or the Queen of Camelot herself."

The running boy stopped in his tracks immediately. Nothing else went through his frozen mind.

_Father died? _He was aghast, tears rolled down his cheeks before he knew it. "F-father..." His voice trembled. It felt like the end of the world for him. Everything seemed to collapse around him. He suddenly felt something painful pouring out of his heart like a flood.

Sorrow.

Two soft hands clasped his arms. At that moment he needed someone to vent out the feelings inside his heart, before he knew it he was sobbing on the girl's arms.

* * *

"Professor Zager told me. He has a hero complex and constantly meddles with us. He managed to ruin many of our plans. He rushes to help people in need. Can someone like him take in darkness?"

"Giovanni." The Pokémon in the shadows answered in a deep voice. "Do you know what darkness is?"

Giovanni looked at him interested, listening about darkness from the god of darkness itself? That should be interesting.

"Every man has a goal. Good or bad he would try to achieve it, this is what they call desire. However, to satisfy your own desire is to stomp another's. A Pidgeotto fills its stomach only when it could successfully kill a Caterpie. Does that mean the Pidgeotto is evil? "

He laughed dryly, "Are you telling my goal is a good one?"

"The goal to bring the entire world under your control is no less or better than a Pidgeotto's attempts to fill its stomach. Your son has a goal too, doesn't he?"

"He does." Giovanni smiled as he remembered his son's goal.

* * *

"I'll be a Pokémon Master like I promised my dad." Alfred clenched his fist, he renewed his motivation again. He ended up in the top two of the Sinnoh league.

"You recover quickly, don't you?" A man in his mid-twenties approached him.

"Hey, Mr. Richard." He greeted. The brown haired person standing before him was Samuel Oak's son. He has followed his father's footsteps and became a researcher.

"So, what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I am going to Unova region, this time. I will definitely win this time."

Richard Oak nodded at his spirit. "That's how you must be."

* * *

"I don't understand how my son will make a difference?" He asked.

"He is young and has an ambition like you. He can be a good person to lead my darkness."

"Please put him away from this. I will do things as I promised, I have returned to Unova to capture the hero's treasure. It shall definitely give me the power to control world."

"You are getting yourself into a losing battle. Unova is not your stronghold. Plasma has proved you what would happen if you try to take their treasure. Team Rocket will be crushed. You will die before you reach your goal.

But if your son might accept—no, if you convince him to join me. I will lead him to his goal, in exchange you can achieve yours and I mine. See that, unlike the Pidgeotto and Caterpie we need not stomp over each other's goals."

* * *

"Alfred, it is rare to see you taking a break." Richard Oak said to the young boy who grew into an eighteen year old young man.

"I am just a bit frustrated. Losing to Lance three leagues in a row is annoying."

"You need to try harder and one day you'll beat him." Richard said. Suddenly a Spearow dropped by and landed on his arm.

"Oh, it seems dad has some important news." He said removing a piece of paper attached to the Pokémon. It was a special way of communication between the two Oak's in those days when Poke gear and mobiles never existed.

Richard started reading the slip, his eyes widened in surprise; he looked at Alfred for a second and read the letter again to confirm it again.

"You oaf!" He said smacking Alfred on his shoulders. Alfred took time to realize that it was good news. Judging by Richard's initial expression he thought it was a bad one.

"I never knew…" He laughed loudly. "I can't believe you got Delia pregnant!"

"What?" Alfred shouted in disbelief. His mind didn't want him to register it as reality and made him feel like a dream.

"Now I see where you have been releasing your frustration." He said mockingly.

"But not everyone is taking this as good news. The old men seem to be angry about it. You got to go to my dad's lab immediately."

"I-I will go."

Alfred ran all the way to the Oak's lab. He still couldn't know how to take the news. Should he be happy? Or feel guilty? Or feel stupid?

As he entered the lab he noticed that there were about four to five people with glum expression on their faces. The first one was Samuel Oak, who sat with his eyes closed and arms folded. Next to him was Ben, Delia's father and to the right Delia stood with her eyes down as if she were caught red-handed stealing something. Her mother stood as a support to the poor woman. The city mayor also happened to be present. He had a stern expression and was continuously tapping his stick against the ground.

"There he is, that little bastard." Ben shouted pointing his finger at him. Alfred hung his head. For some reason he felt guilty then.

He looked at Delia. The usually cheerful girl wore a painful expression.

_Why should I feel guilty? She is mine isn't she?_

"Calm down, Ben. We'll talk this out." Samuel Oak lowered the hand. He turned towards the culprit.

"What is the meaning of this, Alfred Ketchum?" The Mayor asked him with a glum face. "I saw you as a role-model to children till now." He nodded his head indicating his disappointment.

"Alfred I understand you have been going through a tough phase and you are in the most important phase of your youth but this isn't the answer." Samuel added.

"What am I to do with my daughter now? I wanted to marry her off to a great family." He yelled. "Not to a yakuza family in the least."

"Watch what you talk about my family!" Alfred shouted spontaneously. He was surprised by his own temper.

"Oh, what will you do? Will your grandfather and mother conspire to kill me?" He retorted. "Well here is the news, I am not afraid of you or your f—"

"Stop it, father." Delia requested in a weak voice. "Please."

"Shut up you whore! Whose fault do you think I have to face this disgraceful day."

_Stop him! Just shut his mouth! _Alfred's inner voices screamed.

"I will marry Delia." He announced suddenly. The old men stared at him in wonder. Delia and her mother were equally shocked too. "Tomorrow evening in the mayor's office."

Alfred stormed off from the lab not waiting for anyone else to respond, leaving the dumbfounded old men and a slightly happy Delia in silence.

* * *

"Look at this." He showed an emblem to the dark Pokémon. The emblem had the letter 'P' on it.

"This has been my doom." Giovanni said. "These people call themselves Team Plasma."

"I know that already. I want to know more."

"The worst enemy one can ever dream of. They have managed to thwart every of my plan related to the Meteonite in Unova. The worst part is none of the members of this team have criminal warrants on them."

"Which means…?"

"Yes, while my men have to work in the shadows, these people do their work openly. They are even planning an open to all speech."

"Their goal?"

"I don't know but they have been to places which were all rumored to link with the Unova hero's legend."

"They are after the same thing you are."

"Yes." Giovanni frowned. "I can't fight another organization and the police at the same time."

"If you had used my powers, things will be a lot simpler."

Giovanni silently stared at him to which Darkrai laughed. "You have really become soft. I badly want your son."

"I-I can't do it. " Giovanni said strongly. "I promised her."

* * *

"What do you mean by a new journey?" The woman screamed.

"I am going somewhere far away, I won't be seeing you again." He said.

"You can't do this to me, Alfred. Ash is still five. You don't expect me to raise him alone?"

"You can do it, Dolly." He embraced the crying woman. "You will raise Ash to a great man, and a Pokémon master."

"What if he runs away like you are doing now? Like your father did from your mother?"

Alfred realized it then, the Ketchum's always grew without their fathers. Is this a family legacy? He wondered.

Five year old Ash Ketchum was playing in the Oak's ranch. He made it a habit to visit the Old professor every day and play with the Pokémon.

Alfred slowly approached the boy.

"Ash." He called him. The boy looked at the person who called him.

"Dad." He went running and hugged his father. "Did you bring a new Pokémon dad?" He asked.

"No." He said. "But soon you will become a Pokémon trainer and then you can search for new Pokémon yourself."

"Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

"The first person I killed was Richard Oak." Giovanni said. The dark Pokémon looked at him in surprise.

"He knew too much, about my mother's plans to capture Mew."

"It was your mother's ambition?"

"My father died mysteriously while researching about the tree of beginning and Mew, my mother wanted to capture Mew in revenge. That was how Team Rocket was born."

Darkrai looked at him, analyzing him. "I still remember looking at Gary's face. The poor kid couldn't believe his father's death. The horrifying part was that I am the person responsible for his death."

"How did you end up taking Team Rocket into your hands?"

"My mother died before she could capture Mew. She spent her life for a goal she couldn't achieve just like how I couldn't become a Pokémon master and she died. I wanted to run the organization. But the power I had, I felt I could do something more."

"You were led astray. Your frustration that you couldn't want to become what you wanted to become made you to try something else, like putting the world under your control. An overwhelming goal but something that gave relief to your heart. I understand you completely, Giovanni."

"Very few people can do that, Darkrai."

"Understanding you? Yes."

"I will do as you say. I'll order my men to capture Ash. But Ash won't become Team Rocket's leader or unleash your dark power until I say so. I will try to capture the legendary Pokémon again."

"And if you fail?"

"Things will happen as you wish. My son will become the leader; you can unleash as much darkness as you want."

"I don't care, Giovanni. I don't mind if you achieve your goal without my help. It is the goal that matters me the most."

"I will tell my men to capture Ash." Giovanni took out his phone to call his executive.

"Giovanni stop." Darkrai softly ordered him. "You will do this assignment yourself."

"Don't worry I'll be with you." The Pokémon assured.

* * *

"D-Darkrai! " Ash's voice trembled.

"Pika Pikachu" The mouse Pokémon stepped in between the two. Its cheeks sparkled with electricity, indicating that it was ready to battle.

As the one who provoked the situation, Darkrai decided to lead the attack, lifting its arms it prepared a rain of Dark voids.

"What the heck!" Ash shouted in surprise. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" He ordered immediately. When against an opponent whose caliber is unknown Ash always used the same tactic, attack head on.

Pikachu let out a jolt of electricity which was shot at Darkrai. The Dark Pokémon ducked aside carefully avoiding not to touch the railings on the deck. The Pokémon moved its arms sending the Dark voids that have been stationed above at the rodent.

"Dodge!" He ordered the Pokémon. Pikachu jumped between the rain of dark voids avoiding them carefully. The dark void much to Ash's surprise did not create any impact as they hit the wood, but were absorbed into the ground like water against sponge.

"These attacks are dangerous, Pikachu." He warned his Pokémon. "Be careful."

Various question crossed Ash's mind. Why was the legendary Darkrai here? Why was it attacking him? But the situation was too dangerous for him to worry about it. He looked at the Darkrai. The Pokémon watched him with calm blue eyes as if it were waiting for his next reaction.

Ash couldn't hold it anymore, he wasn't the type to sit and figure things out. The only way he knows to react to situations like this was attack and attack!

"Volttackle!"

The Pokémon began its charge immediately. Its body was engulfed in electricity as it ran towards the Darkrai. An attack with an impact that could rival a moving truck's.

Darkrai simply placed its right hand in the Pokémon's way as the rodent lunged at it. When the Pikachu was only about few centimeters away from Darkrai, the Dark Pokémon released a powerful wave of black energy from its hand smashing the mouse Pokémon flying back into the air.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as his beloved partner landed on the deck with a thud. He rushed to check whether the Pokémon was alright. The Pokémon groaned in pain trying to get up.

"Game over, Ash." A voice came out of the darkness behind. Ash looked at the silhouette as it came closer.

"N-no way." He said in disbelief as he recognized the person coming closer. The man's hair was ruffled and swayed with the wind. His black cloak fluttered as a strong breeze hit them.

"D-Dad." Mixed emotions of surprise, happiness and doubt hit the young trainer.

Hours later, the shadow Pokémon and the man called Giovanni were back in their dark room.

"You did well, Alfred." The Pokémon said. Giovanni nodded, he didn't complain about the name as he was more Alfred than Giovanni today. He met his son and captured the boy who was still in deep sleep in a special chamber allocated for him.

"His face was funny when I told him I was Giovanni." Alfred said smiling as he remembered his son's shocked face. "He met me as Giovanni once but he couldn't identify me."

"He remembers you as a powerful Pokémon trainer, not as an old man in his business suit. You can't expect much from his memory as a five year old."

That was true, Giovanni nodded. Alfred was a kind hearted father who constantly brought new Pokémon home and stories of his adventures. Giovanni was a selfish cruel man who cared only for his power, and desire.

"You seem troubled."

"I just wonder how the same eyes can look at the same person in two different ways."

"Heh, I thought you were worried about your wife."

The flash of thought then struck him. What would Delia do now that he took away her only light?

"I will send two grunts to watch after her." He wanted to make sure she doesn't do something stupid.

"Why should you care about her, I thought you left human emotions for your goal."

Giovanni fell into deep thought. Yes, what Darkrai said was true but his heart couldn't accept it. He wasn't that cold-blooded after all.

He suddenly looked at Darkrai angrily. "You really know how to provoke a man's thoughts." He said calmly. Darkrai was the one who made him think about Delia and he was the one who asked him why he should care about her.

"Provoke? See, this is how everyone has misunderstood me from ages." Darkrai shrugged. "I merely brought out the thoughts that you were inevitably about to get. I only made it faster and less painful. I have been doing the same for centuries, and yet every two-legged idiot with a mouth manages to accuse me for it."

Giovanni looked at Darkrai wondering, _what are you Darkrai?_

"Take care of your son, Alfred. He is vital to me in case you fail." Darkrai said leaving the room.

"I won't fail. I will save Ash from you, Darkrai." He said after the Pokémon left.

* * *

"Seven badges! One more to go!" Eleven year old Max exclaimed. It has been about more than a year since he has begun his journey. He has travelled throughout Hoenn with his sweet and sometimes annoying elder sister May and their new acquaintance Dawn, from Sinnoh region.

While he was trying to become enter the Hoenn league, the two girls were participating in the Contest Master's tournament, a new set of Contest tournaments organized by Wallace.

"You have seen how all these Gym leaders battle when we travelled with Ash." May said shaking her head. "It's not a big achievement."

"But still, defeating seven gym leaders isn't an easy thing." Dawn supported him. Max looked at his sister with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." The brunette shrugged.

"Where shall we go next?" Max asked.

Dawn checked her Pokégear which has been upgraded with the PokéNav facilities. "Sootopolis gym and then back to Lilycove for our contest in one week, what do you say?"

"Sounds fine." May said, Max signaled his agreement too.

"Well then it is Sootopolis time!" Dawn exclaimed.

* * *

Inside the Team Rocket's secret base in Unova, the secret room which was unknown to any Rocket member except its boss Giovanni.

Ash Ketchum or at least that's what he remembered his name to be, was desperately trying to figure out where he was. The chamber he was in was gloomy but huge. It consisted of a swimming pool, probably a water battlefield, and a rock battlefield. There were three doors, one leading to a bedroom, one to a bathroom and the third was locked.

He had a slight idea of where he was, the man who captured him was Team Rocket's boss and his father. Such a fool he was. Why couldn't he identify his own father when they battled the Rocket's when they were defending the Meteonite?

The room's door opened slowly as a man accompanied by a shadowy figure entered the room. The shadow's presence amplified the dullness in the already gloomy room.

"I have explained you everything the first time, didn't I?" Giovanni said.

"Yes." He answered politely. He didn't have any plans of escape nor the fighting spirit to oppose the man. He was Ash Ketchum as far as he remembered but he didn't carry the same spirit he carried few hours back.

"You must realize that you are the Dark Prince and that you are no longer Ash Ketchum."

"I do." He said his eyes to the ground, they carried a defeated expression.

"Good it seems, my magic has been working." The shadow said. "I have taken that Pokémon beloved to yours, Prince. It shall ruin you with useless emotions. It is good to have emotions, just not ones that weaken you."

The Pokémon started circling the boy. "You are now a soldier of Darkness, who lives solely for his goal, remember that."

"What is my goal?" He asked.

"Good, I am glad you didn't lose any of your sharpness along with the passion. Darkness can have sad side-effects sometimes."

"Your goal is to be the Pokémon Master, and help me as my son in achieving my dream." Giovanni said.

The boy nodded silently.

Later after they left the room, Darkrai said to Giovanni. "It seems I have removed any passion present in that boy's heart, but still a man needs passion. Find something that could excite him."

"I am planning to collect all his Pokémon and bring them here. I shall send expert executives on this one."

"At all costs, avoid any Pikachu from him." Darkrai said to which Giovanni nodded. "I am leaving somewhere far away as I have some important work. I am taking 'her' with me; make sure your son sinks in the ways of darkness."

"I shall, but I am afraid all of that will be in vain." Giovanni said confidently. If he were to achieve his victory he would need not use Ash.

"Let's see."

* * *

Somewhere in Unova, in a castle that belonged to the descendants of the Royal Unovan Kings, seven old men gathered in the chamber that used to be the king's council room.

"Let us begin with Bornius." The man with green hair led the meeting as he said looking at the sage. The six other sages shared a common trait. They grew white long beards and wore cloth of different color. Bornius wore Orange.

"My lord Ghetsis, the plans for the speeches in Nimbasa, Accumula and few other cities has been made. We shall make a tour soon."

"Good, these speeches shall have definitive effect on the people. And with the hero's help these people shall follow us into the world we desire." Ghetsis said,

"May the god's power rest with us in this holy mission." They said together with eyes closed.

"Lord N has been pestering me to visit the outside world, Ghetsis." Giallo the sage with the yellow robe said.

"It is dangerous to expose him to the outer world now." Ryoku of Green said.

"But at the same time, binding him inside would make him suspicious." Zinzolin clad in Violet conferred.

"I shall take care of it then, I will take him to Accumula with me." Ghetsis said ending the topic.

"On other matters, our research on the hero's legend continues. We will find the Dark stone soon." Rood the seventh sage and the only one to wear a passionate color, red told to Ghetsis.

"Take care of it, Rood. We shall depend on your expertise on this. I want N's coronation to be done in the legendary Dragon's presence." The other sages nodded in agreement looking at their compatriot.

"Another thing of concern, Is the Rocket Team." Gorm said who was an expert at the human relations issues of the team Plasma. His job included maintaining the Grunts and spies.

"That fools again?" Ghetsis didn't want to concern himself with them. Their team fell down to mere grade-two plasma grunts.

"They have motioned their entire force into Unova this time. Their boss is after the treasure too." Zinzolin said. He had ears all over the world. His powerful spies moved everywhere from the police department to the street beggars, the parliament to the gutters. Team Rocket was no exception.

"How many men do you have in there?"

"Twelve, but only one of them could be useful. The Rocket leader doesn't send proper information to the grunts. We can only hope things from executives and one of our men is one."

"Very well, Zinzolin. You and Ryoku shall take care of that mess."

"Yes, My lord."

The seven sages stood and prayed as their council ended. No matter how the situation was they made it a point to discuss with each other through councils. They were all brilliant masterminds who possess great knowledge, yet they were humble to Ghetsis and share their knowledge and help each other. A reason why Plasma was extremely superior to Team Rocket.

* * *

"Mommy, who is that weird man." The little kid asked his mother. The mother looked at the direction her son pointed wondering who might have grabbed her son's attention. A man with a brown coat stood behind the door. He looked form one side to the other wondering if anyone was watching him. He suddenly jumped from behind the door of the Supermarket and moved swiftly into an alley and disappeared.

"Be away from people like him, okay?" She warned her son after noticing the suspicious man left.

But little did she know that the man was supposed to capture suspicious people. He was the officer from Interpol, Agent Looker.

Looker slowly examined the surroundings from the alley. He was to take the main road to his room from the supermarket where he brought his groceries. But he knew better than to walk home straight away. His eyes scanned the crowd around him to detect anyone suspicious. What he failed to notice that he was suspicious looking himself.

The sudden buzzing of his phone made him jump almost freezing his heart. No matter how alert he thought he was, he always jumps in surprise when his phone rang. It was a message, Looker checked the message he received.

Message:

Sent: Agent Zero Four Six

Re: Rocket in Alder's Pocket.

Rocket has landed in Unova along with the boss and all the executives. Something big is happening. I will inform the location of the base once I get there. Sources say Giovanni has already reached the place.

-A406

Looker deleted the message immediately. That was his policy. Always delete a message after reading it. He doesn't save numbers either. That saves him a lot in case he gets caught during his undercover operation. He looked around to check if anyone else has peeped while he read the message. Sometimes his common sense gets clouded by suspicion.

The person who messaged him, A406 was one of the best undercover agents in Interpol. However she has been sent into Team Rocket on a long term basis. While she simply overlooked petty things like stealing Youngster Joey's comfy shorts and his multiple Rattata. If something on the scale of legendary Pokémon happened she tipped the police.

But it was after a gap of a year did she message him. After the incident of Meteonite and losing to Plasma badly, Team Rocket fell silent for a year. This time they were shifting the entire Team Rocket supplies to Unova. Something must definitely be wrong over there.

A sudden connection hit like a spark to him. Few months ago he received an invitation from Cynthia regarding some Legendary Dragon discovery she made.

_Perhaps they may have a connection._ He thought. He rushed to the library immediately. Ignoring the pleas of the librarian to make him buy a card, he glanced though the Telephone directory searching for the person's number he wanted.

"C-Cynthia." He tapped on the book after he found the name. He immediately dialed the first Cynthia he saw on the list ignoring the rest.

The person on the other side lifted the phone.

"Hello, Cynthia. It is me Looker." He said. "N-no I am not a plumber and no I can't fix your tap..." He paused as the person on the other side spoke again. "…or your marriage. I am sorry, I can't give you company tonight." He cut the phone immediately.

"I expected a great Public figure's name to be first in the list." He shrugged at the librarian.

"There is a special section for them in the back pages." The librarian grinned sheepishly while he desperately attempted to gather Looker's attention towards the membership card.

Looker took the card and examined it carefully. "I am sorry, I have enough cards." He said tossing the library card and showed his I.D card.

"Agent Looker… Interpol!" The librarian exclaimed as he read the details on the card.

"Wait." Looker said pushing him back. "How did you know my codename?"

"Eh?" The librarian looked at him confused. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Looker stopped him suddenly, "I know. You must be one of those agents of Team Cipher sent spying on me."

"I am just a…" The person was gone before the librarian could speak.

"You must work harder than that to catch me, my friend. Let's hope we shall not meet again." A distant voice came as the librarian saw Looker slowly creeping out of the door.

"Hey! Return the directory at least!"

* * *

"Mrs. Ketchum." Misty was in the Ketchum's residence in Pallet Town. "I have some bad news."

"What happened?" Delia looked at her seriously.

"I-I think Ash has been kidnapped."

"What?" She shrieked.

"I don't know exactly. The police say some guy claims he watched someone take away Ash. He was on the ship from Unova to Kanto." Misty was the first one to receive the information. After taking the report from the eye witness the police checked Ash's belongings and found out a lure that resembled Misty, the special Misty Lure.

Delia Ketchum sat down on the couch in shock. _Ash was kidnapped?_

"Oh god! I am in deep trouble." Professor Oak suddenly came inside the Ketchum residence.

"What happened, Professor?" Misty asked as the Professor danced around panicked.

"Many of the Pokémon in the lab were stolen. I don't know if that is a coincidence or not but all belonged to Ash."

Delia's eyes widened in realization. _Didn't Alfred disappear the same way too?_

After informing that he was about to go for a new journey, Alfred one day suddenly disappeared taking all his Pokémon with him.

_Could Ash be?_ She didn't want that to happen.


	3. The True Beginning

_**A/N: I must say, my feelings on this chapter are mixed. I had too much story in my head and I had to give a proper start to each mini-arc(none fillers by the way!) I thrust too much stuff into it and I wrote/ typed it in about 10-20 sittings, which means the quality of work is varying. I will make sure not to overdo things next time, but for now bear with the story. If you like the current format of the story do mention it in your reviews. **_

* * *

_**Delia**_

* * *

The _Futura Unova _landed gently on the runway on its three wheels causing the first-time passengers to sigh in relief at the safe landing.

"So this is Unova, huh?" The redheaded girl, Misty muttered getting down from the plane. Brock, the former gym leader of Pewter and Delia Ketchum followed her.

They quickly managed to get their luggage out of the security check point and met up with their welcoming party.

"Welcome to Unova, Brock and Misty." Professor Juniper greeted them with a warm smile. She turned towards the middle aged woman behind them, "Nice to meet you again, Mrs. Ketchum. Although the circumstances aren't quite fortunate." She added with a dry smile.

"Unova is a beautiful place to visit, Juniper. It is sad that my son disappeared like that." Delia Ketchum tried maintaining her usual humor.

"First of all, I would like to introduce you to these guys." She pointed to the two standing behind her. "Meet Iris and Cilan, Ash's travelling partners."

Both Iris and Cilan shook their hands with Misty and Brock. The group proceeded to the car waiting for them outside the airport while familiarizing with each other.

"So how did it happen?" Misty asked the Professor as the car was on its route to the Professor's lab.

"The police have been investigating but the progress is very little." She said. It has been one week since Ash Ketchum mysteriously disappeared from the S.S Kanto, the passenger ship which was set on a voyage to Kanto.

Iris gave a depressed look, "We were with Ash till the day before, I can't believe this happened."

"Was there anyone with personal grudge against Ash?" Brock asked.

"No. Being Ash's friends I am sure you know the kind of taste his behavior leaves, that boy can never have enemies." Cilan answered him. The Pokémon Doctor nodded in agreement. Ash never had enemies and he always managed to make the people who hate him to understand him. Paul was the best example for it.

Mrs. Ketchum looked out of the glass window, worried about her son. Unlike the others she had an entirely different theory in her mind. But if her notion might be true Ash would never return to her again, like his father. The pain struck her heart like a knife. Deep down she wished that her son was kidnapped by someone.

Professor Juniper sighed as she looked at Delia from the rear view mirror. "We will go to the location today but we need to take a boat for that." She said.

"Location?" Misty asked surprised. "Wasn't Ash kidnapped in the Royal Unova? The ship would still be in Kanto right?"

"After the kidnapping he was taken into a boat which went to the nearest shore. Three eye witnessed told that they have seen someone take away a fifteen year old."

"And that's not it." Cilan said. "There is a lot more of mysterious tastes along with—" He was suddenly interrupted by Juniper's phone ringing.

"I am sorry." She apologized before taking the call. "Hello?"

"Ah yes, Barry have you reached Nuvema?" She stopped to listen the other side speak. "Eh, what do you mean by that? Your cousin is supposed to receive you in Nuvema, not Accumula." She frowned. "I'll tell her to meet you in Accumula, take care." She turned off the phone and sighed.

"What is it?" Brock asked.

"This trainer called Barry from Sinnoh region. He is supposed to meet his cousin in Nuvema. But he was hasty and got down in the previous station."

_Hasty and Barry? _Brock connected the two links. "I think I know that trainer."

"He is quite troublesome isn't he?"

"Yes." Brock agreed.

* * *

_**Giovanni**_

* * *

The prince's chamber.

That was what Giovanni called the large room which contained nothing but rubble and a pool of water. The room was designed to be a stadium to test the battle skills of the exotic Pokémon he was planning to catch. He has indeed used a similar one for Mewtwo back in Viridian. But now, the sole occupier of the room was The Dark Prince.

Everything went on Darkrai's orders. He isolated Ash from everyone including Team Rocket. He hid his presence from every Rocket member including those who are very close to him and know his past.

After kidnapping Ash Ketchum, Darkrai and Giovanni together transformed him into the person they wanted.

He was different from Ash Ketchum. He acknowledges himself as Giovanni's son and the Dark Prince.

In the first two days after his kidnap, he simply sat in the large chamber. Even Giovanni couldn't figure what went through the boy's mind. Darkrai talked with him a lot in the span of two days.

Then the boy changed, it was obvious because he was brain-washed by Darkrai itself! He accepted his destiny to be of assistance to Team Rocket, engulf himself in darkness and release the demons which Darkrai has been hiding for them. His second aim was to be a Pokémon master, but this time he would be training as the Prince rather than as Ash Ketchum. All of his Pokémon were stolen from the lab and brought back to him with the exception of the electric rodent.

When the boy asked its whereabouts Darkrai promised that it was in a safe place, out of harm. But it will stay away from him.

And ever since, then he has spent the entire time training and training. The boy didn't know what his duties is as a Dark Prince and surprisingly so does his father.

Darkrai left once the two days have passed, the Pokémon was nowhere to be seen, but it was normal to the Rocket leader. The Pokémon leaves suddenly and comes back when the time is ripe.

Perhaps, Darkrai is giving me this test time to let me complete my goal by myself, he thought. Then he can save Ash from this wretchedness. He was still somewhat true to his original personality, but soon the innocent boy would die and the person Darkrai needed would be born.

But why?

The question haunted Giovanni for the last few days. A year ago Darkrai approached him and said that he could achieve his goal by capturing the Hero's treasure in Unova. In the search for this treasure he faced Plasma and lost. It was when this started, his continuous pestering to use Ash.

'_What was it that Ash has and I had?' _He lost it when he lost to Team Plasma and this is why Darkrai wanted to replace him with his son.'

His thoughts were interrupted as he watched his son's Pokémon knocking out a Rocket Pokémon. The Dark Prince looked in enthusiasm as he got ready for another round of Pokémon battle.

The Prince's chamber was filled with a blood curdling cry as the monstrously large Pokémon stood up with difficulty. The Pokémon was a Tyranitar stood two foot above the Pokémon it was facing, an Infernape. The Godzilla-like Pokémon gave out a menacing roar as it glared at its opponent. A dark shadow engulfed the Tyranitar as it raged to attack again.

"Close Combat!" The boy commanded his Pokémon Infernape to attack. The burning ape attacked the huge Pokémon with repeated punches and kicks. Even if it were called the Armor Pokémon, Tyranitar couldn't withstand the array of punches aimed at it. The menacing Pokémon fell to the ground growling in pain.

"You are doing well, Prince." Giovanni commended his son. Darkrai made it a point to remember him as a prince, which is why he repeatedly addressed his son with that title.

"These Pokémon are behaving weirdly." The boy said wiping the sweat off his face. "They seem to get up even after taking attacks that should normally knock them out."

"Those Pokémon are samples of Darkrai's power. Once afflicted those Pokémon will remain in that state till he commands it off." Giovanni paused. He looked at his son with a stern expression. "And you can control that power if you want."

He looked at his father, surprised. The power is good to use but the suffering the Pokémon would face would be terrible.

"Son, will you use this force to strengthen your Pokémon?" Giovanni asked him. "You could easily be the best Pokémon trainer in the world."

"No." He said without even thinking twice. "But I would use these Pokémon's help to train mine. But they shall not use that power."

Giovanni smiled at the answer. He wasn't completely changed like he expected. He would have to finish things before Ash gets too deep into things.

"That's how a prince would be. Make me proud, my son." He said. The prince nodded in approval.

Suddenly the trans-receiver on Giovanni's belt buzzed with an annoying sound. He took out the gadget from his belt.

"What is it?" He asked the person on the other side.

"Yes," He said turning off the phone. He then turned on the video option on the receiver.

"What happened?" The Prince asked, wondering what Giovanni was looking at.

"The police have been investigating the village we were extorting for money and food. We have managed to silence them but it seems your mother is at the investigation center."

"Why would she be there?"

"She would if the investigation is about you." Giovanni showed him the video. The footage of Delia Ketchum, Professor Juniper and a couple of trainers getting down the boat. Giovanni unconsciously rubbed his thumb softly on Delia's face on the screen. "Are they your friends?" Giovanni asked removing his thumb, realizing his son has been watching.

"They are Ash's friends, not mine." He said boldly. "Father I will go to the location and help your men."

"Why?" Giovanni asked, "They will be fine with the escape."

"Your grunts are pathetic trainers they wouldn't stand a chance against them." He clarified it to him.

"Some of them have guns." He said and laughed, "I hope at least one of them could use it."

"I would love to test a new power of mine, father."

"Power?" He asked incredulous. He isn't a Pokémon to have powers, what on earth was he talking about. There was a smile of confidence in the boy.

* * *

_**Agent 009**_

* * *

"What on earth is he doing inside?" The blonde woman was getting more impatient as time passed. She put her ears to the door to check any sounds coming from the inside. Much to her suspicion she could hear some muffled voices from the inside of the room.

Her name was Domino, known as 'Black Tulip' and Agent 009 of the Team Rocket. Her jobs were mostly undercover jobs for Team Rocket. But nobody sans her knew that she was actually an undercover cop appointed by the Interpol seven years ago.

While she was dedicated as any Rocket executive would be she constantly tipped off the police and thwarted many of Giovanni's plans. But she never had an opportunity to capture Giovanni once for all. Thing was Giovanni never joined his team on those missions.

Giovanni's main source of security was unbelievably his Persian. The Pokémon on hindsight looked like an ordinary pet. But she has changed opinions when she saw it take down a Dragonite on its own. She later came to know that Persian was actually his starter Pokémon, a gift from his father.

She gave up hopes on seducing Giovanni in any other way within one year of joining. He was the boss of Team Rocket, but he never touched a woman, surprisingly.

The closest she came to getting him caught was when they were on some mission in Johto, but her memories of that day disappeared for some reason and she found herself with Giovanni and a hundred grunts who were clueless too.

But something caught her eye yesterday. Ever since their arrival in Unova he has been constantly going into a secret room, the keys to which were not found anywhere in his closet or clothing, he must be carrying it even he went for a bath.

What is it that is so precious for him to hide like that? It was something he was hiding it even from Sarah, his personal assistant. That was when she started constantly observing the room.

After hours of patient research she came to a conclusion, the door must have an electronic lock. Her doubts were confirmed when she asked Zager, who established that he was the one who built the security system which needed a password, a finger print and a voice recognition system.

The security system was however impossible to hack by her. While she could get her job done if she could get her hands on the lab techno but all of them were left behind in Kanto, bar Professor Zager who was constantly being assisted by the trio of newly promoted Executives Jessie, James and their Pokémon Meowth.

But when there is a will there is a way, Domino believed in that. She was an undercover cop but she managed to reach the position of an executive. She attached a small electronic camera near the left end of the door at the hinge. It was in the shape of a small bead attached to her necklace.

The door opened and Giovanni came out, he stopped suddenly when he saw Domino standing near the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was wondering what you were hiding behind that door." She answered frankly, while looking at him in the face. She couldn't seduce Giovanni but she apparently got closer to him than many other executives. She got close enough to the point that she even called him names once when she was mad at him. Their relationship became more intimate as she successfully led Team Rocket to victory many a times.

"It is none of your business." Giovanni said walking away after closing the door. She heard a small click as the door closed completely.

"You wouldn't tell me?" She asked with a twisted smile on her face as he left. She slowly picked up the bead she stuck to the door and put it back onto her necklace.

"I will when the time is right." Giovanni said calmly.

'_Or I could find it myself.' _She smirked.

* * *

_**Paul**_

* * *

"Six…five…four…three…two….ONE" The pyramid king roared as the doors of the S.S Anne opened.

"Stop it my ears are going to explode." The trainer warned him off. His hair was a dull purple color. Although his expression gave an air of arrogance which was backed by his expertise as a Pokémon trainer, Paul of Veilstone city was in fact a humble trainer. The reason he appears arrogant is because he simply doesn't care about others.

Paul was currently like a devotee following a god. He sought for an answer that haunted him since he met a trainer, Ash Ketchum.

After seeing his brother, Reggie losing to Brandon he resolved his battle style. To catch strong Pokémon and then catch even stronger ones. He never felt his battle style had faults and that bonding with Pokémon was only a weakness. He failed to win the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn leagues but he always thought his battle style had only slight flaws which prevented him from winning them.

But things changed when he met Ash. He was exactly the trainer Reggie was and what he wanted not to be. He always encouraged his Pokémon no matter how useless they were. Paul thought it was only a waste of time till he saw his Staraptor in action. The Pokémon was one of the most pathetic of its kind and couldn't beat his own Starly before it evolved twice.

His doubts only grew when he met Brandon in Snowpoint. That is when Ash revealed that he has defeated Brandon. If he is the same as Reggie how could he beat Brandon? He wanted to test his doubts and fought Brandon immediately, and lost.

After losing to Ash in the league he followed Brandon under whom he has been training for one year. While he has defeated Brandon within a month, he wanted to learn the difference between him and Ash, and Ash and Reggie.

Brandon hummed few tunes as the duo was checking out the port city's Pokémon center. "You seem to be in a good mood," Paul asked. Normally he wouldn't bother about trivial stuff. But Brandon's behavior was a completely erratic from his usual stoic expression which was identical to his. In fact he saw women giggle at them when they walked together. They even happened to face the misfortune of being called 'the sullen face duo' by the announcer in a local tournament back in Kanto.

"This is where I have met my wife," he said. "She died few years ago." He added when the young trainer stared at him with slight suggestion of surprise.

Her death must have changed him, Paul thought. He always knew Brandon had a reason to be so stoic and strict with others. Although he liked it, he wanted to know the reason behind it. As for himself, Paul was born that way.

He was always a loner, who was on his own right since his play school days. He always stood away from others while they played, reading a book or thinking about something. Thinking was a power Paul had. He always sat alone planning various combinations of Pokémon teams and attacks. But he never could plan absolutely ridiculous stuff like Ash does, for example the counter shield. His strategies were normal and didn't involve using the special body characteristics of Pokémon's body but only the ordinary attacks it would be able to perform but involved a lot of other factors like pressure, trainer's mentality and so on. His strategies were so intricate that he baffled his own brother many a times with his plans.

Another power of being alone was observing things. He mostly didn't use his mouth which caused his eyes and ears to develop sharp senses. He could observe minor things like how there were three holes in the false celling of the Pokémon center they were currently in and how the woman who was tending to her Cottone had a part of her bra sticking out of her shirt.

"This region is known to bring hidden romance in everyone; you are no exception I think." Brandon said, he was still in his good mood swing.

"I don't have time for that stuff." Paul said, romance was out of question for him with a big goal in front.

"Come on, just watch Ash and learn. He enjoys while he still works hard to become a Pokémon Master." Brandon said and then he gave a cunning look. "Besides you were staring at that woman's things till now."

Paul's cheeks flustered, "That wasn't intentional." He said trying to maintain his calm. "And I don't think Ash would be spending his time with romance."

"Ash is a different story, that kid is just naïve and hopeless." Brandon paused. "But you, I don't think so." He said with a crooked smile.

"I don't know." Paul said getting up. He gave a hard look to the map on the wall. "I came here to get stronger, I will win the Unova league and that's that."

"Alright, I think this region is getting me side-tracked," Brandon said getting up, his usual stoic expression taking its place back. "But getting side-tracked is good sometimes."

"There's a town, next to this one." Paul pointed to the map, "Let's head there so we can go into the Eastern woods tomorrow."

"Fine by me," Brandon smiled at him softly.

Paul saw the considerable change in Brandon's expressions. Maybe he was like this before his wife died? How on earth could a life be so powerful that it could change a man like this? Then again what about him? Would he ever be able to talk with people normally like everyone else does?

He shook off the thoughts as he remembered Brandon's words.

"_Paul why do you think what you are now is wrong?"_

"_There is nothing wrong with you or your current battle style. Just because Ash defeated you doesn't mean his battle style is better than yours. While it is good to have emotions in a battle, one must not be carried away by it. That is the flaw in Ash's battle style."_

That was true, Ash always gets carried over by raw emotion, and in fact he has used the same weakness to defeat him in the Lake Acuity full battle. But the same emotion made him win with the help of Infernape.

"_Ash realized the mistake in his battle style, Paul. I have seen him battle in the Sinnoh league, his battle style changed a lot from when he battled me. He constantly switched his Pokémon when they were helpless against a certain other Pokémon. Where do you think did he learn it from?"_

It was the full-battle in Lake Acuity, Paul knew. Which means Ash learned it from him?

"_In exchange you lost to him in the Sinnoh league battle. Now Paul what do you think is your flaw?"_

Bonding properly with Pokémon. Something he loathed till then.

No he has actually attempted it many times. He praised Electivire for its work despite the loss against Infernape. That was his first attempt to correct himself. His first attempt to accept Ash is right.

'_I am neither inferior nor superior to Ash, I am just different.'_ Paul thought.

"What are you gaping at this time?" Brandon shouted from a distance, "Let's hurry, we have a whole new region to explore!"

* * *

_**Delia**_

* * *

Several hours later, the group comprising of Misty, Iris, Cilan, Brock, Delia and Professor Juniper managed to reach the location.

The coast was craggy, very difficult for ships to dock and was surrounded by a large forest. The normally deserted area was filled with police everywhere. It has been a week since the incident but the Police still searched for clues in vain. A couple of villagers watched the entire scene in awe.

"I would like you guys to meet you the lead investigator of this case, Officer Jenny." Juniper introduced them to a young woman. She wore a cream colored uniform and a matching cap which covered her short green hair.

"Nice to meet you all." Jenny greeted them.

Brock was having a tough time. His heart was racing like a mad Tauros or to be more fitting with the surroundings like a mad Bouffalant. But the situation wasn't appropriate. He was having a hard time choosing what to do.

As if to help him with his problem, a Croagunk popped out of his belt and raised its arms preparing to jab him. Brock shook his hand vigorously begging the Pokémon not to. The Pokémon looked at its trainer's face and turned away croaking silently.

"You are having pervert thoughts in this situation too?" Misty whispered into his ear. Brock nodded desperately saying no.

"Officer Jenny, these people would love to listen to the case details, if you can." Juniper urged her.

"What to say?" She adjusted her hat. The information she had on the case was a lot but explaining them to someone could be slightly difficult. "Well let's start with what the witnesses told us.

On June 6th, 2012 which would be one week ago, three people on the ship saw a man carrying an unconscious boy, the boy without a doubt was Ash Ketchum, which we identified thanks to his hat and baggage. They kidnapper escaped through a life boat and managed to reach this place, where they boy seemed to have regained consciousness as per what they saw," Jenny paused for a second and looked at them, the expression on her face turned into a frown.

"What is it Detective?" Misty asked.

"This is where the weird part starts. The three witnesses then according to what they have said lost their consciousness." She said leaving the rest of them gasp in surprise. "That's not it, in addition to that the villagers heard screams that night."

"Villagers?" Cilan questioned.

"There is a village beyond these trees which lead to the forest." She pointed to the north, "They are tribes of the ancient East Unova."

"But they wouldn't help us in the investigation. They seem to be scared of us." She looked dissatisfied. "And on top of that Team Rocket case has turned out to be a big issue to the department. The department is forcing everyone to focus on that case."

"Team Rocket? What are they up to this time?" The mention of the name irritated Brock. One look at their faces can tell that the rest were feeling the same way.

"According to our spies, Team Rocket's boss Giovanni has moved their entire forces to Unova, they are planning something big."

"I am afraid they won't leave many officers for me to help in this case. They gave me one week at maximum."

"In that case I will help you." Iris interjected. "I think I can get information from these people."

"Yes, we would love to." Misty insisted. Brock nodded in response.

"As a detective Sommelier I can't sit and watch it either." Cilan counted himself in. "We will join forces with you, Detective and save Ash from the immoral villain who did this."

"All of you." Mrs. Ketchum said stepping forward. She slowly wiped the tears that somehow managed to place themselves into her eyes at some point. "I am very proud that my son has such great friends. As long as he has friends like you, nothing will happen to my son." The young trainers beamed proudly at her.

* * *

_**Looker**_

* * *

"It's me." The man in brown coat whispered into his phone. "Where are you? Did the Ferrothorn poke you yet?"

"I am right here." A female voice came from behind, startling Looker. "And that's the lamest code one can ever come up with."

"I am sorry. I don't know who you are." He pretended to look away.

"All right, I'll say it." She sighed. She was a blonde, a lot taller than your average woman. Her hair which covered one of her blue eyes was set loose which reached up to her hips. Her stature could even intimidate men who approach her sometimes.

"The Ferrothorn's barbs were so sharp that I had to visit a doctor." She said with disinterest.

"Very well." Looker finally smiled, "Trust me Cynthia these things can be annoying but are very crucial."

"Looker nobody knows who you are in Unova."

The Interpol officer laughed at her as if she was a little baby who fell down trying to walk. Cynthia frowned at him as he grabbed the unwanted attention. Sooner or later someone or the other is going to identify her and then she will be busy battling them for no reason. Luckily her fame didn't extend much in the Accumula town. The town is a rather calm place and perfect for beginning trainers who come from Nuvema to rest.

"So, what is this legend you were researching in Unova about and what the heck is the connection you think is with Plasma." He asked her.

"This isn't an appropriate place. Let's go to my hotel and talk."

"It is appropriate for me as it is inappropriate for normal people."

"What do you mean?" She asked, ready to give a sarcastic reply to his answer.

"Well people tend to setup spies in comfortable places like café or your hotel room."

"Who would spy you Looker?" She said with slight irritation. "Nobody knows you are here."

Looker suddenly looked around as if he could scan the entire place outside the Pokémon center with his eyes. "You might be true." He bobbed his head, to which Cynthia rolled her eyes.

And then as the two spoke, few loud screams could be heard as people moved away from someone rushing in and cursed the person in the process. Before Looker realized the person was coming towards him.

"Get out of the way." He screamed. But he was too late, the rushing boy bumped into Looker, hitting him straight in his head. The lean Interpol agent fell down to the ground screaming.

"Are you okay?" Cynthia asked concerned, she then turned towards the boy who bumped him.

He got immediately and shouted at the top of his voice, "Team Cipher! How dare you send a boy to assassinate me?" He immediately got and caught the boy by his green scarf.

"Hey let go of me. I am going to fine you a million for this." He tried pushing Looker away.

"Eh?" Looker pulled him closer. "So you Team Cipher are resorting to extortion now?"

"Looker stop!" Cynthia pushed him away from the boy who had a short blond hair. "I know this trainer." She glared at Looker to make him go back. He slowly calmed down and looked at the boy who looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Out of the way!" Another set of screams shook their attention, out of nowhere another blonde hit Looker. This time he was thrown off a long distance and fell to the ground on his face.

"This is definitely Team Cipher's doing!" Looker screamed.

Cynthia sighed as she saw the ruckus created by Looker. She knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Misty**_

* * *

"I can't believe there is actually a village here." Misty looked at her surroundings. Misty, Brock, Cilan and Iris decided to go by themselves because younger people have easier time convincing the tribe. They were inside the village hidden in the forest. There were huts built on the sturdy branches of the large trees. Dozens of eyes were looking at the visitors with meek eyes.

"Go away." A rough voice suddenly stopped them in their tracks. A burly old man in his fifties stood against them with an intimidating look.

"We are just traveling Pokémon trainers, we came here to rest." Brock tried convincing the angry elder.

"My name is Iris." Iris moved ahead, "I am from a tribe like you guys, the Dragon tribe."

"The Dragon tribe?" The old man's face calmed suddenly. Iris turned around and gave a thumbs-up.

The entire tribe was soon gathered at the old man's house. The four trainers were given a seat opposite to the place (check) the elder was sitting on.

"Three days ago a group of people dressed in black clothes attacked us." The elder said as everyone else listened silently. "They were having dangerous weapons like guns and bombs even. We thought they were government agents who were trying again to mix us with the so-called 'modern culture'."

Cilan listened to him intently. It was after so many days that he finally got a chance to use his Sommelier skills; he didn't want to be anything less than spectacular.

"But they said they call themselves Team Rocket and were planning to control the world or something." The mention of the name caused them to raise an eyebrow. "What they talked didn't make sense." He nodded in disbelief. "But they had weapons they killed some of my brave men who tried to stop them."

"Why did they do that?" Cilan literally put his thinking cap on.

"Food. They said they were on a long journey to their place. They are plundering us for food and told us not to raise a word about it to the police."

"Are you telling that they are still here?" Cilan questioned.

"Most of them left, but there seems to be some of them left, they were escaping through an Airplane."

"Wait do you mean a copter?" Cilan inquired.

"Yes. I am sorry I am bad with those names." He apologized.

"This is a lot bad than we thought." Brock turned to Misty. She shook her head slowly.

Iris agreed with them, "We need to head back and inform Jenny about this."

The quiet atmosphere was suddenly disturbed by a rumbling sound. The sound felt as if thousands of Beedrill were swarming in that place.

"Those people must have come back with their vehicle." The old man panicked. "They must be taking their last men this time."

"This is our only chance, let's go and stop Team Rocket before they leave." Cilan turned to the three others. "I will contact Juniper through the Live Caster while we are at that," The group was soon running deep into the forest. The Village elder refused to send any of his men along.

Their fear is justifiable, Cilan thought. Although the presence of a gun would scare him too, but a Pokémon can be swifter than any man could be, they won't be even finding time to shoot their bullets before his Simisage start shooting its bullet seed or so he expected to happen.

The rumblings grew louder indicating that they were getting closer to the helicopter. The line of trees was getting thinner and thinner as if that part of the forest was cursed by Landorus or Celebi.

If they were to move further they would soon be facing a clearing nearby. A perfect natural spot for the helicopter to land, they realized.

But their joy was cut short. Iris who was on the lead barely noticed the helicopter landing. She started running faster but just as she made a couple of steps her instincts suddenly warned her. She turned to her left and widened her eyes as she saw the approaching danger and jumped up immediately with all her might.

The rest of the three watched in horror as Iris jumped against a powerful jet of water aimed at her. The attack struck against the tree behind her. She landed softly on the ground and looked at the source of the attack.

Standing there on its two rubbery legs was a giant blue colored Pokémon. Its fingers resembled a toad's and bluish-gray colored bumps were present everywhere on its body which was contracting and expanding as the Pokémon breathed.

"Is that a water type?" Misty asked the Unovan standing beside her. The features of the Pokémon were unmistakably those of a water types.

"Yes." Cilan said, "It's a Seismitoad."

"Then that must have been a Hydropump." Brock stated. The Pokémon looked at the four trainers eye to eye and gave an ear deafening cry.

"It must be a lost wild Pokémon." Misty said taking out her Pokéball and enlarging it. "In that case I will catch my first Unova Pokémon right now."

"Not so fast." Iris stopped her. "Seismitoad doesn't stray away from water bodies much. It could be owned by someone."

They looked around to see if there is any trainer around, but the forest was empty with the exception of a Unefezant in the sky. The Pokémon nearby have fled because of the rumblings of the copter.

"If it is a trainer's Pokémon he definitely won't mind a battle from a top-class gym leader." Misty tossed her Pokéball into the air. "Go! Golduck." The duck Pokémon materialized out of the Pokéball and faced the Seismitoad.

"Calling yourself a top-class, what a child." Iris shrugged.

"Let's see how strong your Hydropump is, Golduck." She ordered her Pokémon. The Golduck took immediately took in a heavy breath and stretched its beak wide open. A powerful torrent of water emerged from the Pokémon's mouth. As if to show its power the Seismitoad attacked with its own Hydropump, the two currents of water struck against each other.

Misty watched the struggle between Hydro pumps with a smug look on her face. She was confident of her Pokémon's prowess as she was one of the best water type trainers in the world.

"It has gotten really strong after evolving." Brock knew how strong the Pokémon was before evolving. It barely could use water gun.

"Strange." Cilan muttered.

The Hydro pumps were still up against each other trying to dominate each other. The attacks stopped at the same time when both Pokémon paused to take a breath.

"Impossible." Misty clenched her fist, Golduck was one of her better Pokémon and to think that a Pokémon which could be wild or has been abandoned by its trainer matched it in power hurt her pride.

"Screw it." She said impatiently. "Aqua Jet." Enveloping itself in a layer of water the Duck charged at the Seismitoad. But the stout Pokémon dodged the attack by jumping to the side as if its huge size was just an illusion.

It released powerful bullet like projectiles made of mud from its mouth. The shots hit the Golduck throwing the Pokémon away.

"Golduck!" Misty yelled out of concern. The Pokémon slowly struggled to get onto its feet.

"That Pokémon's speed. It is well trained!" Brock exclaimed as he realized about the Pokémon's strength.

"There is no way someone would abandon a Pokémon like that." Iris took out her Pokéball. "This is no wild Pokémon; it must be Team Rocket's"

"Yes, we can't take any risks." Cilan took out his own Pokéball with Brock following the suit.

"My Vintage, Simisage!" Cilan threw the Pokéball into the air gracefully as the Pompadour Pokémon emerged out of the ball.

"Crobat!" Brock ordered his own Pokémon out. The bat like Pokémon emerged out into the air and flapped its quadruple wings to retain its balance in the air.

"Let's go! Excadrill!" Iris's Pokémon emerged in the shape of a driller. The mole Pokémon changed to its normal bipedal stance with a cry.

"Simisage let's start with our first course, Bullet seed." Cilan snapped his fingers. The Primate Pokémon released hundreds of bullet-like seeds from its mouth.

The toad-Pokémon jumped into the air with its spring like legs.

"Drill Run!" Iris ordered immediately. Excadrill took the shape of the drill again and charged at the Pokémon in the air while rotating with a machine-like speed.

The Seismitoad responded with a powerful energy filled punch knocking the Excadrill out of its path in mid-air. The Excadrill spun around avoiding a head-on crash into the ground and landed onto its feet. The Seismitoad found its way to the ground again.

"That was Drain Punch!" Cilan exclaimed.

"We won't lose after that humiliation," Misty was back into action and so was her Golduck. "Hydropump!"

"Watch it move, Simisage and then serve another course of Bullet seed."

Golduck sent out a Hydropump. The Seismitoad promptly responded by ducking aside.

Cilan snapped his fingers in excitement. "Now!" He ordered his Pokémon. The Simisage shot out its move again only to be obstructed by a powerful wall of Hydropump."

"Use Whirlwind!" Brock was on the line this time. The Bat Pokémon flapped its wings creating a whirlwind literally. The Seismitoad who was still in air struggling to maintain its balance from the Hydropump was knocked forcefully into the ground.

But instead of crashing with a loud thud the Pokémon inflated itself with air and bounced of using the enlarged bumps on its body.

"I have never seen a Seismitoad move like that!" Cilan said astonished.

"There is no way a Pokémon could move on its own like that." Brock looked around to confirm if its trainer was really not around. But even if he were around he could only communicate without them listening with hand signs. Then again the Pokémon would lose a lot of time watching his hand signs and gets distracted in the battle. None of this made sense.

_Unless, they could be having a telepathic conversation_. That was the only possibility Brock could think of, the only possibility that could explain what was happening there. He has indeed witnessed trainers with such abilities, the Battle Tower's frontier brain Annabel being the best example.

"We will have to finish it off with one powerful strike." Cilan said, looking at the Pokémon as if to analyze how it acted so brilliantly on its own. His scientifically inclined brain didn't come across the telepathy theory that easily.

"Distract it with double team, Crobat." Brock knew how to react to the situation the best thing he could in this situation was to confuse the Pokémon.

"Solarbeam!" Cilan decided to use the opportunity and ordered his Pokémon to prepare for the charge and strike attack.

The Seismitoad meanwhile panicked as five Crobat images continued to surround it and flap its wings to annoy the Pokémon. It looked panicked looking to its left and right, back and front trying to figure out the real one.

_It is working_. Brock thought. _Or not._

The Pokémon which was nervous till then suddenly recognized its composure. It stretched its mouth and let out powerful supersonic waves from its mouth. Unable to take the waves the Crobat flew away from the Pokémon.

"Attack!" Then came an abrupt command. Iris's Excadrill charged at the toad with a Drill Run.

The Seismitoad caught the Drill Run by its left hand which was still active. Bearing the pain created by the Drill Run Seismitoad prepared a Drain Punch with its right hand.

"Excadrill, get back!" Iris commanded. Ducking away from the Drain Punch Excadrill quickly jumped back and looked to its left in surprise.

A blindingly bright light suddenly enveloped the entire area which was dull because of the trees partially blocking the sunlight.

The Seismitoad was freaked away by the powerful grass attack against which it has a quadruple weakness. No amount of defense and expertise will be able to protect it from that.

As if to prevent it from dodging the source of the light, the Simisage lunged at it and pitched the beam of light on it.

The four trainers and their Pokémon as the beam of light approached the helpless Seismitoad. Just as the bright light engulfed the Pokémon a bright orange light appeared out of nowhere and struck the Solarbeam, the two attacks exploded as they collided followed by smoke caused by the explosion.

Misty coughed lightly as the smoke got into her. She was fairly positive that the attack she just was flamethrower and it was perfectly timed to strike the same time as Solarbeam did, which was impossibly difficult. She looked in the direction at what should have been the source of the flamethrower. The smokes slowly cleared out revealing the silhouette of a Pokémon equally large as the Seismitoad which was slightly taller than Brock or Cilan.

The Pokémon which revealed itself out of the smokes was one she has never seen. It has a bulky torso which ended up into an egg shaped head. Flames decorated the part below its lower jaw as if the flames were its beard. Two large tusks protruded out of its mouth. Sparks of flames came out of its pig-like snout between its heavy breaths. The Pokémon as a whole would resemble a boar in construction except it stood on its two legs.

"E-Emboar." Cilan said its name in surprise. The doubts in his mind were slowly being confirmed, the Seismitoad must have a trainer who has been commanding from some distance….but how?

The Emboar immediately charged at Simisage who was still tired from the last Solarbeam. The Pokémon's body was slowly enveloped in flames as it charged which slowly turned blue in color. Soon only the outlines of its body were barely visible from within the flames.

"Get out of the way, Simisage!" Cilan ordered immediately, terror-struck. The Simisage barely managed to get away from the charging Pokémon with its slightly superior speed.

"Hydropump!" Misty ordered from behind. Golduck immediately started releasing a flood of water from its beak.

As if to return the favor Seismitoad used its own Hydropump to protect Golduck's Hydropump from hitting Emboar.

"Drill Run!" Iris commanded her Pokémon to strike as soon as the Hydro pump's died out cancelling each other.

"Follow it up with Brave Bird!" Brock followed her lead.

The Emboar was struck in confusion between which attacks it should be stopping, the Drill Run or Brave bird. But it suddenly made its mind up and charged at the Crobat which was doing the same. The charge made Emboar dodge the Drill run at the same time.

Irritated by the dodge, Iris commanded her Excadrill, "Use Focus Blast!" The Pokémon concentrated a ball of energy between its claws as the charging Brave bird and Flare-blitz struck each other.

"Stop!" Iris stopped the Excadrill, afraid that the focus blast could damage Crobat at the same time.

Meanwhile Seismitoad was facing a difficult situation on its own, it dodged a rain of bullet seeds by the recovered Simisage and the powerful Hydropump from Golduck. The Seismitoad now stood between the Golduck and Simisage with its back to the Golduck.

"Confusion" Came Misty's order. Golduck held the Seismitoad under its control which wriggled to free itself from the water Pokémon's grip.

"Time for seconds, Simisage. Solarbeam!" Cilan ordered his Pokémon.

The Emboar which was still struggling from the collision impact between the Brave bird and flare-blitz got up suddenly as if its own life were on the run. It immediately ran towards the Simisage preparing the Solarbeam with yet another flare blitz.

"Stop it, Excadrill." Iris was surprised by the sudden decision of the Emboar to attack the Simisage. But she didn't want to watch Simisage's effort go down the drain either. "Drill Run!"

Excadrill did as it was told. It performed the high speed attack, Drill Run and attacked the charging Emboar from behind. Or so did they expect to happen.

Emboar suddenly jumped in midst of its charge, its movements seemed like it had eyes on its back. The Drill Run shot past the Emboar in air.

"Cilan, watch out!" Iris screamed.

Then it all happened in an instant. Cilan noticed the Drill Run coming onto the unaware Simisage; the attack didn't do much damage as Excadrill held back most of its energy to lessen the damage, but the Solarbeam was interrupted. But the Emboar in air was now inside a ball of energy. The ball of energy was deep reddish-brown in color and resembled the sun itself.

The attack came crashing down onto the two Pokémon watching it in surprise. Excadrill quickly dug its way into the ground. Simisage tried following suit, but the primate Pokémon wasn't lucky enough. The heavy Emboar crashed onto the grass type with sheer force. The impact itself would have knocked the Simisage out, the fact that it is a fire type move only added to the misery of the Pokémon.

Simisage was soon unconscious as the boar looked onto its victim proudly.

"No way." Misty was still shocked by the scene. Her Golduck wasn't an exception either. Taking the chance Seismitoad freed itself from the confusion bind and used a powerful Mud shot on the startled Pokémon causing the Pokémon to completely lose its focus.

"These Pokémon are very dangerous, Crobat attack." Standing surprised is not an option now, Brock thought. The Crobat attacked the Emboar with a powerful whirlwind.

Emboar struggled to maintain itself against the powerful whirlwind. It desperately used a flamethrower to attack the Crobat. The Crobat skillfully avoided the flamethrower and continued the whirlwind.

"We'll not let you rest either, Confusion!" Misty commanded the Golduck which was soon back on its feet. The toad found itself bound in the psychic attack again. A powerful rumbling from the ground revealed out the Excadrill which smashed the boar Pokémon into the air. The burly Pokémon landed with a loud thud onto the ground.

"It's time for me to use my next Pokémon." Cilan prepared to send his next Pokémon out after taking Simisage inside.

"My vintage…" He stopped suddenly. Then like a robot that just lost its batteries he fell down to the ground, unconscious.

"Cilan!" Iris ran to his rescue. Much to her surprise the Pokémon sommelier was snoring deeply.

"Eh? This isn't a great time to sleep, what a child." She complained.

"Exca!" Excadrill's cry brought her attention back. Emboar barely missed smashing the Pokémon on its face with a powerful Hammer arm causing the Excadrill to trip and fall on its back. The mole slowly got onto its feet and got away from the boar.

"Damn, I only took my eyes off for a second and this already!" Brock said frustrated. "Crobat Whirlwind again!" Crobat resumed its attack on the boar.

"Strike it with Drill Run!" Iris commanded the mole Pokémon.

On the other hand Golduck was having a tough time controlling Seismitoad's movements. The Pokémon was squirming hard to get out of the confusion's grasp. Being a non-psychic the confusion didn't carry the same power it normally would do. The toad even managed to shoot a mud shot in the process of struggling.

Excadrill charged against the Emboar with a powerful Drill Run. Emboar turned around desperately fighting against the whirlwind facing the attacking Pokémon and shot out a flamethrower. It fell to the ground in the process.

The attack was fierce but was not timed well, Excadrill stopped its own attack and dodged the flamethrower and leaped into the air.

"Focus blast!" Iris ordered. Positioning itself well in the air, Excadrill prepared a focus blast to hit the Pokémon which was now on all its fours struggling to fight the whirlwind.

Suddenly something hard tugged the mole's legs and pulled it to the ground. The next thing it knew it was on the ground, the focus blast managed to land far away causing a small bang. The Pokémon looked around to see the culprit responsible for it to trip down.

It was there looking at the mole with haughty red eyes. One could easily not notice its presence amidst the greenery which matched its body color. With its serpent-like body Serperior crawled slowly towards the center of the battle area, it whipped its two vines in the air showing the mole that it was behind the pulling. The Excadrill returned an angry grunt in response.

"Another Pokémon?" Iris sighed. Things weren't going their way, especially with Cilan now asleep.

"What in the world is going on here?" Brock asked. The one on four battle slowly turned into a three on three. Only god could tell how worse it could turn out.

The Emboar got up slowly as the Crobat's were not troubling it anymore. It snorted to the Serperior in thanks.

"We won't lose even if ten Pokémon oppose us, Golduck release Seismitoad and attack with Aqua jet on Emboar." Misty knew it was time to ignore her pride and consider type advantages.

"Metal Claw." Iris commanded. The mole readied its claws which shone in a deep silvery color ready to rake the serpent.

"Use Whirlwind on Seismitoad!" Brock commanded. Crobat nodded at the commanded and flapped its wings.

The attacks began Golduck was the first one to move it charged at Emboar at great speed. The boar glanced at Serperior.

The Serpent with its serpent like movement slithered quickly into the grass with great speed in the boar's direction. Realizing its intent Excadrill blocked its path with a metal claw. The serpent raised its head and tried to move from the mole's left the mole blocked it with its body this time. Taking a step back Serperior rushed at the mole this time, to which the mole responded by trying to slash it with its metal claw, but the serpent was too clever. It used its slender body movements and ducked below the mole's hands and then crawled up its arms and jumped using its shoulders.

Meanwhile Emboar took the incoming super effective move bravely and pushed the Golduck back with a flamethrower. Just then Serperior which avoided the mole's attacks entangled itself around the duck.

"Golduck!" Misty shouted anxiously.

"Focus Blast." Iris told the mole.

Meanwhile Seismitoad dodged the whirlwind aimed at it and entered the fray. Because of its ally Pokémon being around Crobat couldn't use the whirlwind anymore. Seismitoad noticed the oblivious Excadrill preparing to attack Emboar and shot out a Hydropump at it.

But the Pokémon noticed it in the last minute and jumped away from the attack, to its surprise the boar was in the air too which crashed onto the Pokémon with a Heat crash. The Pokémon landed on the ground unconscious.

"This is your chance attack, Crobat!" Brock ordered the Crobat which charged at the Emboar in air with a Brave bird only to be stopped by Seismitoad's barrage of Hydro-pumps.

"You have done a good job," Iris muttered taking the Pokémon back into the ball. The next moment she fell into the ground beside Cilan sleeping.

"Use Confusion and get out of the Wrap!" Misty roared at her Pokémon. Understanding its trainer's impatience Golduck used Confusion with all its might and threw the wriggling serpent away.

Two on three, Brock knew the situation would go worse. But why on the earth did those two faint? He could only wonder. He looked at Misty. She was carrying the same desperate expression.

Golduck and Crobat stood on opposite sides with the three opposing Pokémon in between. Misty analyzed the situation carefully. Emboar was a moderately fast Pokémon, but not fast enough to dodge Aqua jet. Serperior however was very fast and could also use the long grass to its advantage. It is the presence of this serpent that changed the tide of the entire battle. Seismitoad was even with Golduck and she couldn't afford a two on one with Seismitoad in the fray.

The only option that seemed well to her was to attack Emboar first while Brock took care of Serperior. But Crobat's physical attack could be easily stopped by Seismitoad's projectile attacks which negated every speed advantage the bird Pokémon had.

"Charge in with Double Team!" Brock took the initiative for the indecisive water trainer.

"All right! Strike Emboar with Aqua Jet." Misty ordered. Golduck jumped at the boar with huge speed.

Meanwhile the serpent immediately dived into the grass to hide its presence as the Golduck shot past it to attack Emboar. It tried to retract Golduck by using a vine whip to stop it. Meanwhile Seismitoad was busy attacking the fake Crobat which pushed past the Pokémon. The bat's main attention being Serperior.

The Aqua jet surpassed the whip in speed and struck the Emboar which was thrown away in pain. The damage it took from the previous aqua jet and Drill Run took its toll and caused the Pokémon to faint as it fell face to the ground.

Serperior immediately caught the Golduck with its vines and slithered at the duck with high speed. Crobat suddenly shot past between them causing the serpent to back a little. It then attacked the serpent with a Brave bird. The serpent promptly ducked back into the field.

Meanwhile Golduck got back onto its one on one with the Seismitoad. The two Pokémon played with a struggle between Hydro pumps and Confusion, Mud shot.

Crobat used a whirlwind to draw out the Serperior from the ground, the Pokémon shot its vines at the bat to capture its wings but the Pokémon promptly dodged the grass attack with ease.

A smirk of victory was on Brock's face. He could notice the Pokémon losing its motivation slowly, or so he thought. The Pokémon which was about to lose its confidence got its haughty look back. It stared at the Crobat with a slight smirk.

_What on the earth, could its trainer be planning? _He wondered.

A pinkish aura suddenly surrounded the serpent which slowly winked its eyes at the bat.

"No way! Not that attack!" Brock shouted.

The next second Crobat started waggling around the Serperior as if it were requesting the Pokémon to be its mate. The reason for it to behave like that was Brock's worst enemy. The attack called Attract.

"Of all the Serperior why does this one have to be a female?" He moaned. The battle was over, he realized.

"What the heck are you doing Brock?" Misty shouted at him, "I can't believe your Pokémon behave the same way too and that too in a situation like this."

"I can't help it. It is an attack that always manages to attract the opponent."

Serperior then lunged at the flying Crobat and bound the Pokémon with its slender body, the Crobat never complained in the process and rather enjoyed the pain.

As soon as the Pokémon fell unconscious Brock took it back into his Pokéball.

"Do you think I'll faint too?" He asked turning to Misty.

"I think…" She paused as the Pokémon doctor fell to the ground, "Yes."

"Looks like I am the only one left." She said looking at her Golduck, "But we won't lose shall we…" Her words were interrupted by a powerful tornado made of leaves striking Golduck. The duck fell down unconscious. Misty knew she would suffer the same too.

* * *

_**Paul**_

* * *

Unova continued to surprise Paul, even the so called rural areas look as well developed as his own native city, Veilstone City. They were currently in Georgetown. A place recently transformed by the Unovan government from a tribal area to a small town, which had no more than ten houses which were lined up neatly.

However, as if it was famine struck the entire town was empty with almost every door locked. Noticing how empty the place was, Paul and Brandon looked around searching for any living soul. Brandon shrugged at him, when Paul looked at him questioningly. The duo normally spent more time shrugging and scowling at each other than talking. Brandon was a man of action and Paul simply hated noise.

Their eyes suddenly met a short figure trudging in the middle of the road with the help of a stick. It was a short old woman with hair as white as the clouds.

"Excuse me, Miss." Brandon called her from behind. The short statured woman looked around turning her back with utmost difficulty. She scowled at them as if they were some annoying Bidoof gawking with its long teeth.

"Where is everyone in the village?" Brandon asked. The old woman stared at him for a second scanning him. Paul meanwhile observed the surroundings impatiently waiting for an answer.

"They all left for the village meeting." Her lack of teeth made it difficult for the men to understand what she was saying, along with the added bonus of some spit on their shoes. They felt lucky as she wasn't tall enough to reach their faces.

"Meeting?" Brandon asked.

The old woman then stared at Paul and then stared back at him, "Is he your son?" She asked.

"NO." Brandon roared. Paul looked at the old woman to check if she was alive.

"Why do you scream like a little girl? Just say no." She looked at him angrily.

Paul looked at Brandon to check how he handled that insult. His face showed him more colors than a rainbow ever could.

"Anyway, since you guys seem to go there, why don't you carry me to the meeting?"

Brandon turned to Paul and patted him, "Paul helping others in need is vital in your journey to become the best trainer."

Paul took his hand away immediately, "I am not going to piggy back an old woman."

"But Paul, helping others…" Brandon was about to say something again but the old woman interrupted him.

"What kind of a man are you to throw off your job on a boy." She hit him on his legs with her stick.

"Watch your words woman." Brandon shouted at her, he was one of the most dedicated people in the history of Pokémon world, or so he thought of himself. Certainly an old woman questioning his diligence hurt his pride.

Minutes later.

"Hurry up, when do you think we will reach the place?" She smacked him on his head. Paul indifferent to the frontier brain's yelps and yells continued to think about something.

"Why are they holding this meeting?" He asked, he should at least know what kind of meeting they were going to before barging in.

"A couple of our Pokémon have been stolen. We thought it was some thief but it seems the wild Pokémon around are doing something. We didn't know what to do but this sweet little travelling trainer girl said she would help me." She smiled which exposed her non-existent teeth, "She is such a sweet and energetic girl, not like the likes of this piss of a man." She scowled at Brandon and smacked him again.

"STOP!" He shouted.

"Drop me off if you don't like, then you really would be one." She yapped.

As they approached the 'meeting place' which was a small platform under a large tree, they noticed a large crowd surrounding someone in the center; they were all silent listening to the person in the center.

"Alright, everyone listen to me and do as I say." A quirky voice commanded the twenty-some people around.

It certainly belonged to a little girl, Paul thought. Brandon suddenly dropped the old woman ignoring her smacks and watched in interest.

Noticing the sudden change of interest, Paul followed Brandon who quickly walked towards the large group.

"Now, let's do this together." The voice ordered them again. And then the group started humming together as if she was some goddess who has come to their rescue.

"We all love the Electabuzz no other team's the same.

The players charge the field and electrify the game.

They pitch and catch and…"

"What the heck is this?" Paul asked Brandon, who looked as stunned as Paul was annoyed.

After bearing through the song Paul and Brandon managed to get to the center of the commotion. Standing before them was a girl about a year younger than him, perhaps. The sea blue-hair colored girl wore a yellow with black stripes loose shirt with a white cap which bore a spark as a symbol.

'_I wouldn't be surprised if that was some lame baseball jersey.' _Paul thought.

"So what is the problem?" She asked, with her arms folded and eyes closed indicating that she was going to listen to their problems with keen interest.

"Like I said earlier, a couple of our Pokémon went missing," An elderly man spoke out. "A Cottone, a Servine and few Maractus." They all weren't rare Pokémon in this forest, Paul thought trying to figure out a motive. His interest on the subject was bare minimum but his mind could use some small exercise. He immediately noticed the pattern.

"I see." Brandon murmured. The frontier brain figured out the pattern too, in fact no one could miss that pattern.

"I see a pattern." The girl said placing her hand on her chin as if she was thinking something deeply.

'_They are all grass types.' _The pattern was obvious, Paul thought.

"They were all green colored!" She announced throwing her fist into the air.

The girl's proud declaration made Paul facepalm. Even Ash couldn't be this stupid.

"Indeed, what an insightful child you are." The old woman from earlier joined her. Soon the rest of the townsmen joined the old woman and started praising the girl's intelligence.

Giving up any hope on the subject Paul decided to head back, he didn't want to bother about some Pokémon he never even met. But unfortunately for him Brandon was heading in the opposite direction.

"Indeed, you are a smart girl." He announced, the rest of the crowd moved aside to give way to the new stranger.

'_What the heck is wrong with him?' _Paul wondered. Normally Brandon doesn't stand stupidity, but now he seems to be embracing it. Then again his behavior was weird ever since he came to Unova. Something must be wrong with the air here, he thought. Maybe it had stupidity instead of oxygen.

Unable to leave alone, Paul thought it was best to stay and watch.

"Who are you?" The girl asked without any hint of respect. But much to Paul's surprise Brandon smiled at her question.

Then the idea struck, Paul. '_I knew Brandon was weird, but this. I never took him for a pedophile.'_

"The name's Brandon. I am the King of the Battle Pyramid." He announced proudly.

"You call yourself king?" The old woman sneered at him. "How old are you, five?"

But the reaction from the girl was different, she knew what the King of battle pyramid meant. "Wow, what is a Kanto frontier brain doing in Unova?" She asked, her eyes shone in excitement. "Can I battle you?" She fired questions.

Ignoring the old woman's remark Brandon laughed at Casey's excitement. "You can if you tell me your name."

"Oh, sorry for my poor manners." She apologized, "The name's Casey, I am from Johto's New Bark Town."

The mention of the name Johto caught Paul's attention. Normally only trainers who travelled through the four regions of Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto and Hoenn come to Unova. And if someone travelled four regions, they would be better than average trainers. Maybe she could be a good trainer, maybe like Ash.

"You are from that far away, you are indeed a brave girl." Brandon admired her. The girl took the compliment with a blush.

Unable to watch Brandon's flirting Paul turned away and decided to leave on his own.

"You are planning to catch the thief aren't you?" The girl nodded at his question. "Well in that case, I and my student, Paul will help you catch the thief." He said.

Paul stopped immediately. He was furious enough to actually hit him now. None of this is his business. He glared at Brandon who was chatting with the girl at a distance.

'_What is the meaning of this?' _He wanted to fire the question at Brandon, and charged towards him with heavy footsteps. But he was suddenly stopped by a couple of townsmen.

"Thank you for the trouble, boy. We really need a Pokémon trainer's help for this." One of them said.

"Yeah, thank you very much, in the name of Reshiram." Another one clasped his hands. His eyes were teary, the particular person happened to lose three Maractus he has been raising to enter the circus festival in Driftveil.

Paul didn't know how to react to that, "I-I would love to help others." He lied.

He immediately rushed to the Frontier Brain and pulled him to the side, "What is this? We are here to make me a better trainer."

"What is wrong with you?" Brandon shook his arms and glared at him. "Don't be so selfish, Paul. You wouldn't lose anything by helping others."

"I would lose precious time." He glared back. "Besides I think the girl is good enough to catch some random thief."

"Don't be stupid, what if they turn out to be more dangerous than petty thieves?" He asked, "The girl is head strong, she is most likely to end up in trouble."

"Isn't that her problem?"

"It is this attitude that is hindering you from becoming strong." He roared. The people stared at him in surprise. Paul simply looked away to avoid embarrassment.

"Hey I know you!" Casey suddenly shouted. This time everyone stared at the Johto trainer. "You are the one who lost to Ash in the Sinnoh league."

'_So that is how people remember me now?' _Paul frowned.

"You know that kid?" Brandon asked her, surprised.

"Of course, he is a friend of mine," She said remembering him from their previous encounters in Johto.

"This could be interesting." Brandon said. The girl can certainly be helpful to Paul, and he can teach Paul to help others.

* * *

_**The Dark Prince**_

* * *

"I am surprised, you did exceptionally well." Giovanni said as he watched the video on the screen. The dark prince smirked at his father's remark. "Controlling three Pokémon a time is really difficult."

"Unefezant made it easy." He said, "Plus I had the surprise factor. They surely couldn't expect a combination of telepathy and a hidden camera."

"You may even have to thank Zager for making that artificial scent that made sure your Pokémon weren't identified."

"I will, when I can meet him." Ash said.

'_You won't'._ Giovanni didn't want to say it loudly. His son was exceptionally talented. Although he claimed to help him by stopping the four gym leaders, he attacked them first and defeated one Pokémon of each, and made sure they didn't send another by putting them to sleep with Bulbasaur's sleep powder. While he could have done that in the first place before they sent out any Pokémon, he sent Seismitoad to attack them first. He actually battled the four trainers for his amusement.

On top of that much to Giovanni's surprise he seems to be able to 'talk' to Pokémon with telepathy. He could even understand how his Pokémon felt and understand its thought by just looking at it.

What on earth did Darkrai do to him to make him like that? The question was on him, now. He needed answers but the one to answer wasn't anywhere near. Darkrai seems to be busy haunting people in their dreams.

* * *

_**Looker**_

* * *

"So you are Barry from Sinnoh region, who has come to Unova region to win the league." Looker asked as if he was interrogating a thief. He had a pen and the pocket notebook in his hand.

"Yep." Barry nodded. Looker turned to the older girl who was sitting beside her.

"And you are his cousin, Bianca?" He pointed the pen at the girl standing beside Barry.

"That's right," She smiled which exposed her squirrel-like teeth slightly.

Barry turned to the girl with a frown, "What made you come so late? I should fine you already."

"What do you mean?" She retorted. "I wasn't the one to get down in the wrong station."

They glared at each other as if they were going to eat each other up.

"What a noisy bunch of kids," Looker said to the long blonde who was busy eating an ice-cream. Cynthia's fetish for ice-cream was well known among her fans.

She slowly licked the strawberry flavored cone and looked at him, "I think we have found help for our mission." She winked at him.

Looker's eyes widened, then he suddenly turned and looked around, then realizing nothing special was present he looked up expecting something to be present.

She sighed and took another lick, "I am talking about them." She pointed at the bickering cousins.

"They?" Looker looked at her as if she revealed a grave secret. "They are a noisy bunch, we can't take them." He declared.

"I trust Barry I know he is a friend of Ash. And Bianca says she knew him too." She removed the cover containing Choco bar and started eating it. "It's hard to find trusting trainers in a region not known to you."

"I am an Interpol agent and I don't need anyone's help." He scoffed folding his arms.

"Listen, Looker." Cynthia's face was serious. "We are not doing your regular police work this time. We are not spying on any teams or something."

"Then what are we doing?"

"We are to investigate the missing link of the Unova legend."

"What the heck does that have to do with me? You may have chosen a Pokémon Professor's help."

"I very well told you that day, I have a wild theory, I think Team Plasma's actions have everything to do with the research we will be doing."

Looker silently looked at her, "Meet me tomorrow afternoon if you are interested." She slowly walked away and approached the quarreling cousins.

"Bianca, Barry." She called them out of their world.

"I need to talk something to you guys."

"What is it about?" Barry asked clueless.

"I would gladly do anything for you, Cynthia." She jumped excitedly.

"Hey, why are you so desperately trying to grab her attention?" Barry complained.

"Don't be silly," She cut him off. "So Cynthia, what is it about?"

"I want to say something important to you guys, tomorrow. Will you come here at the same time?"

Bianca gave a smile indicating her agreement. Barry looked annoyed for a second he wanted to get his first gym badge in Striaton by the next day, but he himself couldn't resist the Champion's invitation.

"Alright."

* * *

_**Misty**_

* * *

A sudden chill on her face woke Misty up again. She was still in the same forest again, but this time there were lots of police men and villagers around. She noticed that Brock and the others were up too.

"What happened?" She asked the officer who woke her up with a splash of cold water.

"We found you people, unconscious when we came here. We then saw the Team Rocket helicopter leave." The officer said as he got up onto her feet.

"I am glad you are safe. Misty." Delia Ketchum handed her handkerchief. There was concern in her face.

Soon they found themselves back in the warm tents the Police have arranged. The four trainers accompanied by Juniper and Delia were talking to the Detective Jenny who was taking notes on the day's events.

"Telepathy?" Jenny exclaimed.

"Yes, that was the only possibility." Brock explained

"Ok, let's assume your theory on this would be true." Cilan interjected. "How was the trainer watching the battle in the first place, some telepathic power that could let him see through the Pokémon's eyes?"

"I think so." Brock said.

"That would be impossible, because the Pokémon in the battle are bound to miss seeing something." Misty told him.

"Like the time when Excadrill attacked Emboar, the Pokémon noticed it coming behind and jumped in time. The timing was too good." Iris added.

"Not if he were watching through a fourth Pokémon." Brock smiled at them.

"That Unefezant!" Cilan snapped his fingers. "I should have noticed something was wrong, all the Pokémon around that area left that place because of the copter, but that female Unefezant was watching the battle all along."

"How did you know it was a female?" Misty asked him.

"Simple, female Unefezant are completely blackish-grey in color while male ones have red color mane on the top."

"Yes, Ash's Unefezant is a female too." Iris said.

The sudden mention of his name suddenly shocked the Pokémon breeder.

"What's wrong, Brock?" Cilan inquired.

"N-nothing." He said looking away.

"I am sorry to dampen your mood but, the department has told me to wrap the case, I am sorry but we have gotten nowhere." Jenny interrupted them, she wore a helpless look. "You guys have to leave tomorrow morning."

"But Detective my _son_ is missing." Delia clasped her.

"I am sorry Mrs. Ketchum. I can understand your pain. This is why I have been helpful till now." She nodded her head saying she couldn't help.

"Team Rocket is on the loose; our department needs our utmost attention." She lowered her hands and freed them from Delia's and walked away.

"I am sorry. It seems I wasn't able to do anything." Juniper said dejected.

"You've done everything you can." Cilan encouraged her.

"Professor, I have a question." Brock asked suddenly, Juniper turned to him. "Is it possible that Pokémon that have already met and known each other for some time not identify each other in a battle?"

"Huh, no." She said, "Pokémon identify each other through their smell rather than their features. This is why your Crobat will be able to identify Iris's Excadrill even if there could be hundred others of those."

For some reason Brock sighed in relief as he heard the answer causing Cilan to frown at him. Brock has been up with strange theories and most of them somehow had enough reasoning to explain the situation.

_Could he know something I don't? _Cilan wondered.

* * *

_**The Black Tulip, Domino**_

* * *

"Oh my god!" Domino exclaimed as she saw the three seconds of footage from her video camera. She has re-watched the same three seconds for the last half day.

She placed her camera near the hinge when Giovanni opened the door, due to which the camera partially recorded what happened inside till it was closed. Three seconds was what she got.

The amount of view the camera got was very low, but she deciphered that there was a fainted Tyranitar and a Scizor standing beside it in an attacking stance. Both the Pokémon were filled in a dark Aura. The portion opposite to Scizor which wasn't recorded had a hint of bright red color which resembled fire.

"A Pokémon battle!" She gasped. There were two Pokémon shrouded in a mysterious dark aura and some fire type move being aimed at the Pokémon standing. One could easily come to that conclusion.

So someone was indeed inside, her doubts became true. Domino decided to take another look at the room.

* * *

_**Paul**_

* * *

"I am glad that the three of you have decided to help us." The town's elder said to Brandon, Casey and Paul who were set to leave to the Eastern woods, where all the missing Pokémon went before disappearing.

'A worthless trifle' was Paul's opinion on their current mission. But then again he was leaving for Eastern woods anyway, so he wasn't losing much. Besides Brandon seems to show a weird interest towards that girl, it could be fun to watch, he supposed.

They waved goodbye to the old man as they prepared to leave.

"Well in that case, it's time for a song marking our journey's beginning." Casey was in high spirits.

'_Journey?' _Paul was planning to ditch her somewhere before he reached the next city; he didn't want to go in an annoying group like Ash does. He was happy being alone. Brandon was of course an exception.

"Ok, sing the theme with me, guys." She commanded them. Paul turned away and started walking leaving the super-energetic girl staring at his back.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked Brandon.

"Maybe he can't sing well." Brandon chuckled. "So what are the lyrics again?"

"We all love the Electabuzz no other team's the same."

Casey and Brandon slowly followed, singing the Electabuzz theme song, while Paul walked with a grumpy face.

* * *

_**Max**_

* * *

The Lilycove beach wasn't a crowded place in the nights. Most of the young couples use this chance to spend their time together in solace.

However eleven year old Max was currently running across the beach. Why? Because it was the regular training regimen he planned for his Marshtomp whose speed was considerably lacking. The green trainer chose the place as his training spot for today. They were about to set back to Petalburg as he still had two months left for the league and he already collected the eight badges he wanted to enter it.

The young trainer ran tirelessly like the waves that hit the shore. Unfortunately the trainer's running came to a halt as he accidentally stepped on something soft and landed on his nose to the sand.

"Ow," He rubbed his nose wondering what tripped him. His Pokémon approached him worried if he was alright. Then under the moonlight, he saw something he wouldn't forget for ages to come.

Lying before him was the body of a naked woman; her wet blonde hair was sticking to her body which trickled down her hips.

He stared at the body in surprise not knowing what to do. He noticed her body was slightly moving, as she heaved for a breath.

'_She is alive!' _He realized immediately and ran for help.


	4. Beauty, Memory and Annoyance!

**Brothers and sisters of the real world who have found solace in the Pokémon world, your dear W.U.T (A short form I put for myself) is back with yet another ridiculously large chapter. I promise this will be the last chapter which would be so large. In fact this one is half the size of my originally intended size. The next chapters would be a lot smaller because proof reading such a large chapter has become very difficult for poor little me.**

* * *

_**Max**_

* * *

If one were to ask what they knew about Lilycove city, one would remember the giant Pokémall, the art museum which showcased one of the world's best pieces of art, the amazing contest plaza which has the capacity to even run a Grand festival, the amazing Ludicolo drum beats one could hear while enjoying the beautiful scenery at Lilycove beach.

But very few know about the super-advanced hospital present in the corner of the city. Lilycove Care was one of the biggest and advanced among the country's hospitals. It was as large as the giant Pokémall present in the city, except it didn't carry the same pompous atmosphere.

But no matter how great the facilities are, despite the high efficiency their doctors' claim, one would definitely be worried if a human life were in danger, right? The emergency ward was filled with people who were nervously praying for their dear friends or relatives present inside the care unit, nurses who rushed from one room to the other on the doctors' whims and the doctors' themselves hurrying to their operation theatres or coming out after the operation.

The eleven year old boy called Max sighed as he watched the entire scenario. He himself was slightly worried. Although he didn't know the person inside, he has brought her from a near-death situation.

Max nervously sat down on a bench near the Emergency care unit. He closed his eyes with his hands and took a deep breath and opened them. One good look at him and could say that he lacked sleep.

"You were up all night?" A soft voice asked him, the voice belonged to his friend and travelling companion Dawn. She wore a white cap over her blue hair, which matched her blue eyes. Her dress itself was a combination of pink and black, with a slight hint of white in the form of her undershirt.

Max briefly raised his head and then sunk down again, "Yeah, I was kind of worried."

He then turned up again as he heard a rustle. "I brought you these." She handed him a cover, which he realized was warm when he touched it. "I figured you might be hungry."

"Thanks, Dawn." Max gladly accepted the cover and opened it. "I wish my sister was as considerate as you."

Dawn smiled at his remark, "Your sister may not look it, but she is always worried about you. She just acts strong."

"Yeah I know that." He took a bite. "But still she can be annoying sometimes."

"Oh, you are eating already?" It was his sister May this time. She had a similar packet in her hand. At first he assumed that it was for him but, "Well I couldn't get a good sleep yesterday," she said opening the packet, "I am hungry."

Max frowned at her. "You should have at least thought of bringing me some, before stuffing yourselves like that."

"You should be able to go to a food stand by now," She sat down beside him nonchalantly eating her food earning another glare from him.

"So any news about her?" Dawn asked, looking at the Emergency Care Unit.

"No, the doctor was doing so many tests. He even did a brain scan for some reason." Max said, he was up last night watching the entire scene. He found the girl last night unconscious and much to his surprise, naked. He couldn't think straight for a while but then he rushed to the Pokémon center and informed Nurse Joy. Then things happened swiftly, the doctors managed to survive her pretty easily as she didn't suffer any injuries except for the fact that she consumed a lot of water.

The girl was about sixteen or so; she was definitely older than May but not by much. One of the doctor's initial tests was to check if the girl was sexually assaulted but luckily nothing of that sort happened. She managed to regain consciousness before her brain scan and was put to sleep after it.

"I am still surprised. You were up all night for her." Dawn said.

"Well it's not every day Max could see a naked woman, he must be enticed." May quipped.

"Hey you shouldn't talk to me like that!" Max glared at her. It was his sister's habit to tease him whenever she had the opportunity. She according to him has been picking a lot more ever since he became a Pokémon trainer. She could be jealous of his skills, he assumed to satisfy himself.

"Blah, blah."

The doors to the Emergency Care opened a middle aged man wearing a white coat approached them. He wore a blue shirt underneath that somehow matched with his brownish pants. He was carrying a file in his hand.

"Doctor, how's she?" Max asked as the doctor approached them.

The doctor's face was slightly expressionless. He then asked the three with a serious expression, "Do you guys truly don't know the girl?"

"Yes, we never met her before." Dawn answered for the group, Max looked at him expecting some bad news to fall upon them.

"I think we have a problem here." He said looking at the file once again as to confirm what he was about to say. The three trainers looked at him worried.

"The girl, I am afraid is suffering from amnesia." He said.

"What?" Max exclaimed spontaneously, surprised. Does it mean the girl doesn't have any memories from her past?

May and Dawn were equally shocked too "Doctor, what do you mean?" May asked him, although she knew what it meant she needed an elaboration.

"The girl doesn't remember who she is or where she is from."

"Doctor isn't there any treatment for that." Max asked.

"Not when we don't know the cause." The doctor said. Normally such cases involve some kind of injury to the head, but the girl didn't had one, the only other reason his medical knowledge left him was some kind of trauma. "She must have seen or experienced something very bad," he said.

"When will she get up?" Max inquired.

"She is on sedative, give her an hour." He said, "Well I have other patients to attend to."

"Thanks doctor." Dawn mustered a smile, they stepped aside as he left.

"By the way." He stopped and turned back, "Did you guys check the Pokémon she had with her?"

"No, but we'll head to the Pokémon center." May replied.

She turned towards her sulking brother, "Max, let's go and check on the Pokémon." She said softly. The trainer nodded slowly.

* * *

_**Giovanni**_

* * *

A tense atmosphere was created in the meeting room inside the Rocket's secret base. The executives waited nervously waiting for the boss to open his mouth. Giovanni silently looked at the expressions on their faces. They were all honest, to Team Rocket at least, hard-working and equally dangerous people. But they all bowed in fear to him, and acknowledged him as their leader. There were exceptions of course. The blonde haired woman sitting to his left was Domino the Black Tulip. And to the right was Executive Laura, she had her hair dyed purple with a matching lip stick. She carried an aura which could scare even the strongest of the men. Both women acknowledge him as a leader, but they don't fear him.

"What is our progress on the hero's treasure?" He finally broke the silence.

"We have been spying on the Relic Castle." The woman with long pink hair responded, her name was Jessie. She along with her friend and co-workers James, Meowth have been recently been promoted to the executives for their good work in Unova. "We need some equipment to search the hidden depths of the castle."

"Yes, we are pretty positive we can find something in that castle once we search deep enough." James answered.

"Very well." Giovanni said, "Take the copter and head to Relic Castle."

"I am afraid it's not that easy, boss." Another executive said. "The police have been strictly watching the air traffic since the villagers informed about our helicopter."

"The brats did ruin something." James sighed. "They wouldn't have told anything if it weren't for them."

"We will have to resort to road transport then." Giovanni declared.

"Not with all the roadblocks and check points outside every city." Domino commented.

Her comment rubbed the Rocket leader in the wrong way. "Then how can we transfer our equipment." Giovanni slammed against the desk. Fear crept across the executives but the two women beside him watched amusingly.

"We will find a way soon, sir." James said in a calm and composed voice.

"You better would." He said, James's earnest expression soothed him a bit.

"What about Plasma?" Giovanni asked.

"If it is about Team Plasma, you can leave it to me." Laura said. She displayed a haughty expression and a proud smile which ticked off most of the other executives. She was relatively a new member and joined them only few months ago, but she somehow managed to reach the greater heights of the Rocket group.

"Team Plasma has been making a steady progress with their machinery, but they have few issues much like our manpower issues." She said, "Team Plasma is fighting for the sake of Pokémon, or so do they say but they seem to lack Poké-power."

"Elaborate, Executive." Professor Zager asked on behalf of the wondering executives.

"Team Plasma has been busy collecting people by provoking them by explaining how Pokémon are cruelly treated. But face it, the only ones who join them would be losers who can't handle Pokémon well or scared of them and joined them for 'liberation'."

"So you say they lack in Pokémon power, despite the good man power." The Rocket leader fell into thinking, maybe we could defeat them after all, he thought. He was happy with the new revelation, and for some reason he felt the sudden urge to meet his son, now that he has a hope for victory.

"Well, that concludes everything we needed to discuss?" He asked looking at the executives.

"I have something to ask, Gio." Domino looked at him with wily eyes. "I would like to know about the 'thing' you have been hiding in the secret room of yours."

A slight commotion slowly evoked in the executives. They didn't have any clue of what she was speaking about. Giovanni silently looked at Domino with intense eyes filled with anger.

He silently moved his eyes away from the nosy woman and turned to the executive board looking at him with expectant eyes, "It is of no concern to any of you. If I find anyone trying to poke their noses into it, well there are quite few interesting places in Unova for them, the Krookodile swamp for example."

* * *

_**The Dark Prince**_

* * *

Eat, train, and sleep.

That was what his schedule comprised of. More than one week passed since the Dark Prince has been born, but his daily activity was worse than a beggar's.

"_Every person has a desire, my prince. I will help you achieve yours if you promise to take in the darkness."_

Those were Darkrai's first words. He has been told that he should abandon everything else and work hard for his desire. For that he needed stronger Pokémon, Darkrai promised he would find such Pokémon.

His father said that he could control the dark Pokémon whose powers were beyond belief. But deep down the prince felt it was wrong. And so he has trained and trained, pitted his loyal friends against the monsters and trained them. But there was no progress.

There wouldn't be any progress if he was fighting the same Pokémon again and again. He needs to do more. And on top of that he found some new powers inside him, something that would fun to use only if he could control something big like Team Rocket.

But his father has been denying his wish. Why doesn't he want him to help control Team Rocket? Fighting and joining in missions to capture legendary Pokémon, aren't those things good enough to make him strong? And on the top side if they were successful in capturing one, he could use it to become even stronger!

The prince shuddered at his own thought. He has lived as Ash Ketchum till then, who loathed people like Giovanni. And now he was soon going to be Giovanni Jr.

Whatever it was, staying in the room wouldn't help anything. But Giovanni wasn't letting him out, but why?

He could attack him and escape but he wanted to be the Team Rocket's next boss. This meant that he had to abide by what he said and on top of all that, Darkrai named Giovanni as his guardian. The Dark prince would never betray Darkrai for it was because of him that he could wake up his new found powers, the ability to speak to Pokémon and converse with them telepathically.

The only option left to the boy was waiting, wait till Darkrai comes back and ask what he was supposed to do. Till then he should continue his training.

'_Now, Use Stoneedge!' _

The Fang Scorpion Pokémon called Gliscor jumped into the air, using its tail like a spring. It stretched its body as it concentrated a circular array of stones around it. It then released them like a projectile. The stones successfully hit five targets at once.

"Your Pokémon are improving by the day." Giovanni said as he entered the dark room. He constantly visited the Prince when he had no other work. "Not to mention, I still can't figure how you command without talking."

"It is a gift father, it's called telepathy."

"You said that already." Giovanni's question was how exactly he learned to use the so-called 'power'.

"Anyway, I have received some good news." He said, "We have managed to find a kind of weakness among the ranks of Plasma. Victory is in our reach."

The prince faked a smile for his father, but he actually didn't care what was to happen to Team Rocket or Plasma. He simply wanted to show his powers and skills, and he needed to sharpen them.

"Oh another thing," Giovanni added, "A couple of my executives seem to plot to spy on this place. I want you to be careful. I will be busy for few days with the Relic Castle mission an all, so take care."

"I can help you." The boy said, "With that mission." The Rocket Boss simply smiled at him and left the boy alone.

He expected that kind of reaction from his father, but he was honestly disappointed. Luckily for him, he resolved to wait patiently, and so he shall wait, unless of course something around here changes.

"Spying, huh?" He muttered under his breath. He has to take care of that part from now on. He looked at the bird Pokémon perched on the windowsill with its eyes closed.

The bird was golden in color with neatly decorated black spots on its body. It had wings that were as red as its eyes which were closed. It was his shiny Noctowl. A smirk formed on the prince's face for he decided what to do next.

* * *

_**Max**_

* * *

"I am glad you guys have come," Nurse Joy greeted the trio inside the Lilycove Pokémon Center. "I am honestly out of ideas as to what to do with that Pikachu."

"What is wrong, Nurse Joy?" Max was the first to respond.

"Why don't you take a look yourself?" She showed them to chamber where the Pokémon were healed. They noticed that one particular glass chamber was violently shaking.

A yellow colored-rodent was violently kicking the walls of the chamber as it desperately growled to let itself out. A Blissey was trying it's best to pacify the violent Pokémon.

"We have tried many things. Even the Blissey couldn't convince the Pokémon properly." The Rodent looked at the foursome watching at it and continued to strike the glass, more violently.

"Isn't it strange?" May asked, "Why is it not trying to use electric attacks to get out?"

"Yeah, they normally do that don't they?" Dawn agreed with her. Either of them knew how a Pikachu behaves thanks to a certain trainer they travelled with.

"Maybe it didn't learn them yet." Max felt it was the matter of least concern.

"I am afraid that's not the case." Joy contradicted him, "A Wild Pikachu normally learns thunder shock by three months of their birth, and even if they are late bloomers you can add a year or so."

"Really?" That was news, even to Max.

"Yes, but this one seems to be at least seven year old."

"Wait, what does this mean?" Max questioned.

"I have checked its move data with the help of my machine. It says Pikachu doesn't remember any moves."

"Wait, what?" They all shouted at once.

"It means it must be suffering from amnesia, unfortunately we can't be as sure as we can be with humans."

The three looked at each other's faces; it was the same as the Pokémon's trainer. Something told them this couldn't be a coincidence.

"I expected Pikachu to calm down after seeing you guys, I guess we'll have to bring a Hypnosis –using Pokémon to calm it down. I should write a letter to the senior doctor."

"We'll do our best to help you, Nurse." Dawn bowed before she left to continue her work.

"What do we do?" Dawn asked as they came out of the Pokémon center.

"Let's leave it to Max. He seems to act like the lead nacho." May teased her brother, who chased her mockingly.

* * *

_**Paul**_

* * *

It has been about fifteen hours since Paul started his 'journey' with Casey and Brandon. But he felt like he was getting to the end of the world already. He has faced many hours of intense and much to his despair, annoying Electabuzz songs. They were filled with puns that could make you puke.

"This is where the Maractus have disappeared," Brandon stopped as they managed to find a small clearing in the forest, "We shall camp here and search for the thief."

"Yay, its camping time!" Casey excitedly unpacked her bag. Paul liked the idea too. He could capture a wild Pokémon or two in the process.

Within no time they set their camp and even managed to set a place for fire once the sun sets in, which was a long way from the afternoon.

"We need to set a plan for the capture." Brandon said grabbing the two younger one's attention. "Since our only clue is that the thief steals grass types, let's use one as bait."

"Grass types?" Casey scratched her head, "I thought he was stealing green-colored Pokémon." Paul stared at her as if it was hard to comprehend her intelligence. He appreciated her hard work in making herself a fool.

Paul noticed that Brandon was looking at him when he mentioned Grass type. "I won't be using my Torterra." He stated clearly.

"Don't worry. I have a green-colored Pokémon too." Casey took out a Pokéball.

Paul silently looked at her, '_She is still going on with that?' _

"On to the strike, Meganium!" She announced as she threw the Pokéball. The dinosaur like Pokémon materialized with a bright light, the Pokémon gave out a soft growl indicating it as a female one.

Paul watched the Pokémon in interest. A fully evolved grass starter would definitely be strong, he thought. She may be stupid but her Pokémon seem to be strong.

"You are a brave girl." Brandon praised her, "You could learn a thing or two." He frowned at Paul.

Paul quietly sat down and started reading a book much to Brandon's annoyance.

"Each of us will take turns to watch the Pokémon." Brandon said.

"I will go first!" Casey jumped.

"Suit yourself." Paul remarked as he flipped the pages.

"I didn't ask _you_." She looked at him annoyed, Paul continued to read the book silently, not because he didn't have a retort but he didn't want to end up in an argument with her.

The girl puffed in anger and stormed away to the watching spot which was slightly away from where they were and in a position perfect to watch the Meganium.

"She is really energetic." Brandon muttered as the girl walked away.

Paul finally lifted his head from the book, "Do you like her?"

"Yes." Brandon answered, absent-mindedly.

"I see." He dipped his head back. He was satisfied by the answer.

Brandon suddenly looked at him, his eyebrows twitched. "Hey, I think you are getting the wrong idea."

"Who knows?" He didn't pay much attention to Brandon. There was a brief silence between the two.

"My daughter was just like her," He said suddenly. "Same hair, same energy and all." He said, this time he successfully pulled Paul's attention. "She died with her mother, in that accident."

A daughter? That was something new he learned about Brandon, so was this the reason for his strange behavior around the girl? Still he felt bad that the only person who was as serious as him turned into a happy-go guy once he stepped on the land of Unova. This place indeed carried stupidity, he thought.

"Sorry." Paul said suddenly.

"Sorry? It's not like you killed her." Brandon scoffed. He was surprised to see a sorry coming from Paul.

"No, I just…" Paul paused and stared at Brandon.

'_He must have gotten really emotional, perhaps he suffered something similar?' _Brandon thought.

"I just thought you were a pedophile." Paul finished slowly and looked away. Brandon's bright face slowly lost its glow.

"WHY YOU!"

Few hours later, after somehow surviving Brandon's rants Paul returned back to reading his book, stronger wild Pokémon normally don't roam during the day so he agreed to take the watch in the night. This time it was Brandon's turn while Casey sat with him.

The atmosphere was silent. Paul was deeply involved into the novel, which was the story of a boy who became a Pokémon master as he believed in his Pokémon. Ironically he used a Rattata to beat a Steelix. If he could get a chance he would definitely write a hundred page long review with strong negative criticism.

Casey however was disturbed by the silence; they really had nothing to do. Brandon told they must lay low as the thief maybe around spying the forest.

She sighed slowly and threw a pebble to a distance. Noticing Paul wasn't looking at her, she sighed again placing her hand on her chin. Paul didn't even bother so as to turn his neck. She let out a deep sigh this time. However this time Paul briefly looked at her and started reading again.

"Hey you." She called Paul.

"Yeah?" He didn't lift his head.

She was happy that she grabbed his attention. She wanted someone to talk to.

"I waited for hours looking for that thief but he never showed up, he is annoying isn't he?"

"Yeah," he muttered hardly paying any attention.

"Hey you."

"Yeah?"

"You have travelled and participated in leagues from other regions right?"

"Yeah."

"Which ones?"

He turned towards her. His eyebrows almost connected with each other as he frowned deeply.

"Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, Sinnoh." He answered and got down to his book.

"Hey you." She called him again.

Paul was very annoyed this time. He closed the book and placed it in his bag.

"I was hoping to complete that book today," He didn't want to say it was bad, not to her at least. "I barely read two paragraphs after you have come."

"Then you should put it aside and talk to me. You really should learn how to talk to beautiful girls."

Paul was very tempted to say '_Where can I find them?' _ But he decided against it. He could be cynical but he always kept those remarks for himself.

He didn't want to sit and chat with her. He got up and slowly walked away with a Pokéball in his hand. Casey silently looked at him as he didn't respond.

"Electivire, standby!" He tossed the Pokéball. The electric yeti appeared out of the Pokéball.

"Whoa, an Electivire!" Casey jumped immediately. She got closer to the Pokémon and started examining the Pokémon top to bottom. The Pokémon was slightly repulsed by the creepy human and turned away.

"Hey you." She called Paul who much like his Pokémon was looking away annoyed.

"You love yellow Pokémon with black stripes too?"

"_What's with you and colors?" _He wanted to ask, but he wasn't Ash Ketchum who casually speaks whatever that comes to his mind, mostly because what comes to his mind wasn't innocent stuff.

"I love yellow color Pokémon," She said and threw her own Pokéball into the air. "On to the strike, Electabuzz!"

Electabuzz appeared out of the Pokéball, unlike its yeti-like evolved form which had two tails; the catlike Pokémon had one tail with black stripes in the form of a spark.

The Electabuzz energetically waved its arms. "My Electabuzz is a strong Pokémon, why don't we fight each other."

"Do you seriously think you can beat Electivire with that?" Paul smirked. She was indeed like Ash, just less-experienced.

"We have to battle to see that, and perhaps mine will evolve by battling yours." She announced proudly with folded arms. The Pokémon did the same.

"You were planning to evolve it?"

"Well he wanted to evolve, so we trained hard." She then scratched her head, "But I guess it didn't work."

"It wouldn't." Paul replied bluntly.

"Why because you think my Electabuzz is weak?" She clenched her fist ready to beat him up.

"Electabuzz evolve only when they are traded." He quipped. "You didn't even bother to check your Pokédex?"

"Oh," She took out a green colored Pokédex from her pocket. "I don't use it much. I think it's silly to use one."

'_I guess Ash is better than her in a lot many aspects.' _He sighed.

"_Electabuzz cannot be evolved by natural means"._ The electronic voice spoke out. "_The natural way of evolution became extinct with time. A research from few years ago made the Professors discover that the Pokémon evolve when traded. The reasons are still unknown. Professor Juniper is currently researching on the project as we speak."_

"But if you trade your Pokémon won't you lose it forever? Is this Electivire not your original Pokémon?"

"No, it is mine. I traded it with my brother and got it back."

"Wow, really?" She exclaimed. Paul looked away again with a 'humph'.

"Hey you." She called him again.

"Stop calling me that, I have a name." He frowned, not because he wanted to be called by his name but because the 'Hey you' was starting to catch onto him.

"Don't blame me. This is the first time we properly talked." She puffed her cheeks. "Besides you never called me by my name either."

"W-well forget it." Paul decided to go away somewhere. Anywhere in the forest except here.

"Hey you!" She shouted this time, "Call me by my name."

Paul turned back frustrated then his face expression changed as he slightly hesitated before he spoke out the next words which would be his doom. "W-W…" He stammered, Casey looked at him expectantly, "What is your name?" He blurted out.

She was expressionless, her face turned blank. She blinked at him as if she heard something unbelievable. "Y-you don't even know my NAME?"

* * *

_**Max**_

* * *

Alter visiting the Pokémon center they were soon back in the hospital. As they entered the ward, they met the doctor from earlier.

"Nice timing." He said with a smile, "She just woke up."

Max's face brightened when he heard the news. They entered her room where she was shifted from the emergency ward.

The room gave off a pleasant aura, bright warm sunlight seeped through the windows. A nurse dressed in white stood beside the bed with white sheets. She chuckled when the blonde girl resting on the bed dressed in a pink gown said something.

As the trio entered the room, the nurse stood up, "They are the ones who saved you." She said with a smile and walked out. "She has been waiting for you guys." She whispered into their ears before she left.

The girl looked at the trio, who uncomfortably stood unable to find a way to start a conversation

"Thank you very much," she said with a slight smile, "for saving me."

"The credit actually goes to my little brother, Max." May placed her hand on his head.

"Thank you, Max." She spoke with a soft and low voice her eyes set on the young man.

Max suddenly felt uncomfortable; he started sweating as words stumbled out of his mouth, "I-I-I…." He gulped, "I was just doing my duty." He finally put it out.

"Max is a great guy," May said with a sheepish grin making her brother even more uncomfortable, "he really is a girl's dream boy. Isn't that right Dawn?" She winked at the other girl.

Dawn chortled, "Stop bullying him, May." Max was glad someone was his side.

"Max, May and Dawn. You seem to be good friends." The blonde loved their interactions.

"Well, let us properly introduce ourselves." May said stepping forward, "Me and Dawn are Pokémon coordinators aiming to be top-coordinators."

"My little brother here," She added with a cunning smile causing Max to worry again. "He wants to be the region's champion someday." Max almost sighed in relief until she added, "Saving girls is his hobby."

"Cut it off, sis." Max yelled at her causing everyone to laugh at the embarrassed eleven year old.

"You people seem to getting along well." A male voice came from behind, they turned back revealing the doctor who stood at the door observing them.

"Well, girls and Max." He entered the room, "I have some news.

I have told Jenny to check the list of missing trainers, children, blonde girls from Hoenn, Sinnoh and other nearby regions. But we didn't receive a single match. I am afraid we will need some time to identify who the girl is, unless of course she remembers it herself."

"What would be she doing till then?" Max asked.

"I am afraid she has to spend some time here or in the police's accommodations."

The three fell into deep thought, for what they know sitting in the hospital would be really boring.

"Although I must say, she is healthy physically and mentally," He paused, "bar the amnesia of course."

Dawn looked at May wondering what to do. The other coordinator was as clueless as her. They felt sorry for her, but at the same time they couldn't do anything to bring her memory back.

"By the way have you visited the Pokémon you found along with her?" He asked.

"My Pokémon?" The girl asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, the Pokémon seems to be suffering from amnesia too." Max said, "It was acting wild, Nurse Joy says maybe it needs to meet its trainer to calm down."

"Oh," He was genuinely surprised, a trainer and a Pokémon losing memory at the same time? His scientific brain however pushed out any other reasoning and termed it as mere medical coincidence. "I think we should send her to the center then."

"I would like to meet it." The girl said suddenly. "My Pokémon…I want to meet it." She said getting down from the bed.

"Before that, you need a proper dress." May pointed at her gown.

The girl looked down and nodded slowly.

* * *

_**Domino**_

* * *

Domino proudly smiled at the gadget in her hand. It was a small robot-like camera which moves on its own while avoiding detected by humans and Pokémon. Soon one of them will be finding themselves in the secret room. All she has to do is waiting till Giovanni get in and out; she will simply slip it into the room in the small gap. Even Giovanni himself doesn't know how slippery she could be.

* * *

_**Max**_

* * *

"I must say you look pretty good in my shorts." May was examining the blonde accompanying them to the Pokémon center. "What do you say Max?"

Max turned towards his sister, annoyed. If she weren't his sister he probably would have killed her off by now. Then again she was teasing because she was his sister.

"There it is. The Pokémon center." He pointed at the building at a distance.

Moments later, Nurse Joy showed them to the checkup room again.

The blonde who still doesn't remember her name entered the room slowly, looking in the direction Joy pointed.

The electric rodent continued to smash itself against the glass in vain. The Pokémon was stubborn and didn't show any signs of giving up.

"Do you remember anything watching that Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked her.

The girl didn't reply, she slowly walked towards the cage like a zombie. She looked at the Pokémon as if it has seen a ghost.

"Do you remember the Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked noticing her reaction.

"I-I don't" She shook her head. "But it feels awfully familiar." The girl said in a low voice as if she was whispering.

"Pika!" The Pokémon screamed at the human that approached it.

"Do you know me?" She asked gingerly. The Pokémon scowled at the human and looked at her intensely. The expression on its face changed slowly. It started talking to her in Pika language.

Unable to understand a word she said, "I am sorry I don't understand a word. But I have a feeling we know each other."

"Nurse Joy can you open it?" She asked.

"But…" She looked between her and the three others behind. "It could be dangerous for…"

"Please!" She insisted.

"Nurse Joy please open it." Max joined her.

The Nurse silently stared at them and then turned around and opened the glass cage. Understanding that it has finally gained freedom, the rodent hopped out of the box and landed on the floor on its four legs.

It then slowly walked towards the human staring at it. Much like the Pokémon, the human was herself in doubt, whether it is a good idea to get close to the Pokémon.

The Pokémon slowly came closer and looked at the relatively very tall girl like one would stare at the Eiffel tower.

As if to help the Pokémon with the height issues, the girl stooped down and gently took the Pokémon into his hands.

The three trainers behind her opened their mouth to warn her, for the Pikachu species were well known for their short temper when handled wrongly. But what came out of their mouth were just sounds.

"That is the correct way to handle a Pikachu." Nurse Joy smiled with a kind look, in a way only a nurse could.

The blonde looked at Nurse Joy as if she just declared that she ate the last cookie. The Pokémon in her arms unaware of the conversation simply enjoyed the girl's presence.

"The Pokémon lost its memory just like you, but it seems to be very comfortable with you, if this couldn't convince me that you are its trainer, nothing would."

"M-My Pokémon?" The girl was genuinely surprised, she couldn't deny the familiar feeling she felt when she held the Pokémon, but still it was all confusing to her.

"You can take it with you, if you want." She gave her trademark nurse smile again.

After a short while, the incredible group of Pokémon trainers and a beautiful girl came out of the Pokémon center. They stopped outside, wondering what to do next.

"Well," Dawn was the first one to speak out, "We have been discussing about this since the doctor told about your memory issues." She hesitated slightly as she repeatedly looked at May for assistance.

The blonde girl blinked at her, clueless as to what they were about to suggest, "Although you may not have memory of it, you may have come to Hoenn from some far away region with your Pokémon." May continued, "So we were thinking if you could come with us till the police find out who you are, and perhaps it could jog your memory."

The girl once again clueless as to what to do simply stared at them as she attempted to think. But it was like trying to run an mp3 file without a media player to boot.

Unsure of her expression May immediately pointed at Max, "It was his idea."

"Hey, we thought this together didn't we?" Max frowned at his sister, before they got down into their usual frowning battle.

Dawn stepped forward, "What do you say?" She asked.

She didn't know what to say, she looked at the rodent in her arms and then looked at Dawn again, who waited patiently for her response.

She nodded her head, "I honestly don't know anyone other than the three of you," She softly patted the Pokémon on its head, "I think me and Pikachu will find more about ourselves if we tag along with you guys."

"Well that is a yes, then." Dawn swiveled to the quarreling siblings.

May approached her and shook hands, "Welcome to the board." She looked at Max and turned back to her, "I bet my brother will be _very_ happy."

"Give him a break, May." Dawn chuckled noticing the fuming Max.

"Well the first thing we ought to do," May placed her fingers on her lips; she wore an expression similar to the detectives from old English movies. She slowly scanned the blonde and said, "We need to get you good dresses and a good name."

"Yeah, right. It can be really difficult to speak, if you don't have a name." Dawn played the assistant who always agreed with the detective's inferences.

"What would you suggest Max?" She gave a sly look. The poor younger sibling had a lot to suffer in the near future. They were about to start a journey which unknown to them had a lot of surprise in store for them.

* * *

_**Misty**_

* * *

The Cerulean Gym Leader still wondered how she ended up waiting in the Unova Police Department while she was supposed to be at her gym back in Kanto. Their concern for their friend brought the four trainers to the department to convince the police to put someone on the case of missing Ash Ketchum.

"The sergeant is calling you," A cop dressed in blue showed them to the head's cubicle. The foursome entered the small room, the sergeant much to their surprise (or not) was yet another Jenny.

There was a small signboard on her table saying 'Sergeant Jenny'. "Sit down," She motioned them to the comfortable revolving chairs.

"Sergeant we are here to talk about our missing friend." Cilan began, for he believed he knew the most on how the police system works.

She gently placed her hand on the desk, "Well as much as we want to solve the case." She said with an expression that could make one feel she genuinely cared. "There are _two _teams prowling in Unova. We don't even know what the second one is up to."

"We understand the situation but," Misty said ignoring the line that when someone say they understand something, they really don't. "Our friend is missing, how can we be calm and watch that happen?"

"We are not requesting for an entire unit," Cilan added for her, "We only need the help of one detective, we will help the detective in finding Ash."

"What?" The detective asked incredulous, her expression could make anyone not listening to the conversation think that he had suggested her to murder someone. "That's stupid, why would I do that?"

"We are certified gym leaders, or in Brock's case former gym leader." Iris said, deep down she was glad they recently made her gym leader of Opelucid. The Pokémon doctor nodded his head frantically. The look on his face made them wonder if he has a case of hemorrhoids.

"But," The Sergeant fell into doubt, she looked at the determined faces the four of them put up and sighed.

"Well that worked well." Iris exclaimed as they foursome came out of the police building.

"I must say, we must have put up a really tough flavor to convince her like that."

Meanwhile Brock took a long breath and sighed, as if he has been just saved from an oxygen-deprived state. "What was wrong with you?" Misty asked.

"Do you have to ask?" He took another deep breath. He looked into the sky dreamily as his face turned red, "How can anyone even sit comfortably with such a hot lady in front of you." He then turned to them with a serious expression, "You must be really grateful that I controlled myself," he declared haughtily.

The four of them burst into laughter. They were all in a good mood that they managed to convince the sergeant to send someone to their aid. But little did they know of what has their friend Ash Ketchum turned into. And hence, accompanied by the innocent smile on their faces they moved forwards, for Ash.

* * *

_**Rood, of the seven sages**_

* * *

"Achoo." The old man sneezed hard enough to blow his remaining life out of his nose.

"Are you fine, wise sage?" The Plasma grunt asked.

"I am, this is nothing before the great task at hand." His body shook like a vibrator, causing the grunt to feel sorry for him.

"Do we really have to hide ourselves in this place?" She asked pointing out to the surroundings. They were inside the cold storage of Driftveil city, surrounded by cargo all around.

"We are not hiding, dear. We are merely recuperating while the police search for us." He explained her.

"I thought everything we did was legal, why are we hiding- I mean recuperating."

"My dear," The old man sat down to explain her, he motioned her to do the same. "Look, truth is like a piece of white cloth."

The woman nodded, although she could barely comprehend the comparison. "And it is very easy to soil a white cloth. Even the least amount of dirt is enough to spoil the cloth.

But ideal on the other hand is a rugged piece of rock. It is not easy to spoil its appearance and to achieve the ideal one must soil truth in blood, mud and what not." He cleared his throat briefly, "But there are men, like these people called police they think disturbing this white cloth called truth is a crime, and hence for the approval of these low lives which we need in this democratic world we have to hide." He looked at her with a sinister expression, "Hide till our king rules the world."

The woman nodded, she felt a new surge of power and confidence in her, confidence that she and her fellow Plasmas, the superior human beings shall rule these foolish barbaric inferior men and bring them to the correct path; it is her duty as a superior person to help the inferior ones.

"_Liberate Pokémon, and save the world!" _Those were the first words she heard from Ghetsis, "_Save the World!_"

"May the god's power rest with us in this holy mission." Rood said closing his eyes, the grunt followed suit.

* * *

_**Driftveil Police**_

* * *

In the darkness of the Driftveil city, two men dressed in blue walked as they examined the surroundings of the cold storage for suspicious men. They carried torch lights in their hand.

"There is nothing here, dude," One of them said as he found nothing in that perimeter.

"I told ya." The other said, he had a cigar in his mouth, which he used as much as his nose to take in puffs of smoke and exhale them slowly.

"But the intelligence guys told us to check the place."

"Ma pops told, nevah trust 'em." He blew some smoke out if his system. "Their all bunch of pussies."

The twosome went back and joined their fellow policemen to report that they haven't seen anything.

"_May the god's power rest with us in this holy mission."_ The guy with cigar in his mouth prayed silently in his heart.

* * *

_**Barry & Looker**_

* * *

The Accumula city, watch house. That was the name of the place where a very energetic blonde and his equally energetic cousin stood. It had the name watch house because the terrace of the building gave a clear view of Route 2 and the forests behind it. A clear view of the city's central park can also be seen from the building top, which was surrounded by steel railings to prevent people from falling down.

"I wonder what Cynthia called us here for," Barry asked the other blonde standing with him, "I am going to fine her if it's something silly."

But the girl was busy in some other activity, she jumped up from her sitting stance and said, "Your Hitmonlee's muscles are really awesome to poke you know." She said poking the humanoid Pokémon standing in front of her which stepped back uncomfortably.

Barry was as annoyed as his Pokémon, "Get away from him already." He said, "What kind of girl drools on Poké muscles anyway?"

"Don't be so stingy," She complained, "It's not like I am stealing your Pokémon."

"No, but it's embarrassing."

"You say a lot more embarrassing stuff too."

"Hey, you are going to pay a fine for that!" He glared at her. He said threateningly, "I am not going to charge less than a million even if you are my cousin."

"That for example," She pointed at him, "You think that's cool but you sound more like a traffic police."

Barry's looked at her in surprise and perhaps horror with his mouth wide open, "What the heck do you mean?" He prepared to charge at her verbally with fury.

Then suddenly a man a lot taller than young Barry swept past him. He was wearing a straw hat which neither matched his brown coat nor the city atmosphere. As for why he was wearing the hat? It would be better not to ask.

He simply stood there, resting his hands on the railing and looking at something distant.

"The sunset is beautiful and yet sad," He said without turning back, "Why do you think so, boy?"

"Huh," He looked at Bianca wondering if the straw hat guy was talking to him. She shrugged at him.

"The sunset is beautiful and yet sad," he repeated. "Why?"

"Because it remarks the end of the day." A woman's voice came from behind the two blonde cousins.

"Cynthia!" Bianca immediately jumped in joy and started going fan-girl over her.

"Seriously Looker, stop your lame passwords already." She said somehow managing to push Bianca away.

"Looker?" Barry looked at the man in brown coat, he then turned around removed his shades and smiled at them, "What the heck, dude. I thought you were someone else."

"Ah, that is because I- this is my codename of course-Looker is a master of disguise."

Cynthia silently stared at him, and then at his straw hat, "Where did you get that stupid hat."

"Stupid? This was a gift from the people of a certain beach city—name not disclosed due to privacy issues—as I have protected them from evil Team Cipher."

"Wasn't that was Team Zephyr?" Barry questioned.

"You should pay more attention boy. I sent a voicemail to you and Bianca with today's code word. You didn't even bother to listen to the message I put to you phone?"

"I listened to half of it, it didn't say anything new. You told us to come here, which Cynthia informed of already. I thought listening to the rest was a waste of time."

"And what about you girl?" He asked Bianca.

"Huh?" She looked at him and Barry and repeated it again, "What message?"

"See that Cynthia?" He pointed at the two accusingly, "And you are saying these two impatient, irresponsible and not to mention noisy kids to help us in this great mission?"

"They'll do fine." She waved her hand verbally and literally pushing away his point.

"There are two things I would have to say about our opponent in this conquest for knowledge." She said, "First, the one we will be facing is Team Plasma."

The name earned two surprised glances from Bianca and Barry and a nod from Looker.

"As for what they are plotting," She said, "Don't you think it's better to listen it from their own mouths?"

"How?" Barry asked, "It's not like they are going to put up a big speech and tell what they are going to do."

She let out a small laugh in response," One can never be sure, Barry." She pointed at the park behind them. A huge number of people started gathering in the park for some reason.

"What the heck is going on?"

"Why don't you and Bianca check it? Both me and Looker know about the content already." She smiled.

"Ah, there is nothing like having too much information, when you are in Interpol." Looker sighed.

The crowd seemed to grow larger and larger, but Barry and Bianca pushed the crowd or rather bumped them into obscurity and managed to reach the first row.

Much to their surprise seven men all dressed in the same uniform and their hair dyed orange stood in a line. Two more of them stood on the either side of the line with banners that had their symbol on it.

Standing in the center was a man wearing a large robe that would remind you of evil magicians from old fantasy. He has a green hair and wore a red visor to cover his right eye.

"My name is Ghetsis." Those were the first words to come out of his mouth. Not a sweet 'Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen' or a friendly 'Hello brothers and sisters of Accumula' he dove straight into the subject. Even the ever noisy Barry and Bianca stood silent to listen to him. "I am here representing Team Plasma; I would like to talk about Pokémon liberation."

A small commotion started in the crowd wondering what he was talking about.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other." He paused as if to verify it. "But have you ever considered ever that perhaps only we humans assume that this is the truth?"

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" Nobody in the crowd had an answer to the question, even the never thinking blonde cousins fell into doubt.

"Now friends, Pokémon are amazing creatures. Their power is beyond our imagination." He lifted his right hand and pointed his palm to the people, "A Joltik which is a big as my palm has the power to run an entire house without any external electricity for a year. And what are we doing with these amazing powers?

We pit them against each other in pitiful, barbaric battles and even go to extents as to call these battles as a way of communication!" He clenched his lifted palm into a fist and lowered it.

"A terrible reasoning to support _our_ selfish desire for making them battle for _our _entertainment." His voice blared through the speakers. "But as creatures with intellect and morality, we should stop this barbaric activity called Pokémon battles, and liberate Pokémon from foolishness.

I and my king, the leader of Team Plasma will change this world to a better one, where Pokémon live happily with freedom, away from their trainers and show their true strength and purpose."

"That is all for today my friends, consider your thoughts on this issue, if you truly care you could join with us on this holy mission. With that I take my leave."

Soon the men with the banners folded them back and the grunts changed into a formation with Ghetsis in the center and moved away swiftly and disappeared as if they never existed in the first place.

Ghetsis's speech turned the crowd wild; the entire park was soon filled with noise as people started discussing among each other about the topic. And like in any civil discussion the people shouted at each other and even went as far as to call each other names.

"This is wrong. I don't make my Pokémon battle. I treat them with love and respect." A girl said.

"Well actually you are using them as pets, because you are such a lonely girl." A man in his twenties mocked her.

"Speak about yourself, young man." An old woman said, "You were torturing those Venipede yesterday.

"Shut up, old woman." He roared her, soon a big fight started in that area.

"What do we do?" Bianca asked Barry worriedly.

Barry answered her question with a confident smirk, "When in doubt, one must face the problem directly." He said taking out a Pokéball, "Empoleon, come on out!"

The Emperor penguin Pokémon materialized out of the Pokéball, its body was similar to a penguin in structure although its legs resembled a duck's legs. Its two wings which also served as arms were strong, stiff and looked like they were made of steel with three little claws protruding from each of its wings. A crown stood on its nose which resembled a trident in shape.

The Pokémon looked at its trainer wondering why he summoned it, "Empoleon do you think I am treating you as a slave, and I am only using you to become strong?"

The Emperor Pokémon didn't even think for a moment and nodded its head saying no. It said something in its language; although the trainer didn't understand the language he could get the message. "Thanks, Empoleon." He smiled at the Pokémon.

"Nonsense." A voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Barry turned back, wondering who it was. Standing behind them was a boy about fifteen, like himself. He wore a white and brown combination shirt and pants, which also showed in his hat's color. The hat has the letter 'N' on it. Long green hair hanged behind his back.

For reasons unknown to the Twinleaf trainer he stood with a frown. He lifted his left hand to point at the Empoleon, which is when Barry noticed the gold bracelet on his hand.

'_I could really take a million from this guy.' _He thought.

"Your Pokémon is speaking nonsense." He said, "How could you possibly love this guy who constantly puts you in a cage along with that Hitmonlee and Staraptor.

"What the heck! How did you know which Pokémon I have?" Barry exclaimed. He simply ignored the noisy trainer and looked at the Pokémon with a stern expression.

"You have gone beyond repair Pokémon. I should liberate you from this person before it is too late."

"Hey, hey what the heck dude? Stop talking to Empoleon like that. It is too creepy. And whatever you are speaking about please kindly include me too."

"I shall liberate your Empoleon from you." He took out his Pokéball, "Since your Empoleon refuses to come voluntarily I shall have to use force."

"You should have said that already, you were searching a reason to fight the great Barry weren't you?" He rubbed his nose confidently.

Bianca stared at the green haired guy, who was currently frowning so deeply at Barry that his eyeballs could pop out any second, and then she looked back at Barry, "I don't think that is the reason." She told him.

"Whatever." He shrugged, "Kids like him will pop out everywhere if that Team Plasma guys poke their noses in every city."

"How dare you." The boy said in a calm but anger filled voice, his blue eyes were burning red carrying a killer intent. "You will regret for having such a big tongue, because I will cut it off."

"Darmanitan come forth my friend!" He tossed his Pokéball. The Blazing Darmanitan gave out a thunderous roar as it came out of its ball. Its body was completely red in color, with flaming eyebrows that were in a V-shape, which along with the other facial features gave the Pokémon an angry expression that matched the guy behind it.

"You were saying something about confining, but you seem to put your Pokémon in a Pokéball too."

Much to Barry's expectations, instead of a frown the green-haired boy laughed this time. "I agree, but I do it so that my Pokémon doesn't burn you people in anger. It is for _your_ safety you see. My friend Darmanitan is willing to be hurt to set hundreds of Pokémon like your Empoleon free."

"Let's see how well your Pokémon is going to do that, especially with a type disadvantage."

"Types, status, abilities…such sickening words. I have to ban these words once I get the chance."

Before the two knew it, a huge crowd formed around them watching the battle in interest.

"Let's see if you have a chance against me! Empoleon let's finish off in one hit, Hydropump!"

The Empoleon lurched forward it opened its mouth and shot the torrent of water from its beak. The attack was sudden and fast, Darmanitan didn't have time to dodge. The Pokémon endured the torrent of water that pushed it back dousing its surroundings with steam as the water met its hot body.

The Pokémon stood on its small hind legs and roared while pumping its large fists in the air. "Type advantage, huh?" The boy smirked.

"One more time, Empoleon!" Barry wasn't the type to wait for his opponent to recover. Finish off things swiftly was his motto. The penguin once again shot out the Hydropump.

But the Blazing Pokémon was prepared this time, it jumped away to the right dodging the jet of water and another aimed at the right end by jumping back left. It then jumped into the air as another Hydropump shot through the center.

"Brick Break, my friend!" He ordered the fire-type.

The Pokémon lifted one of its fists in the air, which now glowed with energy. With an anger filled roar it landed the attack towards the penguin.

But Empoleon was no slouch in the speed department; it quickly ducked back as the Brick break struck the ground where it once stood. The Darmanitan however used its left fist and landed a steady strike on the Pokémon's torso.

Empoleon clutched onto the ground with its feet to prevent being blown away any further. It was already a good meter away from where it was struck.

"Don't give up, Empoleon!" Barry encouraged it, "Steel wing!" The Pokémon used the distance to run a bit and jumped into the air. It slowly glided towards Darmanitan while staying close to the ground as its wings were filled with energy as pure as the steel.

Darmanitan quickly dodged the attack and landed behind Empoleon. The gliding Empoleon twisted its body in the air and landed on its feet facing the Darmanitan.

"We shall go with the big and dangerous ones then!" The green haired boy declared, "Darmanitan, Flare-blitz!"

"Empoleon counter with Drill-Peck!" Barry responded.

The Darmanitan rose on its feet, its body was engulfed in blue flames which slowly covered its body. The Pokémon lunged at its opponent on its fours. Soon the flames grew strong enough that only the outlines of the Pokémon were visible.

Meanwhile Empoleon started spinning about itself at high speed and then jumped in the Darmanitan its now pointed crown facing the opposing Pokémon.

The two attacks struck each other with tremendous force, but the raw power in Darmanitan's Flare-blitz knocked Empoleon out of its spinning momentum.

"Empoleon!" The Pokémon landed on the ground, it took a while before it stood on its feet.

Meanwhile Darmanitan was suffering from the recoil from Flare-blitz. It shrug off the pain and channeled its focus back.

"That's Sheer Force." Bianca said aloud, even though no one asked her anything.

"Huh?" Barry looked at her.

"That Flare-blitz is stronger than normal ones," She explained. "Because it has the ability sheer force."

"You and your annoying terms." The other trainer wasn't happy at all. "My Darmanitan was strong because it bore its feelings into power."

"You can't deny science." She shrugged earning a glare from him. For what all we know, Bianca might have made it into his hate-list in case he has been making one for future purposes.

"Darmanitan, fire punch!" Then came the boy's next order.

"Steel Wing!" Barry ordered. Empoleon prepared to hit with its steel wing, but Darmanitan managed to duck under the attack. With blazing arms Darmanitan threw a punch at the penguin's torso.

But the Empoleon dodged to the left and moved forward it then twisted its body and struck the Pokémon's back with its left steel wing.

With its back facing the pain from steel wing, and its face to the ground Darmanitan yelped in pain as the penguin pushed it to the ground.

"Enough of this stupidity!"

Barry looked at who was the one shouting. He expected someone to make a dramatic entry like they do in the movies but the voice belonged to the boy. He silently took back the Darmanitan into the Pokéball. The Pokémon dematerialized into a red ray of light which was sucked back into the ball.

"My Pokémon has not been trained to battle like yours." He admitted, "But to liberate Pokémon I must battle them to defeat. Ghetsis was right. Zekrom is the only solution for this."

"Eh?" That was Barry's only reaction to what he was speaking.

"My name is N. I shall be thankful to you for renewing my determination." He bowed to Barry and disappeared into the crowd.

"What the heck was he even talking about?" Barry wondered. The crowd around him slowly dispersed now that the fun part was over.

"The two of you manage to create a commotion in every situation?" Looker came to them as the crowd disappeared.

"Hey what am I supposed to do when he was talking shit and ask me to battle suddenly?"

"So, have you guys realized what you are facing now?" Cynthia asked.

"People wearing strange dresses?" Bianca asked.

"We are about to face revolution." Cynthia said. The three looked at her wondering if she was struck by the stupidity.

"The people split into two groups wondering who is right. The one's facing Team Plasma will not have a leader."

"A leader?" Barry asked now that Cynthia was being as vague and as stupid as the boy named N. Well at least her name isn't C, he thought.

"Team Plasma intends to separate people and Pokémon. But they won't be able to do it by themselves. They will use the power of legendary Pokémon Zekrom for assistance."

"W-wait?" Barry stopped her, he wanted sometime for the info to sink in. After analyzing it slowly he looked at her, "What?" he asked.

"The police will try their best to stop them but," She looked at Looker apologetically, "In case they fail. We will have to face the worst situation."

"For that reason I am intending to search for Reshiram, the counter part of Zekrom."

This time there was no response from Barry, he simply scratched his head.

"That seems cool." Bianca said, although she had no clue what was going on.

"A question." Looker asked her, he was probably the only one to properly understand what was going on. "Do you know where to look for it?"

Cynthia smiled approvingly, someone actually understood this, she thought. "Luckily for me, I spent some private time in Undella resorts. I found out that the people of the east believe in Reshiram, while those in west believe in Zekrom."

"That's true. My mom says stories about how a hero protected truth with Reshiram's power." Bianca said.

"The people in the West believe in the opposite. Zekrom protected ideals with the help of a hero."

"Ah," Looker jumped in realization. "The same legend but different stories, but either story needed a hero."

"I am going to play the hero." Cynthia declared, "Unless Reshiram has some gender issues." She added with a smile

"And we are supposed to help you?"

"Yes, there are few things I cannot do by myself, but you people can." She said, "So Barry and Bianca will you join me? "

Barry thought for a moment then he said, "I will if you promise to mentor me after that."

"Hey that's not fair." Bianca frowned at Barry,

"I will teach both of you." Cynthia said much to the young trainer's content.

Looker smiled at the two teens jumping happily, "Well as for my approval on this matter—"

"You joined my team, the moment you stepped in Unova, Looker." Cynthia cut him in the middle of his sentence,"Well are you guys ready for a dangerous and exciting adventure?"

"I can't even wait, let's start already!" Bianca jumped.

* * *

_**Domino**_

* * *

Agent Domino was in a good mood that night, the bot she sent safely went inside the secret room, which means she will soon find what Giovanni has been hiding. Like fans speculate on their forums once a spoiler has been released, she started speculating what was behind those doors. A legendary Pokémon? Or a beautiful woman?

Nah, the second wasn't even a possibility. Because no one could be as beautiful as her, and was as good at seducing men.

Her speculation will soon come to an end because the episode called 'Giovanni's dark secrets' will soon air on her laptop. It will definitely get good ratings once it spreads to the other Rocket members. The first batch of the video was already inside her system and was being converted into the required format. She could worry about the second batch later.

A notification bubbled popped on the right bottom of her laptop. Like the greedy fan that couldn't wait for the new episode, she clicked on the video which started playing.

The next groups of scenes were the biggest moment of thrill for her. For what she discovered was more interesting than a woman or a Pokémon. It was a boy.

A boy, a lonely one who kept to himself. The only visitor was Giovanni. It was slightly difficult but she managed to see the resemblance between the boy and the younger version of Giovanni, Alfred Ketchum.

Her heart raced with excitement, like a wild Pokémon's heart would once it found its prey. She was prepared to pounce on Giovanni with her new weapon, the video.

Her moment of joy was disrupted by the sudden knocking on her door. She closed the laptop immediately and went to open the door.

At first she didn't find anyone when she opened the door, then suddenly she felt someone was tugging her feet. She looked down to see a blue-colored creature standing before; it looked at her with its jaws wide open exposing its numerous teeth.

She lifted the Pokémon called Totodile, wondering who left it free assuming one was in their huge arsenal of captive Pokémon. She then noticed that the Pokémon had something in its hands.

Domino's face turned pale as she recognized the thing in the Pokémon's hands. It was a broken device, a camera to be exact.

'_Is this Totodile the boy's Pokémon?_

_How did he know that I was behind it?_

_How the heck did the Pokémon come out of the chamber when Giovanni wasn't even around?_

_Does the boy have the keys for the door too? Then why didn't he come himself?_

_Is this a threat?_

So many questions pounded their way into her brain, and she was desperately fighting with her brain to stop sending more. As if to mock her the Pokémon laughed at her and started swinging its legs in the air.

"Are you the boy's Pokémon?" She asked. The Totodile stared at her for a second as if it was about to say something serious, then it suddenly shot out water from its mouth onto her face.

Domino looked at the Pokémon which has escaped from her clutches and laughed on her face. Her temper was raising but she controlled herself, it was her life which was on stake now.

The Pokémon scurried off and jumped it into the ventilation chamber designed for the air conditioners.

'_So that is how it came here.' _Well that explained two of her questions, she thought. Now that he was threatening her, she should find a way to meet the boy.

But before that she needs to deal with Giovanni, he might as well kill her if he finds out the truth.

'_But how?' _The truth then occurred to her. The proof was right in her hands. Why did the boy do so?

Shouldn't he hand it to his father and duly report like a good boy.

Is he not a good boy?

The questioned lingered in her mind. She found out a new character to interact with, the police can wait, for few more days at least.

* * *

_**Paul**_

* * *

The sun has almost set in, and much to Paul's annoyance he could not spot a single useful wild Pokémon to catch. His current position was on a branch of an Oran tree which gave him a clear view of the surroundings and the bait Meganium. In a way they were similar, he thought. But the Pokémon was very patient. It nibbled on the grass at its feet and patiently waited for the thief.

The thief's logic however was slightly difficult to comprehend. What would he gain by stealing a couple of Maractus or any other grass type? They were easy to catch, not to mention very friendly and patient. His Torterra was a big example.

He continued along that trail of thought, two hours passed and nothing happened.

"_Hey you," _he suddenly felt a voice calling out for him. He looked down hoping to see the annoying girl, but instead he was met by the blank stare of a Patrat.

He slapped himself, to bring his brain back to senses. Why was the girl's call still lingering in his mind? He should be careful; else he might be afflicted with the Unovan stupidity.

"Hey you," This time it was not a hallucination, the girl was really standing there. "I will take the spot after dinner, okay?"

Paul simply nodded and continued to stare at something distant. Well he was actually avoiding her annoying gaze. The girl simply walked away from the scene.

Another hour passed by and nothing happened, there were no other grass types present, maybe the thief might have left the place for good, he thought. After stealing some hundred or two hundred grass types of course.

Then suddenly there was rustle in the grass, his senses grew sharp as he felt some presence nearby. He concentrated quietly, ready to respond to any noise.

Then suddenly a pair of vine whips almost struck him from nowhere. Paul jumped off the branch to avoid the strike without considering the height. The result was a sprained leg. He looked at the situation around him, he was soon surrounded by many grass type Pokémon which included a Servine the culprit for his unpleasant fall.

He clutched onto his sprained right leg with his right arm, and took out a Pokéball with his left, "Standby!" He didn't even have time for uttering the Pokémon's name.

It was the ogre-scorp Drapion that emerged out of the Pokéball. The Pokémon was at least six foot in height. Its body was similar to a scorpion. Two pincers like arms were connected to its head. Its bulky frame was supported by four small legs. The Pokémon clapped its two pincers together creating a noise and then it led out a menacing roar.

"Pin Missile!" He ordered. The Pokémon lifted its spring like hands and tail into the air and shot out multiple shots of the bug-type move which resembled missiles.

The missile like shots were not aimed at a particular Pokémon but meant to put away all the surrounding Pokémon in check.

Paul's attention immediately turned towards the Meganium. A couple of Whimscott and Lilligant were approaching the Meganium.

"Cross Poison!" Paul didn't need to say what he wanted to aim the attack at. The Pokémon was trained enough to understand his attention. It closed in its arms together. An X-like shape was formed as it moved its arms in that pattern. The attack was immediately hurled at the grass types.

Noticing the attack a couple of Whimscott and one Lilligant managed to dodge the attack, but the other Lilligant wasn't so lucky. The poison type attack struck the Pokémon, causing it to faint immediately.

The sheep-like Pokémon Whimscott annoyed by the Drapion attacked it with a powerful wind that burst out from its mouth. The wind soon turned into a tornado and engulfed the Drapion. It was an attack called Hurricane.

"Pin Missile!" Paul was confident that the wind wasn't enough to knock the mighty Drapion. The scorpion shot out missiles from inside the Hurricane and struck the source. The other Pokémon watched in horror as the smoke cleared out to reveal a fainted Whimscott.

Trying to take the opportunity a foolish Servine jumped on the Pokémon from behind. Drapion immediately caught the Pokémon with its tail and yanked it against a tree with great force knocking the Pokémon on the spot.

Paul felt sorry for the Servine which slowly slithered to the ground, that was Drapion's true nature and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Finish the remaining ones." He ordered the Drapion. He knew the Pokémon was strong enough to knock them all away. "Don't overdo it." He added keeping the Servine in mind.

The Pokémon nodded and turned to the remaining Pokémon which trembled at the giant scorpion's presence.

But suddenly three more Lilligant appeared out of nowhere and attacked the Pokémon from the top of a Pecha tree's branch, before Drapion could react and use Pin-missile on the Pokémon they let out a sparkling powder from the flowers on their heads.

The Pin-missile struck the three Pokémon and knocked them out but the large content of sleep powder hit the Drapion and its trainer.

Before he knew what was happening, Paul was deep into the world of dreams.

"Hey you!" He heard a voice, he didn't know how long he was in that dream world but a harsh voice tried pulling him out.

"Wake up!"

The annoying voice of a girl woke the Sinnoh trainer up. He opened his eyes slowly and got up. He checked his surroundings. Other than a fuming girl and an amused Brandon there was nothing else. His Drapion was sleeping on the ground like an innocent Skorupi. It took some time for Paul to realize what had happened.

"Why the heck were you sleeping?" She screamed into his ears, which brought him completely into this world.

"What happened?" He asked the elderly figure standing beside her.

"I'll tell you what happened!" She pulled him by the collar and pulled his face towards hers, "My Meganium is gone!"

"What?" Paul asked shocked, well actually he wasn't surprised given that he was attacked and put to sleep; it meant that the thief was here. But he feared the girl might kill him in case he didn't put a shocked face.

"That's right. Someone stole my Meganium!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

**This is the end of the ridiculously long chapter, I really wonder if you guys (I hope at least one guy is reading if I managed to muster 11 reviews) have been able to keep up with the story? From the next chapters things will be a lot easier to understand for both the writer (a.k.a me) and readers. **

**A question for my dear brothers and sisters: Do you like these long chapters? Or do you prefer short chapters which would cover two arcs at most at the same time?**

**Another question: How well am I depicting my characters, are they plain, bland and boring? Or am I doing well? Please be honest!**


	5. The hyper girl and the sulky boy

**Here my friends is the ravishing chapter four. I honestly liked writing this chapter, I am not sure how you guys would feel. It is half as big as the previous two chapters, and the big change is, I focused on a particular arc in this chapter instead of confusing you people with multi arcs. In fact it gave me room to introduce more description. A very big thanks to psyanic from Pokecommunity and Swagnilla-Ice-1985**

* * *

_**Paul**_

* * *

The moon stood in the darkness of the sky as if he was the King of everything in the darkness and the twinkling stars that surrounded him were his loyal subjects. The forest was quiet as the sky turned black.

Well it was quiet only till a certain young lady started screaming.

"Somebody stole my Meganium!" The Johto Pokémon trainer screamed for the umpteenth time.

Poor and pathetic Paul was still groggy from the effects of sleep powder. Between Casey's screams he desperately tried to collect his thoughts. It took him a while to realize what happened, but he finally managed to piece everything together.

He got up slowly dusting off his pants, he was aware of what happened but why exactly did it happen was the question in his mind and he wanted his sleepy brain to answer it. But of course the annoying screams of a certain girl prevented him from thinking any further. The good part, she wasn't crying like he expected most girls would.

He turned to Brandon who was trying his best to calm her down, the girl was already pounding the imaginary thief with her clenched fists, "Let me get my hands on him, and he will know what happens if he messes with an Electabuzz fan!"

"I wonder if you can do that to a Pokémon." Paul said, he tried to be sarcastic but at the same time tell them what he has seen.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked.

"Our thief isn't human, I was attacked by grass types," He said and then he lowered his head, "Most of them are wild, I think."

There was a small silence as Brandon and Casey looked at him with their mouths wide open.

"Why would wild Pokémon try to take away our Pokémon?"

"Who knows?" Paul said looking away. "But they seem to be specifically after grass type Pokémon. Even the ones that attacked are grass type."

"Hmm" Brandon fell into thought. His thick black eye brows joined each other as he frowned into deep thought.

"What happens to my Meganium?" Casey was definitely not in the mood to sit and think calmly, "I think it's better if I send my Beedrill to search them."

"Wait." Brandon signaled her to stop. "If they are wild Pokémon, there is no way we can catch by searching around, don't forget that we are in the middle of a forest."

"Then what do we do?" She asked, her hope started to deplete. "Meganium is my first Pokémon, I can't lose him!" Her voice began to shake as her hope began to deplete.

"Now, now." Brandon placed his hand on her shoulders to comfort her, a fatherly act that genuinely surprised himself and Paul. "We'll find your Pokémon, no matter what may come!"  
"Is there a way for us to catch them?" Paul asked, although Brandon's words gave courage, just how much is their probability to catch few grass type Pokémon in a forest?

"There is one." Brandon looked at Paul with his usual stoic expression, "We need to try using another bait."

Paul understood what it meant. Brandon is now asking him to use Torterra as bait. What reply should he give?

Casey looked at Paul expectantly, considering the answer he gave earlier he might not accept it but…

"We will use Torterra as bait." He said and slowly walked away acting like the cool guy he never was.

Brandon looked at Casey. He wanted to ask her whether it was a dream but decided against it. "I am amazed Paul, _you_ are going to help?"

Paul looked at him as if he was the annoying Zubat that constantly chased you in Mt. Moon.

On second thought Brandon understood why he was helping. Both he and Paul were alike after all! Paul doesn't bother about others but at the same time he doesn't want to be a bother to others. So he must be taking responsibility for Meganium's kidnap.

"Thanks, I guess." Casey said scratching her head. She formally thanked him although she would have forced him to do it anyway.

Within minutes, the arrangements were set. Brandon planned out their roles and where they should be waiting.

Torterra was set up in a similar spot like Meganium. Both Brandon and Casey took a position on the tree branches. Unlike their earlier set up, they were now sitting on a tree which was pretty close to the bait.

If it were a human they wouldn't notice their presence on a slightly far away tree, but somehow the wild Pokémon have noticed Paul last time, so instead of a faraway place they chose a tree close by.

Paul meanwhile took a spot very far away from their location. As Brandon said, he and Casey were 'secondary bait'. His Honchkrow was stationed at their location ready to signal him so that he could make a surprise assault.

But then again their targets of attack weren't the Pokémon 'stealing' the bait but the Pokémon that would guard them, so as to avoid unwanted surprises like falling asleep while they slowly followed the thieves.

"Be careful, girl," Brandon warned her, "The wild Pokémon will attack us for sure."

Casey nodded firmly, if her Meganium was at stake something like this shouldn't be called danger at all.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm." Brandon signaled the continent Pokémon. The Pokémon nodded, its claws sunk into the ground as it concentrated the energy onto the tree present on its back.

The leaves on the tree started to glow with a bright green light, and started slowly moving on their own in circles around the tree, their movement resembled the winds of a storm.

With a roar, Torterra projected the attack into the air. The attack was projected to a great height, even Paul who was at least two-hundred meters away noticed the attack trying to reach the sky.

It was only a matter of time before the Pokémon attacked Brandon and Casey, he thought.

Both the frontier brain and the girl with the baseball shirt waited patiently, their senses attuned to detect even the slightest of the noise or movement of the grass.

After what was like ten minutes they heard the first noise. It was a soft rustling in the grass, somewhere far away, it could have been a Patrat but the footsteps sounded more like hoof steps.

Then suddenly he heard a rustle. Brandon looked around to see where the sound came from. Then there were more.

Not one or two, he heard the grass rustle everywhere around him.

They were trapped!

Suddenly three Lilligant appeared from behind the bushes, and moved towards the bait. As it was instructed Torterra didn't do anything against the Pokémon that assaulted it.

Brandon looked at Casey. The girl seemed to understand the situation too. She involuntarily placed a hand on her belt.

Brandon decided to follow suit, he prepared to take out his own Pokéball, when he suddenly heard the sound.

It felt more like a whistle or was it the wind? He moved his head immediately in the direction the sound came from. That was when he realized the attack coming towards him.

Paul was deep inside his thinking world, he was planning on a new combination, which comprised of Offense but with bulky Pokémon. It was a neat idea; the first Pokémon to come to his mind was Excadrill. He could catch a Drilbur somewhere. They were abundantly available in Unova.

The sudden cries of his Honchkrow brought Paul back into the normal world. Honchkrow's cries meant that Brandon and that girl were being attacked.

He rushed towards the scene with a Pokéball in his hand. He was about fifty meters away from the scene when he heard a soft cry. It was a Pokémon's cry, and he felt that it was more like a commanding voice.

Regardless he had to hurry and help Brandon, who must have been attacked by the other Pokémon, and then they have to follow the Pokémon that would nab Torterra.

His footsteps suddenly came to a dead stop, he was heaving for breath. His eyes were full of surprise, because standing before him was a horde of Grass Pokémon.

What the heck was going on? The Pokémon were supposed to be attacking Brandon while he struck them from behind, but instead they were standing in front of him. How could have these wild Pokémon understood their strategy?

He immediately sent the Pokémon waiting inside the Pokéball in his hand. Once again, the ogre scorpion Drapion was standing in front of a bunch of grass Pokémon.

Two Lilligant stood ready to throw in their sleep powders, they were not here to battle but put them to sleep. To be exact, they want to buy time.

But Paul had other plans in mind, he knew he had to face a large group of Grass Pokémon again which was why he prepared Drapion with a new move.

The Lilligant jumped aside, leaving the other Pokémon to perform their respective attacks like Razor leaf, bullet seed and so on.

Then they released the sleep powder, a simultaneous attack from different sides.

A smirk formed on Paul's face, he simply had to use one move to nullify everything they threw at him, "Whirlwind!"

Drapion roared loudly and opened its mouth. A powerful wind erupted from its mouth blowing everything that was in scene, the attacks the Pokémon used and the Pokémon itself!

Happy with the result Whirlwind gave him, Paul moved forward to the scene.

Just as Paul entered the area, he noticed something he didn't expect.

Brandon noticed the 'thing' coming towards him, he jumped at once, and the girl beside him reacted in the same way.

But the 'thing' was too fast, before his reflex ordered his muscles to move and jump, the attack has already struck the tree's trunk.

The impact of the collision combined with their jump had thrown both of them off their respective branches.

He groaned in pain slightly as he landed on the ground after falling from a height of three meters. He was indeed getting older. The girl landed on the other side in a similar fashion minus the groan.

Just after his disastrous fall, he noticed something else dropped to the ground. It was the 'thing' that struck the tree. The smoke slowly cleared, revealing the 'thing' that struck the tree.

Much to his horror, the thing that landed beside them was a couple of sharp rocks.

_Someone used Stoneedge on us? _He was genuinely surprised.

"What the heck?" Paul came in to the scene just to see the Stoneedge strike the tree and throw them off.

"That way!" Brandon immediately pointed him, the direction the attack came from.

Paul immediately tuned in that direction, "Over there, Pin Missile!" He ordered Drapion.

The scorpion moved immediately, its claws and tail glowed with sharp light, as the Pokémon released the barrage of missiles.

The missiles flew in the direction Paul pointed to Drapion. Many of them disappeared silently as they might have probably struck the ground or the trees nearby.

But they heard a soft cry as one of the missile created a sound similar to an explosion.

It was literally a lucky shot!

"It must be the leader." Paul exclaimed, "Let's go!" He said prepared to run in that direction.

"STOP!" Brandon stopped him with his trademark shout.

"I will take care of the leader," he looked at Casey and Paul for a second, "The two of you follow those Pokémon that took away Torterra."

Paul turned around. He didn't realize it till then, Torterra was already gone!

_How in the world did they carry away such a heavy Pokémon so fast?_

He wanted to ask the question, but the others would be as clueless as he was. He turned to Brandon and nodded with approval, Brandon started immediately in the direction the Pokémon's cry came from.

Paul took back Drapion back into the Pokéball, "Honchkrow," he ordered the Boss Pokémon who was waiting for his commands in the air. "Go in that direction," he pointed to the only direction the Pokémon might have set out.

"Beedrill and Pidgeot!" Casey sent her own Pokémon out. The first one was a bee-like Pokémon, yellow color with black stripes. It has a dangerously sharp needle sticking out of its bottom and had two needle-like arms.

The other one was a large bird Pokémon. It had a brown and cream colored plumage with a golden mane shaded with red on the sides. "Pidgeot!" The Pokémon gave off a sharp cry.

"Follow Honchkrow!" She ordered. The Pokémon nodded at their trainer's command and entered the chase with Boss Honchkrow.

"Let's go," She said to Paul.

Soon they were sprinting deep into the forest, avoiding being struck by low-lying branches or tripped by the undergrowth. They ran for like ten minutes before she asked, "How the heck are they carrying a huge Torterra and manage to outpace us?"

Paul nodded, he himself didn't know the answer but then something in the sky took his attention. It was a group of large Pokémon which were as big as a Meganium. The Pokémon had a long neck similar to the dinosaur Pokémon. Four leaves that resembled those of a palm tree acted as the Pokémon's wings as it gently flew through the night sky, the Pokémon seemed to have something clutched in their mouths.

Paul stopped slowly, "There is your answer," he pointed it to the girl who stopped with him and looked into the sky.

"Tropius?" She asked, "What are Tropius doing in Unova? Isn't that strange."

"Yeah," he silently admired her knowledge despite being dumb.

"And they are carrying something…" She paused and looked at him, "Are you telling me that those Tropius have carried our Pokémon in the same way?"

"Yes." It wasn't just their Pokémon. The Tropius were carrying almost every grass type Pokémon, but why?

It all seemed to be orchestrated, the Lilligant attack first putting any hostile Pokémon to sleep, then the other Pokémon provide back up to any others who attack them. The Whimscott slowly took the Pokémon away from the scene and finally the Tropius take them away.

"There is no point in going any further," he said. "We won't be able to chase them."

Indeed, she agreed, it would be better to go back and wait for the three Pokémon they have sent at a particular spot for them to detect. Besides it was too late in the night, few dangerous wild Pokémon might be creeping and crawling out of their dens and caves.

She looked at him, as he silently walked back with her, he was sharp and very calm, despite how the situation was. Deep down she wished she could be like him. Then again she didn't want to put a grumpy face and walk around without properly socializing with others.

She noticed that a slight tint of blush was forming on his cheeks, as he slowly observed her looking at him from the corner of his eyes. She giggled slightly and turned away.

He was shy too. Perhaps he must have been raised alone, away from other people when he was a child. People like that tend to be lonely as they grew up.

On the other hand her family was a rather noisy one. They always sat together watching the Electabuzz team play and cheered from the depths of their hearts. They never missed a match and always watched them together. She liked those matches especially because her mother used to make cookies for everyone whenever they watched a match.

They tracked all the way back to their camp, made a small fire and waited silently in hope that their Pokémon would bring good news.

* * *

_**Brandon**_

* * *

Although he claimed to chase the Pokémon, Brandon soon realized it was difficult to maintain the claim. Despite being struck by the Pin Missile, the Pokémon managed to get away before he could catch it.

Well whatever it was, it was very strong, and sharp. Too sharp for an ordinary Pokémon. The smartest of the grass type Pokémon tend to be Exeggutor, but even they wouldn't be able to chalk out such a plan. And on top of that, they can't use Stoneedge.

He was out of leads, out of ideas and the night grew darker as time crept forward. He could hear the low hissings of the migrant Seviper, an occasional screech from a Venipede and the growls of a distant Watchog.

Other than that, the forest felt empty like an empty house left with a To-let board.

But he wasn't called the Pyramid King Brandon for nothing. He has chased and captured many treasures and amazing Pokémon like Solrock, Dusknoir and not to mention his trademark Regis.

He picked up some mud on the ground and sniffed it. His eyes shone in recognition, there must be a lake somewhere nearby, his experience told him.

And a lake meant one thing. He has nailed the location of his target.

* * *

_**Paul & Casey**_

* * *

The two Pokémon trainers sat down gloomily, it has been two hours since their Pokémon left, and they were yet to receive a response.

Paul watched as Casey clumsily put few sticks into the fire, and almost put off the flames in the process. But she managed to make it stay alive, somehow.

She wiped the sweat on her forehead and gave a victory smile.

_What is she happy for? _He wondered. If little things like that tend to put him happy, he would be the happiest person in the world, which he was not by a long shot.

On the other hand, this was really an awkward moment for her. There he was sitting silently as if she didn't exist. And there she is restless, unable to stay calm without talking.

She wanted to ask him questions, tons of them. Her mind was always restless and she wasn't the type to put questions in her mind. But talking to Paul seemed to be more like trying to help someone when they were actively refusing help.

"So…" She said stretching the word like a rubber band, he raised an eyebrow. "You are kind of… lonely aren't you?"

Now, how would anyone answer a question like that? Yes, I am a lonely guy who sits in the corner crying for company.

Instead he answered with a frown, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't talk to others much, you keep to yourself. I always think you want to say something but you don't speak it out."

_If I say whatever I have in my mind, it will be a disaster._

"You just wanted to say something didn't you?"

Paul remained silent. Why does she have to be so nosy? Can't she just sit by the fire and sing those Electabuzz songs? Suddenly the songs seemed to be better than her questions.

"Come on, why don't you speak? Just say something."

_Shut up already, don't you have a lost Pokémon to worry about?_

"Don't be so silent. What kind of boring way to live is that?"

That's it, she finally broke his patience, although the girl seemed to encourage him to talk, every word from her mouth was like an insult to him. He got up from the place he was sitting; he looked at her with intense eyes. "Just who do you think you are?"

Casey didn't expect that reaction from him, the look on his eyes was like a Gyarados in fury. "Is annoying people your hobby?" His voice was rising steadily with each sentence that came out of his mouth.

"I am here in Unova to become a better Pokémon trainer, and just look what I am doing now? Sitting here and listening to your annoying speeches…if it weren't for Brandon I would HAVE RUN AWAY FROM YOU LONG AGO."

Casey flinched back in fear. She never expected him to raise his voice like that. She was honestly intimidated by him. She couldn't say anything for the next few seconds. But her pride wanted to seek revenge. No one should raise their voice against her and get away with it. She has to give back a retort, something to hurt him, yes!

"It was because of you we are in this situation, if you hadn't goofed and let those Pokémon steal my Meganium…"

"So you think you would have done a better job than me? Do you expect any of your Pokémon to do better than my Drapion?" He turned his face away, "How pathetic!"

"Oh well, let's see that, why don't we have a Pokémon battle?"

"Fine by me, it's better than arguing with someone annoying like you."

The two trainers glared at each other, ready to get into a classic rival battle.

Well they would have, if a caw from the Boss Pokémon hadn't disturbed them. The Pokémon slowly landed on the ground, and perched itself on a log.

The trainer gave the Pokémon a questioning glance, the Pokémon lowered its head and nodded in disappointment, his eyebrows twitched in anger.

Casey rubbed her nose proudly. Her Pokémon will definitely find them.

"Pidgeot!" A bird's cry grabbed her attention. She was delighted by the bird's presence. "Did you find them?" She asked, however the bird came with the same result as the Boss Pokémon.

She hung her head in disappointment avoiding Paul's haughty smile. A vibrating sound then made her lift her head again, it was Beedrill.

"Did you find anything?" She asked in a voice full of skepticism. Much to her delight the Pokémon nodded with a yes.

The bug type's answer brightened the Sinnoh trainer's face too. But he didn't want to look happy in her eyes. Because it meant he lost to her. Then again it was a bug type. It was natural for it to find its way through the forest. He tried to justify for his ego.

With the Beedrill showing them the way and between Casey's annoying victory smiles they moved for at least an hour when they finally felt they were reaching their destination.

"This is…" Casey was so surprised she couldn't complete her sentence.

Hundreds of Grass type Pokémon, from various areas of Unova gathered together, it looked like a massive meeting of grass Pokémon. They definitely need to watch what was going on.

With Beedrill's they finally found the ideal spot for watching the entire scene. It was a small cliff connected to the hill ranges that followed deep into the Undella Bay. The spot was indeed an ideal spot because they could see everything that was going on underneath. And so they stood waiting to see what was going to happen.

But what happened next was something that they couldn't believe with their eyes. It was indeed the most beautiful thing they have ever seen.

* * *

_**Brandon**_

* * *

It took him a while to find out the location, but here he was, at the lake he was searching for. It wasn't a particularly big one. It must have been formed by one of the tributaries of some larger river as a small stream of water flowed to that lake.

Brandon looked around for a nice spot to wait so that he can catch his target that would come to the lake sooner or later. A wild Pokémon does not have the same liberty as a trainer's Pokémon. It would definitely come to the lake to drink the water and tend to its injuries.

"_A wise human indeed." _A voice suddenly passed through his brain as if there was someone inside his head.

He turned around to see what it was.

Now that was a Pokémon, Brandon thought. If one were to ask him to describe the Pokémon with one word, he would say slender. Every part of it was slender, it had a slender neck on which were two leaves with pink ends. The entire structure of the Pokémon resembled a deer. Its legs were slender too, the bottom of its legs resembled shoes, with a pink lining at the top of each 'shoe'. The grassy growth on its back all ended up into pointy fur which together comprised its short tail. The Pokémon was completely green in color and carried a peculiar shine that could make one say, this is not an ordinary Pokémon.

"W-Who are you?" Brandon stuttered at the Pokémon's brilliance.

"_Isn't the appropriate question, 'What are you?'?"_ The Pokémon slowly walked towards the lake, and bent down to drink the water. _"I am Virizon, the Muskedeer."_

It was telepathy, Brandon understood. A rare ability that very few Pokémon possess.

"Are you the one behind the stealing?" He asked, the Pokémon lifted its head. Its look carried a solemn yet fierce feature that could say that it wasn't just a kind Pokémon, but a ruthless one too.

"_Watch your words, human."_

"Will you strike me, Virizon?" He asked haughtily as he enlarged the Pokéball, the muskedeer's eyes widened in recognition.

"_A Legendary Pokémon? You must be really something, human." _The Pokémon looked at Brandon in interest.

"So do you think you can beat my Regice?"

"_Your fake legendary won't stand a chance against me."_

"Fake?" How can his Regice be a fake? He knows how real its strength is, he has raised it for two years!

"_I see." _The Pokémon closed its eyes and made an expression which was more like a smile. "_Human, have you ever the existence of more than one legendary of the same kind?"_

"I do." He answered. Yes he has heard the existence of more than one kind of the same legendary Pokémon. It wasn't something special, or was it?

"_Have you wondered why there is only one legend but more than one legendary Pokémon?"_

Brandon remained silent, he pondered on the question. Does that mean there is only one true legendary and the remaining are some kind of fakes?

"_Precisely, correct." _The Pokémon interrupted his thoughts,_ "The remaining Pokémon that resemble this original legendary Pokémon are its offspring's caused by the Pokémon that resides in the tree of the beginning."_

"What?" Now this was surprising, so does it mean his Regis were off springs to the original ones. And wait did the Pokémon say Tree of the Beginning?

"_The Pokémon you possess are strong, but yet they don't possess the same legendary power of the original. The original Regice could create a continent with its ice."_

Now that was something new, something Brandon himself didn't know. But wait! He wasn't here for chatting was he?

"Why did you take away the grass Pokémon?"

"_Don't worry. I have summoned them all for a ceremony. I will send them back right after the ceremony."_

"Ceremony? What for?"

"_It isn't something humans shouldn't bother about. So human, will you fight me as you planned earlier?"_

"I would love to, but I think I will pass." There was no point in battling Virizon now, and even if he were to try to capture it for strengthening his team, chances are that he would lose against it. They were in a forest, a highly favorable condition for Virizon.

"_You are a wise one human, and on top of that you befriended a legendary even if it is an offspring of the original one. I see it in your eyes, you are ambitious but compassionate. Kind yet ruthless. _

_That was how humans used to be, ages ago. It is good to see people like you exist in this filth filled world." _

The Pokémon turned around and sprinted into the forest, it didn't take it more than a second to disappear out of his line of vision. There was no way he could have won against such a Pokémon, not with Regice at least.

* * *

_**Paul**_

* * *

It was a large congregation of grass type Pokémon. There was greenery everywhere, not because of the trees but because of the Grass Pokémon, they were all swinging their heads to the melody that a group of Leavanny played.

"Meganium." Casey muttered as she recognized her Pokémon amidst the crowd of greenery.

Paul scanned his eyes to find the Pokémon.

"Over there by the red tree." She pointed out to him.

He gave her a nod of approval, he found the grass type he was looking for, his Torterra which was standing beside the Meganium.

The two trainers patiently looked at the congregation, they were eager to retrieve their Pokémon again, but they decided to hold back their urge till they watched the movements.

As the intensity of the Pokémon's singing grew louder, a bright light emerged from each of the Pokémon's mouth.

A Pokémon suddenly appeared at the center of the congregation, it was the Muskedeer Pokémon Virizon which they haven't met.

The Pokémon cried something in its language, the grass types nodded in approval. And then the music grew louder and sharper and so did the energy coming out of their mouths.

The energy was collected into a ball of sphere which shot out the bright light onto Virizon.

The flash works continued for about fifteen minutes, the light was so blindingly bright that even the daylight would have stood pale against it.

The aftereffects of the light was certainly not comfortable, both Paul and Casey had to blink their eyes for ten minutes to see what was happening again properly.

The commotion, whatever it was, was over. The Pokémon called Virizon cried softly, as if it were telling something. The other Pokémon cried back in reverence. The Pokémon dispersed slowly setting out to return back to where they came from.

And then it happened, Paul didn't know if it was just his imagination or it really happened, but the Pokémon looked at him who was standing somewhere faraway and frowned at his presence, then it went back disappearing into obscurity.

"What Pokémon was that?" Casey asked him.

"I don't know," he said dreamily wondering why the Pokémon frowned at him.

"Why didn't you check your Pokédex then?"

Paul turned and glared at her, because she finally said something sensible and in the most inappropriate moment.

"Let's go get the Pokémon," he said simply.

"Hey just because we talked now doesn't mean I forgot what you have said earlier." She said following him.

"I will be glad." He said back, it felt strange but he told what he was feeling inside his heart, and this was the second person he has ever spoken to like that. The first one was Ash Ketchum. And what did he tell him?

"You are pathetic."

* * *

_**The group, now united**_

* * *

"So I assume you have got your Pokémon back?" Brandon smiled at the two trainers who walked their way back to the camp.

"Yes," they said at once together which annoyed either of them. They glared at each other once again.

"What's going on between you guys?" He asked.

"We will battle immediately when we reach our next Pokémon center." Paul declared ignoring the frontier brain's question.

"Fine by me." She answered back.

"WAIT!" Brandon exclaimed, "Looks like some serious stuff is going on here."

And so the two trainers have finally decided to battle each other, which of these two astounding trainers will win in their battle? Casey or Paul?

"Ahem," Brandon cleared his throat; I guess I'll tell you guys that I talked to a legendary Pokémon later."

"What?" Casey exclaimed. "You met a legendary Pokémon?"

"You talked to it?" Paul asked the better question.

"Want to hear about it?"

"Of course." Casey said enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Paul said normally.

* * *

_**Domino**_

* * *

The Black Tulip was restless. She couldn't sleep that night at all. She finally made up her mind and decided to find a way to get into the secret room.

She stood before the iron door, which was tightly closed from the inside. They were faint but she could hear screams of Pokémon from the inside.

"Looks like the boy is still awake." She muttered.

She leaned against the door so that she could hear what was going on more clearly.

The sounds stopped suddenly.

_Crap, did he find out I was here? _

_No way, just a coincidence._

Even the best of the security system couldn't detect her presence in her missions. There was no way a boy could.

A sudden rumble startled her suddenly, and then after some time a head was peeping at her through the opened air ventilator, it was the Totodile again.

"Hey there Totodile!" She waved to the Pokémon putting the friendliest expression she ever could. If one wouldn't know her they might think she was the Pokémon's best friend.

The Pokémon looked at her, its hands on its shoulders and with an expression that said 'so what?'

"I was wondering if your trainer wants to talk to me." She showed the Pokémon a communication device. It was a desperate thing to do, but if her hunch was correct, they boy would really love to talk to her. If it was wrong, she would be meat for Giovanni's Krookodile.

The Pokémon took the object and looked at it for a second with a serious expression.

"Um, don't you think you should show it to your trainer and then get his approval?"

The Pokémon put its finger on its lips, signaling Domino to keep quiet.

What an annoying Pokémon, she thought.

It then nodded its head in approval.

"Eh? So you are the one who makes decisions?" She couldn't help but wonder. After all, she didn't like to put her life in a Totodile's hand.

The Pokémon was looking at her with a serious expression. It then suddenly squirted a powerful water gun on her face.

But instead Domino suddenly pulled a mirror from her pocket. The water bounced off the back of the mirror which was facing the Totodile and sent the water gun back onto Totodile's face.

"Ha!" She exclaimed, "I am too smart for you Totodile." She said to the Pokémon whose face was drenched.

It grumbled something and jumped back into the ventilation chamber.

She then waited as the Pokémon went back to its trainer on the other side.

Soon she heard a disturbing sound from the earpiece she was wearing.

The boy must have turned it on, she thought.

_All right boy, I am waiting for you. _Her heart was racing with excitement, this may not be the biggest discovery in the world but it would give her a pawn to control or perhaps beat Giovanni.

The noises on the other side reduced as the boy seemed to adjust the volume.

"Hello, boy. I would like to know who you are." She couldn't control herself and asked the question before he could speak.

"My name…" He paused for a second, "I am the Dark Prince."

**If you have read this, do drop a review. It wouldn't take much time to post a line or two right? You don't even need to register to post a review. So please do say how you felt after reading this story up to this point.**

**On the other hand if you are a good critic, and have time in your hands you can post a detailed review, pointing out the mistakes and correct me.**


	6. Rocket DOMINatiOn?

**Ahem, yeah another Chapter. This chapter is kind of weird, so if you are a little kid who doesn't enjoy minor sexual references I advise you to be um, careful :p**

* * *

_**The Dark Prince**_

* * *

It was 3 A.M in the night, with the exception of the night guards every other Rocket member was supposedly in deep sleep. But a certain woman was far from getting asleep, in fact she was experiencing the one of the strangest moment in her life.

"So let me get it straight," the blonde woman, Domino spoke. "You are Giovanni's son."

"Yes." The voice on the transmitter spoke.

"And you want me to address you as Dark Prince."

"Yes."

"Well if what you tell is true, why did Giovanni put you in this room?"

"I don't know," he said. "My father doesn't understand my powers at all."

Ah, the power discussion again. For the past fifteen minutes Domino was trying to get information out of the boy. It didn't take her much time to realize he wasn't normal. But he always skips the details of these 'powers'.

But if he was able to detect her presence then it must be real.

Two questions were now dancing in her mind.

One.

What is this power he keeps talking about, how dangerous could it be?

Two.

If he has such a power, then why was Giovanni hiding him till now? When the boy himself claims to be ready for Team Rocket.

"Boy, do you really want to work for Team Rocket?" She asked.

"Work? Team Rocket will be the one working for me. When 'he' comes, I will be out of this room."

'_And I thought I was ambitious.' _She thought.

"Wait!" She stopped her train of thought. She realized something more important came into the discussion, "Who is this 'he'?

"Someone you shouldn't be concerned about."

"I see." A dead end, but she could get that info from somewhere else.

Domino reconsidered her earlier decision. Now that Team Rocket was out of Kanto their stronghold, she planned to finally expose them to the Interpol when the time seemed appropriate. But this was certainly an interesting turn of events.

Then she should wait, wait and see what these 'powers' are. But whatever these powers are they are real. And to her luck the boy and Giovanni seem to differ in their opinions.

"Boy, I will help you."

"You shall address me as Prince," he paused. "Why should I trust you?"

"It is as you say. Team Rocket needs a new leader."

'_A new leader who will be in my hand.' _She didn't say it aloud.

"Your father can't lead us to victory. The fact that we are relying on the hero's treasure to rule the world shows how weak we have become."

"As a loyal Executive of Team Rocket, I don't want the organization fall into peril." She added with a sly smile, "My Prince."

"Then show me your loyalty, get me out of here."

"Patience my prince, Patience."

After finishing talking with 'The Dark Prince' she prepared to retire for the night, she paused when she saw the faint light coming from Giovanni's room.

She then decided, her next destination was Giovanni's room.

* * *

_**Giovanni**_

* * *

Innocent but smart, that boy was definitely Giovanni's son.

He has a deep ambition, the crude desire to win. But yet he was still an innocent boy, smart but can be easily manipulated. All she has to do is provide him few 'facts' for him to figure out the 'truth' and then whatever he figures out of these facts will be what he believes in for the rest of his life.

So these 'facts' should be favorable to her, and be against Giovanni.

With the deep trail of thought in mind Domino walked towards the dark chamber, Giovanni's office.

She slowly opened the door and entered the room. The room was dark with the exception of a small bulb; the curtains were closed to prevent any trace of sunlight from reaching the room during the day.

The revolving chair slowly turned; she recognized the silhouette of a man petting the Persian on his lap.

"Gio," The Black Tulip muttered slowly. She was much to her own surprise, nervous. A feeling she hadn't experienced since the first year of her joining in Team Rocket.

"What is it?" He was having a glass of wine in his hand.

Giovanni wasn't a regular drinker. He touches the wine only when he was in deep trouble, or distress.

Then why was he drinking now?

Domino's nervousness slowly disappeared. She could have the upper hand over him now.

This will be a gamble with death. If she manages to infuriate Giovanni she will be dead meat in the hands of that monster sitting on his lap. Even if she were to carefully escape away with her expertise she would have to spend her entire life in hiding with a different name and different look and spend every day of her life in fear.

Giovanni is a dangerous serpent and if he decides you as his target he won't leave you till he bares his fangs deep into your neck.

If she managed to betray him successfully she would be safe only when he would be taken to the gallows.

This was why she has been waiting for a definitive proof, to catch him in action in the midst of something big.

"Gio, I met the boy."

"Which boy?" Giovanni asked casually wetting his tongue with the red wine.

She hesitated for a second, "Your boy."

His eyebrows rose slowly, he looked at her, his face emotionless his hands playing with the glass in his hand.

"I am talking about your son in that secret room.

"If you were planning to suicide you should have told me first." His eyes were steadily fixed on her, studying her composure.

From her experience with him she knows he would make that kind of expression when he was planning to finish the person standing in front.

"Gio, listen." She pulled a chair for herself and sat down, "I understand you might be assuming that I might have spied on him, but the truth," she placed her hands on the table, "He was the one who contacted me."

What Domino said was half true, but luckily she didn't try to hack the door to the room or something, instead she used a wireless communication system to talk.

"Why would he contact you? Of all the members of Team Rocket?"

"Well," She looked at him sheepishly, "I spent some time near the door trying to figure out the password for the computerized lock."

"And how did he contact you? He asked sarcastically, still not believing in Domino's story. "As far as I know my son doesn't know how to walk through walls."

"But he _does _have some strange powers."

"He told that to you? The poor kid is suffering from hallucination."

"C'mon Gio, you know how real the powers are She paused. _He is lying._

"Gio, you are hiding something," She slowly touched his hands, "And I think it must be very painful."

There was a sudden change in his facial expression, from an emotionless boss to sorrowful father, but he slowly turned back, to the emotionless drone called Giovanni. He silently stared at her, he never trusted any member of Team Rocket and this woman was no exception, she will use this opportunity to manipulate him, and he knows she has been trying it for ages.

But in his view, she was only trying to seduce him to gain more power. The rocket boss never doubted if she was an undercover police.

_You are really something, Giovanni._ She silently praised him for retaining his composure, but for her this was a moment of century. She never saw Giovanni in such a weak state. She _has _to use this opportunity.

"Gio," she poured every ounce of kindness into her voice, "Listen I understand you don't want to trust me, but I want to tell you this. You are my leader, my boss. And if you are in trouble all of us are in trouble. So Gio, if you are in pain you can share it with me."

Giovanni remained silent, he couldn't tell if her feelings are honest or not. Even if she weren't being honest she would definitely be worried because it affected Team Rocket's future and hence hers.

"Come on, Gio." He was slowly falling into her web, she needs to tighten it. "If I were planning to blackmail you I would have done it already, I know you are hiding your son inside that chamber. Why do you think I am not doing so?"

"Tell me, Giovanni." A brief silence followed.

"What should I tell?" He spoke out finally.

"Tell me about everything that caused you pain and what made you imprison your own son."

"I-I His heart was heavy with the burden he has been carrying for days. A small drop of tear smuggled its way out of the iron-hearted man. "I made a contract with the devil. The devil himself, Darkrai."

Her eyes widened in surprise as the words poured out of his mouth, "D-Did you catch it?"

"No. As if I am capable to do anything without Team Rocket," he sighed. "This Darkrai isn't just any Darkrai; it is the Darkrai from the great legends itself."

"The original legendary?" She exclaimed, she knew that every legendary Pokémon are supposed to be originated from a Pokémon born from the Tree of the beginning itself and all the other Pokémon that resemble this original legendary are their children. It was something she and Giovanni learned while they have been on an expedition to the tree of the beginning. That mission was disrupted because something inside the Tree of the beginning served as a defense mechanism and prevented them from entering.

"Yes, he told me that he would grant me his dark powers, he even led me to the Hero's treasure, The Zekrom."

_Is that the powers the boy was talking about?_ She wanted to ask him but if Giovanni smells something wrong all that hard work she had done earlier will go down in drain

'_Patience, Domino,'_ she cautioned herself.

"But I refused to use those powers, I thought it was wrong. He told me that I have become weak because of that, and now he says my son will inherit those powers."

"Why don't you fight him back?"

"I can't," he was almost bailing now. "He's one of those most ancient legendary Pokémon. He destroyed an entire empire according to an ancient legend! Team Rocket will be a joke."

"And yet he seeks your help?"

"He needs someone with crude desire, desire that makes them do anything."

"And your son….does he have one?"

"He has a desire, but I don't think he wants to kill people for it."

"I talked with him, he might be thinking otherwise."

Her remark stung him like a Beedrill. He buried his face into his hands. "Darkrai manipulated his heart."

"What?'My son has three legs' would have sounded more believable.

"I promised Delia that I wouldn't separate her from him," He lifted his head slowly, much to her shock he was crying.

"Oh, god!" She couldn't resist exclaiming that out, that scene was so surprising that she just kept staring at him for a minute. _Giovanni crying? Someone get me a camera!_

"Gio, I am so sorry," she went to his aid, and enveloped her arms around his shoulders, "Calm down, honey." She said handing him a tissue.

Despite the conditions he knew his limits. He gently pushed her hand and the tissue paper. "Gio, you still don't trust me?" She took the glass from his hand and filled it.

"Here," She handed the glass to him.

"Its 4 A.M Domino," he pointed to the wall clock, "And you know I don't drink much." He politely refused.

But the Black Tulip was adamant, not that she cared for him, she expected more answers coming out of his mouth when he's drunk. "Look, Gio. It is situations like this when you mustn't restrict yourselves and drink till you forget who you are."

She handed him the glass again, this time Giovanni took the glass.

The streak which began then didn't end till the entire bottle was empty. After that he fell down thrice in the process of getting to the bed in the room adjoining the office.

'_So much for my stupid plan.'_ Poor Giovanni fell asleep after stumbling for the fourth time, much to the Black Tulip's dismay.

The blonde had to carry him to his room. She placed him on the bed which was surprisingly the same quality of beds provided to Grunts and Admins. For a rich mafia leader he leads a rather poor life, she thought.

She placed him on the bed and covered him with a white sheet. His Persian which was sleeping on a chair in the office while they were talking suddenly got up and found its way into the bed room; it was now under the covers with him.

"He sleeps more with a Persian than with a woman," She muttered and headed out.

But a hand firmly grasped the blonde preventing her to move.

"P-please hold me for s-some t-time." His voice was weak and drowsy. "Delia."

"W-What?" She tried to yank his hand off but his grip was a bit tight for a drunk.

"Forgive me D-Dolly." He muttered, "I'll s-save A-Ash and w-we c-can l-live together l-like a f-fam—"

He could barely complete his sentence, "Well whatever," She somehow adjusted herself within the crooked space between the Persian and the huge man.

About five hours passed, exhausted from handling a strange father and a stranger son, she fell asleep pretty quickly.

Although the curtains were tightly hooked to prevent any sunlight from entering, light managed to seep into the otherwise gloomy room.

The sharp sunrays woke the blonde up, she found herself under the arms of a handsome Giovanni, and a soft-cuddly Persian.

"Giovanni if you really wanted someone in your bed you should have at least chosen a woman." She heard a voice standing by the bed.

Two women were standing by the bed, one was the purple haired Executive Laura, a beautiful woman with a figure that makes any man stare at her, and the only other executive who wasn't terrified of Giovanni like her, standing beside her was a meek woman, Giovanni's personal assistant Sarah.

"Nothing like that happened." The six-foot frame behind Domino moved slowly.

"I am a woman, Laura," Domino straightened her hair; she slowly ran her hand through her curled blonde hair, "A beautiful one."

"You are beautiful, Domino." Laura smiled, "But you are a girl, not a woman."

"I am twenty two, or are you blind?"

"Isn't that proof enough," There was a wicked smile on Laura's face, her violet lipstick neatly spread over her lips. "A woman never reveals her age, a girl however—"

"Enough of this!" Giovanni roared, the hangover from previous night was piercing his head, he wanted to return to bed and sleep again, but sadly he was the boss of Team Rocket. "Laura if you don't have anything to tell other than mocking Domino you can do so outside my office."

"Ah, Giovanni. I will ignore the fact that you have slept with a girl for now," She placed a file in his hands, "Plasma News, Boss."

"Plasma is planning to start an excavation process, tonight. Their target is the most probable location of the Hero's legend, the Western Unovan ruins."

"And you are telling that _now_?"

"If it weren't for me and my spies you would have noticed it in tomorrow's morning news when the Plasma boss will be piggy riding Zekrom all over Unova.

Giovanni couldn't reply to that, Team Rocket didn't have a special spy division until Laura was promoted to Executive. "What about our equipment, did James figure out the route yet?"

"You can't carry the equipment in one day, Boss." She grimaced, "James figured a way to transport, unfortunately to the third most probable location."

"Is he an idiot?" Giovanni was furious. Their team's pace was as slow as a Dwebble while Team Plasma was thrusting forward like an Accelgor. And on top of that they were running towards the wrong destination.

"It is not his fault, sir." She tried to muster a smile at the furious volcano called Giovanni, "The old Professor Zager talked about some statistics stuff and told that the third most probable could turn into the most probable—"

"This isn't a children's treasure hunt. If Team Plasma catches Zekrom first, we are screwed!" He shouted at the top of his voice.

"Sir, if I may," Sarah interjected.

"If it's about coffee, I want extra sugar and less decaf," Domino said.

"You should probably drink milk, girl." Laura quipped. "It's good for your _growth_."

"Please! The last thing Giovanni wanted was another cat fight, he loved cat-like Pokémon not cat fights!

"Actually sir, I was suggesting a stealth operation." Sarah added with a bitter smile. She was a smart woman, but a timid one when she joined Team Rocket. Luckily she had Domino's support behind her back. Domino wanted a pawn close to Giovanni at all times, and Sarah was a good P.A.

"That could work, if we can't find the treasure we may have to steal it." Laura liked the suggestion.

"Very well." Giovanni liked the suggestion, "Domino take our best men and prepare for a stealth operation tonight."

"Me?" She asked befuddled.

"You are a master of stealth operations, who else would do it?"

_Why should I care? Team Rocket will never win against that Plasma. I have an appointment with The Dark Prince!_

"The Black Tulip seems to be skeptic about our chances of victory," Laura noticed the change in her expression.

"Is that so?" Giovanni asked, the lack of an immediate 'yes' troubled him too. So even his underlings were predicting his loss, if nobody places faith on him, how could he at least plan to win?

"No, sir. I will handle the operation."

"Alright then inform the stations about their duties, Sarah.

A stealth operation for Exe Domino.

Tell Exe James to forget about the third most probable location and work on the second one.

And tell Zager to play Su-Do-Ku if he has free time, I can't afford stupidity now."

"Yes sir," The woman nodded curtly.

The stealth operation has a low chance of success. He couldn't make such a gamble again and again. Giovanni prayed the gods he never believed in hoping that the treasure wouldn't be in this location.

"You all are dismissed."

* * *

_**Domino**_

* * *

The three women slowly walked out of the Boss's room. The woman called Sarah hurried to finish the job Giovanni assigned her.

Domino prepared to walk towards her station a room in the second floor where all the level three grunts are placed.

"The next time you plan to seduce Giovanni," Laura said as she walked away, "Try removing his clothes first."

The Black Tulip moved away silently, Laura has always tried to provoke her. It was a personal challenge between the two. Laura suspects Domino was hiding her true nature behind the calm and elegant Black Tulip, they both challenged each other to see if Laura could provoke her into her true nature.

Domino was obviously losing. She has lost her cool every time Laura has thrown insults.

_Next time, I might kill her. I will lose the bet but I don't need to pay if she dies._

She slapped herself slowly. She doesn't have time to play games with Laura. She slowly slipped into the ladies' bathroom, a regular habit of hers if she doesn't want to be disturbed.

She took out the mobile in her pocket and typed the message.

_To Looker:_

_I have some big news, this is really big. It involves legendary Pokémon that manipulate humans. I will pour more information when the time's appropriate. Oh, by the way I am not planning to reveal the base's location to the police yet. _

_ Love,_

_ Agent Zero Four Six_

She waited for some time expecting a reply, and then it came after five minutes.

_To Agent Zero Four Six:_

_Re: A beautiful blonde and two brats_

_You have done an unforgivable mistake, you haven't filled your Subject part. But I shall forgive you for now. The information you gave is bizarre, but I shall be patiently waiting for the next message. I want you to end Team Rocket once for all. I am in my own mission with Champion Cynthia from Sinnoh accompanied by few noisy brats. Good luck with your project and don't send another message saying Wish you the same. I know you are._

_ Looker._

Looker, she smiled when she saw the name. He was perhaps one of the strangest Interpol agents. He always seems to be messing around, but in the end he manages to save the day.

She had to go to the second floor to ready the men, but she has to contact someone else before that.

"Hello, My Dear Dark Prince." She said into the transmitter.

"It's you. I have been waiting for your message."

_Poor lonely boy, he is desperate for company._

"I need you to help me Prince."

"What is it?"

"Your father is sending me on a mission."

"Really?" There was excitement in his voice. "Can I come too?"

"I am afraid that's not possible yet."

"Why?"

"Your father still thinks you are a little kid, he doesn't want to go out."

"That's wrong. 'He' ordered me to take Team Rocket's reigns as soon as possible."

"Does 'he' refers to Darkrai?"

"How do you know?"

"I have my own powers too, boy."

"Yes, it is Darkrai."

"I will free you out of that thing, boy. But for that you need to do as I say."

"What is it?"

"Threaten your father that you want to meet me, no matter what."

"O-Okay."

"I would like to meet you in person, my prince. Let's use this opportunity."

"Fine."

* * *

_**Giovanni**_

* * *

Today turned out to be a terrible day to Giovanni. He let Domino get close to him, then the bad Team Plasma news and the biggest headache of all, his son's attitude.

He expected him to rebel considering the kind of nature Darkrai implanted in him. But according to his estimation he should have waited till Darkrai returned back from his 'work'. But a new devil seems to have struck him in the form of Domino.

Only god knows what else he would start doing from now.

He entered the secret room while avoiding anyone else to detect his presence. He slowly entered the large ground-cum-room.

The boy was in his usual training. Four flying Pokémon were to his side which were all seem to have a flight completion.

The first one was Staraptor, a hawk like Pokémon which had red eyes, a predator's eyes according to Giovanni. The Pokémon was a combination of white and grey plumage, with a red hair protruding in the front that added to the Pokémon's fierce looks.

The second one was Swellow, a Pokémon with bright blue coloration, a red breastplate and a red-tipped tail that has been designed for flying at great speeds.

The third was a female Unefezant with grey and black designs all over its body, like Swellow its physical structure was designed for fast flight.

The fourth was a brilliant colored Noctowl. The Pokémon was literally covered in gold color plumage which matched well with the red-colored wings.

"What are you doing?" He asked casually taking a seat on one of the rocks in the rock field where the four Pokémon seemed to have some kind of practice battle.

"I am trying to emulate, the Poké-Ringer contest, it's a tournament designed for flying types."

"I see," he nodded. "You seem to have four of the same type Pokémon don't you?"

"Yeah, but these four have completely different battle styles."

"Battle style?"

"Yes, you see Swellow focuses on Attack strength and Speed, he barely has any defense to take any attack from other Pokémon.

Unefezant is as fast as Swellow, but doesn't have the same attack power, but instead she can use few long range moves like Air Slash, and has a decent defense of course.

Staraptor is slower than Swellow and Unefezant but has very good attack power like Swellow and a decent defense like Unefezant.

Noctowl is the slowest of my flying types, but he has awesome defense and can use Psychic techniques like Hypnosis and Extrasensory."

"Good, learning your Pokémon's limitations is very important." Giovanni acknowledged his talent, once again his heart plunged him to free Ash from everything. He would become a great Pokémon trainer even without Darkrai's help.

"Dad, I have a request to make.

"What is it?" Giovanni asked, he expected him to ask to take on Team Rocket's missions again.

"I want to meet Domino."

"What?" Giovanni's head spun in confusion. And there he was beating around the bush wondering how to raise Domino's topic while his son just came straight on and dropped the bomb on his head.

"N-No." He shook his head, "She is a dangerous woman,"

"Dad, I want to meet her." He was firm and adamant. Is this the same boy who was listening to everything he said two days ago? Giovanni wondered.

"Alright, I will arrange her to meet you tomorrow." He silently cursed the blonde woman.

"No, I want to meet her _now._" He insisted.

"She is supposed to go on a mission,"

"I don't care, bring her immediately!" He shouted.

The Prince was throwing a tantrum. Giovanni was in a fix now. He could easily shake him off and leave him crying alone in the room. But that would severely damage his relation with him. The boy was already becoming distant to him. He was changing the way Darkrai wanted him to, and he had to stop it.

"Alright." He said in a lifeless voice, he loathed his decision but yet had to live with it, a familiar feeling ever since he took Team Rocket into his hand.

He went back to his office, and spoke in the intercom, "Sarah, come to my office."

The woman soon came into the room with timid steps. the whole lot of Team Rocket were scared of him, except for two vile women.

"I have few changes for our mission." He said.

* * *

_**Domino**_

* * *

She walked up and down the corridor impatiently, if the Prince had followed her instructions, she should be off the hook by now. But Giovanni was a dangerous man. He could just ignore his son's wishes.

"Nervous?" Domino turned back, it was her arch-nemesis Laura. "I thought the Black Tulip was a brave girl."

"I am not in the mood to play with you," she ignored her presence.

'You very well know this could be your last day?" She said with a crooked smile. "Team Plasma are a dangerous lot, even if this is a stealth operation, I doubt you and your men would come back unharmed."

_You want to get rid of me, don't you?_ She thought, "You were here when Plasma attacked us in Desert Resort last year?" She pretended to ignore her smile.

"Yep, each of us nearly escaped death," she said with a wry smile remembering the incident last year, "Each of us, even Giovanni."

I am not prepared to die yet, the blonde thought. But she had confidence in herself she could pull the operation successfully or at least save her skin in the worst case. But of course either of them would happen if she were going on the mission.

Just then came her angel, Sarah approached the two strong willed woman, "Giovanni ordered to put Executive Domino out of the mission, he plans to send you Miss Laura."

"What?" There was a genuine surprise on the woman's face which went pale.

"I hope you return in one piece Laura," The Black Tulip smiled teasingly, "Team Plasma are a dangerous lot after all," she whispered.

* * *

_**Natural Harmonia 'N'**_

* * *

To liberate Pokémon from evil Pokémon trainers who have been using them for ages for their selfish purposes, that was his mission. He has been shown the pain of hundreds of Pokémon which suffered in the hands of the trainers. He moved forward with a belief that he should help Pokémon.

Then why, why did the Empoleon refuse his help, why did it say it was happy with its trainer? Did the trainer force it to— No, it was an honest expression, and he know it. Were trainers manipulating Pokémon then?

Yes that could be it, which was the only explanation to everything, his eyebrows twitched as anger slowly engulfed him. Humans were making a tremendous mistake. Not only were they using Pokémon but they were also manipulating them!

The boy resolved to devote himself for his purpose again. He was raised to think in such a way that no matter how he viewed the relation between a Pokémon and a human he could only imagine it negatively.

* * *

_**Team Plasma-Rood**_

* * *

"Wise Lord, the arrangements for the excavation of the ruins have been prepared." The grunt bent on his knee, bowing his head in reverence to the old man.

"Rise, fellow subject of the king." His voice was calm, "The hero's treasure is nearby, but the dogs aren't anywhere around.

"Our spy informed that Team Rocket is planning a stealth operation."

"So they have stooped so low, they want us to dig the treasure so that they could steal it under our noses." He cackled, "Let us show them what kind of fate awaits those dogs when they wag their tails at us."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

_**Executive Laura**_

* * *

The clock struck twelve. The full moon loomed in the dark sky watching the horrors of night with a bright face.

Fifty men were there around the ruins of the Great Hero from thousand years ago. They were all hidden in various places, behind the bushes, behind the trees they crept around the surroundings like shadows hiding their presence from any outsider.

"Agent Roger," The leader whispered into the microphone, "There aren't any Team Plasma grunts watching the perimeter?"

"Strangely, yes ma'am." The voice replied. They have expected someone or the other to be watching the perimeter. It was the least one could expect them to do when they were digging up something valuable.

"Send a man inside," Laura whispered into the microphone again.

Soon a Rocket member slowly crept into the ruins. His movements were flawless as expected from a level three grunt.

After five minutes or so, "Madam, this place is empty, it is not even scratched."

"What?" That was impossible, she thought. Shouldn't Plasma start their excavation process by now?

Or, they must have known that this place was empty. It was like what Zager said, _"The most probable location history wise will have the least probability of having the treasure."_

So Zager wasn't the only who does the crazy math.

But wait what does this mean, her heart started beating quickly when she realized it, "Men fall back, it's a trap!"

* * *

_**Giovanni**_

* * *

"It's nice to see you in person, Domino." The Dark Prince shook his hand with the woman with delight. But the man who arranged the meeting hated their meeting.

"Well, we have other things to do, we can meet again," she chuckled, "If you want."

He simply nodded.

"Your son is quite an interesting person," she said as they both headed out of the room.

"He is, and I prefer if you would keep your distance with him."

"I am not going to eat him, Gio." She said, "Besides he was the one who called out for me."

Giovanni looked at her with an expression that said 'As if I am going to believe that.'

Domino returned him with a smile 'Of course you should believe that.

"I have wasted last night, because of you." He said looking at the watch, "I will retire for today."

"Do you need company?" She winked.

"No." He tried to hide the bursting hatred inside him. Each of her feminine actions only made him loathe her even more.

"Boss." A man's shout stopped him suddenly. He turned around to see a Level-two grunt running towards them.

"What happened?" He asked as the grunt panted for breath.

"Boss, the stealth operation was a failure," He said with a pause, "With the exception of Exe Laura, all our men died."

The news was like a Dynamic Punch on his face, Giovanni's head spun in confusion, "Fucking PLASMA!" He shouted like a mad man.

**At this point, we have almost covered one-third of the Legend of Dark Prince. Shocking, but true. The pace will slowly increase till the mid-season kaboom! The Dark Prince will soon be out of his cage. But how will his father who wants to protect him react? Domino is planning to play with the Dark Prince to see his potential, will he prove to be too much for her or will he let her take Team Rocket straight into the arms of the Interpol.**

**Have you been wondering about the mysterious girl who appeared in Hoenn with a Pikachu? Who is she? What is her relation with Giovanni?**

**Paul and Casey, although the two of them are still unaware, a powerful force is waiting for them. What is the relationship between the seemingly heartless Paul and Virizon? **


	7. A Distant Dream

**Welcome to Chapter Six of the Legend of the Dark Prince. Today in this arc I will cover some of Max's part of the story.**

_**Chapter 6: A distant memory**_

* * *

_**Team Rocket**_

* * *

The atmosphere in the Rocket base was a gloomy one. The grunts shook in fear as the admins were letting their fury on them. The admins themselves were subject to the frustration of the Executives who were soundly scolded by the head honcho Giovanni. Their already low morale went further down with the news that fifty Level-three grunts were killed in one night.

This was the second occasion where Team Rocket was crushed by Team Plasma. The first was when they tried to acquire the Meteonite which ended up in the hands of Plasma.

The high profiled members of the Rockets gathered at the infirmary which was actually a small wooden cabin built in carefully to take most of the fresh air from the surroundings as injured people needed it.

A man in white coat came out of the wooden cabin, "Morning, Boss." He carefully avoided the word 'good' and made sure his smile didn't carry energy.

"How is she?" Giovanni asked.

"The injuries are well…not life-taking, she will survive."

"Are we allowed to see her?" Domino asked, although she didn't like it she was with Giovanni the whole time, the man was shook by the news but he put a great effort in putting his casual stern expression as if the news was nothing to him.

"Sure, sir." He moved away.

"No offense, Boss," Professor Zager spoke up. He was a strong old man. A former researcher in the field of evolution along with esteemed professor Rowan but he joined Team Rocket as he felt his hard work fetched him more reward in Team Rocket than Rowan's little organization ever did. "You should have listened to my advice and ignored the Western ruins."

Giovanni moved forward silently, a grunt opened the wooden door for him. The old Professor wasn't planning to give up so soon. "There is no way a treasure as great as that would be put in a simple place like that. Believe me sir, the location for the treasure is the Dragonspiral Tower."

"Professor," Giovanni never looked back as he spoke, "Your job is to provide us useful equipment for us to use, leave the treasure to the Research team."

The old man bit his tongue and patiently waited for the wooden door to close, and then he turned to the young Executives standing beside him. "This is no ordinary treasure, so do they really expect the treasure to be readily available for taking?" He continued to rant.

Oblivious to the Professor's ramblings both Domino and Giovanni entered the room. It wasn't a big room, it had barely enough place for a bed, a shelf and a chair.

Laura was lying on the bed watching the beautiful surroundings through the window. Noticing his arrival she slowly shifted to the right, facing the Boss.

She closed her eyes and said in a calm voice, "I failed, Giovanni."

"Yes, you did," his voice didn't harbor any emotion.

Both the women know why Giovanni was here. He wasn't here to give her a bouquet and wish her to get well soon, but he was here to listen to her report in person.

"It was a trap." There was pain in her voice, and if it wasn't real you can safely say that she was an excellent actor, "The treasure was never there in the first place, we were ambushed."

Giovanni nodded gently, his eyes to the wooden floor.

"They attacked us from everywhere, they had guns, grenades," she paused to take breath, "Even a sniper or two."

"S-Sniper—" The Black Tulip exclaimed.

"How on earth did they find such useful grunts?" Giovanni asked, most of his grunts were pitiful chain snatchers or pickpockets who can't even handle a Rattata. The good ones mostly end up betraying Team Rocket and set up their own organization. The last time he tried to train them on using guns was a disaster, most of them ended up injuring themselves unable to handle the guns.

"It is their motivation," Laura explained, "Unlike our members who join only for the sake of quick money, their members join for a true goal."

A hard fact but true nonetheless.

"It is a rumor but I heard that they have men working inside the police department too."

"The local police will never be a problem," Giovanni said, "The Interpol on the other hand—"

"Interpol will never have members affiliated to Plasma or Rocket," Domino spoke out suddenly, "They run constant background checks on their own members."

The other two looked at her with a puzzled expression, "You sure know a lot, little bird." Laura smirked.

She shrugged, "One can never have less info."

"Anyway," Giovanni brought the conversation back to track, "As per what you say Team Plasma is stronger than us, but how could they do a sneak attack on our sneak attack?"

The two woman remained silent, pondering different possibilities. Laura looked out of the window expecting the beautiful scenery to give her some idea and some peace of mind.

The blonde however was biting her nails, "A spy." She declared, "It is kind of obvious isn't it?" She looked at Giovanni for assurance.

"I figured so too," he sighed.

"Is that the only possibility?" Laura asked earning a quizzed look from the Boss and the blonde executive, "I mean…we can't just come to conclusions."

"I thought about it…the whole night" He adjusted his collar slightly, the summer heat was slowly getting him, "There is no other possibility."

"It has to be an executive, because nobody else could know it." Domino added, "Apart from the dead grunts of course."

Laura said with a weak smile, "On my defense I had a bullet in my stomach."

"Let me worry about that." The boss wasn't happy with the situation, he was on a losing streak against Plasma, and on top of that they have a spy among his executives, the people he trusted the most. He wore a grim expression which he tried to cover with a stern one.

"We'll be taking leave, then." He slowly walked outside.

"Giovanni, Plasma is very powerful," she stopped him as he opened the door, "Do you intend to give up?"

"I wish I could." He left the room.

The purple haired woman then turned towards the blonde, "What are you thinking, girl?"

She smiled softly, "I will be honest. I am glad I didn't go."

She walked away slowly closing the wooden door.

She had to almost run to catch up with Giovanni who was walking into the Administrator's quarters, a casual habit to inspect the Admins. His presence somehow cheers them up to do better. Although Domino always felt her energy was draining away whenever she saw his moody face. She saw his photo with his wife and newborn son. The smile and energy in that man called Alfred Ketchum was nothing like this Giovanni.

She even felt jealous of the woman who had such an amazing husband.

"Gio," she finally caught up with him, "What did you mean by that?"

"Mean by what?"

"What you said in there," she made a failed attempt to imitate him, "'I wish I could.'"

He stopped suddenly, "Is that what you want?" He asked her.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Me quitting, is that what you want?"

"G-Gio, you don't trust me?" She asked exasperated. "You think I am a spy?"

"You forced my son to get you off the project, plus your actions to know about me and my personal life, it made me think you are one. I got that doubt many times before this incident too."

'_You are correct about the spy part but—'_

"Gio, I have been a member for three years, you don't expect me to join Plasma, a Team that was born like—two days ago?"

"Money is a mysterious device, it runs an entire organization called Team Rocket and can spell its doom too."

"I'll prove it, Giovanni. I am innocent of what you accuse." She shouted as he walked away.

"I would say I am innocent too, when the police catch me," he said nonchalantly walking off. "I hope they will believe."

After getting rid of her, he went back to what he was thinking, team Plasma isn't a terrorist organization like Team Rocket, but it is a revolutionary organization. Which means people will support it honestly. It isn't just one or two people there could be at least a hundred people in the entire Team Rocket who are spies of Plasma.

To find a spy among thousands of grunts, he will have to find a strategy. His thoughts shifted to his son.

Can he handle this and save his son at the same time? Or will he die of the pressure? He already looks forty at an age of thirty three.

With the hundreds of questions in his mind the monster called Giovanni moved on to 'motivate' his 'beastly' underlings.

* * *

_**Max**_

* * *

"Are you sure about this sis?" The young Pokémon trainer asked with a worried expression on his face. His sister was doing something silly again, but somehow every time his sister messes things up she somehow manages to cover it in the end.

Well currently she was doing something outrageous, like forcing a girl and her Pokémon suffering from amnesia to battle her Blaziken.

"Why don't you stop complaining and believe in me?" She placed her hand on her chest confidently. Her Blaziken, a Pokémon about six foot tall stood with powerful limbs designed for jumping onto skyscrapers with ease, it was equally confident. A burst of flames emerged from its wrists indicating that the Pokémon was fired up.

Standing opposite to her in their temporary battle field was a blonde girl, and ready to battle at her command was an electric rodent. The Pokémon's color was almost the same as its trainer's hair.

"You can do it, Winry!" Dawn, who was seated beside Max, cheered on from the sidelines. They were sitting on a log chopped by some woodcutter.

He let out a sigh, he was worried about Winry.

Three days ago he found a girl unconscious on the Lilycove beach. They managed to rescue her and joined her in a hospital. Having learnt that she was suffering from amnesia they decided to take her along their journey to Petalburg where they were planning to rest for the next three months before the Hoenn League starts which was soon followed the Contest Master's final tournament.

While they were close to Fortree city May had this 'wonderful' idea. If Winry was in Hoenn alone, it could mean that she was either aiming for the Pokémon league or the contests. There were other possibilities like running away from house and all but these two seemed more likely in a normal world. So by battling her they could jog her subconscious battling skills and figure out what kind of trainer she was.

And so the arrangement was set, and May for some reason volunteered to battle Winry.

In case you were wondering, Winry was the name the three of them gave her. It was a name they finally agreed on after four hours of intense discussion.

They had different ideas like Rose, Elizabeth, Mary and what not. But most names were either generic or conflicted with her personality. So they ended up with Winry which was Dawn's idea.

Although to be honest they hardly knew anything about her they found out that she had few peculiar habits. The first habit they noticed was she watched the starry sky every night. When May asked her why she kept looking at the sky she replied, "The stars remind me of something that I have achieved but I don't remember what it is."

She always had a bright smile on her face despite that she was missing fifteen years' worth of memories.

She was optimistic and when she failed to do anything she never gave up till she managed to do the task.

Three days of spending time with her made him understood her a bit. For now according to him she was an optimistic, naïve and determined person.

And of course that didn't have her physical description. Her beauty was by far fascinating. Well, he acknowledges that Dawn and May were beautiful, and there were a lot of guys who constantly eyed them but he himself never looked at them in _that_ way. But Winry was different, although his morals told him not to, his brain kept on having weird thoughts. Every action of hers fascinated him, her looks, her smile, her long hair, her legs, her—

"Max!" His sister's yelling brought him back to the world. "I told you to referee!"

'_She did?' _He looked at Dawn questioningly. The blue haired girl nodded in response. He proceeded to the center of the 'battlefield'. Up from this position Winry was lot more closer to his comfort.

She wore a white T-shirt and a blue sleeveless jacket over a blue jeans (she refused May's shorts for some reason). Although May and Dawn went for extravagant dresses with designs chosen from various top collections like that of the Electrifying Elesa collection from Unova she chose a lot more simpler dress, and a fascinating cap. If it weren't for her long hair tied into a pony tail and ample bosom one could assume that she was a boy.

Winry glanced at Max, noticing that he was watching her, "Don't worry Max, Pikachu and I are going to give our best," she gave a victory signal.

He averted his gaze, cleared his throat and announced, "This will be a one-on-one battle between May and Winry, and the battle will be partial because I will have to make sure May doesn't overdo it."

"Please bear with me, May." Winey bowed to her. The rodent bowed along with its trainer.

Max turned to his sister, "May go easy on he—"

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" She commanded immediately, in response the Blaze Pokémon lunged at the electric rodent.

Winry was confused by the sudden attack. She desperately looked at Max for help, whose mind was equally blank in surprise.

"Tell it to dodge!" Dawn shouted.

"Pikachu," she stuttered. "Dodge."

But she was too late Blaziken was already within range of attack, and then it lifted its blazing right leg it spun about the left leg knocking the smaller Pokémon.

Pikachu fell down few meters away screaming in pain.

"Pikachu!" Winry exclaimed as the electric rodent got up slowly wincing in pain.

"Don't you know the meaning of holding back?" Max yelled at his sister.

May ignored his yelling she was looking at the Pikachu seriously, with a slight smirk on her face.

Noticing her expression he turned, the Pikachu was back on its feet, the damage done by Blaze kick was significant but still it was standing.

"You needn't worry, Max." She said, "I know what I am doing."

That was something unusual. The Pikachu was still able to stand with ease despite being struck by a direct hit. Could it be…?

"Get ready, Winry." Dawn warned her.

'_If my Pokémon can't attack, I have to dodge. That's the only I can do.'_ It was a helpless situation but that was all Winry could do, she didn't have any other choice.

"Pikachu heads up." She cheered her Pokémon to get ready for the oncoming attack.

Noticing the growing confidence in the trainer, Pikachu nodded and focuses its eyes on the Pokémon standing before him.

"Flamethrower, Blaziken." May gave her next command.

The Blaziken let out a powerful streak of fire from its mouth.

The attack was approaching her Pokémon, and all she had to do was dodging. Her common sense told that there was only one way to dodge flames that were spreading towards the ground.

It was a spontaneous reaction, "Dodge it with a jump!"

The flames quickly engulfed the area where the Pikachu once stood. It died out immediately after missing its target.

The rodent gently landed on the ground with its four feet without losing its balance.

"Awesome!" Although he wanted to praise the feat with powerful words and sentences that was all he could say. It wasn't a great deal but he didn't even expect that much from her.

"Winry, cool job!" Dawn gave her a thumbs up.

Max watched Winry and Pikachu, it was an unbelievable change and it happened with just one move. Perhaps May does know what she's doing, he thought

"It's just like we thought," Dawn said. "Winry must have been a good Pokémon trainer, that Pikachu is really good."

"How come I was not involved in this discussion?" He thought it was a sudden idea, but it seems May and Dawn have already chalked it out, without his knowledge.

"We discussed it in our tent," She said, "It came between our girl talks."

The girl discussions, huh. He didn't know what they were but he was forbidden to even stay within a five meter radius when they were discussing. He had a slight hint of what they talked about but thought it was better not to tell his sister about it, she would really kill him.

"Winry," May said with a foxy smile, "It seems you have done the basics well, it's time for some real training."

Real training? What on earth is she up to? May's attitude panicked him, "For God's sake May isn't this enough? She is suffering from a memo—"

"Blaze Kick!" He had no time to voice his opinions, May had already everything sorted out in her brain and she would stubbornly cling onto her plan once she has decided on one.

Following its trainer's orders Blaziken once again lunged at the rodent.

"Watch out, Pikachu!" Winry exclaimed.

The Blaziken which was running towards the Pokémon suddenly came to a halt when it was in the attacking range; supporting itself on its two arms it prepared to sweep a circle with its blazing leg.

But the Pikachu has thrown itself backwards avoiding the long range of the Blaziken's legs. It stumbled on its feet in the process.

"Fire Punch!" May used the momentum she was having and fired another attack right after her first one.

Completing the circle with its right leg Blaziken then positioned itself on the ground on its left leg and right knee. It was now on the ground, its fists on the same level as the Pikachu.

The Pokémon's two fists were now engulfed in fire. It then began its rapid succession of punches on the Pikachu.

The first fist was aimed at the Pikachu's face which the Pikachu promptly dodged after a "Dodge" from its trainer.

To an experienced fighting type like Blaziken it was a natural reaction, it then punched at the Pokémon with the left fist. But much to its surprise the Pikachu managed to dodge the left punch by bending to the right again. The punches followed one after the other at an incredible pace for the human eye, one of them was bound to hit the Pokémon, or so did they think.

But what happened then was a grand surprise to them all, the rapid fire of punches were all dodged by the Pikachu, each one of them. And when Blaziken threw a punch to sweep the Pikachu out of its feet it jumped back and landed few steps back away from the now frustrated Blaziken

But May's frenzy of attacks was far from over, "Hi Jump Kick!"

By now Max was helpless of his sister's attitude she didn't show any signs of holding back. And Dawn was only encouraging for more.

Blaziken jumped high into the sky, converting its frustration into power it aimed its knee at the ground and thrust itself towards the Pikachu on the ground.

It was all happening all too fast for Winry, the sudden pressure May put was too much, and the only weapon she had was the command 'dodge'.

And so she used it again, "Dodge to the right!"

The Pokémon itself didn't know what was happening. Everything it did was on instinct and it was blindly doing whatever its trainer commanded to, without a hint of doubt.

Pikachu has thrown itself to the right without thinking anything, the next instant there was a huge crashing sound followed by a thick cloud of smoke.

"Blaziken!" May screamed at the top of her voice. As the smoke cleared out she spotted her Blaziken clutching onto its knee in pain. There was a brief silence except for the Blaziken's whimpers.

Winry had no idea what to do about that. She was doing what she was told.

May looked at the Pikachu in frustration, "Just how fast is that thing?"

Max remained silent; he was sensing May's ticking temper and any comment from his side would make her burst like a balloon or worse a volcano. She was caught up in her own pace. Hi Jump Kick wouldn't have been so simply dodged if she had been careful. But that was May's weakness, which was played around plenty of times by many people who won over her.

"Blaziken!" Her command was more fierce, "Blaze Kick!"

Her Pokémon shared her frustration. It threw a powerful kick on the Pikachu right onto its face.

"Duck Pikachu!" Surprisingly Winry was getting comfortable with the power packed pace. She never remembered being in a battle but the way her brain was sending ideas and commands made her think otherwise. It was all done on pure instinct, and it was working.

And that was not it, Pikachu was responding to her very well. The Blaze Kick barely grazed the rodent's ears as it ducked down.

May however expected the reaction, "Flamethrower!"

The flamethrower this time was different. Blaziken took in a deep breath and then exhaled out a flamethrower at the ground double as powerful as the first.

"Jump!" It was an immediate command. Winry anticipated the flamethrower, and hence her reaction to May's command was instantaneous.

Pikachu jumped as commanded, however it couldn't jump very high as it could normally because of suddenly shifting from a duck to a jump. The flames passed underneath its legs.

Its body was on level with Blaziken's head, the latter was still using Flamethrower in that moment, due to the excess breath it took in.

The thought crossed Winry's head, right now Blaziken was in the most vulnerable situation. But what could she do?

"_Now Pikachu, Use Iron Tail!"_ A voice boomed in her head.

What was that? She was terrified.

The powerful jet of flames died down slowly, the electric rodent landed opposite to the Blaziken which was out of breath.

"I guess I got carried away," May let out a deep sigh. She closed her eyes for a brief moment. And just when Max was about to say something about holding back, she opened her eyes, "This time it'll be done in one clear hit."

Max turned to Winry wondering how she would react. But her face was pale, "Did any of you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Max asked.

"Someone was saying something," she looked around to see if anyone else was present, "It was a boy's voice, like Max."

"Concentrate on the battle, Winry." May's voice was sharp, the blonde nodded half worried about the voice.

"We may have missed the last time but my Blaziken's Hi Jump Kick is not so easy to dodge." A smug expression was formed on her face. "Your dodge game is over Winry."

May was serious and calm this time, Max knew what she meant by that. He was a victim of Blaziken's Hi Jump Kick too. The Hi Jump Kick has once successfully hit his Grovyle which was in midst of a Quick Attack. What May said wasn't an exaggeration, the previous attack missed because both the trainer and the Pokémon were attacking mindlessly.

Winry slowly pushed the voice issue for now and concentrated on the current situation. The threat May sent was supposed to scare her, then why was she not feeling so? What was this tingling feeling in her heart, was it excitement?

"Prepare," May pointed her hand to the sky, taking the signal Blaziken jumped high into the sky as if it were a flying Pokémon. "For my Hi Jump KICK!"

There was excitement in Winry. It was a challenge, to dodge the attack which May claims impossible to dodge.

But what should she do? Make Pikachu move continuously to confuse Blaziken? But wasn't that a simple idea? Then how would it be an attack difficult to dodge?

As if to answer her question Blaziken started moving a pattern as it approached the ground, its knee aimed at the ground.

Despite falling towards the ground at a decent speed it was able to adjust its aim. It was an impossible technique but yet Blaziken was performing it.

But that didn't answer her question on how should she dodge the attack?

"_Let it come closer, Pikachu."_

It was the voice again. But there was no reaction from anybody else. Was she the only one listening to it?

"What is she doing?" Max muttered, there was no command from Winry but Blaziken was already coming towards the ground at a slow and controlled pace. Well even he couldn't do anything to the technique May used; it was really difficult to dodge. If someone who has eight badges like him couldn't figure a way out how could she?

The voice wasn't her talking to her, was it a command to Pikachu?

"Let it come closer, Pikachu." She repeated what the voice said.

Blaziken's pace was slowly increasing and increasing. It was presently six meters from the ground.

"_Wait."_

"Wait."

Five meters. Its pace was slowly matching a car's pace.

"_Get ready."_

"Get ready."

Four meters. It was moving as fast as an express train now.

"_Now!"_

"Now!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

The next scene was a blur to her; a red blur landed on the ground at an incredible pace, a powerful impact shook the ground like a minor earthquake. The dust rose up covering the two Pokémon in scene. It was a question whether Pikachu managed to dodge or not.

And then pushing away the cloud of dust emerged the electric rodent, its body was not in its control. It managed to dodge the Hi Jump Kick, but the impact was too much, it sent the Pokémon flying into the air.

May's mouth was wide open in surprise.

Max couldn't believe in it either, even the ever optimistic Dawn didn't expect the dodge.

The dust cleared as the Pikachu slowly tried to regain its balance in the air, Blaziken was on the ground gritting its teeth to the unbearable pain it was facing. If it were any other Pokémon its bones would have been shattered by now.

But Winry was in a complete different world.

Blaziken was vulnerable to any attacks coming from the air, she thought.

What could she do? Winry asked herself.

"_Finish it off with Iron Tail!"_

It was the voice again. It was energetic, crying for a win. She has trusted the voice earlier, so why shouldn't she trust it now too?

Oppressing any doubts in her mind she slowly waved her hand, "Finish it off with Iron Tail!"

The three onlookers watched her as if she was a mad woman. The Pikachu doesn't know any moves, and even if it does Winry shouldn't remember it.

Or so they thought but they were all wrong, the Pikachu swung its tail involuntarily as if it has been doing so every day, as it landed on the helpless Blaziken it shone brightly and—

Smack!

A powerful strike to the chest, the Blaziken was blown away like wind and landed few meters away. There was no painful whimpering this time. The Pokémon was knocked out, clean.

"Blaziken!" May exclaimed she ran towards the fainted Pokémon, the cause being Hi Jump Kick missing from such a great height and an unexpected Iron Tail.

"B-But how?" Max sputtered.

Dawn ran towards Winry, "Did you by chance remember your past again?" Dawn asked clasping the shocked blonde's arms.

"I-I…" She shook her head. She didn't even understand what happened. She did everything the voice said and it worked out. "No."

Even the Pikachu was surprised by the attack. It wagged its tail and sniffed as if to check if anyone was hiding inside it.

"What you just did was crazy." Max said, "If you hadn't commanded in time Pikachu would have been hit by the Hi Jump Kick."

"All I did was doing what the voice told me to," she told.

"Voice?" Max asked.

"Maybe it is your subconscious telling you to do things. It could be your voice." Dawn suggested

'_It wasn't.' _She knew it wasn't her voice. It was a boy's voice.

"Well." May took Blaziken into the Pokéball. There was a smile on her face.

Max was scared, his sister could be mad because of losing. It got to be her cunning smile!

But May's smile was a genuine one, "I am glad our plan worked out a bit. Now we know that you are a legit Pokémon trainer." She patted on Winry's shoulders. The blonde nodded meekly.

"What kind of plan was that?" He complained, "You barely put any restraint on your commands."

"It gave out a positive result didn't it?" She then said with a sly smile, "Perhaps you were worried about your dear Winry."

"Hey don't just go declaring things like that," his face was red, "Trust me, that's just a joke, Winry."

"I didn't get it," she said innocently, "The joke, I mean."

"You're lucky she's naïve." May gave her trademark wicked smile.

"Well Winry does that mean you have come here to get into the Hoenn League?" Dawn asked, changing the subject to something more important.

"Maybe she could be aiming to be a Pokémon master." May suggested.

"I-I am not sure." Winry lowered her head, "I-I don't remember what I was like before losing my memory, but I liked battling you, May."

"But I don't want to be a great trainer or something. I think battling with Pokémon is fun enough, winning isn't an important thing, right?"

"That is a nice attitude…" Dawn said, a fake smile on her lips, "But you can't have better battles unless you win them." She honestly didn't like Winry's opinion, how could winning not be important? She was pushing herself forward as a coordinator only because she wanted to win and become the best.

"I wonder."

"Well let's put this discussion after our lunch shall we? I am starving!" May complained.

"May it's your turn to cook today." Dawn said.

"But I am exhausted, Dawn."

"You will be cooking till we get to Petalburg then," She said, the brunette gave a weary nod "Alright, I'll do Cilan's special sandwich today."

"Who's Cilan?" Winry asked.

"Cilan is a friend of mine in Unova. I met him when I went to meet Ash." She said.

"Ash…" she muttered the name. It had quite a familiar ring to it.

After that they headed to Fortree city by sunset. Upon May's suggestion they made a camp outside the city.

The girls took the larger tent leaving Max with a sleeping bag. He was strictly ordered not to peep inside. As if he would dare to do that, not with May inside. Well he remembered Brock occasionally peeping into Nurse Joy's room but he was eight back then and thought it was a forbidden act.

And now he's eleven, one year passed since he began his journey with Treecko. The journey was tough but the things he learnt while he travelled with Ash and the constant support from May and Dawn…well in May's case constant sarcasms made the journey easy. He remembered the day Norman's Vigoroth fell to his Hariyama. His mother proclaimed him as her new hero.

Eight badges, fifteen Pokémon. He tried to follow Ash but came up with his own battle style. Instead of using the same six Pokémon again and again he decided to use a wide variety of Pokémon. No one would expect that from a beginner trainer! The Hoenn league was no longer a dream. It would soon be a reality. And then he would qualify for the champion league at the youngest age and—

His thoughts were disturbed by a soft voice. After few seconds he heard it again, it was a soft giggle. The voice wasn't Dawn's or May's. They both never laughed that loudly, it was Winry's.

He tried to put it out of his mind and closed his eyes continuing to dream about Hoenn league, but there it was, another giggle.

He imagined Winry laughing at some bad joke his sister made. Well the subject of most of his sister's joke was himself. Could she be enjoying them?

He suddenly felt silly. He was a matured kid now. Not an eight year old anymore, but eleven! He shouldn't think so immaturely.

He closed his eyes, and there was yet another giggle, and he imagined her laughing again.

He ignored it and shut his ears tightly, but the giggles didn't stop seeping into his ears. What was this?

Why was a girl's laugh so troublesome to him?

At some point he didn't know if she was really laughing or he was imagining it. After about four hours of that torture he fell asleep at about 2 A.M in the night.

In the distant darkness of the camp, a shadow was calmly observing everything.

'_She managed to regain some of her memory so soon. I guess controlling her memory isn't that easy after all.'_

But still things were going according to the shadow's plans. The girl would be very troublesome to his plans but yet he wants her to be safe from any kind of trouble. Her life was too precious as it affected someone else's life. Someone precious to the shadow.

She was in safe hands now. It was time to return to Unova again. He made a mental note to praise the human, Zager was it? The artificial scent he gave worked; the other Pokémon could not recognize the Pikachu. The device's greatness matched the wonders of the Tree of beginning.

The shadow then slowly disappeared, preparing to ride towards the Unova, where his Dark Prince awaits.

**If you have read the story please do review, it wouldn't take much time and you don't even need an account, I think. Just click the blue review button below and type what you felt after reading this, and please be honest. I would prefer a negative but useful criticism over a positive one. But of course if it is a negative and useless criticism i.e meaningless hatred do keep it for yourselves!**

**In other news, I have written another story 'The Chimchar that can use Flare blitz!' and wrote about three chapters for it. If you like Pokémon POV involving angst (and not the usual trainer is a bad guy angst) you would hopefully love it.**

**Also do you think I have improved since chapter one? I would like to know. And also I would like people to give feedback on the story line, do you think it is good? Confusing? Good and confusing? Or can you understand?**

**Also would you like a midseason summary of all the events? The midseason is about 6-7 chapters away!**

**Additionally few spoilers:**

**In the near future the Dark Prince will appear in Nimbasa!**

**Team Plasma and Team Rocket will face off in the Resort Desert once again.**

**Darkrai will come back to action, soon! **


	8. The Summer Snow

**I am extremely sorry for not updating for the past 1 month. I basically made a mess of my plot, and had to correct them a bit so I actually wrote about 6 chapters at once. The good part I will update the next few chapters pretty quickly, and hopefully things begin to get good from the next few chapters. Less dialogue and more action. I think I wasted a lot of time in building up stuff in the last few chapters. This is one of the last few chapters to have more static stuff, soon the story will turn dynamic.**

_**The Summer Snow**_

_**Paul**_

The first rays of sunlight lit the forest liberating it from the dark and dangerous night. Three Pokémon trainers were walking through the forest, tired and exhausted as they made their way to their destination. Their hopes were brightening up as the thick lines of forest trees grew thinner and thinner as they walked and a small but bright town appeared.

"Finally!" Casey sighed in exhaustion, even the energetic girl was in short of it because of their long-tiresome adventure in the forest.

"It has been a really long journey," Brandon agreed with her reaction, "Reminds me of Viridian forest, except less dangerous."

The girl gathered all her energy and said excitedly, "I got to take a bath right away."

"I hope you haven't forgotten about the battle." Paul broke the silence he was maintaining till then. He was equally tired but he wasn't keen on saying the obvious.

Casey turned around, a smirk on her face, "Of course not, we'll do it straight away after I refresh." She then turned around and walked haughtily.

Paul was a strong trainer she could tell that much, but she had confidence in herself and her Pokémon. She would definitely beat him and then make him apologize.

Paul silently scoffed at her reaction. There was this look on her eyes that told him she seems to badly want to defeat him. Much to his amusement people like that would end up as a slave to their own feelings.

The tension between the two worried Brandon. For the past two days they have been acting cold towards each other. A battle however could solve some of their differences. After all Pokémon battles are the best way to heal the bond between both trainers and Pokémon.

The trio with the thoughts about the upcoming battle in mind marched into Forestbound town, a town that received the name because it was surrounded by three great forests in three directions and the East Unovan Sea. It was a stopping place for many Unova forest explorers and hunters.

"It's really hot, today." Brandon sighed. The two trainers nodded in acknowledgement and continued to walk.

The Pokémon Centre stood in the center of the town. The red building was indeed the physical manifestation of hope for those who were travelling through the thick Eastern forests.

Once in the Pokémon Centre, Casey immediately headed for a refreshing bath while Brandon and Paul simply sat in the lounge waiting for the Pokémon they sent to Nurse Joy for healing.

"Don't you think you should be calling your brother?" Brandon asked.

"I called him when we came to Unova." He answered absent-mindedly. His brain was currently focused on the battle.

Until now the Pokémon Casey used were Meganium, Electabuzz, Pidgeot and Beedrill. None of them were spectacularly special Pokémon but they seemed to be good enough to pose a threat. He planned various possibilities but then finally gave up. Without the knowledge of the other two Pokémon planning now would be futile and on top of that he hardly knew anything about the Pokémon's battling styles.

On the other hand she must have been exposed to some of Drapion's battle style that day.

"Alright, I am set." He turned around upon hearing Casey's energetic voice. She was wearing the same baseball jersey but changed the shirt underneath to a green shirt. Her smile turned into a frown as soon as her eyes fell on Paul. Paul didn't make any expression to react. A plain expression was enough to tick her into mad rages.

"Your Pokémon are all set too." Nurse Joy announced with a bright smile unaware of the tension in the room.

"Alright, kids." Brandon placed a hand on each of them, "Treat me to a good battle."

"I will," She said her brows joining into a deeper frown. "And I will beat you, Paul."

Paul smiled, partially wondering how everyone easily antagonize him and partially happy that she was about to battle him blindly with hatred. He turned around muttering a 'Yeah' and walked towards the backdoor which led to the battle field.

The battlefield was well, pretty normal. Nurse Joy did a good job maintaining it. It was a plain battle ground with lines marked as certified by the Universal Pokémon Standards (U.P.S). There were few berry plants around, which were perhaps Nurse Joy's work too.

He took the position to the left, and waited for the other two to join him. Brandon slowly walked to the center, he was silent perhaps not to provoke any further dispute between him and Casey, also he himself wanted to see how good Casey was.

Casey, who was the last to come, stared at him once again and then walked to her battle position. A smile somehow forced its way onto his lips as he saw the girl stormed off to her position. Her little stature always seemed to explode with energy.

She turned around facing Paul and noticed the smirk on his face. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." He changed his expression to the usual emotionless drone.

"Alright, let's not waste any moment." Brandon clapped her attention. The two trainers nodded in agreement.

Brandon took in a deep breath, "The Three on Three battle between Casey from Newbark Town and Paul from Veilstone City is about to begin. Well it is pretty obvious you will use three Pokémon each. Once three Pokémon on one side faint the battle will be declared to be finished. Furthermore, substitutions are allowed on either side."

He looked at either trainer and lifted his hand, "Casey gets the first call."

"Alright, we're going to crush you up." She exclaimed taking a Pokéball into her hand, Paul remained passive to the comment. If his face was emotion-less till then, it became super-emotionless now.

'_What's up with him?' _She wondered. "Well, whatever." She pushed it away, "Pidgeot! On to the strike!"

The tossed Pokéball exploded as a bright flash of energy materialized itself into the Bird Pokémon, Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, huh." Paul muttered as the large bird Pokémon was gliding in the sky, waiting for its opponent.

The emotionless drone called Paul fell into work. As far as he knew Pidgeot much like most Bird Pokémon are known for their fast based attacks like Quick Attack, Brave Bird. Although they occasionally use long range moves like Air Slash, considering the girl's personality he should be looking for frontal assaults.

Then the best suited Pokémon for Pidgeot would be, "Standby for Battle, Drapion."

The ogre scorp Pokémon materialized with a menacing roar. Its claws made a sharp sound as it clapped them like a pair of scissors.

"Begin!" Brandon signaled.

So what will it be Quick Attack or Aerial Ace? Paul wondered. Drapion was accustomed to such attacks.

"Pidgeot," Casey prepared her first command, "Air Slash!"

'_Interesting.'_ That was the move he least expected.

"Drapion, Cross Poison."

Pidgeot spread its large wings which shone with a bright light, upon the Pokémon's cry four streaks of disc shaped energy were released from the wings. The energy literally slashed through the winds and approached the Drapion.

Meanwhile, the scorpion Pokémon released its infamous attack, an X-shaped attack that was hurled towards the incoming Air Slash.

The two attacks struck each other creating an explosion. A grey puff of smoke enveloped the center of collision.

This Pidgeot was definitely different from normal Pidgeot. The attack Air Slash was rarely used by Pidgeot which meant more such attacks would be coming or this could be a distraction to launch a surprise attack like Giga Impact.

It happened once, he remembered his mistake from Sinnoh league, it won't repeat again.

"Pin Missile!" He sent his second command pretty quickly. The barrage of missile like attacks was aimed at the Pidgeot which was hidden behind the smoke.

"Pidgeot," she sent out her second command. "Protect!"

'_What?' _Paul was surprised. The Pin Missiles forced their way through the smoke blowing it away. But the attacks were soon repelled away as soon as they landed on a green barrier that shrouded the Bird Pokémon.

Paul calmly stared at Casey. She was looking back at him with a confident smirk on her face. She was enjoying the hint of surprise in Paul's face.

Air Slash, Protect they were indeed a weird choice of attacks for a Pidgeot. But if her answer for Pin Missile was Protect then— "Pin Missile." He waited for her reaction, she definitely wouldn't use Protect a second time, he hoped.

"Take the hit and prepare for a Sky Attack!"

So that was what she was hiding, Paul grimaced.

Pidgeot prepared to focus its energy, a bright light slowly enveloped the Pokémon, the Pin Missile struck the bird but it took the attack with ease, the energy from Sky Attack reduced the damage of the incoming attack.

"Now, Pidgeot!" She exclaimed, "Finish it off!"

'_Let's see how you will stop this attack! All your attacks will be ineffective against Sky Attack.'_

Paul remained calm. There was no sign of panic in his face. "Stop it." He sent out a firm and confident command.

"What?" Stop? What the heck was he thinking?

The Bird Pokémon approached the bracing Scorpion with intense energy.

Drapion placed its two pincers forward ready to take in the attack, the Pokémon was confident of its power and ability and so was its trainer.

The streak of energy called Pidgeot charged towards the Drapion. The Bird Pokémon too was confident of its prowess as it was this attack that gave it victory many a times. It let out a powerful battle cry as the distance between it and Drapion became lesser and lesser.

Like a meteor it struck the unfazed Drapion which tightly clamped the Pokémon's wings with its claws. But the impact was too much. The combined mass of Drapion and Pidgeot was pushed back by a feet.

"Hold your ground." Paul said with slight frustration. The move was a gamble but he knew very well about the scorpion's prowess.

Drapion plunged its tail into the ground putting the force of the Sky attack slowly to a stop.

"Impossible!" She exclaimed, "Pidgeot get away!"

Before Drapion could get a proper hold on the Pokémon, Pidgeot raked the Drapion with its own claws and freed itself from the Pokémon's grasp.

It softly landed on the ground. The collision with Drapion took a great deal of energy.

"Pidgeot, Roost!" Casey ordered. The Pokémon spread its wings, lifted its head into the air and chirped rhythmically. Some of the Pokémon's feathers dropped down and surrounded the Pokémon a warm orange light spread through its body.

"The last move is Roost." Paul muttered, "So that's how it is."

Drapion turned back to its trainer and growled, saying it was ready.

"Cross Poison!" It was the best choice considering Pidgeot was in a vulnerable position.

"Protect!" Casey ordered. The Pokémon followed suit, the Cross Poison bounced off the green barrier and exploded. "Ascend into the air!"

The Bird Pokémon flew back into the air away from any close ranged attacks.

A combination of Protect and Roost, a good defense that lets it take a strong attack with enough energy to launch a powerful Sky Attack and the extra move Air Slash to deal with in troublesome situations or to confuse the opponent. A battle style he never expected. This girl was better than he thought.

But yet his victory wasn't out of reach. He just needs to put another gamble. The question lies in whether Drapion can take another Sky Attack or not. A smirk formed on Paul's face.

"Get ready for another round, Pidgeot!" Casey murmured. The Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"Drapion," Noticing that she would remain defensive till she gets a chance to use Sky Attack, Paul took the initiative, "Cross Poison!"

"Dodge it Pidgeot!"

Drapion once again projected the cross shaped attack, which the Bird Pokémon duly dodged.

"Pin Missile!" He commanded.

"Alright! Sky Attack!" The Pin Missile struck the Bird Pokémon which then started charging for the Sky Attack.

Everything went according to plan, Paul recreated the situation that led to the first Sky Attack, but of course Casey would see it as a helpless barrage of attacks.

The scene repeated again Pidgeot, cloaked in the energy charged at the Drapion, and Paul once again commanded it to stop the attack.

Both the trainers watched intensely as the events unfolded exactly as the last time.

"Get ready." Paul warned Drapion as the bird came closer. Drapion braced itself for the upcoming impact.

Casey was in high spirits, the battle was going just as she predicted, and this Sky Attack could finish off Drapion but… Paul wouldn't be so foolish to fall for the same attack again. If Drapion manages to endure the attack and catch hold of Pidgeot it could spell doom. Only one way to avoid it.

"Pidgeot, make a steep turn!" She commanded right as the scorpion and the bird were in a very dangerously close range.

Just as Drapion tried to clamp Pidgeot the Pokémon took a steep turn avoiding its grasp. The Pokémon was now to Drapion's right whose torso was exposed.

"What the…!" Paul was surprised by the sudden move.

"Now!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

The bird rammed straight into the scorpion's main body, the Pokémon let out a roar in pain.

"Did you see that Paul?" She pointed her finger at Paul, "We are going to win."

However despite the surprise, Paul remained calm. "Grab hold of it." He has anticipated something like this would happen which was why he made his calculations right before the gamble. His Drapion could definitely take a Sky Attack.

The Ogre scorp suddenly turned its head a complete 180 degree facing the Pidgeot.

"W-What!" She was surprised by the Pokémon's endurance and the impossible movements of its head. She snapped out of her surprise as she suddenly sensed the danger looming Pidgeot, "Fly back into the air, Pidgeot!"

The bird panicked by the Drapion's movements immediately took flight as it was commanded but—

"Use your tail, grab it!"

Before the Pidgeot could get away from the danger zone, Drapion's tail moved like a spring and caught the Pokémon by its left leg.

"Pidgeot!" Casey screamed, "Air Slash!"

"Toxic!"

Before Pidgeot could even prepare for its attack, powerful venom spread through the Pokémon's body. The Pokémon screamed painfully as the powerful venom passed through its body.

After rendering its target immobile with pain Drapion threw the bird Pokémon away towards its trainer.

"Pidgeot!" Casey shrieked as the bird crashed onto the ground.

"Get up, Pidgeot!" She insisted, "You can do it." The Pokémon slowly attempted to stand on its legs, but a purplish aura suddenly passed through the Pokémon causing to screech in pain.

"Toxic deals a lot of damage to the poisoned Pokémon," Brandon spoke out, "Not to mention the damage doubles as each second passes."

Casey looked at Brandon in surprise. This was the first time she heard about the attack. She then turned to the whimpering Pidgeot, but the Pokémon was in deep pain.

"Cross Poison." She heard Paul commanding another attack. What a ruthless guy, she thought.

"Protect!"

The X-shaped attack bounced off as the green barrier protected Pidgeot, but then immediately the purplish aura appeared again indicating the spreading of the venom. All Casey could do was screaming the Pokémon's name again.

"I don't think it is a good idea to use Protect." Paul spoke to her for the time in the battle only to put her in more pressure.

Casey clenched her fist in anger, "Use Roost!"

The struggling Pidgeot got up to its feet and started using the healing move again.

She did exactly as he predicted, "Pin Missile!"

"Watch out!" The Pin Missile approached the helpless Pokémon, one after the other the shots struck the Pidgeot everywhere, its face, legs, torso, and wings. Not a single part was left that wasn't struck by the barrage of Pin Missile.

The barrage ended pretty soon, the Pokémon under the attack fainted right in midst of the attack.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle." Brandon declared. "Drapion Wins."

The Johto trainer stared at her Pokémon without a blink. How did that happen? The battle was on her side till then and yet, the way her Pokémon was beaten down made her feel… crushed?

She wasn't sure herself, but it was an intense feeling, the fact that what you have done till then was predicted by your opponent and the fact that he baited you with victory only to snatch it away was so depressing and undermining.

Either trainer took their Pokémon back.

She looked at Paul, he was studying her. Not because he was worried about her or interested about her but because he wanted to know how much he has crushed her.

She shouldn't lose, not to a jerk like him. She took out her next Pokéball, "Electabuzz, on to the strike!"

Her anger has completely consumed her now, and fortunately she sent in Electabuzz. He remembered the first time she challenged him. She wanted to challenge his Electivire with her Electabuzz. The best way to put her into more pressure would be—

"Electivire, Standby for battle!"

He wondered, now what shall she do? Will she switch out Electabuzz or fight? Of course he knew the answer which was why he sent it out in the first place.

"Just because it is an evolved form doesn't mean we're going to lose, let's show them your power."

The Electabuzz cried in agreement, sparks developed between its antennas.

The evolved Electivire returned a confident grin.

Brandon grimaced, Casey was falling into a perfectly planned trap and she doesn't even have a clue yet. Electabuzz has a severe disadvantage against Electivire not just that the latter was the former's evolved form but because of Electivire's ability, Motor Drive.

"Let's start up with an Ice Punch!" Her attitude indicated that she would definitely take the offensive stance this time.

Electabuzz lunged at the electric yeti, its right arm slowly gathered energy which slowly developed into icy energy.

"Protect." Paul ordered as the Electabuzz took a final leap and prepared to bang the Electivire with its fist, only to meet a green barrier.

The Pokémon having bounced off the barrier took a few cautious steps back. Electivire on the other hand maintained its grin and leered at the cat-like Pokémon.

Her raw determination was doused off like fire by cold water and this pissed of the furnace called Casey even more.

"One more time, Ice Punch!" The Pokémon nodded at the command, this time either of its fists were enveloped by the icy energy called Ice Punch.

"Thunder Punch!" Paul ordered.

The command surprised Brandon. It wasn't Paul's style at all, if the opponent is stupidly throwing herself at him he would normally take a defensive stance unless he wants her to have—

A false sense of achievement!

Both the Pokémon lunged at each other, but the un-evolved Electabuzz proved to be faster, it dodged the rather straight punch thrown by Electivire, it sprung to let its fists meet Electivire's face.

The Pokémon took the punch rather well and returned another Thunder Punch with its right fist which the Electabuzz duly dodged by taking a step back. It then sprung forward and mashed the Electivire again, the yeti groaned in pain this time.

"Good job, Electabuzz!" Casey snapped, "This is how an ace player bats when the team needs him to."

Paul remained silent to her comment, after a brief silence, "Thunder!" He ordered.

Electricity surged between Electivire's antennas; a large amount of electricity was then discharged towards Electabuzz.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Dodging the Thunder with a swift footwork Electabuzz charged at the yeti at an abnormal speed. Before the Pokémon could complete its thunder attack it was struck by a Quick attack on its chest.

The Pokémon struck out of balance almost tripped back, "You can take that!" Paul barked, "Catch it with your tail now."

Whether it was encouragement or fear or respect Electivire balanced itself on its legs, its long black twin tails shot out to catch the Electabuzz.

"Get back, Electabuzz!" It was a repeat scene of what Drapion did.

Electabuzz was firmly caught by the two tails that clamped its fists to prevent any attack, and lifted into the air as it helplessly kicked into the air with its feet.

"Thunder!"

It was an ineffective attack but Electivire zapped the Electabuzz as it was told. The said Pokémon groaned as the pain slowly surged onto its body.

"What is he doing?" Brandon couldn't help but wonder.

The powerful surge of electricity stopped.

"Looks like it did enough damage," Paul muttered to the yeti. The Pokémon nodded in agreement and tossed Electabuzz away.

"Electabuzz are you okay?"

The Pokémon grunted in response and slowly got onto its feet, but suddenly a sharp pain suddenly numbed its feet causing down to buckle down again.

"Electabuzz!"

"Paralysis." Brandon muttered. "You never cease to amuse me, Paul."

"Giga Impact!" Paul fired off his next attack.

"Watch out!" She screamed.

The Electabuzz remained passive of her screams as it watched the purple vortex of energy enveloped its vision.

A collision, a simultaneous eruption of a loud noise and smoke followed by the cries of a Pokémon and then a thud followed as the Pokémon crashed into the ground.

The smoke cleared revealing a fainted Electabuzz lying flat on the ground its arms lifted as if it wanted to say 'I give up'.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, Electivire wins." Brandon tried to maintain his voice as neutral as possible.

"Return, Electabuzz." Casey was rather calm this time, "Thank you for your help."

How did it turn out like this? She was winning a while ago, she was having the momentum and suddenly…Paul, that guy…he was scary, really. She has lost battles many a times but this was the first time she was feeling, overwhelmed. Standing before her wasn't just a condescending jerk but a rather amazing Pokémon trainer. His Pokémon moved like trained soldiers taking hits whenever he wanted and throw back attacks on his whim.

'_I won't lose.' _She said to herself. "I won't lose." She said it loudly to support herself. She looked at the Pokéball in hand, "You are my best partner, and I won't lose, not when I have you by my side."

"This is my last stand." She glared at Paul, "But I can still win. I will win."

Paul silently took Electivire into his Pokéball, "Good job." He muttered, it was still strange, to praise his Pokémon like that but he noticed that they were moving with rather more positive energy than before, a good sign.

"Meganium, On to the strike!" The green dinosaur like Pokémon emerged from the Pokéball. "I won't lose." She assured herself once again.

"Magmortar, standby for battle." Paul tossed the Pokéball from which the fire-type Magmortar materialized; its body was covered in flames, causing them to sweat even more.

"Continue!" Brandon declared.

"Flamethrower!" Paul took the lead. Magmortar aimed its canons at the dinosaur Pokémon and shot out flames.

"Body Slam!" She commanded, her confidence now renewed by Meganium's presence.

Meganium dodged the bursts of flames and jumped into the air, unnatural for a Pokémon of such stature.

"What the…!" Paul exclaimed.

With a battle cry Meganium threw itself at Magmortar landing its extremely heavy weight on the Pokémon, the Pokémon fell on its back due to the impact.

Having convinced that the opponent was thoroughly crushed Meganium leaped back.

Magmortar winced in pain but slowly got up onto its feet, the attack had a significant impact on the Pokémon.

"What a troublesome Pokémon," Paul muttered. "Flamethrower, once more!"

'_Of course I won't use the same tactic!'_

"Meganium! Solarbeam!" The pink petals around Meganium's neck shone brightly and instantly it let out a powerful beam from its mouth, which collided with the powerful flames from Magmortar. The resulting explosion shook the battle field.

"Not bad." Paul muttered, he was actually impressed, as Solarbeam managed to cancel out with Magmortar's super effective attack, which was quite a feat as Magmortar is extremely strong. He underestimated the Meganium. It could be in the same league as Torterra itself.

'_We will have to try another approach.' _He thought. "Heat Wave!"

The Pokémon followed the command, it growled as it slowly raised the temperature of its body and then suddenly it whipped up hot wind like a storm.

The hot wind had impact, Meganium was wincing in pain. Unlike Flamethrower, Heat-wave isn't a concentrated wave of energy but rather it creates an impact on the surroundings itself, which drains away the stamina of the opposing Pokémon gradually.

"Don't give up, Meganium." Meganium finally stood straight with quite difficulty. "Use Vine Whip, and trip Magmortar."

Two vines extended from the Pokémon's neck, one of them caught Magmortar by its legs and then pulled it down.

The Pokémon fell down on its back, interrupting the attack.

"Alright! Solar Beam!"

Just as Magmortar tried to get up on its feet a powerful beam struck it on its face. Magmortar staggered to stand on its two feet due to the impact but somehow managed to hold its ground. If it were any Pokémon other than Magmortar, the attack would have been fatal.

Paul wasn't happy, Meganium wasn't anything like her other two Pokémon, although Pidgeot and Electabuzz had dominated the battle briefly, it was all under his plan. But Meganium was a different case. Casey keeps popping up with crazy moves that tend to surprise. It was as if he was battling Ash.

Then there would be only one way to finish this battle. And that was to narrow down her road of thoughts and then trap her, which could counter her crazy moves.

"Flamethrower!"

"Dodge!" Meganium ducked to the side.

"Keep using it."

She definitely can't dodge a barrage of flamethrowers, Paul thought.

"Vine Whip!" But Casey wouldn't give up so easily.

The vines this time caught Magmortar's canons and tied them up like handcuffs. Then it moved its vines as if Magmortar were its puppet, causing Magmortar to fire the attack into empty sky.

Paul was indeed expecting a counter for that barrage, but he did not exactly expect this. The surprises keep coming.

"Pull it close and use Body Slam!"

The helpless Magmortar was pulled towards Meganium which prepared to launch the Body slam.

But she wasn't the only one who can use surprises to her advantage.

"Thunderbolt."

"What!" Casey exclaimed.

Magmortar released a jolt of electricity all of a sudden that passed directly into Meganium through its vines, the Pokémon immediately released its hold on Magmortar.

A chance for a fatal attack, he thought. "Flamethrower!"

It was a closed ranged attack. Casey had no choice at that moment.

"Jump!"

Barely dodging the flames the dinosaur Pokémon jumped into the air.

"Flamethrower!" He commanded again, Magmortar aimed its canons into the air this time.

"Solarbeam!"

The orange beam of light struck the flamethrower cancelling out, once again. Meganium was back onto the ground firmly.

The difference in either Pokémon's situation was obvious. While Meganium was panting slightly, Magmortar looked completely battered and exhausted.

'_Magmortar will lose pretty easily now. All I need is just one more attack. Drapion and Electivire are exhausted from their battles too, I can win this!'_

Meanwhile Paul was in a fix. He was waiting to use his trump card, but it could serve its use as a surprise attack only once, and it means he has to do it when Meganium would be in its most vulnerable situation. But if things go like this, Magmortar would go down before using the attack.

He will have to continue to bait her. If flamethrower didn't work, then—

"Heat Wave!"

"Use Vine Whip!" Before Magmortar concentrated onto its attack, the vines pulled its legs once again causing to fall down on its face.

"This is our chance, Body Slam!"

Meganium immediately jumped onto the helpless Pokémon when—

Paul smiled for the first time since the battle began, it was a cold smile.

"Smog!" He commanded. The Magmortar whose face was still to the ground then released a grey cloud of smoke out of its canons.

The smog blocked Meganium's vision while the Pokémon was still in the air. But the Pokémon simply launched the attack, only to find Magmortar missing from its previous position.

The smoke cleared out, Magmortar was still on its knees, but its canons were locked onto Meganium's face.

"Meganium! Get away!" Casey screamed.

"Flamethrower!" And before it knew the flames engulfed the grass Pokémon.

"Meganium!" She watched in horror as the burning silhouette struggled in pain and the finally fell.

The flames cleared, Meganium lay singed and motionless on the ground.

"Meganium is unable to battle, Magmortar wins." Brandon announced in a low voice, "Paul won the battle."

What was up with him? Paul wondered. Not that he cared much about praise but he expected some sort of energy in his voice.

He took Magmortar back into his Pokéball, and so did the other Pokémon trainer.

She silently stared at the Pokéball for some time. Paul particularly didn't like drama so he decided to move on, "Thank you for the b—"

Before he could complete his sentence Casey ran away into the Pokémon Center covering her face with her hands.

He looked at Brandon, "Look, what you have done." Brandon shrugged. "You made a girl cry."

"I am supposed to win, right?"

"I'll talk to her," Brandon smiled.

He probably enjoyed doing that, Paul thought. Maybe she should call him Papa Brandon.

Brandon turned towards him, a deep frown on his face, "Unlike others, I can read what's going on your mind. And I definitely don't like that."

Paul gulped, he remembered Brandon squishing a rock like a berry back in Kanto. The subject to his anger was a poor salesman who sold Magikarp.

With nothing else to do, he decided it would be better to go out and take some fresh air.

Meanwhile Casey was inside the Centre's dorm, she didn't know why but tears just flowed out of her eyes and weren't planning to stop anytime soon. She dug her face into a pillow cursing herself because she was behaving like a cry baby now.

There was a soft knock on the door, "Casey." It was Brandon.

Wiping any residual tears off her face she opened the door. She looked at Brandon and hung her head in shame. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sorry." She said taking a seat on the bed. Brandon gently closed the door and sat beside her while still maintaining a decent distance.

"Well, Case—"

"I wasn't crying if you are thinking so." She didn't look at Brandon; her eyes were to the wooden floor the whole time. Her lips were pursed and eyebrows frowned.

Brandon couldn't help but smile at her childish face, "Look Casey, I understand Paul's battle style might be overwhelming but he wasn't intending to be rude."

"I know that." She said with a hint of childish anger, she doesn't want to look like a cry baby and yet Brandon was treating her like one.

"Then why were you crying?"

"I told you I wasn't cry…" Brandon raised his eyebrows at the wet pillow in her hand.

"Okay, I was scared." She admitted.

"Scared?"

Taking a stroll outside was a bad idea, Paul cursed himself.

While he expected a nice scenario, and if luck served well, a rare Pokémon. But his luck wasn't that bright. Apparently a biker gang decided to pick on him because they liked to pick on helpless boys. But of course he wasn't because he was a Pokémon trainer.

After battling –what seemed like twenty— Koffing he managed to free himself.

He decided that waiting outside the Pokémon Centre would be much safer for his health and so he did.

His brain went on about a lot of things; he remembered what Brandon once said to him. 'Reward your Pokémon with gratitude.' or something like that.

"Magmortar, Standby." He sent the Pokémon out. The Pokémon was surprised by the sudden call. Paul never called them out unless it was for a battle or for food.

"You did a good job, today." It was an honest praise. That Meganium was definitely strong than average Pokémon.

The Magmortar gave him an astonished look, maybe he was going to make him do something worse? The Pokémon wondered.

"So you decided to try it after all." Brandon stepped out of the Centre, an evil grin on his face.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Oh," the frontier brain was startled by the question. "Now that you asked….apparently you scared her."

"Scared?" He knew he didn't have much looks, but was he scary?

"Not the kind of scary, you think. She is scared of her progress, as a Pokémon trainer and all…"

"There is nothing I can do about it."

"I admit I told you to control your emotions while battling but isn't that too much?"

"No, I have lost only once since I started this kind of battle style…" He paused suddenly noticing something cold fell on his face.

"Bird shit?" Brandon asked, Paul rubbed with his finger and observed it.

"Snow." Paul said.

"Don't be dumb, it's sum—" He stopped, at first he thought he was dreaming then he realized it was real.

The sun was duller than usual and surprisingly there was mist, and there was white snow falling everywhere. Wasn't it the same bright sky and the same bright sun that made them sweat that morning?

"I-It's snowing…" He muttered in surprise, staring at the dim sky in surprise. "In summer?"

**As usual, R&R. Paul, Casey and Brandon will soon face one of their strangest adventures...keep rooting for them! The next chapter will be some build up on Max and the others, the following will be a build up on Looker's part and after that the real stuff starts.**


	9. A Pointless Chapter

_****_**I call this the 'Pointless Chapter' because it exists only for the sake of filling some gaps in plot, there are actually more of them, but I will cover them as time passes. I will probably revamp the previous chapters at some point.**

**And so, here is the pointless chapter.**

_**A Pointless Chapter**_

_**Nacrene City**_

Mr. Atkins sighed as the clocked ticked. It was way beyond lunch time but the four enthusiastic people who skimmed through shelves of books didn't show any signs of leaving yet. He could drive them away and tell them to come back later, if they weren't Lenora's guests.

The tall woman, Cynthia jumped excitedly like a kid and called the others; looks like their search came to an end after all.

"Thank god," Barry sighed, clearly exhausted from searching for hours. He slowly dragged his feet towards the reading table along with the others.

"So what exactly have we been searching till now?" Looker asked, he didn't like to be in the puzzled end.

"The Hidden legends, The Legend of the White Hero, Reshiram." Bianca muttered, it was indeed the book they searched for four hours. "I wonder what is inside."

"Read it for yourself," Cynthia pushed the old book towards the three, "I have read it a long time ago. Page 436."

Cynthia watched the expression on their faces change as they read the page. They simultaneously stared at her with a confused expression.

"Surprising isn't it."

Bianca said. "It says the Legend of Reshiram is a mere tale, created by people of the East when the Western people talked about the 'legend' of Zekrom and the black Hero."

"Yes, Majority of the literary world and especially the people of the West Unova claim that the legend of Reshiram is faux. Even in East Unova, very few sections of people believe in the tale. There isn't any but one historical proof for the existence of the tale."

"Wait, Wait, Wait!" Barry exclaimed. "Then why are we searching for Reshiram? The majority of the litter world—"

"Literary." Cynthia corrected.

"—whatever, thinks we are chasing a fake story."

"Well Reshiram is real, nobody denied that." Looker pointed out.

"Yes," Cynthia nodded, "But there is another reason why I showed you this story. I believe that the tale of Reshiram is real."

"You do?" Bianca said, "That's great." Although she doesn't have a clue.

"You certainly have a reason to back it up with, don't you?" Looker asked.

"I do." Cynthia said, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Alright guys, before we begin anything else, I think we should grab a lunch."

"I concur," Looker said. "The poor librarian wants us out too." He could see the librarian's face lit like a bulb as they walked out.

On their way to Undella Bay Cynthia pulled them towards Nacrene saying that she was going to show something that can enlighten them before they go to Undella Bay. As for why they are going to Undella Bay was Cynthia's little secret.

"So where do we grab lunch?" Barry asked, "I don't want to waste my precious time searching for a restaurant."

"Leave it to me." Bianca said. She looked around as if to search something, "Ta-Da, there it is!" She pointed at a board Uncle Frankie's which pointed into a narrow alley by the demolished Railway station. "I know the guy who owns the place there."

"A narrow alley and a restaurant." Looker frowned, "There is definitely some funny business going down there."

"Stop your stupid imaginations, Looker." Cynthia said.

"These aren't imaginations. These are detective's hunches."

"Whatever, let's just go someplace, if people will identify me—"

"Cynthia," Barry said, "I think you are too late for that."

And then like a storm, a large group of people surrounded Cynthia like a swarm of Combee.

Both Barry and Looker managed to get out of the swarm and hustled back onto a bench nearby. Bianca on the other hand joined the crowd for an autograph.

"What a strange girl." Looker muttered.

Barry said. "I wonder what it is like to be so famous."

"I wonder too. I wish I could be famous like her too. Ah, she has everything— beauty, a job that she enjoys doing and can proudly boast about. I, on the other hand don't have the same liberty because I am an undercover agent."

"Do you know Cynthia from your childhood?"

Looker blinked in surprise, "Well, yes. She is technically the only person to know my real name. How did you know?"

"Because I just realized you are a lot younger than you look, and the two of you seem close. Then again you wouldn't reveal your age or name to anyone so that's how I got the idea."

He gave an understanding nod, "Although you don't look like it, you have the potential. I must say your deductions are mostly correct although your logic had flaws."

Barry scratched his head, "Thanks I guess."

"So, Looker." He asked, "Have you ever loved someone?"

He remained silent for a second, "Ah, what a queer question. A question I wish not to answer but I shall, because you showed some exceptional intelligence today."

"So you did, huh?"

He took a deep breath, "It was seven years ago, I was appointed by the Interpol through a series of tests.

It was a bright day, and it looked as if the sun itself was blessing me with good luck. With a raw determination I entered the large building through the automatic glass doors that open automatically as you walk in. It was the first of its kind, now you see them in every Pokémon Centre.

I must be boring you with unnecessary details?"

"Nah, its fine. It gives me a better feel of the situation."

"Alright, so I entered the office. I must say everything about the office is—well, amazing! There were a series of security scans, metal detectors and what not. After passing through them I managed to get into the corridor that led to Chief Officer's chambers.

And it happened then, just as I walked in I bumped into someone. The other person was moving tad too fast and so I fell on my back and she fell over me."

"Whoa, Whoa. This is really cool! Come on continue! What happened next?"

"It was a beautiful woman, she instantly got onto her feet, she obviously didn't enjoy the moment like I did.

And then she left, after a small apology.

I thought it was indeed my lucky day to work in the same office as someone as beautiful like her. Well, then I walked over to the chambers. Before the Chief Officer's chambers there were few cabins, each assigned for various detectives.

The detectives raised their heads just as I entered, I tried not to look intimidated because I was supposed to be one of the best undercover detectives.

Well two of them apparently took interest in me and came to me, 'You are the new guy, huh?'

The other took a step forward and whispered into my ear, 'You're going to have two years of hell.'

'I feel sorry for you.' The first guy said.

I didn't know what they meant then. I simply said, 'Thank you for the heads up.' And walked away.

I waited for about ten minutes in the chamber. The attendant told me to wait till the officer comes. And then the officer came."

Barry asked, "It was the woman you bumped in earlier?"

"How did you know?"

"It is kinda predictable."

"Ah, you are one smart little guy. Anyway, let's continue. I stood up in awe when she sat in the officer's chair. She signaled me to sit down. I handed my file over to her. She briefly looked at it for a second and said, 'Not bad.'

She was about to say something else when a detective came inside.

'The report on the criminal agencies of Kanto.'

She took the report into hand, her eyes shifted from one page to the other and then—

She threw the file on the detective's face."

"Eh?"

"Yes, that was my reaction too.

'What kind of report is this?' She asked. The detective collected the file, he tried his best not to look hurt but there was a slight frown of anger in his face.

'What is wrong with it?' He asked.

'Don't you dare give me that look!' She then turned to me, 'You, read the file and show him why I rejected it.'

Rejected was an understatement but, oh well. I took the file from him, I could see some sort of haughty smile on his face. I read the report from the first letter to the last. I honestly couldn't find a mistake. At that moment my brain got a stupid thought.

Maybe she was testing my confidence, I thought. And so I told her with confidence, 'There are no mistakes.'

'No mistakes?' She asked and I didn't realize it was rhetorical.

'No mistakes?' She asked again. I would have normally be scared and check the report again, but I somehow fell into a hallucination that this is a test and so I said again, 'Yes, no mistakes.'

'What kind of stupid idiots interviewed you?'

It felt unnatural to hear such words from a beautiful woman. But that was not what I first thought back then. I felt offended but tried not to show it on my face, the detective was smiling at me. Oh, how I wished I could punch his face, and I did it later but let's keep that for some other time.

'This report shows that the people in the Interpol lack proper Grammar!' She said."

Barry interrupted, "Wait, wait! What the heck?"

"What the heck indeed. And for the next fifteen minutes she gave us a class about writing reports and so on. I thought she was a grammar Nazi. It wasn't a bad thing, everybody has faults or so did I think. But I didn't realize that finding faults in others is her fault.

After that my training began, and that was when I realized what the two detectives meant.

She pointed out mistakes everything I did. The way I walk, the way I talk, the way I work, the way I sit while I write my report, the way I act when I was undercover, and oh god. Not a day passed without her finding some mistake in my work.

I was told later that the Interpol always sends the newbies to this branch so that they could spend two years under her and shape up. Honestly everyone who completed their two years tenure had a smile on their faces as if they have escaped from some prison deep inside some enemy country.

Even I hated those moments, even I wished for the two years to end. But one thing remained the same. I loved her.

And just when my tenure ended, I went forward and said it to her."

"You proposed?" Barry exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was a moment I would regret my entire life."

"What happened then?"

"That night she invited me to her quarters. It was a strange feeling. The rest of the day I kept thinking why had she invited me to her room and imagined various sorts of inappropriate things. And when the clock ticked 8 P.M, I raced to her room. She was inside alone as she told me that morning.

I entered the room and sat down on the soft bed as she gestured me to. She latched the door from inside and then turned to me.

It exactly matched with one of my romantic fantasies, and so I was excited, both in mind and body.

She then walked towards me, removed her belt and—"

"I am just fifteen!" Barry interjected.

"I wish something of that sort happened," he sighed. "But this story is PG-15, don't worry.

She removed her belt and then—whipped me."

"What the heck!"

"Yeah, it was an embarrassing moment for any man to be hit by a woman like that. She was my superior so I couldn't hit back, my career would be at stake.

The next day I received a letter that my transfer orders were cancelled and that I would stay there for three more years.

And the three years passed, my status as an agent grew, and this was how I finally ended up to be. A man who strictly follows protocol, detective Looker.

It was she who shaped me to be like this, and I would remember her for the rest of my life."

"What a moving story. Now, I understand why you keep on emphasizing about those codes and stuff." Barry suddenly looked Looker in a completely different light.

"Sorry for the wait, guys." Cynthia was back, now that the cluster of fans was gone.

"We had our own entertainment." Looker smiled back.

And then they proceeded to the restaurant.

"So do you guys know what a time-quake means?"

_**Max**_

The journey from Fortree to Petalburg was a quick one, as both Max and May went along the route about four times by now.

They were now in Oldale Town, after they took a little detour to visit Professor Birch in Little-Root they were now backing to Petalburg.

"Marshtomp, Mud Shot!" Max commanded the mudfish Pokémon.

"Pikachu, dodge with Quick Attack." Winry responded to the oncoming attack.

As days passed she was getting better at Pokémon battles but at the same time she had no hope of recovering her memory either. Whatever she was before she lost her memory, she deeply loved Pokémon battles and it reflected.

The rodent dodged the projectile attack with quick movements, thanks to the speed boost given by Quick Attack.

The strange thing of course was her battle style. It was awfully familiar, the way she commanded, the way she spontaneously responded to tough situations, it was unnatural for someone with a forgotten past, but yet she was a physical example and he couldn't deny it.

"Max, stop looking at her and concentrate on the battle!" And the most annoying part was May, who constantly teased him, is that what all sisters do?

"Marshtomp, Hydropump!"

"Thunderbolt!" It was another attack, they discovered Pikachu can use.

The ten thousand volts of electricity and the torrent of water struck each other and cancelled out.

"If Marshtomp weren't a ground-type it would have been zapped during that exchange." Dawn commented.

"Iron Tail!"

"Use Protect!" Pikachu's attack was bounced off by the green barrier of energy.

"Let's call it quits for today." Winry said, noticing the Pokémon were beyond exhaustion.

"So what do you think of my Marshtomp?" He asked later as they settled down in the Pokémon Center.

"It's strong," she said. "But it is very slow. You need to do something about it."

"Trust me," Max said. "I have tried, but no matter what I can't improve its speed."

May said, "You should probably ask Brock, he has a Marshtomp, remember?"

"That's right. I am going to call him right away."

He made a call from the Pokémon Centre's phone to Pewter City.

"Unova?" He asked, surprised. "Oh, okay I'll call that place."

"What is it, Max?" Dawn asked.

"I called Pewter. They say he's in Unova, now."

"I guess he must have gone for something related to the Pokémon doctor thing he's been doing."

Max made another call, this time to the Castelia's Darumaka Grand Hotel.

"Could you connect me to Mr. Brock Harrison, please? My name is Max. I am calling from Hoenn region."

After a few seconds of muffling or so, the phone finally connected to Brock and instantly, Brock appeared on the screen of the videophone.

"Max, it's been a while." He replied and noticing her standing with him, "And hey Dawn."

"Oh, is that Max?" A female voice asked him to which Brock nodded, and then Misty appeared before the camera, "Hey, Max and oh, you must be Dawn!"

"Nice to see you too, Misty. Ash told me a great deal about you."

And suddenly their faces changed colors.

"What are you both doing in Unova?" Max asked.

"Um, thing is…" Brock was about to say when two more joined the screen.

"Iris, Cilan!" Dawn recognized them, "All of you are at one place? Is Ash planning a party for getting to the Top 2 or something?"

"Um, actually…" Iris scratched her hair.

"Dawn," Cilan snapped, "This subject is a top secret and has a sorrowful taste."

"What's going on guys?" May suddenly pushed Max and Dawn and peeped into the screen, "Hey Brock, Misty and oh, Iris and Cilan, right? I am May, I am pretty sure you must have heard of me."

"Well, girls and guys, it is good to see you all again but, listen to this." Brock said after taking a deep breath. "Ash has been kidnapped. The four of us have been trying to track him along with the Unova Police or so were supposed to do."

"K-Kidnap?" They shouted at once.

"Yes, but the Unova police told us to keep quiet about it for a while. And that's not it, all of Ash's Pokémon are gone as well, even the one's kept in Oak's Lab."

"B-But how?" May asked.

"We suspect, Team Rocket. Only they can do such a thing. They selectively took out Ash's Pokémon."

"Why would they do that?"

"May, what's wrong?" Winry appeared behind them.

"Ah, that girl!" Brock pointed at Winry.

Misty elbowed him, "Now's not the time to be Mr. Romeo." She whispered into his ear.

"I wasn't intending to…" He whispered again.

Brock's reaction didn't escape the Connoisseur's eyes.

"So, what did you guys call for?" Misty asked changing the topic, "Although we are supposed to do something. We aren't doing anything at the moment."

Dawn was the first one to recover, "Um, Max had a question…" Dawn doubtfully looked at him, she wasn't sure if it was appropriate.

"Max?" Brock asked.

There wasn't a reply. His face was to the ground, his fists clenched, and then a drop of tear fell on the clenched fists.

"Max," Dawn and May were the only ones to notice it. He then pushed May who about to put a reassuring arm on his shoulder and dashed out of the Pokémon Centre.

"Max!" Brock said. "May go after him."

The brunette nodded and followed him.

"Such a sensitive taste." Cilan said.

May went after Max who ran a good distance for someone who was crying. If she hadn't known her brother she wouldn't have been able to find him. But May found him immediately.

He was sitting on a rock by the craggy coast of the Mauville Bay which separated Oldale Town and the Route connecting to Slate Port and Mauville.

When he noticed her coming towards him, he quickly turned away from her. "Boy, what a mess." She sighed and sat down beside him.

"I understand how you feel, Max."

"Why did they do that?" His voice was shaky, he sniffed again and continued to talk while crying and sniffling in between, "I…I am going to kill those stupid Team Rocket people, just what do they think they are?"

"Now, now." She hugged him, "Men don't cry, Max. You are not a kid anymore."

"You are talking like Mom." He continued to cry.

"I really mean it. Max, you need to be strong at times like this."

"Now you are imitating, Dad." He wiped his tears.

"Then I am going to tell it in my style." She winked. "Max, man up. Winry will assume you are a cry baby, if you cry like this."

"I don't care what she thinks, it's not like she's my girlfriend or something."

"Oh, so you do fantasize stuff like that."

"I never did. I never looked at her in _that _way."

"Now _you_ are imitating Dad."

"Of course I am. I really don't see her that way,"

"Oh, then why do you blush every time she calls you by your name?"

"I never blushed. It's just your imagination."

"Well look who is back to normal." She smiled.

"Huh," he realized he wasn't crying anymore, "Thanks, May."

"You are welcome. But my statement stands."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"How can a statement stand anyway?"

"Don't try to act smart with me."

_**Brock/Cilan**_

"I really hate the police, you know." Iris sighed. It has been about a week since they have requested the police headquarters to provide them with a detective for searching the missing Ash Ketchum.

"I can't believe the sergeant advised us to go sightseeing when our friend is missing." Misty said, they were currently in a hotel, in the capital city of Unova, the Castelia City. They were promised that a detective would accompany them in their investigation within two days and today was the second. She turned to the Pokémon doctor Brock who was busy doing something on the computer. "What are you doing, Brock?"

"Nothing," he said, without even bothering to turn back.

"I wonder if you are watching those pervert stuff." She peeped into his screen. The Pokémon Doctor immediately minimized the screen he was watching till then.

"Hey, what are you watching?"

"Men's stuff."

She looked at him awkwardly, and returned back to the couch, "I can't believe you watch that kind of stuff, in these times."

"Alright friends, its tea break time." Cilan walked in carrying a tray containing a tea pot, and some cups with one hand elegantly like only a waiter could. "I took the liberty of making the tea, instead of the second-rate tea this hotel provides." He said placing the tray on the table.

"Wow, thanks Cilan. You are really amazing." She said as he handed her a cup. "Unlike a certain weirdo."

"Well, Cilan is a weirdo of a different kind." Iris quipped.

"We have travelled together for one year and yet you fail to understand the methods of a connoisseur."

"Whatever." She shrugged. "Your evaluation time is just a pain."

"Brock, stop watching that creepy stuff, already." Misty said taking a sip, "Cilan has made some good tea here."

"O-Okay fine." He turned off the computer and took a seat on the couch, "Thanks Cilan." He said taking the tea from Cilan.

"You should really learn something from him, Brock." Misty frowned at him.

"Yeah." He said absent-mindedly taking a sip.

Cilan's eyebrows joined in a frown, Brock was deeply thinking about something, he noticed. He wasn't watching what Misty thinks he was watching. In fact he has been on the computer ever since they talked with Dawn and the others.

"I will go serve Mrs. Ketchum."

"She's in the other room," Iris pointed. Cilan nodded and went towards the door.

"Brock, can I request your company for a second?" Cilan asked before heading out.

"Huh—Oh, sure."

The two young men walked into the corridor, away from the two girls.

"What have you found out?" He asked in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I am a connoisseur detective, Brock. You can't hide things from me."

Brock silently pondered for a second, "Go and serve the tea to Mrs. Ketchum, I'll get rid of the girls meanwhile."

Cilan nodded.

After ten minutes or so, the two of them were sitting in front of the computer, alone.

"Photoshop?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah, I have been editing Mrs. Ketchum's photo. Take a look."

Cilan looked at the edited photo, it was no different from the original one except the hair wasn't the usual color.

"This…" Cilan's voice shook in recognition.

"Yeah."

"Are you implying that—?"

"No, it could be a coincidence. I was just bothered by the similarity."

"Well, I don't know why anyone else didn't notice it, maybe it's because I am doctor or my fetish for the feminine. I tend to observe their facial features a bit deeply."

"It's the latter, considering you are a _Pokémon_ doctor." The two men remained silent and then agreed not to discuss about it till things settle down.

"Brock, Cilan." Someone knocked the door.

Brock answered for them.

"What is it—oh, Misty—really? That's great" He struck his head inside, "Cilan, looks like the detective is here."

"About time," The connoisseur adjusted his bowtie, "Let's go."

"Oh, you guys." Iris came along as they walked to Mrs. Ketchum's room. "That detective," she turned around to check if anyone was behind her, "She is kinda weird." She whispered.

"Weird?" Brock and Cilan exchanged glances.

They walked down the corridor, as they approached the room the receptionist came out of the room shaking her head. She muttered a curse as she left. The four trainers watched her get into the lift, wondering why such a sweet receptionist had to react like that.

"What's with her?" Misty asked. Her question was answered by a fog of smoke that came out of the room.

They entered the room, and spotted a rather unhappy faced Mrs. Ketchum sitting on the couch, opposite to her was a woman, with long green hair that reached her hips and the trademark red eyes of any Officer Jenny. She was twirling her sunglasses with her right hand and held a lit cigarette with her left, one leg was on the wooden chair's arms.

"That's the strangest Jenny, I have ever seen." Misty whispered into Iris's ear.

Both Brock and Cilan remained motionless. "What's with you guys?" Iris nudged them but the two young men didn't budge, they stared at her as if they have seen a ghost. "B-Bad taste…" Cilan muttered.

"W-Why her," Brock was delirious, "Of all the beautiful Jenny that exist, why her?"

"The two of you know her?" Iris asked.

"Of course, any detective connoisseur would know her."

"Asking Brock would be moot." Misty warned before Iris looked at him. "He knows every Jenny that exists."

"She was one of the most brilliant and crazy detectives," Cilan said, a hint of fear in his tone.

"Was?" Misty asked.

"Nobody knows what happened to her but she was suspended two years ago," Brock answered. "I can't believe they have sent us a suspended officer."

"She is called 'The Devil'," Cilan said, "And trust me she lives up to her name."

"Guys, what are you doing outside?" Delia noticed the four gym leaders peeking through the door. "Come inside, the good officer wants to talk to you."

Brock and Cilan gingerly stepped into the room followed by the girls.

The officer's eyes shined as she noticed them walking inside. "Ah, looks like we have some cute guys here!" She rose to her feet.

Brock and Cilan turned around to run out of fear, but she was too fast. She wrapped her arms around their shoulders and pressed them together tightly.

After barely choking them she released them, "Want somethin' to smoke?" She produced two cigarettes out of nowhere.

"Um, no thanks." Brock refused with a nervous smile, Cilan repeated the same.

"What?" She exclaimed loudly, "That's boring. What do you guys do anyway?"

"I am a Pokémon Doctor," Brock stood straight, and answered as if she was his scout master.

"I am a Pokémon Connoisseur." Cilan did the same.

"Uggh," She made a noise as if she ate some sour fruit, "A geek," she looked at Brock and then turned to Cilan, "And worse, a fancy geek."

Cilan cleared his throat to indicate that he was offended, but the Detective duly ignored him, "So," she said sitting down on the couch. "I have been talking to Mrs. Ketchum, most of it was about the victim's underwear though. Why don't you give me your summary," She took out a notepad and a pen.

"His name is Ash Ketchum," Brock said. She nodded and wrote down.

"He wore a blue jeans and a red cap and—," Cilan stopped when she shot a glare.

"What kinda description is that?" She gave him a condescending look, "For all we know he could even be dancin' naked all around Unova." She turned to Delia, "No offense, Ma'am."

"Tell me how he looks, not what he wears."

Cilan opened his mouth to say that he knows how to give descriptions and that her logic was silly but closed it reconsidering his situation.

"He has a black hair, red eyes, not much above four feet—"

"A shorty, huh." She noted it down. "Again, no offense ma'am."

Delia could only muster a wry smile.

"Continue," she waved her pen at Brock.

"Um, if you don't mind officer, we have a photo of his." He produced a photo from his pocket.

She gave him a cross look, "And when are you planning to show it?"

"Sorry."

"What an easy thing to say," She shook her head, "This guy called Jones, cut his wife into pieces, fed her to Arcanine and guess what he says in the court—He is sorry."

"I am so—I mean I won't say the word again."

"You better would," she eyed him for a second and got down to her notepad again, "So what does he do."

"He is a Pokémon trainer, from Kanto, he came to Unova to part—"

'Look honey," She snapped, "I am not writing a damn biography. Cut it short."

"Pallet Town. Kanto. Trainer." Brock said the words like a robot.

"Good. Whom do you suspect?"

"Team Rocket," Cilan said.

"Team Ro— Oh, god not those idiots again." She dropped the pen on the floor, "I transferred to Unova because of those shit heads, and now they pop up here too?"

The group stared awkwardly as she put a hand on her face and sulked for a second, she took the pen on the floor. "What the heck did he do to make them do that?"

"He constantly meddled with their plans," Brock said. "I guess that's why."

"Of course," she threw her arms into the air. "Every ten year old meddles with a bunch of idiots and call themselves heroes."

"He's fifteen, actually." Delia said.

"Thanks ma'am," she noted it down ignoring the sarcasm.

"They even managed to take his Pokémon from Oak's lab." Brock added.

"Typical Team Rocket." She sighed. "That's it?" She looked at the two.

Although Cilan wanted to point out that Oak's lab was in Kanto, and it was actually weird for Team Rocket to steal his Pokémon from Kanto, he didn't gather up the courage.

"Y-Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

"Good," she closed the notepad.

There was a sign of relief on their faces, "So, who's gonna come with me for a drink?" She asked getting up.

"Um," Cilan and Brock exchanged glances. "We are minors."

"Oh," She smacked her head as if she remembered something, "I forgot you guys are boring."

She took a glittery handbag, and left the room. Before she left, she looked at Iris and Misty and said, "And hey bush hair, stop chewing the redhead's ear okay?"

"B-Bush hair?" Iris exclaimed.

The rest remained silent till they confirmed that she left.

"I am surprised you didn't misbehave with her." Misty said to Brock after she left.

'My fear managed to reign over my attraction." He said, to which she sympathetically patted on his back.

_**Domino**_

Were you ever accused of the wrong crime? If you were then you would put the same face as Agent Domino, the Black Tulip.

Her eyes were on the computer screen, uninterested, watching the 9 AM bulletin through the internet.

"According to our weather forecasters, the weather will continue to be extremely sunny, and hot. A perfect time to visit the Undella Bay, I must say. And now back to the headlines…" She closed the lid of her laptop and lay back on her comfortable bed.

"The world's really boring," she muttered, "And stupid Giovanni doesn't want me in those Executive meetings."

There was a gentle knock on her door, she paused expecting another knock after two seconds and so it came.

It was a code between her and Sarah, who visited her occasionally to pour the information she collected. Now that Giovanni has banished her from any Executive activity she needed her help more than ever. Although Giovanni was clever enough to put Sarah at a distance for the past few months, she still had other information to share. Like how Giovanni called in James and assigned fifteen level-one Grunts to him and Jessie ordered some special cosmetics from Driftveil, what an extravagant woman!

She opened the door slightly to let the slim woman slip through and after verifying that no one was watching them, she slowly closed the door.

"What is it?" She asked as Sarah sat down on her bed. She wasn't showing her usual nervousness as she was familiar with Domino and they have been doing these secret meetings for two years.

"Giovanni has received some package today."

"A package, huh? What does it contain?" It wasn't unusual for Giovanni to receive these 'gifts', and since he decides what kind of gift he wants, most of them were useful for the Team's functioning.

"Feathers."

"F-Feathers?"

"I was surprised too, but it seems this particular gift is too important for him."

"How so?"

"He hired a professional hunter for it." Sarah let out the data into Domino's ears, and now it was Domino's turn to analyze it.

"Okay, is that all?" She asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, I am sorry I couldn't get much more."

"It's okay, I will handle it." She showed Sarah out of the room.

Once she was alone, her brain started ticking. Giovanni was doing something in secret and was putting it out of reach for the executives, her especially. He seemed to plan something, yesterday he received a large amount of Pokéball full of Pokémon, it was a mass capture beyond any of Team Rocket's usual amount of captures, and the funny thing was there wasn't any news about it. He must have either captured some insignificant creature like Beedrill or some ultra-rare Pokémon that no one knew it existed. Why the heck would he do that? She knew Giovanni gave importance to quality over quantity. He preferred one Dragonite over a million Pidgey and yet—

She stopped her train of thoughts, if Giovanni was planning something in secret, she _has _to find it and she knows how to do so. It was time for Operation Dark Prince.


	10. The Dark Surprise

**Yes, another chapter from your Legend of the Dark Prince. I have been working on other Projects as well as writing for few competitions and all. But don't worry, I promise to release at least one chapter per week from now, well I should do so to maintain few regular readers. I also happen to decide to write a re-write of the first few chapters to make the story look more continuous and meaningful. I will inform you guys once I do so.**

**Also I will be very happy if you can take a look at my two-chaptered fic "A Champion, a MadScientist: The Genesect Factor" It is a two chapter fiction and will be over before you even realize it. So do read it and do comment on it. You can access it by hitting on my profile.**

**_The Dark Surprise_  
**

**_Barry_**

Cynthia's words were still ringing in his ears. "Time-quake is basically this: It doesn't have any literal or physical effects on the living world. It is just an inconsistency in the past. Something that resulted due to an abnormality in the time flow. Like a time travel or something.

It is hard to perceive and people most likely won't notice it. But when we look hard enough we can find it.

It is for this reason that I took you guys to the Nacrene library. There are two books which mentioned Reshiram's legend. One claimed that it was fake and the other it was real. The other book was written twenty years before the Hidden Legend book we found in the library."

They were currently in Undella Bay. The atmosphere was festive; the Main Street was filled with people who were flocking around various hotels, shops and resorts. A lone Wingull cawed earning many fingers pointing at the Pokémon that was supposed to be rare in Unova.

One of them was Champion Cynthia, "Did you see that?" She pointed at the Wingull.

Barry jumped in surprise, "What the…! What's a Pelipper doing here?"

"This is East Unova. A place that's rumored to be connected to Hoenn thousand years ago and said to be miraculously drifted away from the main lands of Kanto, Hoenn, Johto and Sinnoh."

Looker raised an eyebrow, "I never heard of that."

"It is just a tale. But people say that it is true. Some claim that Unova is still drifting as we speak and they do have some scientific backup to their claims."

"That is scary." Bianca said half-listening half searching for the cute Pichu that she assumed she saw. "I'll be back in a jiffy, don't wait for me." She said springing after the rodent that disappeared into the streets.

"Wait." She disappeared before Cynthia could even speak out. "We have to get to the ruins before five 'o' clock." She checked her watch. _An hour left._

The rest of them spent looking at various accessories that were being sold by the street vendors.. "I'm back." Bianca jumped towards them and stopped just before she almost bumped into Looker. She caught onto her green beret that almost fell of her short blonde hair.

"Where did you run off to?" Cynthia asked.

"Oh, that..." she tapped her lips with her fingers as if in thought, "I went after a cute Pokémon. Hey do you know what Pokémon it was?" She moved to clasp Cynthia's arms.

"Stop right there." Looker stepped in between her and Cynthia. "Tell the code word."

"The code?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"The code." He repeated.

Her legs twitched uneasily."I…the code…um…well you see…um….err…"

"For god's sake Looker, leave her." Cynthia leered at the Interpol detective.

He protested, "Cynthia, it is a protocol we must follow. What if she is an impostor?"

"Looker it is a wonder if she _remembers_ it." She hissed, which was true. Bianca was truly fickle and never bothered to listen to the code word.

Looker stared at her, half in doubt, half in agreement with what Cynthia said.

Barry barged in between the two. "If she can't remember the code, she shouldn't come with us." He declared folding his arms.

Bianca puffed her cheeks, attempting to fake her anger. "Barry, you are a meanie."

"And since when did you start following Looker?" Cynthia asked. "Anyway, I don't care what you guys think, this is my project. It is up to you whether you follow me or not."

"Let's go, Bianca." She placed her hand on Bianca's shoulders and started walking. "We are going to the Undella ruins."

"Undella ruins?" They exclaimed at once.

"Yes, it is something very few people have access to and the reason why I spend my summer in the Undella Bay."

"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend." Bianca quipped.

"Did you say something, Bianca?" Cynthia asked incredulous.

"N-Nothing. I didn't say anything." She smiled nervously.

They walked through the beautiful Undella Town towards the outskirts. After walking about two kilometers from the main town Cynthia said, "I am sorry, I am making you guys walk all of this. My jeep is at my cottage, but you see at this hour lots of trainers will be waiting outside my cottage, itching to battle me, and I can't be cruel enough to push them back."

The trio could only muster an 'its fine.'

"Here it is." She pointed at a moderate establishment surrounded by some kind of fencing wires. Two guards dressed in blue were standing in front of the gate like armed robots.

"Good afternoon, Champion." One of the guard said as they walked in.

"Good afternoon, George." She smiled back. "Is Emily doing well?"

"Yes, she is doing well. She keeps asking if you have come back to visit Undella."

"I'll be busy for a few days, I'll meet you guys again after that."

"You need not worry about that."

Cynthia smiled at his response and then looked at the trio, "Let's go in shall we?"

"Don't hold your breath." She said as they walked down, they crossed a taped barricade wound around the area to prevent anyone from entering.

The level of the ground suddenly went down, what till now was a hard surface turned into a surface made of loose brown mud as if someone dug up the entire area.

"In case you guys are wondering, this entire area has turned like this because of a Pokémon's attack."

The three of them looked at the ground in awe. "Yup, this battle scene was preserved since the 1400s, a demonstration of the Pokémon's power. The crater was much worse thousand years ago, when it was made."

Barry muttered, "A Pokémon's attack, huh." Now that Cynthia explained it he realized that the entire thing was a huge crater with about one kilometer or slightly less length of diameter.

"The reason Undella ruins aren't famous because there isn't anything left to call it a ruin. Calling it the Undella Crater would be more appropriate. There is a mountain range to your left," she pointed to the series of hills that seemed to touch the cloud and extended wide beyond the southern part of Undella like a wall. "It extends southwards separating Undella from the great three south east forests and places like Nuvema, Accumula beyond these forests. This place we are standing used to be a part of the mountain range."

She said to the astonished people, "One attack from the Pokémon brought a mountain down to rubble. It took about twenty years to clean the rubble. The initiative was taken by the Eastern King in 1400s and in order to respect the Pokémon's prowess, they made a temple right in the center of the crater.

"And there it is," The small ancient temple stood at the center became visible to them as they walked down towards it.

The entire structure was made up of clay bricks. The four long pillars that extended beyond the structure's size joined in a square that supported a dome shape over it.

They walked into the dark interior. The stone walls were filled with various inscriptions in some ancient language.

Cynthia walked down to the center and placed her hand on a particular inscription. It was pictograph, with various diagrams that depicted some kind of story. Cynthia closed her eyes and slowly felt the inscriptions with her fingers, as if she felt the legend just by touching the inscription.

"Here is what I have wanted to show, the legend of Reshiram, and the great hero." She moved away from the wall to give them a better view.

"This…!" Looker exclaimed.

They took a closer view on the pictograph. On it was the sculpture of a large creature, with a flame torch on its tail, Reshiram they concluded. Sitting on it was a man with long hair, standing beside them were two other men. Flying above their heads was another creature, small in comparison to the large creature.

"That is Reshiram, you can say by looking at the torch on is tail."

"Ah, indeed."

"And, a final surprise to you guys. You guys remember about the time-quakes I mentioned? Well meet the Pokémon responsible for it." She pointed her finger to her right.

There was nothing.

She said, "It is safe, come out."

And then, a bright green light erupted out of nowhere.

"What the heck!" Barry screamed.

"Ah, something ridiculous is happening here!" Looker exclaimed.

Bianca remained silent, but if someone looked at her, they would have seen the glint in her eyes.

The green light slowly shaped into a green sphere which slowly transformed into a small creature.

"This…!" Looker exclaimed.

"Is a Pokémon!" Barry finished.

The green light dispelled away leaving a small creature. With unnaturally large head, beautiful green hair all over its body that strongly resembled grass, two tiny wings that remind you of a housefly fluttered vigorously as the Pokémon levitated in the air to maintain the eye contact with the people who are watching it in awe.

"Friends, say hi to Celebi, a mysterious legendary of Johto that somehow made its place into a Unovan legend."

Looker blurted out. "Th-This is how you introduce a legendary Pokémon!"

"How else would you do it?"

Barry said, "I imagined Celebi to be bigger, but what the heck!"

"I have found Celebi, two years ago when I visited this place. It has been my personal secret. The only other person to know about it is George, the guard standing outside. He won't tell a soul about it as long as I don't."

The Pokémon playfully flew around the four, humming happily.

"Wait, Wait, Wait! Isn't this the same Pokémon as in the pictograph?" Barry asked.

"Indeed." Looker replied.

Her face turned serious, "Which is why I think it will be the key for us to find Reshiram. We will be travelling in time thousand years to the past to solve the mystery and obtain the location of light stone."

Barry blinked.

Looker blinked.

Bianca laughed.

"You are kidding right?" She held her stomach and laughed harder.

And then Looker blinked.

Barry blinked.

Cynthia blinked.

Because the Bianca standing before them was laughing in a male voice.

She stopped her laughter as she saw the expressions on the trio's faces and bit her tongue. "Oops, looks like I blew the cover."

"I thought so." Looker glared at Cynthia.

"No, don't blame her." Bianca continued to speak in the male voice, "No one could expect a master disguiser from Hoenn in Unova, can they?"

Looker looked at him, his eyes widened. "Master disguiser of Hoenn— Brodie!"

"Exactly," she ran her fingers through her hair. "I am _that_ guy you Interpol have been searching for ages."

Suddenly the Bianca-looking guy shone with a bright light, as if he was a Pokémon that was about to evolve. The bright flash of light separated from the man and then slowly shaped into a small pink blob.

"Ditto!" Barry recognized the Pokémon.

"Indeed, my secret of success." His true hair was violet color and there were many colored marks on his hair and a wicked smile on his face that suited his haughty voice a lot more than Bianca's.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Looker said exasperated, "You are no master disguiser. I am one true person who is perfect in the art of disguising. You are just using a Ditto!"

"As if I care," he shrugged. "I am here for that Celebi."

"And do you think we will let you take Celebi just like that?" Cynthia was composed, she was a champion and one needs to be always composed, no matter what.

He let out a devilish grin, "Why don't you take a look behind you?"

And they turned, only to find two Celebi flying behind them. Both the Celebi turned around and looked at the other and shrieked at once and flew away from each other. They moved like identical mirror images.

"What in the world is that? What the heck is that?" Barry said.

"My Ditto is a cool actor isn't it."

Cynthia turned to Brodie, "I knew something like this would happen. This is why I needed Looker."

"And she means me." Looker stepped forward. "The real Celebi— Barry throw a Pokéball at the left Celebi."

"What?" Barry gawked.

Looker was confident. "Just do it."

"Alright, alright." He took out a Pokéball, "Pokéball Go, go, go!" He tossed the ball at Celebi. The ball instantly bounced off the Celebi without any reaction.

"And there is our fake Celebi," Looker winked at Cynthia.

"And so your Pokémon is exposed." She smirked.

"Well that sucks. Well Ditto?" He shrugged again, the first Ditto once again shone with a bright light and covered his body. As the glow ended, his body took a new shape.

Cynthia's face turned pink in embarrassment and then red in anger. "How dare you!" She exclaimed.

Standing before her was an identical image for her. "I am the beautiful Champion of Sinnoh, now. Isn't that cool?" He slowly brushed his fingers through the long hair.

"It seems I should teach you what happens when you make the wrong people mad." She took her Pokéball and enlarged it, "Garchomp!"

The Land shark Pokémon materialized out of the Pokéball with a savage growl that exposed its powerful and sharp jaws. It was mostly purple in complexion with a reddish orange torso.

"Ditto, time for battle."

The fake Celebi then appeared between Garchomp and the fake Cynthia, and transformed into a Garchomp.

Cynthia commanded first. "Dragon Rush!"

"Let's go with a Dragon Rush too!"

The Land Shark and the fake simultaneously jumped into the air, a bright blue vortex of energy engulfed the Pokémon with the star shape on its head as the center. The Pokémon then dashed towards the other. Both Pokémon moved like a jet-plane and with the amazing speed they collided into each other in almost no time. But Cynthia's Garchomp was clearly the powerful one. It moved as if it faced no opposition at all, as if it just charged in empty air and landed sharply on its feet. The other Pokémon fell down as if it hit a huge wall, its attack failing to even scratch Garchomp. The fake land shark then transformed back into the pink blob.

The fake-Cynthia took a deep breath and sighed, "I guess we are outclassed after all. It was still fun though."

"Now surrender, and hand over yourself." Looker stepped forward.

"I am afraid that is not in my hands." He smiled.

"What?" Cynthia was puzzled, and then came the explosion.

It was a minor explosion, but since the space inside the wall was small the impact was larger on the people inside. The four people and the three Pokémon were thrown off instantly by the impact. They involuntarily covered their faces with their hands to avoid the splinters from smashing their faces.

Barry staggered and got up slowly, the entire room was now filled with dust and smoke causing fits of cough.

"Is everyone okay?" Cynthia's voice asked somehow catching her breath amidst the coughing.

The smoke seemed to slowly disappear away through the opening created by the explosion, and the bright sunlight slowly took its place.

And amidst the bright sunlight, the silhouettes of about ten men appeared.

As the smoke slowly cleared their faces became clear.

Cynthia, Looker and Barry all widened their eyes in fear and surprise. Standing before them was a man in a black robe with a green lining, and standing behind him were about ten men in familiar but similar clothing.

"Good evening, I am Ryoku of the seven sages."

"P-Plasma!" The words barely came out of Barry's mouth.

"I presume you have heard about us a lot." The sage stepped carefully over the rubble.

"Garchomp, protect Celebi." She said to the Land-shark Pokemon. Garchomp turned towards Celebi and prepared to move.

The sage stopped them. "I am afraid that is not a wise decision." He signaled the grunts to move. Standing between them was Bianca, who nervously waved when she saw the three.

Cynthia's eyes darted around looking for anything that can give them some leverage against this situation.

"There is only one way." She muttered. "We'll have to do it, Celebi."

The sage was relieved by her words. He expected more of a resistance from Cynthia. But then—

"Garchomp, Earthquake!" She shouted at once.

A powerful Earthquake then shook everything apart causing everyone to stumble out of their feet.

"Now, Garchomp!" The Land shark lunged towards Bianca. But—

"Sableye, Trick Room!" Ryoku tossed his Pokéball immediately. By the time Sableye emerged from the ball, Garchomp was already carrying Bianca back.

The Pokémon didn't waste time, it immediately stretched its arms and grumbled something, and in an instant the entire place was trapped inside a large psychic box.

At that moment Garchomp who moved at Mach speed became dead slow. It still carried Bianca but at an unimaginably slow speed.

"It is good to be old and slow." Ryoku laughed at his own joke loudly.

The next instant he appeared before Celebi, grabbed the Pokémon as Cynthia, Barry lunged at him in slow motion.

"No!" Cynthia shouted. To her everything looked normal, except Ryoku was moving exceptionally fast.

In the next instant, Celebi was ensnared in a cage. But just as he turned back he bumped into a man in brown coat, who stood proudly as the old man fell down.

"But how?" The sage was surprised.

"I am not sure, either." Looker said, "The slower I try to be, the slower everyone else is. This is indeed a tricky room."

"In that case." And the next instant, the cage was back in the sage's hands.

"I had to move real slow to do that," he said. "So slow that it is really boring me out."

"Ha, this game is fun." Looker prepared to snatch the Celebi again. He moved his hands utterly slow towards the cage. But to his surprise the sage reacted with an even slower reaction. But in Looker's eyes the sage moved at a greater speed and turned his back towards him and started running.

Looker then got down and started crawling like a snake. It worked like a charm, the instant he did that, the sage moved tremendously slower.

To the others watching this, they didn't understand what was going on at all.

In one instant the cage was in Looker's hand then in the next it was in Ryoku's hands. And then Looker tried to grab him but the sage disappeared and appeared few meters away running away from Looker.

The next moment Looker got down and started slithering like a snake. His speed looked like a Serperior on Pokésteroids. He then grabbed the old sage's legs; the sage fell down _very_slowly because in reality it was an utterly fast movement. By the time he fell down face first, Looker grabbed the cage and slithered back.

Ryoku slammed his hat against the ground, which took eternity to fall. "Enough of this stupidity! Sableye revert it to normal!" The sage shouted finally.

Both Ryoku and Looker panted heavily. What seemed like to happen in a flash to the others has actually taken place very slowly in reality.

"Looker, your coat is battered." Cynthia pointed to the coat, now filled with mud and torn here and there.

"I have crawled for about one hour to get this back." He pointed to the cage in his hands.

"One hour?" Cynthia blinked. Didn't it all happen in a second?

"Explanations later, we have a situation here."

"We have not given up, yet." Ryoku said, he instantly took out sunglasses out of his pocket and wore them. "Grunts, goggles. Sableye, Flash!"

A bright flash of light enveloped the area blinding the people who didn't wear the sun glasses which of course meant Bianca, Barry, Cynthia and Looker and their Pokémon. (Brodie managed to make his ditto transform into one in the last minute.)

As the four desperately struggled for vision, the Sableye used a Snatch attack on Looker who thought tightly holding onto the cage would save Celebi from them.

"Ah, it disappeared from my arms!" Looker said.

"Don't let them go, Earthquake!" Cynthia ordered despite still trying to regain her vision.

Barry panicked, "W-Wait! I am not ready yet." A powerful Earthquake shook the place again knocking them all out of their feet.

"Oh Good Lord!" Ryoku cursed, he was old and couldn't afford falling twice a day.

The cage slipped out of Sableye's hands and fell down and just then the foursome regained their vision.

"Flash!" Ryoku screamed as soon as he realized it.

"Dragon Rush!"

Before the Sableye prepared the flash of light a blue vortex of energy many times the size of its body struck it. The Pokémon instantly fainted to the ground.

Garchomp however raised its head with a growl, covering its eyes with its hands.

"The flash hit Garchomp!"

Ryoku clenched his teeth, "What are you looking for? Get it!" He shouted at the grunts.

"Let's go!" Cynthia screamed.

And at once about fifteen people jumped at the cage. The Plasma made a mess out of their own numbers. One particular grunt accidentally stepped on Ryoku's gown and tripped down. And as human psychology suggests 'when you go down, pull the others too' he pulled the grunt before him, and this falling grunt pulled another grunt and so on.

In the end it was Barry, Cynthia, Looker, Brodie (Bianca tripped) and a lucky grunt racing towards the cage and they all caught it at once.

Barry, Looker and Cynthia pulled the cage towards one side while Brodie and the grunt pulled it towards the other. Ryoku joined the fray to help his grunt and at once it ended up into a tug of war.

Except there was a frightened Pokémon inside the cage, and terrible things happen when it was scared.

They madly pulled the cage towards themselves without checking the situation of the Pokémon before them. The cage started to crack under pressure and was elongated into various shapes as they kept on pulling from either direction. The Pokémon inside was starting to get squeezed by the commotion and finally gave up.

With a loud scream, Celebi let out a vortex of green energy that engulfed all the six.

"Ah, what a cute Pokémon!" Bianca noticed the Pokémon inside the cage for the first time amidst the commotion. She rushed towards the Celebi in that instant, the bright light grew larger.

"What the heck!" Barry screamed.

"This is ridiculous!" Ryoku added.

Cynthia on the other hand didn't panic; she swiftly turned to her Garchomp and returned it into the Pokéball in the last second.

The bright light grew even larger and then disappeared the next instant.

The grunts watched it in awe. The seven people standing before them just disappeared into nothing and so did the mystic Pokémon, Celebi.

**_Team Rocket_**

"This time the location of the excavation is Resort Desert, Relic Castle." Laura announced to the members around her. Apart from the empty chair beside Giovanni everything was normal. The Executives were in a tense mood trying hard to impress their boss while chalking out plans for their next mission. "I believe James has been leading the plan to find a way to transfer the equipment to the Castle, which of course is our biggest obstacle."

There was a slight hint of fear in the blue-haired Executive when he heard his name come into the discussion. He slowly wiped the sweat dripping on his face and stood up, there was a sheet of paper was in his hand. "Um, I have been trying ways to transport the equipment," he paused for a second to check Giovanni's expression, "The only way for us, given the time constraints, is to pass through Castelia City and then head to the Relic Castle through Route 4."

The board remained silent, waiting for more, "I have managed to find a way to smuggle to Castelia, and also our scientists have found the necessary locations and plans for placing the equipment, but, the main problem is the Castelia City itself. I haven't been able to find a way to transport the equipment from Castelia docks to Route 4."

"We don't have much time," Laura said. "If my calculations are correct, Team Plasma will move by tomorrow midnight."

"James?" Giovanni looked at him, with an expression that said, 'I don't know what you will do, but find a way by tomorrow no matter what!'

"I will find a way by evening."

"I hope so."

**_Domino_**

Domino did two important things that day.

One, she managed to sneak into the Dark Prince's room while Giovanni was busy in his executive meeting.

Two, she was listening to what was happening in the meeting thanks to one nice little Sarah and the progress electronic equipment made. Having Giovanni's P.A under her control paid off after all.

But she wasn't the only one listening to the conversation. She somehow found it more amusing to let the Prince himself listen to the conversation that was taking place.

"What do you think, Dark Prince?" She asked the boy who was listening to the conversation with deep interest.

"Taking the large equipment through Castelia is really difficult with the police tightening things and all. We can't blame James, I think."

"It is not what they said I want you to think about. As the Dark Prince don't you think it is _your_duty to think what should be done?"

_What is it?_ He pondered over the question. He tried to remember Ash's experiences in Castelia City.

"You should plan it in such a way that the police won't stop us. Like taking the stuff through something else that the police don't stop."

_Something the police won't stop?_

He stared at his Pokémon while trying to remember, he glanced from the dancing Totodile, to the serious Sceptile, the sleeping Snorlax, the Heracross that sucked Bulbasaur's bulb and then onto the Ice-type Glalie and that's when the spark of idea came.

**_The Executive Board Meeting_**

That evening, the Rocket's executives assembled again, except the morale of the so-called executives was even more down because they were about to face the wrath of the head, the man everyone feared, Giovanni. Jessie and James were especially in terror as it they would bear the responsibility.

"Only a few more hours and a day till Plasma make its move, and we haven't even prepared the equipment transfer?"

"We have prepared everything else, sir." James shook his head, he was honest.

Giovanni closed his eyes trying to not lose his control. "You all are incompetent. How come the Plasma do the things smoothly and yet we can't even do something as small as this?"

"Sir, the main problem is none of us is familiar with Unova." Laura interrupted. "If we had someone who had gone around Unova, we could do it."

"Ifs and Buts won't get us Zekrom." Giovanni slammed against the desk.

"We could always go for Reshiram." Laura quipped.

Giovanni glared at her. "Be serious."

"I am serious."

Giovanni wanted to throw her to the Krookodile immediately. But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a grunt's voice.

Madam, wait!" They heard a grunt's voice and then the firm footsteps approached them. The Executive Board went silent.

Suddenly a young blonde woman and a fifteen year old boy barged into the room.

The executives all looked at Domino, incredulous. But two set of eyes remained on they boy, widened in surprise. "The brat!" Jessie gasped in surprise.

James bent over to whisper, "Something's wrong with him, where is the Pikachu?"

Giovanni glared at the Dark Prince and then he glared at Domino, "What is the meaning of this?" He asked her.

"Domino, I thought you knew the rules better," Laura said, with a crooked smile on her lips. "You can't bring your boy toys here."

Giovanni shot a look at Laura that immediately shut the woman's purple lips.

Domino closed her eyes and kneeled down, "I am sorry, Giovanni. But my Lord Dark Prince has forced me to do this, and he wants us to share something with you regarding the issue."

_My Lord Dark Prince?_ Jessie and James exchanged a glance, while the remaining Executives looked at Giovanni, wondering how he would react.

_Bullshit. She should have provoked him._ Giovanni thought. "Very well, what is it?" It was strategically a wrong move to send the two back, if he does that then he will lose the authoritative power among his executives.

"Thanks, Dad." He bowed to Giovanni, an expression with which Giovanni was rather pleased.

_Dad?_ Jessie and James exchanged another glance with widened eyes. The remaining executives were equally shocked.

"Sarah, bring him a seat and place it beside me." To which Sarah promptly nodded. He then looked at Domino without hiding any amount of hatred or contempt against her, "Sit down." He showed her to the empty chair she used to occupy.

Few seconds later, a grunt brought a chair similar to Giovanni's and placed beside Giovanni. The grunt sneaked a look at the Dark Prince before he left. The news would spread among the grunts very soon.

The Dark Prince eyed the Executives, identifying them from the conversation he heard through Domino's help.

He then looked at Jessie and James and smirked, to which the duo smiled back nervously.

Giovanni studied his son carefully, he was enjoying it. Sitting among a group of executives and terrifying them with looks alone, it was a dark enjoyment, except Giovanni didn't needed the help of a Darkrai to become like that.

"So, what is it that you wanted to share?"

"You all have been breaking your heads about the Castelia situation. I had an idea that could be useful to you guys."

_How the heck does he—_ Giovanni's attention shifted to Domino. If looks were enough to kill a person, Domino would have died at least ten times in that second.

"Well, proceed." Giovanni faked a smile for his son.

"Castelia is known for the Ice-creams which are produced in Driftveil. They transfer it through the Ice truck."

"And since the Ice truck goes up and down twice a day," Domino added. "They mostly wouldn't check the Truck, especially if the cops know the driver."

"A fine idea." James said, "We could pay the Truck driver for a day's help." Truck drivers are usually of meager means, and they would definitely appreciate some fat cash.

"It is a matter of convincing, huh?" Giovanni stroked his chin, "Very well, send Agent Pierce to talk to that guy."

'_Agent Pierce?'_ James smiled, '_then the job will definitely be done.'_

"Now, with this, I think we can proceed to the actual planning." He gave a understanding nod to the Dark Prince.

"Thanks for listening to me, Dad." He got up.

"Wait," Giovanni stopped him. "Since it was your idea, stay and see how they make a plan out of it."

'_His idea?'_ Domino smiled wryly, '_I pushed him towards the answer and made a proper idea of that little clue he had.'_

But the Dark Prince was oblivious; he felt that it was his own intelligence and understanding that brought him the idea, Domino wanted him to think like that too.

The meeting proceeded and ended up late at night. Sketches were made, and grunts were stationed and given instructions. Zager was busy with instructing the grunts how to handle the equipment and since they were Rocket Grunts he repeated each instruction at least ten times.

While the arrangements went on after the meeting, Giovanni found Domino alone watching over the grunt's work.

"Come with me," he took her aside to into the corridor on the first floor, as all the grunts were stationed in the ground floor. Once they were alone he suddenly pinned her against the wall and hissed, "You are going to die today."

Domino wanted to reply if she wasn't being choked, she kicked the man who was mad with anger and pushed him aside, "Are you crazy?" She screamed.

"Of course, I am. I am the Boss of Team Rocket!"

"Is that how you treat someone who saved your life?"

His anger disappeared, and was then filled with surprise, "What do you mean?"

"I caught your son spying on the board meeting." She said, "He used a Totodile to spy on your meeting. He even planned to kill you to take over Team Rocket!"

And the lie struck him, Domino praised her own brilliance. Going to the details always makes a lie look real!

Giovanni was shocked. He slowly backed away from her, his eyes quivered as if he has just seen a ghost. "Get out of here." He said in a low voice.

Domino realized his situation and tried to console him, "Look, Gio. I—"

"Get out of here!" He shouted this time and she walked away shrugging.

"Darkrai..." He muttered. "I won't let my son be corrupted by your powers." He closed his pains and gulped as if to take down all the sorrow that was clogging his heart.

That night Giovanni had a long conversation with the Prince.

**_Paul_**

At first what seemed like a bad joke by few Snover turned out to be a dreaded Blizzard. The unusual snow in the summer slowly developed into a blizzard.

Paul rubbed the glass window of the Pokémon Centre with his gloves so as to get a better view. Everything outside was white, the trees, the lampposts, the sign boards, the houses. The roads were deserted as almost every one with a brain would be inside warming themselves by the fire.

The funniest thing of this all was, it was midsummer. And Unova doesn't have an erratic climate either. The climatic conditions were perfectly stable. In summer it's hot, in winter it snows and in the rainy season it rains.

But then what was he watching now?

The wooden doors of the room opened suddenly, a man who was in his twenties came inside carrying a rather large backpack.

"What in the name of Arceus is this? Looks like some goddamn Abomasnow are playing pranks." He was shivering. His clothes and boots were covered in snow. "Glad, I found the damn center."

"Even a hundred Abomasnow can't blow a Blizzard like this." An old man rambled.

"Then what is it old man?" The backpacker sneered at the old man.

The old man frowned as if the wrinkles he had weren't enough, "The Ice Monster."

"Ice what?" A rather rough looking guy asked him. He was one of those annoying Biker Gang members, Paul remembered.

"Ice Monster," The old man paused and said with a rather eerie expression, "It's going to come and eat us all."

"No," A religious old woman said, she wore white clothing over a red and old-fashioned long skirt. "It is the gods, they are angry on us all."

"Nonsense." A man wearing a white coat stood up, "It obviously is connected to global warming." He was a scientist who was studying on Foongus.

And somehow the pleasant conversation turned into a civil discussion, which meant that there will be some swearing, smacking or in the worst case bludgeoning involved.

Unable to stand the stupidity Paul walked out of the room. Much like the room there were people everywhere taking refuge in the Pokémon Centre, and all of them seemed to talk about the same issue—the summer snow.

"Ah, I found you." Brandon came up out of nowhere with a bright smile. He was carrying few blankets.

Noticing Paul's blank stare he said, "Me and Casey are helping out, Nurse Joy."

Casey came along, like Brandon she was carrying blankets. "Brandon, what are you waiting for? You need to put them in the other room." She shifted her gaze as her eyes met with Paul's and slowly walked away.

The reaction was insulting; she has been avoiding him all day. It made him feel like a leper Growlithe.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Brandon asked, causing Paul to raise an eyebrow.

"You told her you don't want her to annoy you, remember?"

"I guess…" He faintly remembered saying something to her, but he was mad at her then, then again when was he not?

"She's doing it perfectly."

The Sinnoh trainer was silent, Brandon was about to imply something and he won't like it.

He was hurt when she didn't greet her, does that mean he wants people to annoy him?

"Paul," Brandon said, "We need to talk. But first I will drop these things."

Five minutes later, they sat down at the longue in a corner away from other trainers.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"You perfectly know what it is. I am talking about your attitude."

"How is it my fault when she was the one walking away from me?"

"And why do you think is she doing that? Paul, we very well know who's the one to blame."

"It isn't my fault. I am not just good at interacting with—"

"Oh please stop it. Paul, people around you have always been trying to talk to you. It is _you_ who is avoiding them and hurting them when they try to get close to you."

"I don't hurt people, I only tell them to mind their own business when they are poking into mine."

"They are doing that because you are a self-centered friendless pitiful kid."

Paul flinched back at the intensity of Brandon's words. He noticed that a couple of people were staring at them.

"You think you are cool, but if not for your Pokémon that is what you are!"

"But I do have Pokémon, and I am going to be the strongest Pokémon trainer someday. I don't care what happens to the rest of the world."

"FOOL! And what do you think you would do once you achieve this goal? If you keep maintaining the same attitude you won't be left with any real friends." The exasperation seemed to have an effect on the young trainer. He lowered his head and fell into thought, "Even if you become a Pokémon Master all you will be left with are a couple of selfish people who will be using you for publicity purposes. And that day you will cry because you don't have any real friends!"

"Stop drowning in self-pity, Paul, it gets you nowhere." His voice carried a deep emotion as he spoke those words.

"Fine." He muttered with a frown, he hated being lectured. He watched the blizzard that has been forcing everyone to shut them in, and the white snow. At some point Brandon left him alone.

His mind was blank for some time and just when he began to enjoy the silence the thoughts came back.

Self-pity, he muttered the words, he never thought about it that way. He remembered the day his brother set out on a new Pokémon journey.

He was four back then, his brother badly wanted to become a great Pokémon trainer but he couldn't leave Paul alone. His parents died few months ago, and since then he and Reggie were the only ones living in that desolate house.

"You can't take a four year old and travel all around Sinnoh." His uncle shouted at Reggie, "Let's take him to your aunt Martha's.

The next three years were hell for him at Martha's. She was childless and raised him well but he was alone. He was always in a heap of toys he never needed, playing all alone. Aunt Martha used to leave him with the housekeepers who never cared about his presence and thus he grew up all alone. Until on his ninth birthday he ran away from house and met up with Reggie. Reggie was an amazing brother. He understood his loneliness and took him to Kanto with him.

It was amazing, travelling with his brother. He enjoyed playing with his Pokémon and watch them beat the Kanto Frontier brains one by one. On his tenth birthday, Reggie gave him a surprise a research professor from Sinnoh who was visiting Kanto. Upon Reggie's request he gave Paul his first Pokémon, Turtwig.

He loved his brother, and he believed Reggie's ideals were his ideals. He wanted to adopt the same battle style Reggie used. But all that changed when they met Brandon.

The cold wind brought him back to reality. A young couple entered the Centre through the automatic glass doors.

Self-pity, Brandon's words echoed again. Wasn't that what he has been doing just now? He has been mulling about the past, feeling sorry for himself.

He pushed his thoughts away, he needs to mend the future, not mull about the past. And he knew how to mend it.

Before he knew he was in the dorm again, where Casey and Brandon were supposedly arranging the beds.

She paused for a second and looked at him, then turned her face again and continued to work.

"What is it?" Brandon asked, with a hot cup of coffee in his hand.

"I-I…" It was embarrassing, why was saying one word so difficult?

"I wanted to apologize." He would have blurted it out, if he wasn't Paul.

Brandon accidentally gulped down the hot coffee, which was burning hot and made him spit out the contents immediately.

Looking at the mess he made, he apologized to the people around him, "Sorry that was kinda shocking." He cleared his throat.

"Casey," Paul spoke out, and his eyes closed involuntarily, "I am sorry."

He opened his eyes slowly, from the looks he could say that Brandon was trying hard not to laugh. But Casey wore a blank expression.

She then lowered her head slowly in a dramatic fashion leaving the Sinnoh trainer in anxiety and then raised it up immediately with a bright smile, "Apology accepted." She said with a smile you see on air hostesses.

Huh? Was it that easy?

"Now help us with these blankets," she winked, "If you are really sorry."

Well, everything has a price, he thought.

The next day.

"We are evacuating?" Was it a yell, or a question or an exclamation? Whatever it was, it belonged to Brandon and so he had to get up and look what was going on.

The blizzard from last night died out, but the sun was dim like a bulb on low voltage.

As he thought, Brandon was talking with Nurse Joy, who was wearing a slightly intimidated look. Well he could sympathize with her. Brandon has a Loudred's mouth.

"W-We are evacuating." She said, still trembling.

"What' going on?" Paul asked.

"Nurse Joy here says—" The woman shuddered when he pointed at her, "—that we need to evacuate the city."

"Why?" Paul looked at her for explanation.

"The blizzard from last night," she felt more comfortable when she looked away from Brandon, "It was an unnatural phenomenon, the meteorological department told that only Forestbound town and the surrounding forests were the only to be affected by this. They suspect something must be wrong, here."

"Where will be going to?" Brandon asked.

The woman gathered all her courage to speak, "Undella bay, through that sea route."

"Undella is where Cynthia comes in on holiday's right?" Paul asked.

"I see where this is going, but you are not ready for her yet."

"I never said I am, at the best I can knock out her Garchomp."

"I guess we are going then," he turned to the Nurse Joy, "Where's the port?"

"T-To the north." Her fingers shook.

"Alright Paul, wake Casey up, let's march."

"Why me?"

"Because I am going to be busy dealing with a fat annoying boss on my phone!" He roared. The Nurse Joy quietly slipped away now that she wasn't on Brandon's focus.

"Fine." He sighed, Brandon now that Casey wasn't around turned back into his usual self.

He walked to the room where she was sleeping and gently knocked the door. When there wasn't any response he went inside and found her sleeping, covered in thick blankets. He looked at her sleeping face, and observed her breaths and consequently her lips.

After a minute or two in trance, he shook himself and proceeded to wake her up.

It was an awkward situation. He never waked up anyone, not to mention a big-mouthed girl.

He said slowly, "Casey, wake up."

The room was silent, except for Casey's snoring.

He cleared his throat, and raised his voice slightly, "Casey wake up."

He hesitated for a second, and then slowly jerked her, "Casey." She continued to snore loudly. He sighed for a second and fumbled a Pokeball from his belt.

"Standby, Electivire."

Minutes later they were on their way to the port that took them to Unova.

"For god's sake!" Casey screamed, "You ruined my hair!"

"The last ship will be starting soon." He shrugged. He tried to be more social but only looked cynical. The girl was of course infuriated.

Casey would have given a retort if she hadn't noticed the huge amount of people who absolutely stood there doing nothing but stare in shock. They exchanged glances and proceeded to see what was going on.

They passed through the mob wondering what shocked them so much, when their eyes set on what should have been a humble port with few boats on a calm sea; they met with a huge sheet of frozen ice that extended beyond what their eyes could see. A couple of boats were docked, except they weren't floating in the water, rather they were struck in a thick layer of ice.

"W-What the…!"

"Indeed." Brandon said, his eyes widened in shock, "This is by far the strangest summer in my life."

**This chapter was originally three different chapters. But since their sizes were too small, I decided to post them together. In case you want to know...I was fed up of handling too many characters at once, so I decided to mend my mistake with this twist. Cynthia's group will not come before us for a loong time , but don't worry their part is just as important and will be back when plot needs them to.**

**So, yes for now please review/ comment your opinions on this chapter.**

**Also once again I would like you guys to read my two chapter fic A Champion, a MadScientist: The Genesect Factor. And I repeat once again, once you start it, it will be over before you even know it.**


	11. Once Upon A Time In Castelia

**Well, I am three days late. I promised a chapter per week :o Enjoy the story, I tried to put my wild crazy imagination into a story and tried to enjoy writing it. I hope you enjoy the craziness too, especially with Paul! I just like to play around with his character.**

_**Once upon a time in Castelia!**_

_**The Dark Prince**_

The streets of Castelia City were littered with salary men who worked overtime, tireless masons who were going back home from the construction work of Route 4, and drunkards who wobbled and crawled towards their homes. It was midnight, yet the moon couldn't bask his glory because of the skyscrapers that towered over the Metropolitan city.

A blonde young woman, in her twenties walked along the busy Mode Street accompanied by a boy, wearing a hooded jacket. Either of them moved inconspicuously as to become one with the darkness around.

Cars and motorcycles whizzed past them, but their eyes were set on a particular truck that just took a turn into the Narrow Street which was a few blocks away.

"Is that it?" The boy asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Executive Proton is heading the second phase."

"I'm honestly surprised," she said in a low voice, "Your dad let you take part in this operation."

The boy's eyes were to the dark sky as if he were waiting for something. When he didn't respond, she said, "You must be thanking me for this."

The boy in the hooded jacket lowered his head, his brown eyes now set on the woman. "Why?" His gaze was sharp and intimidating, akin to a Luxray.

"Didn't I tell you that already?" She stooped and whispered into his ears, "Team Rocket needs a new leader. The team is breaking apart, and we need a leader like you."

"I see," he said casually walking northwards towards the Central Plaza.

Domino bit her lip. She increased her pace to match with his. "Do you know? Giovanni never gets into a mission by himself. He always sits behind his desk watching others squirm under his mercy."

The Dark Prince remained emotionless, he silently continued to walk.

"Giovanni isn't here today either. This is why we need you, Dark Prince."

The Dark Prince's pace never slowed, "I wonder," he muttered.

There was a visible hint of frustration in her face, she walked past him and stood before him, "Hey are you even listening?"

He stood silent for a second. He looked at the sky and the partially covered moon beyond it. His eyes then locked with hers, the frown on her face never left but her eyes were analyzing his, searching for answers. The question being his strange behavior.

"I..." he held his breath for a moment, "I don't trust you anymore."

Domino remained speechless, her mouth left wide open. She shook her head, "I don't get it."

_'This must be Giovanni's work'._ She thought. It was obvious. Giovanni let his son join the mission in exchange for a good relationship between them. It was a strategic move to put an upper hand over her. _'So this is what they discussed last night.' _

He walked past her, "Let's go."

She silently followed him, maintaining some distance between them. She wouldn't be giving up so soon. Tonight will be a long one. She would definitely find a way to get her upper hand. She shouldn't lose this game, for at the end she will be rewarded with great honor to destroy an entire Mafia organization by herself.

"As if I would leave this chance to some local Police," she muttered. "You'll be mine Giovanni. Mine and mine alone."

After a fifteen minute walk, they were at the Castelia central Plaza. The Central Plaza, true to its name was the center of the city. The popular junction which connected various streets of the Castelia City boasted many attractions such as the grand shopping mall, an art museum, the infamous Mike Dancing Academy and most importantly, the Castelia Central Park.

Domino and the Dark Prince stood by the dim street light, so as to any unwanted attention. The Ice truck appeared from the Mode street and parked by the world famous Castelia Ice cream parlor.

Domino muttered, "Ten more seconds, till the smokescreen from the sewers initiate."

He asked, "Who's in charge of that?"

"Executive Kaminski, I presume."

The Dark Prince once again stared at the starlit sky, "It's about to begin."

It all began with a boom. The manholes burst open at once. Grey smoke erupted from it, throwing the crowd first into blindness and then into chaos. Amidst the grey smoke, a couple of men covered in masks attacked the Castelia shopping complex with powerful guns and grenades. The glass was shattered, computers were broken. The power supply was cut-off, screams were heard, and gun shots were fired. Some whimpered in pain, some screamed in shock and some shouted threats at them.

Between all the chaos Castelia was thrown into, nobody noticed a lone Ice truck that silently passed on towards Route 4.

"Executive Jessie?" The Dark Prince asked Domino.

"The attack? Yes." She replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice."I guess tomorrow's news will be interesting. Castelia Complex attacked: Nothing stolen."

He didn't laugh at her remark, he simply stared at the sky, "Yeah, it has begun."

_**Misty**_

"Honestly," the red-head whimpered, struggling to hold the woman who staggered and almost fell down. "You are more of a mess than a detective."

The woman pushed the red-head, "Whadidya say?" She pretended to hit her only to stumble again. "I hate my cousin. Dat beetch suspended me for sheet, ya know?"

"Whatever," Misty grumbled holding the woman, "I am going to kill Brock and Cilan for this." She was forced to carry the drunken Jenny alone. Brock and Cilan were terrified of coming close to her while she was drunk. Iris was simply scared of anything urban because she gets lost easily.

Misty managed to carry her all the way from the 'Yo, Amigo!' Bar and Restaurant. They were currently in the Central Plaza.

It was when they passed by Mike's dancing academy when things began to happen all of a sudden.

A booming noise from something below the ground startled her, which was then followed by the clanging noise of the manhole's lid. Before the crowd could react to the sound, a powerful grey smoke covered the entire plaza throwing them into confusion. Amidst the disorder, in an attempt to get away from the suffocating smoke, she briskly walked towards the North Castelia dragging Jenny along with her.

To her ill luck, a couple of masked men attacked the shopping complex. She was shocked by the shattering noise of the glass, and the gun shots. She scurried her way back in the opposite direction, towards the Central Park.

She used her instinct and walked towards the Central Park where the smoke seemed to be cleared. As she approached, a powerful gust blew past her clearing out the smoke around her. She covered her face with her left hand so as to protect herself from the smoke.

She slowly removed the hands off her face.

A blond woman stood under the light, with her arms on her hips. "You're going to blow away all the smoke." She complained at something in the sky.

It was then she noticed him, atop a bright red Pokémon whose large wings blew the smoke as it flapped them. The hood on his face was removed. His face was visible under the streetlight.

At once she gasped, "Ash!"

_**Domino**_

Domino froze for a second, and so did the Dark Prince. Their attention turned towards the red-head staring at him in astonishment. She instantly dropped the woman she was holding.

"M-Misty." He stammered, equally surprised.

That was all she needed to hear, Domino immediately turned towards him and shouted, "We gotta go."

She immediately leaped onto the Pokémon called Charizard. The Pokémon staggered momentarily under her weight. "Let's go, Charizard." He muttered.

The pseudo-dragon shot past towards Route 4, leaving the red-head in a shock.

_**Paul**_

"I _hate_ snow." Casey screamed, her foot was deep inside the snow.

"Well good news, we will spend two more days walking through it." Even Brandon was annoyed by her constant complains.

The strong blizzard was set again, except they weren't in a comfortable Pokémon Centre, they were walking through Lost-Long forest.

And why were they doing that? The sea route to Undella was frozen, and a couple of natives decided that going to the Port town was the best way to save their skins from the abnormal snow.

Most of the visitors also decided to take the route through the Lost-Long forest to Port town owing to the fear for some 'Man-eating Ice monster' rumor that was spreading among the people.

But the main reason our trio was in the forest was not because of the fear of monsters, but because Paul didn't want to waste time sitting in a Pokémon Centre doing nothing, and Brandon's boss cut his holidays down to two months which meant that he should explore as much as he could before going back and Casey had to simply tag along.

"I can't walk anymore!" She complained while attempting to sit down.

"Come on, Casey. The Electabuzz are a lot stronger than that." Brandon cheered her.

"Hey the three of you," They heard a distant voice. A man in ragged clothes walked towards them, "The blizzard's getting stronger, there is a reason this place is called Lost-Long forest."

He lowered his goggles, showing his squint eye, "It is easy to get lost here, and once you are lost, you will be lost for long."

"We have a Pokégear," Casey took out a device from her bag, "There is no way we will get lost."

"Aye, little miss, but when the Ice monster gets you," He laughed eerily that exposed most of his yellow rotten teeth that needed some serious flossing. "You'll regret not listening to me."

"T-Thanks," Casey tried not to put a disgusted face. The man then limped away on his wooden leg.

"That must be hard," Paul spoke out, which he did rarely, "I mean walking with that wooden leg."

"That's a bad starter for a conversation," Brandon sighed.

The trio continued to walk or rather trudge through the ever-growing thick layer of snow. They had to move quickly because they didn't want to lose the group of people whom they or rather everyone was following.

After what seemed like ten steps they stopped again, thanks to Casey again.

"What is it this time?" Paul asked trying not to be frustrated.

"I can't walk," she moaned.

"We may as well take some rest," Brandon crouched.

"Those people won't wait for us." Paul pointed to the large group walking in front.

"Well we have the Pokégear." Brandon said to which Casey nodded vigorously.

"I will regret this day." He muttered.

_**Domino**_

The ride on the Charizard was extremely difficult. Although the Pokémon had the strength to carry two people, there wasn't enough room for two. The Dark Prince placed himself above its shoulders, on its neck. But Domino on the other hand clutched onto the Pokémon's large belly and screamed like it was the end of her world. The Pokémon was obviously troubled by this, not only was she digging her sharp nails onto him, but she was also dangerously close to his sensitive and precious tail.

"Hey!" She screamed loud enough for the boy to hear. He didn't look back as he was busy tying his hood so that the same mistake won't happen again.

_**The Rocket**_

The Ice Truck was parked inside the desert warehouse. The area was surrounded by a mountain of cargo. The cargo contained goods which were used for the construction of Route 4. A huge number of men dressed in black stood by the truck. They were all in festive mood, as the most difficult part of their mission was completed smoothly.

A Charizard landed between the group, the blonde and the one they called the Dark Prince descended from the Pokémon which looked less tired and more annoyed. It looked like the Pokémon could have burned his trainer, if he wasn't wearing a serious expression like that. For now the Charizard simply snorted and folded its arms.

"Look at you, Domino." The ranks of Rocket grunts moved apart from each other, as a purple haired woman walked past them, "You look so wired. I thought you were having fun with the Dark Prince."

The said guy looked at Domino, an expression of doubt on his face, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Domino's face turned pink with embarrassment. "Nothing." She said firmly, as if to get the message across the board.

There was a crooked smile on Laura's face, "What's wrong with that?" She shrugged, "If not the father get the son."

The blonde pursed her lips, "You have such a foul mouth, Laura."

Laura opened her mouth to say something but remained silent after noticing a sharp glare coming from a certain pair of brown eyes. Although she hasn't seen much of him, the Dark Prince was much serious than ever.

A brief silence ensued in the warehouse, the fifty odd grunts and the couple of admins and executives all remained silent because of the sharp looks of a fifteen year old boy.

Domino saw the authority in his eyes, and decided to show her upper hand over him. "What are we waiting for, my lord prince? Let's begin the next phase."

The Dark Prince's eyes were now shut, unresponsive to Domino's question.

Laura broke the silence, "Dear, isn't that strange? It is you who is in the dark this time."

Domino shifted her head between the Laura and the boy, "What's going on?" She asked.

Laura replied, hiding a victorious smile on her face, "Giovanni's going to join us for the last phase of the plan. We are waiting for him."

Domino could only stare at her. She shook her head as if it was unbelievable. She turned to the boy, "And why wasn't _I_ informed about it?"

"I thought it was unnecessary." He opened his eyes finally. "He's here," he said.

The next instant, a black sedan pulled into the warehouse and parked beside the truck. A man in a brown suit stepped out of the car. The ranks of Rocket grunts froze that instant, and bowed to the man.

"Good evening, Team Rocket." He said with an air of authority. "We are only a few steps before Zekrom."

The grunts silently stared at him. For once his face looked confident and happy.

"James, Proton, Jessie and Kaminski." He pointed at each of them, "You have done an excellent job till now." He then turned to Laura, "Now, what's left to be done will be handled by Laura. We shall meet up in the desert resort and congratulate each other once we get hold of Zekrom."

Domino looked as if she was struck by a fever. Everything was suddenly moving out of her hands. She didn't expect Giovanni's presence. If Giovanni was here then he would definitely activate Zekrom as soon as they capture the Orb they were looking for. This was a repetition of what happened last year. Giovanni suddenly dropped to Unova and uncovered the Meteonite himself. As soon as she heard the news, she informed Looker into chasing him. But in an unfortunate turn of events, the Meteonite was destroyed in the clash between Team Rocket and Team Plasma and so did their chances to capture Giovanni.

"And Domino," Giovanni didn't made any attempts to hide a contemptuous smile. "I thank you for giving my son a good company."

The world seemed to end for her, and the people around her were enjoying the moment. For once she felt lonely and cornered. But she was far away from giving up. She had a weapon at her disposal, Looker. Looker would amend the situation; all she has to do is capture the Orb and escape.

Giovanni enjoyed her blank expression of fear; he turned to the Dark Prince, "Are they here yet?" He asked. The rest of the Team Rocket looked into each other's faces. Nobody knew what he talked about.

The boy said, "I'll ask Noctowl." He closed his eyes for a second. He instantly opened his eyes. The intimidating look now replaced by fear.

"Just as you said, dad." His voice trembled slightly, "But they are in a large number. A lot more than what you expected."

It was Giovanni's turn to show fear, "How many?" He asked.

"A hundred, or so." Even he couldn't believe what he said. "Our preparations won't hold against them."

"What's wrong boss?" Laura asked. Something was wrong, and if Giovanni himself was afraid, it should be a very serious issue.

"Now," Giovanni adjusted his voice and turned to the grunts, "No matter what I say now, I want you to be calm and don't panic."

Ironically, the words instantly made them panic, but Giovanni's powerful stature caused them to act calm.

"We are surrounded by Plasma grunts, a hundred of them." Each of his words perfectly sank into their ears. A chill went down everyone's spine, although there was panic on their faces, they didn't utter a word. For they all feared Giovanni more than any of their enemy.

"When I say so, all of us shall duck and shield us with whatever would be close to us. The enemy will attack from the Northern side. A minor earthquake will follow right after that, use it to get into the truck and run away as fast as we can.

The Rockets stood silently waiting for Giovanni's word. They looked around for safety locations; most of them realized that they were easy target and the truck was the best shield between them and the opponent's bullets. Their legs stiffened, their hearts raced visualizing what will happen next.

"Now—" Before the word properly came out of Giovanni's mouth; they heard a pop like sound.

Time froze that instant, a blur of a bullet whirred towards Giovanni. The Rocket Boss was unaware of the shot. His heart skipped a beat when he looked down to find a bullet standing before him in the air, right below his chest. A pink aura surrounded the bullet which suggested that the bullet was stopped by a Psychic attack.

The relief didn't even last for a split second as they heard another pop sound, and a grunt flew backwards and crashed against the cargo.

The paralyzing second was soon followed by multiple pop sounds and consequently hundreds of bullets rained towards them.

Giovanni instantly grabbed the Dark Prince and pulled him towards the car, barely escaping a bullet. Domino followed him, the trio hid under the shade of the car.

Many bullets landed on the grunts who tried to move towards the truck. The rain continued, sparks flew as bullets clashed against the cargo, the truck and the sedan.

A grunt who sat by the truck's door stood up to open it, only to be struck by a bullet through the shattered window.

The Rocket grunts opened their own fire against the Plasma grunts hiding behind the mountain of cargo.

"Now!" Giovanni commanded.

The Dark Prince nodded, _'Krookodile, Earthquake!'_

At once, the ground shook throwing the Plasma grunts out of balance. The firing stopped momentarily.

Giovanni immediately lurched into the car. Domino ushered the Dark Prince inside the car and jumped in after him. Almost at the same instant, the Ice truck roared into life and dashed towards the main road, followed by the black sedan. The firing resumed once again.

The windows of the sedan cracked under the pressure of multiple bullet shots. The car was almost outside when another bullet shattered the window completely. The bullet shot past Domino and the boy who bent down to save their lives.

"You should have brought a bullet proof," she complained.

Giovanni pulled the sedan onto the main road and stepped onto the accelerator as hard as he could, "It _is _a bullet proof." He grunted.

The truck and the sedan rocketed, once they hit the Route 4 highway.

"What happened to your Charizard?" She asked. "Hope you didn't leave it for the bullets."

"He's back here." He pointed to the Pokeball on his belt.

"When did yo—"

"Do we need to talk all that, now?" He barked, "Noctowl says they're chasing us. Dad, did you bring my bag?" He asked.

"Yes," Giovanni said without taking his eyes off the road.

"Uh-oh." Domino muttered after turning back.

About four or five jeeps were behind them. All lined perfectly in a row with Plasma grunts dangling on them.

"We're in trouble," the boy said,

"We're screwed." Domino corrected him.

The sedan shot past a couple of cars, whose drivers were concentrating on following the rules rather than saving their lives. The gap between the sedan and Plasma increased.

The Plasma swerved around the cars from either side and overtook them. There was still a considerable gap between the sedan and the Plasma.

"PLASMAAAAAAAAAAA!" They heard a distant cry followed by a gunshot. The sedan barely managed to avoid the bullet as it took the curve and moved forward.

The highway was clear. The Plasma vehicles were faster and were slowly catching onto them.

Domino turned back, rushed her hand through her pocket and brought out a black rose. "It's time to show them what the Black Tulip can do."

"Isn't that a Black Rose?" The Prince asked.

Domino sighed, "Why don't you just watch?" She hurled the thorny plant at the jeep's tire.

The flower crushed under the Jeep's tire. The Plasma vehicle didn't even slow down a bit.

Giovanni rolled his eyes, "Those vehicles are supposed to work on rough-terrains, do you think a thorn will stop it?"

"W-Well, I tried." She grinned sheepishly.

"PLAAASMAAAAAAAA!" Then came yet another gun shot. Giovanni pulled the vehicle to the right, the bullet grazing past the left rear-view mirror and struck a rather unfortunate motorist who crashed due to the impact.

The sedan struck the fallen bike on the front end sending it spinning towards the incoming Plasma vehicle which came to a screeching halt.

"It seems lady luck's on our side." Domino muttered. "We need to hurry, or else we won't the next time."

The sedan proceeded behind the truck, they passed a sign post that indicated that the Nimbasa City, Resort Desert were only few miles away.

The road split into two parts, the left one lead to resort desert and the right towards Nimbasa City. The ice truck turned left, and the two sitting behind Giovanni expected them to take the same turn.

But Giovanni turned right heading straight into Nimbasa City.

"What the heck, Boss?" Domino exclaimed at once. "We're heading in the—"

"Correct way." Giovanni said, "The Plasma might be after our equipment. I would prefer to save my head than end up dying foolishly."

"He's correct," the boy added.

"Few more miles and we can have a good rest in Nimbasa. Besides I have a surprise for Plasma waiting in there."

She asked, "W-What surprise?"

"You'll know when everyone else in the world does."

She shrugged in disappointment, "At least, we saved our sk—"

"Not yet." The boy broke the news suddenly.

Domino jumped in surprise suddenly, Giovanni slammed the brakes, "What do you mean?" She said almost screaming.

"One of them is after us. Noctowl said so."

"For heaven's sake, how can a Noctowl _talk?_"

Either of them ignored her and exchanged a glance, "We need to get into Nimbasa somehow," Giovanni said.

The black sedan resumed its pace. The chase began, once more.

It was not long before the Plasma vehicle came into view; the vehicle's faster pickup made it catch up with the sedan in no time.

"They're catching onto us." Domino said panicked, "Oh my god!"

A black feline Pokémon mounted the jeep's bonnet and opened its mouth preparing a purple beam of energy.

"Dad, my bag!" He screamed.

"It's below your seat!"

He grabbed a green bag from under the seat and unzipped it, revealing a large number of Pokéball.

"Donphan, Hyper beam!"

Domino looked at him befuddled, "What are you doing?"

As if to answer the question, amongst the number of Pokeball a bright flash of light shot out through the broken glass and materialized over the car's ceiling with a large thump.

The armor Pokémon lifted its trunk and shot out a similar purple beam of energy towards the incoming attack.

The powerful attack propelled forward and struck the Liepard's hyperbeam in a powerful explosion.

The sedan lost its balance as Donphan recoiled in impact. One of the Pokémon's heavy feet sunk into the car's interior.

"Return." He said immediately.

The Pokémon dematerialized by itself and went back into the bag through the hole on the ceiling as if something sucked it in.

"How did you do that?" Domino looked at him astonished.

He smiled for once, "For now let's just say: I have some strange powers."

The collision between Hyperbeams proved fruitful for them. The gap between the sedan and the Plasma increased once again. But they knew, the advantage won't stand for long.

"We are almost close," they passed by the mile stone that indicated they were about three miles away from Nimbasa. Giovanni felt relieved, "I think we'll survive once we get into that city."

"Yeah," Domino sank back into her seat. "I normally love it when I am outnumbered but not when the other guy has both Pokémon and guns."

The Dark Prince remained silent, _'A Togekiss, a Crobat and a Dragonite?'_ He was in a telepathic conversation with his Noctowl._ 'This isn't good. See if you can take care of them. Don't get caught.'_

The sedan covered the distance in no time. The pompous Nimbasa gates appeared at a distance, earning a smile on their faces.

But alas, their happiness didn't stay for long. Because as they neared the gates they noticed that there was a huge traffic standing before them, which they have never expected in the middle of the night.

"What in the world is this?" Giovanni tried hard not to grit his teeth.

They looked at the huge line of cars between the Nimbasa check posts and where they stood, then looked back at the Plasma vehicle coming closer.

The three of them exchanged a worried glance. After a small pause Giovanni said, "Stop them somehow. We'll go by foot inside."

The boy nodded and looked at his bag thoughtfully, and then looked at the approaching Plasma jeep. They were preparing their guns, ready to open fire.

"Torterra, I choose you!"

Once again, a flash of light shot from inside his bag out of the window. The continent Pokémon let out a menacing roar as it materialized.

It turned around looking for its trainer, which was quite difficult as its head was many times smaller than its body.

"Torterra use Rock Climb and stop that vehicle."

The Pokémon finally noticing that its trainer was inside the battered car, nodded and faced the jeep. With what seemed to be an extreme difficult task it stood up on its hind legs and smashed its front paws against the ground.

The grey surface of the road cracked into pieces as a powerful chunk of rock emerged from the ground opposing the Plasma vehicle. The piece of rock stood a good seven feet above the ground and completely obstructed the view between Plasma and the Pokémon.

A screeching sound was heard as the Plasma driver had to slam the brakes as hard as he could to stop the vehicle from colliding the rock.

"Let's go!" Giovanni jumped out of the car, followed by Domino and the Prince who promptly took the Pokémon back into its Pokeball.

They dashed past the line of cars and their annoyed passengers.

At the check post, there was a huge number of police who were checking each car and sent them only after scanning each of them completely.

Giovanni muttered, "These check points are probably those countermeasures against Team Rocket."

They walked towards the gate and proceeded to enter the gate when the guard stopped them.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Domino and Giovanni exchanged glances, "We're going into Nimbasa City."

"Well," he pointed at the line of cars. "There's a line, you gotta follow the line."

"But that's a line for cars," Domino pointed, "We don't have a car."

"Then how did you get here?" He asked.

She said, frustrated, "Look, we don't have time."

He looked at the boy standing beside them, "The three of you need to visit the check point officer."

They were ushered into a room, where a rather fat man sat on a chair that wasn't obviously made for him. He yawned, and looked at them with weary eyes that hid behind his spectacles.

"What's up?" He asked, his face rested on his hands, which were on the desk.

"These people wants to get into the city, they came by foot."

"How the heck did you guys do that?" He finally moved his bulky frame. "Don't tell me you walked all the way up here. 'Cos that's ridiculous."

"Look, we are in a hurry." Domino inched her face closer towards his, "Please we need to go."

He silently shifted his gaze towards Giovanni, "Who are you? Her boyfriend?"

"No," Domino said at once.

"Yes," Giovanni said at the same time.

He looked at them in disbelief and shook his head, "What about you?" He asked the boy.

"He's my son." Giovanni said.

"He's my boyfriend." She said at the same time.

The officer swerved his head towards them again, and looked at them, incredulous and mad at the same time.

"Is he your father?" He asked the Dark Prince.

"Yes."

"Is she your girlfriend?" He asked again.

"She's a girl, and perhaps a friend."

"So she's your girlfriend."

"No, she isn't."

He slammed the desk, "But you just said that!"

"I said she's a girl, and a friend."

He stood up pushing his chair back, "Then isn't she your girlfriend!" He roared.

"No, she isn't."

The burly officer looked at him, speechless for a minute. He pointed at the Dark Prince's bag, "What's in that bag?"

"I am a trainer. I have stuff." He said.

"What stuff?"

"Trainer's stuff." He replied. This time Domino couldn't help but snigger.

"OPEN IT!" He slammed his fist against the desk.

He looked at his father helplessly, who shrugged as if there was nothing else to do. There were a huge number of police outside, running wasn't an option.

He silently opened his bag, the officer's eyes balls widened so much that they would have fallen off his sockets.

He looked at the three and exclaimed, "You guys are Team Rocket!"

_**Paul**_

Fifteen minutes passed since Casey demanded the rest in the middle of nowhere. The blizzard got a lot stronger and now was strong enough to blow their tent away. They started feeling the chill through the thick sweaters.

"It's better if we walk, Casey." Brandon said.

The girl agreed reluctantly, which made Paul wonder if this was the same energetic girl that pulled them into some meaningless Grass-type business.

"I hate cold," she said getting up, "Ever since I was a little girl."

"Well, you have me and Paul."

He nudged Paul who repeated the dialogue again mechanically. "You have me and Brandon."

"Well," she sighed, and dusted off the snow. "Let's go."

"Alright take out the Pokégear," Paul was getting impatient.

She took out the Pokégear and hit the power button. She looked at Paul and Brandon and smiled. And clicked the button again, she then looked at them again with an expression of doubt but smiled again. She then clicked the button except this time she was fiddling with every button on the Pokégear with frustration.

She then looked at the duo again who were silently staring at her, with a nervous smile she said, "Guys, I think we have a problem here."

"Why am I not surprised?" Paul gritted his teeth.

"Let's not worry about that." Brandon got up to his feet. "Let's follow those…" There was nobody in front. In its place was a thick mist that completely covered their view.

"Well…"Brandon muttered, "The forest lives up to its name, I guess."

There was an incorrigible silence between the three Pokémon trainers, bar the blizzard of course.

After that it was Casey and Brandon's turn to be surprised by the sudden verbal influx from the ever silent Paul. It was with extreme difficulty that he stopped the gush of complaints after five minutes.

"So what are going to do?" Paul asked after his verbal influx ended, he perhaps might have talked ten times of what he talked the last fifteen years in the last fifteen minutes. "Or do we die in hands of some wild Pokémon?"

"Don't be silly, we have our own Pokémon." Brandon said.

"They will be the first ones to eat us, once we are out of food."

"Well we have four days before that." Brandon took out his Pokéball.

"Well it's snowing, so we can hope Regice can help us." He tossed the ball which materialized into Regice. The Pokémon basically was nothing but an ice cuboid with few yellow dots that probably were its eyes or mouth or both and not to mention it has two arms.

"So…what do we do?" Paul asked.

"Regice, use Mirror Coat on the Blizzard." He ordered.

"What are you—" Brandon put his fingers over his lips, telling the Sinnoh trainer to be silent.

Regice focused and studied the direction of the Blizzard, it then stretched its arms, a violet colored mirror appeared, and the mirror suddenly blew out a powerful blizzard.

"I thought so!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Did you figure a way out?" Casey exclaimed, color returned back to her pale face.

"No," Brandon frowned, "I think we may have found out the source."

"S-Source?" They asked at once, then exchanged a glance and then frowned.

"I had this weird thought that this wasn't a natural blizzard but it was a Pokémon's doing. The fact that mirror coat worked is proof enough, and before you say anything else, mirror coat doesn't work against a natural blizzard."

"And who cares if it is a natural one or not?" Paul questioned, "I thinking finding a way out would be more important now."

"NO!" It was a roar that could even scare a Beartic, if any were around. "Don't you understand someone is deliberately creating this blizzard, if we follow Mirror Coat we can get to the source and stop it?"

"Could we go to Port town if we go in the opposite direction?"

"Probably, but who would want to miss out such a great adventure."

Paul raised his hand immediately, and turned to Casey for help. She looked at the duo staring at her and blinked, "Of course not, why would I miss a great adventure like that!"

Paul felt as if the whole world itself was betraying him. He dropped his hand due to lack of energy and motivation and mostly because it was pointless now.

"Sorry Paul, majority wins."

"Doesn't imply it's correct," he sighed, "Well, whatever."

"Alright!" Casey jumped excitedly, "Let's catch this Pokémon that's doing this."

If she had shown the same energy earlier they would have been inside the warm and cozy Pokémon Centre of Port town by now.

"But," Brandon warned. "If things get very dangerous, we'll get back. From what I know, it could be a legendary Pokémon."

'_A true legendary.' _He didn't say it aloud, but it was obvious if it was causing a blizzard of this strength. And if it was doing something like this, some human interference must be taking place. As the frontier Brain, pyramid King Brandon he has to stop such fools.

With Regice as their guide they moved forward, Paul couldn't complain much because he was afraid Brandon would call him a whiny brat, next.

This time their progress was good, because Casey suddenly decided to forget her hatred towards snow. But she complained once in a while.

"My feet are getting numb," she said, "Can I remove my shoes for a second."

"You can," Paul replied, "If you don't need your feet again."

"Was that supposed to be sarcasm?" She sneered.

"I thought it was funny." Brandon said.

"No, it isn't," She said.

"Then it isn't."

"Oh, please." Paul rolled his eyes.

They moved forward against the Blizzard, which only grew stronger.

At some point Casey regretted her decision, the blizzard then got strong enough that it almost blew her cap away.

"I think walking anymore will be impossible." Brandon said, in fact he was shouting on the top of his voice, the wind managed to level it to the appropriate audible level for him.

"What do we do?" Paul shouted back. "I told you this was a bad idea."

"Stop complaining, and search for someplace where we can hide our heads."

The next few minutes or hours were spent by them, searching for a place to hide their skins. Paul managed to find a Drilbur's hole but was scolded by Brandon because even the Drilbur won't live in there when it snowed. And they didn't know if it was luck or fate's game or whatever they call it, but Casey screamed, "Guys I found something!"

They followed her towards the entrance of a cave, which seemed to be the home of some wild Beartic. The best part was of course, it was empty.

It was a pleasant sight for them because they have been walking past the trees and facing the cold winds for hours.

"Brandon we will rest here."

"Alright." Brandon agreed.

The trio managed to enter the cave, which actually turned out to be a small den, probably for a couple of smaller Pokémon to live in. The owners of the cave weren't present, but even if they were to return their Pokémon can give them a sound thrashing if they try to attack them.

"Oh god." Casey groaned as she arched her back against the stone and slid down to sit.

"For someone who hates cold, you displayed some great will power, Casey." Brandon said with a tired smile.

"Yeah, only the timing was wrong." Paul said removing his sweater. He then noticed that four eyes were glaring at him. "I am trying to be social."

"You are more social when your mouth's closed."

"Amen." Brandon said.

They were too tired then, that they didn't notice how clean the den was. It meant that no animals or Pokémon inhabited the place, but why? Before they realized stuff like that the trio fell asleep.

The next day when they got up, the blizzard was gone. But the snow was there of course.

"Good heavens, the blizzard's gone." Casey sighed.

"For now at least." The pessimistic Paul warned, which earned him a glare from a girl that barely reached his shoulders. Was he supposed to be scared? But of course there was Brandon, whom he should be scared of. Surprisingly he is like a cat when he's around her. If only she petted him often and he purred often.

"What are you imagining?" Brandon said with a cross look on his face.

"Nothing."

"What do we do now?" Casey asked, she was now fiddling with her Pokégear. That thing was a lost cause now, Paul thought. And if it were to work now it would only give them bad news.

"Oh—" There was surprise on her face, "It is working!"

"Really?" Brandon showed no enthusiasm. Perhaps he was as scared about it as he was. "It must be screwed because of the winds."

"Let's see what location its showing." She looked at them, "Actually I am scared. I hope we didn't overdo with our adventure thing."

"Of course not, we might still be somewhere in Long-Lost forest." Brandon supported her.

"Lost-Long." Paul corrected him. And he didn't even bother to look up. Brandon was definitely glaring at him.

"Well…" she nervously clicked the buttons on the Pokégear, there was anticipation in their eyes, "Oh, there aren't any signals here." Her face showed more relief than disappointment then.

"Well you can always try outside." Brandon said.

"Can't it wait till we have breakfast?" She asked, "If it's a bad news we may not be able to eat later."

"Come on why are you so scared?"

"What if we are somewhere deep in Unova, where we can't even cry for help?"

"How is that better than being in an Unknown area?"

"Because we can always have a false hope." Paul replied for her. Casey nodded in agreement.

"The two of you are being paranoid. I have been through situations worse than this. Now trust me and let's check the location."

The three of them walked out of the cave, and for some reason they felt something was wrong. Because there weren't any trees around, instead surrounding them was a rubble, which could have been a building ages ago.

"I thought we found the cave in a forest."

"We did?" Brandon tried not to reason with him, "I don't remember anything from yesterday."

"How can you not remember? There were trees _everywhere_." He turned to Casey, "Casey where exactly are we?" His doubts became true, in the midst of the darkness they have ended up in some random place. And of course Brandon was trying to bluff but he knew that too.

"Well?" He turned around when Casey didn't give a reply.

He didn't notice at first but Casey's hands which held the Pokégear were shaking, and her eyes were in shock as if she had seen a monster in the screen.

"Casey what's wrong?" Brandon asked worriedly.

"R-R…" Her voice shook, and her eyes suggested she was scared, "W-We are in…"

"Ruins of Alps." Brandon read the name on the screen, "It says we are in Johto!"

**If Pokémon and real-life can be compared, Unova is located in America, while Johto in Japan. Even if it weren't true, we know Unova and Johto are far away from each other, that's what I wanted to say for now. **

**Also expect a revival of my first fanfiction on this website, The Romance and the Pokémon Master. Which is a lot more crazy than Paul's current craziness.**


	12. The Nimbasa Tour Part I

**_First of all apologies for late posting, although I don't think anyone would actually wait for me to post a chapter or something. Second of all, the chapter is short. My train of chapters lost it's track, but I shall bring them to order and update properly. Third, the grammar might be sloppy, and somehow my MSWord isn't detecting my language to English(U.S), so yes there will be few words which have an extra 'u' in their spelling, don't worry much about them._**

**_The Nimbasa Tour I_**

**_Domino and The Dark Prince_**

The time was beyond midnight, darkness crept by the hour. A distant Venipede screeched, and a lone Herdier howled. Immune to the scary and horrific night, three people walked along Nimbasa's main road. Contrary to their expectations, the roads were empty and the streets were silent.

Domino was dragging her feet across the road; her shoulders drooped as if she lacked enthusiasm in standing straight. The resulting pose made her seem like a zombie that just made its way into the pompous city.

It took them about half-an-hour to convince the burly officer that they weren't members of Team Rocket and that all the Pokéball in the bag were the Dark Prince's Pokémon.

"Did you really have to bring that bag?" She could barely walk, but her mouth was a complete different case.

On the contrary, the prince showed no signs of exhaustion, "If it weren't for my Pokémon we would have been dead."

"We are not safe yet," Giovanni reminded them. His face showed signs of fatigue; he was in fact exerting a lot of energy just to keep up with the other two. "Team Plasma will chase us pretty soon. They have people everywhere."

"Isn't it strange?" The Prince looked around, "I have been to Nimbasa. The streets were never this empty, even at this hour."

"The city is on High Alert," Giovanni explained, "It is to be expected."

After walking through the deserted streets of Nimbasa, they have finally stopped by a hotel as chosen by Giovanni. He stood in the dark and nudged the two into the hotel.

"Gio," Domino called him, "Are you not coming with us,"

"For all we know, they might be after me," he said, "I don't want to unnecessarily put you two in trouble," his eyes were to the Prince while he said so. Domino knew he didn't care about her.

"Will he be okay?" The Prince asked once the man disappeared into the darkness.

"He will. He's Giovanni." She said.

They startled sleepy receptionist awake and asked her for vacant rooms, the receptionist in her sleep didn't notice the obvious age difference between her customers and gave them a honeymoon suite. Domino who was tired decided to take it anyway, she put her confidence on the boy that he wouldn't try anything funny.

"Will you have me carry your luggage, madam?" A bell-boy approached them, who unlike the receptionist was active and seemed to be wide awake.

"We don't have any," Domino dismissed him, "Just show us to the room."

The bell-boy showed them to the special suite, and bowed before closing the door behind them.

"Well, not bad," she eyed the conditions of the room. It was splendid, but she didn't want to admit so. "I think we'll be safe here." She said resting on the soft bed. "You get the couch by the way." She pointed him to the expensive looking sofa.

The Dark Prince ignored her casual attitude towards him. They were in a perilous situation; comfort wasn't an option he wants to look forward for.

He zipped his bag open and tossed three Pokéball outside the window, which materialized into a Swellow, a Staraptor and a Gliscor respectively.

'_Keep an eye on our hotel,'_ he paused thoughtfully for a second, _'And__ put tabs on dad too, make sure he stays safe.'_

The Pokémon nodded and dispersed into the sky.

Domino at this point was too exhausted to find the boy's telepathic chat with his Pokémon strange and somewhat eerie. She collapsed on the soft bed and fell asleep in no time.

The Dark Prince, on the other hand had a hard time sleeping, he was constantly updating the situations with the help of his Pokémon that now spread all around Nimbasa searching for any possible harmful Plasma grunt that may attack them. He finally fell asleep at 3 A.M.

Meanwhile downstairs, at the reception, a certain bellboy was on his mobile phone speaking to an unknown person on the other side.

"I'll make sure they won't escape," his voice was almost a whisper. "May the god's power rest with us." He said before turning the phone off.

**_Misty_**

"Are you genuinely positive?" Brock asked her for the umpteenth time. They were now behind a long trail of cars which made him understand one thing: Unova, though a developed region had an extremely inefficient government. The checkpoint was currently a centre of ruckus, as a huge crowd formed around a severely battered Jeep, which had a strange symbol on its bonnet.

"I am," she was irritated, it wasn't fun answering the same question again and again. "He recognized me too,"

"Well, Misty does have a clue in her favour," Cilan pointed, "Don't forget that the three of our Pokémon were hypnotized." He wore a close-fitting cloth cap, and had a plastic smoking pipe in his mouth, which he considered were two important objects that aesthetically describe a detective.

"Which was precisely why we have assumed them to take the route to Nimbasa," Iris added.

Misty looked even confident, thanks to the support she received. "I don't know," Brock said, "It's too convenient for a kidnapped guy to appear out of nowhere and stand before her."

"Well, he might not have been kidnapped," the half-sober Jenny suggested.

None of the four trainers responded to Jenny's theory, mostly because it was unbelievable and partly due to the fact that it might actually be true.

"I think it's better if we go by foot from here," Iris said.

The rest of them agreed to do so, paid the taxi-driver and passed through the check post, where the guard duly took them to a fat officer.

"What the heck is it this time?" He asked the guard. The officer seemed to be annoyed by the presence of people who constantly woke him up from his beauty sleep.

"Sir," the guard stooped and whispered into the officer's ears. The officer's eyes widened, as he noticed the presence of a certain wobbling Jenny behind the group of young teenagers.

He stood up at once, "The Devi- I mean, Ms. Jenny, it's a pleasure meeting you," he said, awkwardly saluting at the same time.

"There is no pleasure in meeting you though," she scanned him for a second, "You're too fat for my liking, I want someone cute and chubby like this fancy waiter." She said pinching Cilan's cheeks.

"I am grateful for your presence, madam. You can enter into Nimbasa City anytime if you would like to care."

"Oh," she snapped, "I forgot about that. Let's go, my little dolls," she said placing an arm on Cilan and Brock, "Let's search for your friend Ash."

"Ash?" The burly officer asked. He fiddled with the computer at his desk, "Are you perhaps talking about Ash Kutcher?"

"Ash Ketchum," Iris corrected.

He glanced at the screen again, "Sorry, yes-Ash Ketchum."

"Did you meet him or something?" Misty asked.

"Well, there was this kid earlier," he said recollecting from the little piece of brain he had. "I had to scan his Pokédex; he was carrying a suspiciously large amount of Pokéball with him."

Iris and Misty exchanged a glance, "Can you explain in detail?" The latter asked.

He was too lazy to say yes, but then glanced at the woman known as 'The Devil' and decided to say so.

**_Domino_**

Domino instantly jumped to her feet when something touched her, she sighed in relief when she realized it was the boy. The sky was still dark, not much time passed since she fell asleep. "What's wrong?" She asked. The boy wore a tense expression on his face, "They are here."

"Plasma?" She asked.

"Yes," his face was too serious for it to be a joke, "Swellow told me. They surrounded the hotel."

Although she had her doubts about his powers, she decided to rely on them for now. "We should escape, before they get here." She walked towards the window.

"No," he stopped her, "Not the window, they have Swoobat ready to attack us."

She said, "Alright then, bring your flying Pokémon back. We'll escape through the terrace before they get upstairs."

He nodded in agreement, she was obviously better at this, he thought.

Domino opened the door slightly sticking her head out, and then stopped at once. She lifted her arms into the air, pushing the door wide open. Much to the Prince's surprise, the bellboy was standing before them, with a pistol in his hand, "Don't move. Hands up." His hands trembled; he didn't look like a good shot either. But they were too close for a lucky escape.

The Dark Prince slowly began to lift his arms; the movement took the bellboy's attention for a second. In a flash of a second Domino sprung forward and kicked him on his wrists making the gun bounce off his grasp. She then caught the falling gun and shot him on his knees, all three actions were performed in a single movement. "Let's go," she barked.

The duo dashed out of the room towards the flight of stairs along the long corridor. The Dark Prince however, fell flat on his face, when something hard grabbed his legs. He turned around only to see that the bellboy firmly grasped his legs, the veins on his forehead were visible as he shouted, "PLASMAAAAAAA!"

The Prince struggled to pull his leg from the iron like grip. Something then shot past him with a loud bang; it struck the man straight on his forehead throwing him back along the corridor. The entire body was soon in a pool of blood.

"Let's go," she lifted the boy up, "We don't have time for sitting."

The boy watched the body for a moment, and began to dash forward towards the stairs. Only to be stopped by an approaching burly man.

"There they are!" The particularly large grunt shouted with a deep voice. A Gavantula jumped from the ceiling above, and landed in front of them.

"Now!" Domino jumped screaming, the prince took it as his cue, "Quilava, come out!"

At once, the fire-type Pokémon jumped out of the Pokéball and landed on the soft, red carpet. The Gavantula simultaneously shot a web of electricity at them. Domino landed behind the Dark Prince out of way between the two Pokémon.

"Flamethrower!" He commanded.

A spurt of flames appeared on the Pokémon's head and the lower part; the flames resembled the hair of a porcupine. The Pokémon shot out the flames from its narrow mouth. The fire gushed out filling the entire expanse of the corridor while burning the Gavantula's web at the same time. The Gavantula was partially struck by the attack, but it was enough to scare the bug type.

"PLASMAAA!" The hefty grunt lunged at them like a madman.

"Tackle him!"

The Pokémon sprinted towards the grunt and struck him on his chest. The grunt staggered a good foot back and caught hold of the Pokémon.

"Flame wheel!"

The Pokémon's body was engulfed in flames at once; the Plasma grunt tossed the Pokémon away instinctively.

"Quick Attack!"

The Pokémon struck the grunt on his chest once again, this time he was tossed away a good distance back.

Needless to say, the trainer and the Pokémon followed by Domino ran past him and took the stairs to the terrace. They looked down and spotted a couple of grunts racing upstairs.

"Use Flamethrower, and keep them away," he commanded. The Pokémon set the carpet on flames, and hence the stairs.

They climbed up from the third floor to the sixth floor, broke the locked Iron Gate with the help of a flamethrower and finally reached the terrace of the six-floored hotel.

They ran towards the edge of the terrace, dodging a couple of pipelines.

"Gliscor isn't here yet," he looked at the distant moon impatiently. The Swellow which appeared to wait for him, landed by his side.

"Well, we gotta hurry; these Plasma guys are super crazy."

The flames spread upstairs, a trail of smoke erupted out through the broken gate. Swellow was the first one to react; it took flight into the sky, preparing itself in a battle stance. Out of the flickering flames, a flock of Swoobat dashed out, crying incoherently with a screeching sound.

"Oh, crap." They took a step back.

More number of Swoobat appeared on either side of the building, which were probably released by the Plasma grunts that sensed their terrace escapade. At once, what seemed like at least five hundred Swoobat surrounded them.

Even the ever-courageous Swellow showed signs of fear, as the Pokémon's collective screech nauseated the two humans and the Swallow Pokémon.

Domino pressed her ears close as hard as possible, as if it would be any better.

The Dark Prince's face began to fade hope when he jerked his head towards the right.

"It's here," he pointed at a particular direction. He didn't waste a moment. "Quilava cut up a path with flamethrower."

The Pokémon nodded, and shot the flames scattering the frightened Swoobat. Then from a distance, a bat-like Pokémon appeared, gliding towards the building.

Domino removed the hands off her ears. "Finally," She sighed in relief. The fang-scorpion Pokémon landed on the hard floor, with the help of its spring like tail.

The Prince nodded to Swellow, they were ready for flight. He said to Domino, "Swellow can't handle heavy weights." The bird Pokémon clutched his arms with its claws and flapped its wings hard to lift him into the sky. Quilava dematerialized into his bag at the same time. "You take Gliscor."

"Excuse me, but what are you implying!" Domino complained. The fang-scorpion Pokémon grabbed her shirt with its claws and sprung into the air using its tail as an aid. She fell silent, as the situation demanded her to.

"Swoobat, Attack!" A distant grunt commanded the Pokémon. At once, the hundreds of Swoobat began to move and chase them.

Some opened their mouths and sent out an ear-pricking screech while few flapped their wings to create a gust of wind. The gusts joined together turned into a hurricane like wind.

Unlike most Pokémon, Gliscor are known for their ability to glide and not fly. They use the winds to their advantage, instead of their wings. But when a powerful wind strikes them, the Pokémon no matter how powerful their physical strength is, it gets blown away by the wind. This is precisely why Gliscor avoid regions like Unova and other hurricane-prone American and Japanese regions.

This fact however has no significance to us other than explain why Domino should be extremely worried now.

"What the hell is going on?" Domino screamed at the top of her voice, the fang-scorpion Pokémon was out of control and moved like a kite that just escaped from a string's bind.

"Gliscor!" He screamed, but then realized he was in trouble too.

Swellow was beginning to lose its stamina and was now going crashing towards the ground; it wasn't a happy scene considering he was about six floors above the ground.

Both Domino and the Dark Prince broke apart in different ways, crashing towards the ground.

**_Misty_**

"What the heck is that?" Brock stared into the sky. Despite the great distance, they figured out that something was chasing someone and the latter seemed to be in deep trouble.

Two silhouettes, one that seemed like a man dangling to a bird Pokémon, and another, who was held by a large object. The latter swayed with the wind, and looked like it was about to crash anytime.

"That's a Gliscor," Brock could make it out as he saw the Pokémon crashing away into the distant darkness.

"A Gliscor in Unova?" Cilan remarked, "Could it be...?"

The foursome and the Jenny sprinted along that direction. They realized it was a grave mistake after crossing the street towards the large building the silhouettes from earlier jumped off. A large number of men dressed up like a medieval knight stood before the building. The group of gym-leaders exclaimed at once, "Plasma!"

One of the grunts who apparently noticed them shouted at once, "Someone's saw us!"

Some of the grunts were seated on a jeep, which was parked on the main road, ready to move into action anytime. Upon noticing them, the vehicle immediately whirred into life. Its headlights which seemed like the eyes of the devil himself, threw in a blinding light,

"Out of the way and run!" Iris shouted.

The teenagers jumped out to escape the jeep, as the grunts on it screamed in unison as if it were a rally.

"PLASMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Misty ran at the best of her speed, she dived into a dark alley that led into a residential district. She didn't even think about turning back and simply continued to run.

After running a long deal of distance, she stopped finally, to catch her breath, "Oh my god," she panted, "Those lunatics actually planned to run down upon us."

Her heart pounded her chest as if it wanted out. She held her chest to calm it down, "Guys, I think we are in a deep trouble."

Her remark was replied with a deadly silence. She turned around to see if anyone was with her, it was then she realized she was alone in the darkness of a curfew struck Nimbasa.

"Alright," she muttered, "I am screwed."

**_The Dark Prince_**

"Return, Swellow," the Pokémon dematerialized in a red fragment of light. "Good job, my bud- servant."

"Where the heck am I?" He landed on the empty main road; he checked the surroundings under the guidance of the streetlights. To the right, was an open space, for setting up stalls during the day time. Used cans, and paper plates were thrown around the dustbins, which was filled beyond its capacity. He turned around and spotted a giant arch, a large symbol that read 'Nimbasa Amusement Park' was on it.

His eyes fell on what was the world-famous Ferris wheel. It was giant, with carriages of various colors dangling from the supporting rods. His eyes shifted towards the empty street. Normally the area around was constantly filled with a large crowd. But the Rocket incidents in Castelia made the occupants of Nimbasa cower in fear. He was amazed how it all began with the simple Ice truck idea he gave. A sense of pride filled him.

After enjoying the priceless darkness that loomed in the city, he began to think of a way to reach Giovanni. If the Plasma attacked them, his father was obviously under bigger trouble.

"I only have two slots to use," he muttered. Although he had all his Pokéball with him. The Pokémon league contract system prevented the use of more than six Pokémon at once. Gliscor, Staraptor, Noctowl and Krookodile were all out of his reach.

_'Staraptor, where are you?'_He sent a telepathic signal through his mind. It was then he realized his mistake, "Dammit!" He cursed himself.

At once the Swoobat that lost his trail appeared, attacking him from every direction. The so called telepathic powers he possessed was more like a radio signal which can be detected by any antenna, he accidentally sent the message to the hostile Swoobat which were usually sensitive to such waves and hence exposed his location.

"Buizel, Totodile out of your balls!" Two flashes of light jumped out of his bag, and two water-types Pokémon stood in front of the trainer.

"Use your defensive counter-shield!" He said while dropping to the ground at the same time. The Pokémon started spinning and use the attack called Water gun at the same time, the combined movement resulted in a defensive barrier made up of water. The Swoobat found themselves unable to harm either Pokémon or the trainer.

The Pokémon were unintelligent, but they were in a huge number which made up for their incompetence.

Despite the tremendous effort the water Pokémon put in, they couldn't hold the waters for long. A Swoobat managed itself into the weakened counter shield. It struck Totodile with an Air Slash. The attack was followed by Buizel's defeat; consequently the Swoobat attacked their target, the Dark Prince.

**_Misty_**

Misty passed by the residential districts and finally took a detour towards a gate that led to some open area. She followed the direction until she finally reached the Gym Street, which was famous all over the world, as it was the home to both Elesa Fashion Works and the gym she runs.

A screeching sound grabbed her attention. The Cerulean gym leader ran towards the source of the sound. She was about to step onto the main road when a huge flock of Swoobat dashed past her. Scared by the sudden attack of the Pokémon she closed her eyes and ears and screamed. Her high pitched voice lost to the screeching sounds of the Swoobat, leaving her shouts in vain. The Pokémon however didn't plan on target her.

She turned towards the direction the Swoobat attacked. Despite the large number, the Swoobat seemed to be stopped by something.

"Water gun," she recognized the move that continuously put the Swoobat at bay. The fight was one-sided, the heavily outnumbered Buizel and Totodile were losing. Amidst the flock of Swoobat and the two water Pokémon, she saw him on the ground, watching his Pokémon getting weakened by the second, helplessly.

"Ash," she gasped. She was sure this time, it was him!

The defence finally broke as the Totodile finally gave in. The Swoobat consequently defeated the Buizel too.

"Oh, no!" Her hands went for the Pokéball on her belt.

The Swoobat lunged at the helpless Dark Prince. Misty detached the Pokéball from her belt and enlarged it. "Gyarados-"

She froze at that moment watching the devastating scene before her that happened all of a sudden.

Out of nowhere a huge rain of dark spheres struck the Swoobat, engulfing the bat Pokémon. The Pokémon once consumed by the sphere dropped down to the ground unconscious.

If the number of the Swoobat was unending, then so were the spheres of darkness. The rain continued for five whole minutes until the last Swoobat fell unconscious.

Ash slowly rose to his feet and looked up, with his mouth open ajar. A dark presence, so dark that the night itself was pale in comparison descended down to the ground. Like a ghost, it didn't have any feet. A white piece of fur stood on a red scarf-like hair.

Misty felt her feet becoming cold. At some point she dropped on her knees and watch the Pokémon approach Ash. Her fear not because of the Pokémon, but because of the expression on Ash's face when he noticed its presence.

**_The Dark Prince_**

He looked into the Pokémon's deep blue eyes. A look that normally sent shivers down spines felt like a kind and warm look to the boy. He looked like a lonely child who has met his long-lost friend for the first time in years.

"Darkrai," he was almost shouting in joy like a fan girl when her favorite star was standing before her.

The Pokémon spoke with a deep coarse voice, "You are brimming with power, Dark Prince. It seems Zekrom has chosen you as its partner."

** Apologies for making the chapter so short, but the next chapter shall be promising and large content-wise. I am working on my descriptions, which are currently sub par in my opinion. I want to people to "feel" what I write, not just "read" them. If you are one of those who likes to lend help to the inexperienced, do hit me a Private Message. **

**By the way: In the next chapter, a lot will happen!**


	13. The Nimbasa Tour Part II

_****_**This and the next chapter were originally meant to be a single chapter. Then I thought pouring too much stuff on your faces might confuse you as the insane number of characters I introduced shall all be in motion today. I think my story is starting to flow more naturally unlike the first few chapters, mainly after I have read some guide on plotting stuff. Btw, I haven't been getting much reviews other than from few friends like Swagnilla-Ice-1985. I would much appreciate if you do post a word of appreciation or constructive criticism.**

_**The Nimbasa Tour Part II**_

Good— Evil.

The meaning of these words haunted philosophers and pseudo-intellects for ages. Men always consider others as selfish. Yet they don't realize that they too are the same when the correct situation arises.

Ghetsis Harmonia or Alfred Ketchum, they were such men. They accuse the other for their selfish motives, their hunger for power and justify it with the good they would do for the world, once they get hold of such power.

'He' feeds on these power-hungry men. 'He' sided with people like him for ages and centuries. 'He' knows that whatever he does is what the people empirically define as 'Evil'. He never denied it, and instead he took it as his title.

_**The Dark Prince**_

His aura resembled the new moon night, the depths of the ocean and anything else that could be as dark as him.

The eyes were eerily blue, like a cat's eye. There was an air of power around him that could even make the bravest step back in fear.

However, the boy never showed any fear. His face was as calm as ever, his eyes full of admiration.

"_I have come at the right time, as promised." _His voice emanated directly into his brain.

"I am glad Darkrai," he never removed his eyes off the Pokémon.

"_You have changed for the best. Whoever it is, I thank them for making my job easy." _

Even the legendary Pokémon didn't expect the turn of events. He expected Giovanni to put up a struggle to release his son out of the room.

"_It seems that you are in a lot of trouble."_

The Prince agreed, "Yes, Plasma seems to have surrounded us from everywhere."

"_Hmm, true. I sense a huge number of men and Pokémon in this area, almost every one of them are searching for us."_

The Pokémon closed its eyes as if it were concentrating about something. _"I shall take care of the mass of people, but I cannot guarantee a victory. We may have to resort to retreating."_

The Prince was visibly dissatisfied.

"_Retreating is never a wrong thing, Prince. A ruler doesn't blindly charge the enemy. If not so, there is no difference between you and a mindless brute."_

"Fine," he agreed. "But I am going to crush these people someday."

"_Yes someday. Not today."_ The said Pokémon remained silent for a while, and then spoke up again. _"How about some compensation?"_

"What do you mean?" He asked.

The Pokémon turned to the right, "A Prince needs a consort doesn't he?"

The Prince turned in the same direction, "I see." He muttered, "I don't how important it is, but if you say so."

_**Misty**_

Misty's heart skipped a beat. It could be a coincidence, but either of them was looking in her direction. She slowly took few steps back, and tried running back into the darkness of the Gym Street.

The moment she turned around, her eyes met with the eerie blue-eyes. She yelped a cry and stumbled back, falling to the ground in the process.

The darkness she saw earlier now stood before her. Her knowledge on Pokémon vaguely told her it could be a Darkrai.

I am a gym leader, she thought. Her pride overcame her fear. A gym leader like her shouldn't be spooked by a Pokémon, she believed. Her hands reached for the sixth Pokéball on her belt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice that slowly approached her from behind. It was a voice that felt oddly familiar, and yet completely different.

She turned back, meeting up with an intimidating look from the boy. "Ash." She muttered the name, both in fear and disbelief.

"Normally, I would get mad if someone called me that," he smirked, exchanging a glance with Darkrai. "I can make you an exception."

"W-What's wrong with you?" She tried to step back from him, and realized it was a bad idea. The Pokémon was much scarier than him.

The Prince remained silent; he seemed to enjoy watching her plight.

"_Take the girl and hide under some kind of shade."_

If she wasn't terrified already, she would be now. The voice was creepy, and seeped directly into her brain. It was a hair-raising experience.

"Hmm, I think I know a perfect place," his eyes fell on the motionless carriages of the Ferris-wheel.

"_Good." _Darkrai said, _"I hope you enjoy the compensation."_

"I will." His eyes fell on the terrified girl before him. It gave him a sense of satisfaction that seemed to soothe his heart somehow. "Good luck." He said to the darkness Pokémon.

"_I will take my leave then."_ He said after a pause, _"You could be a little kind with her."_

The Pokémon disappeared into the shadows. The Prince smiled in agreement. The eerie smirk on his face seemed to disappear a little.

"Why?" She asked. "What's going on with you? What the hell is this, Ash?"

"I'll tell you everything," he said. He lent her an arm, "We need to cover ourselves first."

She defenselessly took his help to get up, and followed him to the Ferris-wheel.

He opened the carriage and showed her in, and then followed her inside.

"This could have been more fun, if this thing was actually moving." He said sitting opposite her.

_**The Plasma**_

The empty streets of Nimbasa were now filled with hundreds of Plasma patrolling around the entire city. They searched many houses and hotels, which they suspected to be their target's hiding spot. Swoobat and Woobat accompanied them in their search, not leaving a single stone or even the lids of the garbage cans unturned.

What they didn't notice was the darkness standing above them.

_**Darkrai**_

The Nimbasa Grand Hotel: It was a hotel, which only the richest of the rich choose. A five-star hotel with spacious rooms furnished with the most of the expensive furniture. Being at the center of one of the most developed entertainment industry of Nimbasa City, the hotel's business soared. Within a year it developed into a forty storied building. It was the tallest among the Nimbasa buildings, and competed with the tall buildings of Castelia.

Dark fumes appeared on the top of the grand building, the fumes soon shaped into darkness, darker than the night itself.

Darkrai's eyes scanned around the entire city. From such height men looked like dots. The darkness Pokémon lifted its arms into the air. The aura surrounding the Pokémon grew stronger and stronger till the dark fumes made the Pokémon completely invisible. The Pokémon resembled a burning flame, except it was the fumes instead of the fire.

The blue-eyes of the Pokémon lit like a torch, releasing the dark fumes at once. The fumes spread into the surrounding sky like a ripple. Then immediately, hundreds of dark spheres grew everywhere and spread into the surrounding sky.

Unless they were continuously staring at the sky, the onlookers wouldn't realize that the sky grew extremely dark, as the Dark Void covered the entire sky, as if it were the shadow of a giant Pokémon or a thick cloud of smoke.

The Pokémon's hands moved like an orchestra conductor as it pushed power into the balls, inflating them like balloons. With a dramatic movement of its three fingers and an out stretched left arm Darkrai moved the balls of Dark Void further up in the sky like a piece of rock being pulled back before getting released through the catapult. It then stretched its right arms, causing the Dark Void on the right to move in a similar fashion. It then turned perpendiculars and repeated the same moves, thus preparing the Dark Void from all four directions.

The Darkness Pokémon then lifted its arms towards the sky. It then dropped its left arm down, as if it were hurling something. The dark spheres to Darkrai's left began to move, one layer after the other in a movement similar to toppling dominoes. It then lifted its right arm and sent the Dark Voids on the right in a similar fashion. The Pokémon then lifted its arms again and brought both of them down at once, sending the Dark Void on its front and repeated the same move after turning back.

The rain of Dark Void struck the entirety of Nimbasa, punishing the people and Pokémon who dared to put their foot out of their houses. The spheres rained everywhere on the streets, on the parked vehicles, on the streetlights, on the sheds atop the workshops, the tops of the high buildings.

It sucked in every creature that could breathe, the Swoobat that belonged to Plasma, the grunts of Plasma itself and what not.

The City that was known for its pompous atmosphere, the flashy lights, and the roaring crowd was now filled with members of Plasma and their Pokémon falling asleep everywhere.

However the Dark Void weren't of supreme power, most of them disappeared as soon as they touched any material object, thus saving many fortunate people.

Darkrai watched each and every bubble of its attack disappear one by one. After watching the last Dark Void disappear, the Pokémon looked around once. It knew that there were people who survived the attack, and would be chasing down on Giovanni or the Dark Prince. But it knew that most of the threat was gone.

_**Giovanni**_

Giovanni watched the rain of Dark Void continue to fall on the ground, the balls that fell towards him bounced off as it struck a green barrier.

The rain ended, and Giovanni spotted that the twenty or so grunts and Pokémon who chased him now lay on the ground, deep in sleep and agony.

He lowered his head, noting that there was no further danger. He stooped down and slowly ran his fingers through the feline Pokémon's back. It was Persian's quick thinking that protected them from the rain of Voids.

It was a fortunate incident, after reaching a remote hotel, where he didn't expect any of the Plasma grunts to appear, he was suddenly attacked by many of them. Although he used Persian as his means of defense, he didn't stand much of a chance. Quantity prevailed over quality, at that moment.

For now, the unfortunate grunts lay on the ground, shivering in their sleep.

'_He's back.'_ The Rocket Boss thought.

_**Brock**_

Meanwhile, our other group which separated from Misty, due to being more in number was chased by the Plasma Jeep.

Their struggle was somewhat lessened when Iris's Haxorus managed to topple the Jeep with a surprise Dragon Tail on its front tires.

The Plasma vehicle was thrown off balance and crashed, its rolling wheels facing the sky. The grunts managed to crawl out of the vehicle, and lifted it to let few others who were trapped inside come out.

Brock, Cilan, Iris and the officer meanwhile took cover inside an abandoned shed. The Plasma searched around for them, but couldn't in vain. It was then one of them who, unexpected from a grunt, had a brilliant idea. They ordered their Herdier to sniff around for any human presence.

While the Herdier searched around, the other grunts kept a strict vigil on the surroundings, thus entrapping our dear friends.

The group spent the next few minutes in anxiety, while they did keep an eye out for the Herdier. Jenny suggested a plan that she would shoot the Herdier as soon as the Pokémon spots them. The group of teenagers, two of them being ex-gym leaders and one of them recently promoted as one, strictly opposed the decision. It was when the group spent their time quarrelling with each other, the Herdier spotted them.

Jenny, despite Brock's and Cilan's protests shot the fire at the Herdier. But thanks to the struggle the youngsters put, the bullet barely missed the Pokémon. Unfortunately, the next second the Plasma gun fire started.

Jenny returned with her own fire. The battle obviously didn't go well, as the Plasma who outnumbered her forty to one ,managed to gain the upper hand in just a couple of seconds.

Although cornered deep inside the shed, the group managed to fend off the Plasma group with the help of a barrier of rock created by Cilan's Crustle.

The Plasma then sent out multiple Pokémon, which attacked the wall made up of rocks. The Rocks finally gave in as a Conkeldurr managed to smash them with the help of the two concrete pillars it always carried.

The group who were indeed struggling to save their lives prepared few more countermeasures against the oncoming Plasma. But they knew, none of them would be able to stop the grunts, and their feeble defenses can only prolong their lives by a few minutes. Only a miracle would save them, they thought.

The miracle happened, in the form of Darkrai's Dark Void. The spheres of darkness sent the majority of Plasma to sleep. Only two grunts and a Conkeldurr who were inside the shed were left standing. They were soon incapacitated by Jenny and their Pokémon.

And now, they were outside the shed, crossing the various Plasma grunts that were put down to sleep.

"What the heck happened here?" Brock asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Jenny replied.

"They are all unconscious," Cilan said inspecting the grunts and figuring out that they are all breathing. "What a mysterious taste!"

"Anyway," Iris said, "It's better if we get away from here and find Misty, she must be in some kind of trouble too."

"Yeah," Brock agreed, "That's a good idea."

"Then what are waiting for numbskulls, let's go!" Jenny said dragging the three of them.

_**The Dark Prince**_

"Alright, look." The red-headed asked him, "What the hell happened to you, Ash Ketchum?"

"Well I have, what you say…" he paused searching for the right word, "Evolved." He closed his eyes and nodded, the word perfectly fit the description he wanted to show. "Yeah, I evolved."

"Evolved?" She asked. She grew increasingly worried. "Ash, do you realize you are speaking like a lunatic?"

The Dark Prince grit his teeth, "How dare you speak to me like that!" He shot a glare at her.

Misty disregarded his look, "This is what I have been saying, you are speaking strangely. You say you have evolved." She tried to hold his arm, out of concern. "Did you hurt your head or something, Ash?"

The boy swatted her hand away, as if it were some annoying bug. "Stop jumping to stupid conclusions and listen to what I say." This time he behaved more like a fifteen year old than a cool Prince.

Misty remained silent. The Prince continued, "I have lost the stupid and useless personality of mine. I am now a reformed person, superior to my former self. If you don't call that evolved, what else would you?"

"Crazy." She muttered, shifting her gaze away from him.

The Prince snorted derisively, "Call me whatever you want, but the fact is I am going to be a Pokémon Master within the next month."

"A Pokémon Master?" She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, you have evolved— into a lunatic." She muttered the last part.

The Dark Prince didn't bother about her remark, he was too happy about sharing his future plans with someone for the first time. "And by the next year, I shall rule the world."

Misty looked at him, now more worried, as her doubts seemed to confirm. "Rule the world?" She asked. "Rule the world, oh my god!" She caught her head as if the world's biggest disaster happened before her eyes.

"Ash!" She shook him violently, "What happened to you?"

He was furious. "Nothing happened to me." He pinned her against her seat, "Wait till you hear everything I have to say." His eyes showed that he was dead serious. Misty realized it was time for her to run away from him; else she might be the first victim of his lunacy.

She used the best of her strength and pushed him away, and opened the door. As she set her foot outside, with what seemed like his entire strength, he grabbed her wrist and threw her inside.

The Cerulean gym leader hit against the wall on the opposite side and fell on the carriage's floor. She gasped in horror as a sudden rain of dark balls struck the ground. She turned around; everything that met with her eye was struck by the rain. Misty watched the scene terrified; as a confident Dark Prince pulled her up and helped her sit on the seat.

"Now will you listen to what I say?" He asked. She couldn't help but nod.

_**Domino**_

"Amateurs." The blonde muttered as she managed to put another Plasma grunt down. "Nobody can win against the Black Tulip." She dropped the short blade to the ground, which clattered as it met with the solid road.

She was surrounded by a large amount of Plasma grunts; most of them were either incapacitated or unconscious. She never carried any weapon or Pokémon; she mostly did most of her job with the help of the opponent's weaponry.

"I must say that was an excellent job." A lone Plasma grunt walked over the unconscious Plasma. He stopped at what seemed like a safe distance from her. "It is rare to see talented people such as yourself."

He gloated with a victorious confidence, "However, I am no ordinary grunt. I am—"

The man was silenced by a kick on his lower part. "Real professionals don't waste time talking." She said, before jumping and kicking him on his face.

She looked at the fang-scorpion Pokémon lying on the ground, face-first and unconscious, "Man, how long does it take you to come back to consciousness?" The said Pokémon, during their crash, in an attempt to balance itself and save Domino, crashed against the streetlight and smashed against the ground, head first. "If it weren't for you, I would have been dead." She smiled, _'Pokémon can be so kind and yet be savage at the same time.'_

A sudden sense of premonition made her look at the sky. It was then she noticed the spheres raining down. She instinctively grabbed the Gliscor and ducked underneath the Pokémon's broad wings. "Yeah, but I am not _so_ kind." She muttered.

Once the rain ended, she emerged back from her cover and stood up. "What the hell was that?"

She procured her mobile from her pocket, "Whatever it is, I should inform Looker about the Rocket Situation." She began to dial his number, "If things turn for the worse, we may have a Zekrom standing before us before daylight."

She waited for the phone to respond. And when she received the response, she clenched her fists in frustration, "Out of coverage? Where in the hell are you, Looker?"

"Oh, crap." If Looker wouldn't answer her, she would be in a big soup. Looker was the only one who has the access to the documents that said she was a legitimate member of the Interpol. "I should have listened to Looker when he said me to wait till the official paper work comes up." She groaned. Domino had no choice but to wait till Looker himself calls her back. She sent him a message, asking him to call back as soon as he can.

_**Nimbasa Police Department**_

Now, when a huge apocalypse was running in the Nimbasa City, what were the police doing?

"Detective, we have just received a report that Plasma grunts are running rampant all around the city." The officer said to the detective.

"Plasma? Must be some prank call." The detective said casually.

"But, sir..." The officer protested.

"Winston," the officer said with a voice that contained authority. "If we keep following up every prank call, who do you think will handle the Rockets? Don't you know what happened in Castelia earlier?"

The officer remained silent. "Now call all our men and tell them to not bother any Plasma members. Those people are just peaceful protestors."

The officer nodded unhappily and proceeded towards his work table. A smirk formed on the detective's face, "May the god's power rest with us in this holy mission." He muttered.

_**Ghetsis Harmonia**_

Ghetsis Harmonia was a man who was always on the move. The restless schedule took him to Nimbasa that day. It was to his fortune that a certain Giovanni, whom he considered a pest unexpectedly turned towards Nimbasa. He congratulated Rood for his work, as the Rocket Boss was now being chased by what was one-fourth of the Plasmas who were under Ghetsis's direct control.

When the rain of Dark Void struck the numerous Plasma grunts he watched them under the shade of the base he had in the industrial district.

"This isn't good." he was slightly worried. "Of all times, why did N choose today?"

The sage named Giallo sat along with him, watching the grunts fall down, one after the other. "The lord is under the most crucial age of his growth. Unlike the childhood he grew up from his mind asks for justifications and explanations. In this age he likes to explore the truth rather than hear it from you."

"Then make sure he sees the _truth_," Ghetsis said. "Zekrom will be ours anytime soon, I wish I could have formed a grand team like this four years ago."

"The grand massacre in Unova changed the attitude of the people about Pokémon." The sage said, "We wouldn't be able to achieve the same success and reputation four years ago."

"Giallo, see to it that N remains safe. I know who's behind this attack," he said gazing at the dark sky. _'You will not stop Harmonia, not even with Team Rocket at your disposal.' _

"I shall." The sage said, "For a delicate operation like this, we need the help of Pokémon rather than grunts."

He clapped to call a grunt into their cabin, "Arrange the Durant, so that we can save Lord N and attack the perpetrator behind this."

"The Durant?" The grunt was surprised.

"Yes, _the_ Durant." The sage said. From the corner of his eyes Giallo could see the grunt's hand shivering.

_**Natural Harmonia**_

"What was that?" The green haired young man checked his surroundings. The grunts that seemed to tail him were all asleep, on the asphalt. "That did get rid of one problem. I must thank you, friend." He said to the wolf-like creature that stood beside him.

The creature had a hunched back, enabling it to walk on all fours or just two legs alternatively. Its body was a grayish-black, and had green eyes. The Pokémon's fur was a crimson red that extended down to a tall hair that was tied in a small-knot. The creature clapped its sharp claws that also served as its fingers. Its jaws were sharp and seemed to rip apart anything that interfered with its business.

"Whatever it is, let's forget it for now. The presence is nearby, Zoroark," he said to the creature, "We must hurry. Else it might move again." The creature nodded and followed him slowly.

_**Giovanni**_

Giovanni walked through the northern region of Nimbasa. He took a diversion from the lane where he was attacked by the group of Plasma grunts and walked through the main road that had the famous Pokémon Musical, and the Indoor and Outdoor stadia.

The main road had lesser number of unconscious Plasma grunts than the other lanes.

"These many people actually came for me?" He was worried and proud at the same time.

"_Meow." _The Pokémon purred in response.

"I will give you a good bath after we get back to the base," he said. "And then I'll pick the fleas." He was grateful for the hard work the Pokémon had done to save his life. The best part was that it demanded nothing more than a tender bath and a soft brush on its cozy fur. It was perhaps this simplicity of the Persian that made the Rocket boss to never release his Persian like his other Pokémon. Other Persian owners however saw these simple tasks to be difficult, menial and annoying.

"_They never managed a team of five thousand incompetent fools." _He always said to himself.

He was brought back from his world by the growling of the Persian. The Pokémon's legs were trembling with tension, and its hair stood up as if they had a life of their own. The Pokémon's curly tail was now erect like a rod.

Giovanni looked into the direction, Persian was growling. The growling was aimed at a certain bush that was moving violently.

"Take it easy, it must be some wild Pokémon." He patted the feline Pokémon. The Pokémon released itself from the tense posture and growled something to him.

At once something very fast lunged at them. The Persian lunged with a violent growl. The Pokémon's claws slashed against something which gave a metallic screech.

The creature landed on the grey road with a clanging sound as if it were a spoon that was accidentally dropped.

The creature had about six legs, Giovanni figured in the darkness. Its body was entirely gray, and resembled steel. Its eyes were deep red that seemed to shift quickly between its two targets.

The creature hissed and attacked Giovanni first. "Water Pulse." Giovanni commanded.

The feline Pokémon swiftly moved between its master and the Pokémon and prepared a ball of water within its mouth. The sphere was then shot at the attacking Durant. The Pokémon's frontal legs glowed in a purplish color and slashed the ball in an X-shape. The sphere was dissipated into droplets of water. The Durant then proceeded forward to strike the startled Persian. The feline Pokémon flew past Giovanni, as the startled Rocket boss watched the scene in terror.

Giovanni opened his mouth to shout his Pokémon's name in panic, but he then swerved his head towards the Durant. The said Pokémon now jumped at him once more time. Its head glowing with a bright flashy energy. It was an attack known as Iron head.

Giovanni closed his face with his hands, knowing that his skull won't be in one piece once struck by the Durant.

But then, he heard a loud scream from the sky.

"_Starrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr—" _

A bright blue flash of energy struck the air bound Durant from the right side. The Durant's skin screeched against the road as the impact from the attack sent it dragging across the road.

Giovanni noticed the attacking Pokémon recoil back into the sky. He spotted the Predator Pokémon, which now convulsed in pain because of the attack called Brave Bird.

"His Staraptor." Giovanni muttered. His attention turned towards the Durant again, which was now back to its feet.

The Persian which was back on its feet once again now stood in front of Giovanni in a battle stance. The Staraptor gave a battle cry before assuming a stance besides the Persian.

_**Domino**_

"What the heck?" Domino dropped her phone to the ground, as she barely escaped a surprise assault. But from what?

She looked up, and spotted a bug type Pokémon standing where she once stood. It was a Durant, which Domino wouldn't be able to discover any time soon as her knowledge on Unova Pokémon was close to zero.

The Durant stepped on her mobile phone, crushing the device with ease.

"Hey what do you think you are?" Her hopes for Looker calling back dashed to zero. Her disappointment turned into anger. "Why you little— well, screw your name—stupid bug!"

The Pokémon oblivious to her ramblings picked the phone and started chewing on it with its pincer like tooth.

She stomped her foot against the ground. "Oh god, didn't you find anything else to eat, you piece of scrap metal!"

The Durant lifted its head, not because of her insults but due to her stomping. The Pokémon hissed something at her.

"Oh yeah, I can show you a thing or two." She lifted a crowbar which was once used by a rather rough Plasma grunt.

She lunged at the Pokémon with a swift footwork and prepared to strike the Pokémon. The Pokémon held the bar between its jaws that moved horizontally rather than vertical. Domino exerted as much force as she can to complete the strike and pull the piece of iron back. But the Pokémon refused to budge and with a strength not expected from a small Pokémon it bent the crowbar and pulled it from Domino's grasp.

Domino looked at her hands and then at the bar of iron which the Pokémon was crunching like chocolate.

She then realized one thing: She was in deep trouble.

_**Brock**_

"Man we are really flipped up." Jenny said, "By the way, I censored the f-word for you guys, you know."

"We appreciate your concern," Iris said, with an unhidden tone of sarcasm, "We would appreciate if you would do something productive—like finding Misty for starters and how to get out of this mess next."

"Did bush-hair just use sarcasm on me?" She asked Brock, who helplessly nodded, which didn't look like a yes or no. But the detective hardly cared for his opinion, and so she continued. "Hey bush-hair, you gotta change your attitude _and_ hair style, or I can see you being single forever."

"Stop calling me that okay," Iris said. She then shook her head, "Besides you city girls will never understand the beauty of this hair style."

"I don't see anything beautiful in it," Jenny quipped. "Besides it exposes your forehead a lot."

"I told you so; city girls won't understand the beauty of this hairstyle."

"Did anyone ever forget to mention you are a hypocrite?"

"Now, now." Cilan showed up between the arguing females. "Let's not go that far please." He begged the detective. He couldn't understand how they could end up in a fight even in a terrifying situation like this.

Brock whispered into his ears, "Man, I prefer a deadly Pokémon attacking us over this."

Then suddenly, the road between their feet cracked into rubble. A certain bug-steel Pokémon emerged from the ground. It was soon followed by another similar-looking Pokémon.

Brock cried, "When I said I preferred a deadly Pokémon, I didn't really mean it."

"What a deadly-tongue you have." Cilan remarked. "It is as if you can open the gates of hell with mere words alone."

"That description fits you more than him," Iris quipped.

"What the heck are these things called," Jenny asked. She was already aiming her gun at the Pokémon.

"They are Durant," Cilan said.

She asked, "Ant? Which idiot named this Pokémon?"

"The same guy who named Pokémon carrying a girder, Gurdurr," Iris said.

The Pokémon hissed at them and crawled closer towards the foursome.

"Screw the Pokémon Rights Commission, I don't care if I end up in trouble for this," she pressed the trigger before the other three could even react.

The bullet struck the Pokémon within the flash of a second with a clink. The astonished trainers then spotted the bullet rolling back on the ground after being bounced off the Pokémon's hard surface.

The other Durant then moved forward and gulped down the bullet like toffee.

"Did the bullet just—" Before Brock completed his sentence, three more bangs followed, which were in turn followed by three more clangs as the next three bullets bounced off in a similar fashion.

The Durant hissed once again, this time even harder. "I think I pissed them off." Jenny said casually. "I guess we have only one choice then." She looked at the rest of the group. The three trainers nodded in response.

_**The Dark Prince**_

"I can summon my Pokémon at my will, without even touching the Pokeball." He said proudly as his Totodile sucked its way back into his bag.

The Cerulean leader watched him with her mouth wide open. "This is just a bad dream."

"I pinched you already when I said Giovanni was my father."

She shook her head vigorously, "Alright, Ash—"

"It's the Dark Prince," he objected.

"Look Ash Ketchum, you get called whatever I want you to be called. Now stop interrupting me before I call you a shorty."

The Prince currently had a frown on his face, "People like you will know your place when I rule the world."

"Look, Ash." She said, "I understand that the Pokémon of Darkness promised you power to rule the world or something. Now why do you think he chose you of all?"

"Because I am—" He paused for a second searching for a reason, "I am…" He paused once again, this time the silence prolonged for a minute.

"See? You must wake up, Ash." She said, "If your father, the leader of Team Rocket himself didn't choose to agree with Darkrai, then there is a good reason behind that. He is putting you under a delusion, he is using you."

"Y-You are wrong!" He shouted, "I have been patient with you till now, but if you keep insulting me and Darkrai the consequences will be—"

Then at once the glass windows of the carriage shattered. Something heavy landed on the floor.

Both Misty and the Prince covered their faces immediately.

Misty was the one to spot the Pokémon first. She let out a sharp cry before fainting all of a sudden.

"What the—" The Prince exclaimed. The hissings of the Pokémon carried his attention. "A Durant!" He was surprised by the sudden intrusion.

The Durant jumped at the Prince at once.

**Tonight's a long night for our dear Dark Prince. He started all the way from the Rocket Base, then to Castelia, and then to Nimbasa. There is one or two more chapter(s) of this specific night left. So yes, one more chapter of Nimbasa Action left!**


	14. The Nimbasa Tour Part III

**A very late update, but don't worry I won't quit on this story. Not when I know that at least three people are reading it. From this chapter, I'll start a separate section for Character and Pokémon biographies. I am writing those mainly for myself, to have a better grasp of my characters. Since I am writing them, I will post them for you guys as well.**

_**The Nimbasa Tour Part II**_

**_The Dark Prince_**

In the split of a second, the bug-type Pokémon jumped at the Dark Prince. Terror shot into his heart sending a shock to his brain. It searched for a quick solution and sent him a name randomly. The name that hit him first was—

"Infernape!" The Prince screamed before throwing himself backward.

A bright flash of light appeared between the Pokémon trainer and the Durant that prepared to ram him with a powerful Iron Head. The blinding light then began to take shape; a hand appeared from it and caught the Durant at once.

The temperature of the carriage rose because of its presence. The ceiling turned red under the heat from Infernape's mane. The Pokémon's fists held onto the Durant as tightly as possible, so as to not let the Pokémon escape from its clutches.

"Close Combat!" The Dark Prince, who now slightly regained his composure, commanded the ape Pokémon.

The Pokémon let out a cry before releasing the Durant out of its grasp and contacted the steel Pokémon's softer lower part with its knee. The Pokémon bounced off the surface of the carriage like a metal ball and was promptly punched out through the broken window.

The Durant flew straight into a trash can, knocking it out and spilling the garbage in the process. It got up from under the lid of the garbage can. With a loud hiss it threw the lid to a distance.

Infernape kicked the carriage's door out and jumped onto the asphalt.

The Prince stepped out of the carriage and took a formal position behind the Pokémon. "Let's show that thing what happens if they mess with me," he said.

**_Brock_**

"I guess we have only one choice then." Officer Jenny looked at the rest of the group. The three trainers nodded in response.

"Let's run!" Jenny turned back and took to her heels. She was soon followed by the threesome: Brock, Cilan and Iris.

The two Durant started to chase them, crawling on their six feet.

The sprinting Pokémon doctor turned back. His slit-like eyes widened when he saw the Durant, which contrary to his expectations, crawled at a high speed, catching up with them like a bullet train.

Cilan who seemed to look back at the same time shouted, "Holy Lord with an unmerciful taste! They are going to catch up with us and crush our bones like Oran Berries. What an unsightly marriage!"

Iris grunted, "All right I had enough of this!"

She jumped upon the compound wall of a warehouse and placed herself firmly on the wall. She procured a Pokéball from her satchel, and enlarged it. Brock and Cilan, who were now ahead of her stopped, exchanged a glance and a nod.

"Excadrill, show them who's the boss!" She tossed the Pokéball from which the mole promptly emerged out.

The Drill Pokémon stood in the path of the scurrying Durant stopping either Pokémon in their tracks. Two more flashes followed, as a Pokémon that resembled a tree and a large bug type Pokémon stood alongside the Excadrill.

"Let's do this, guys." Iris clenched her fists. Brock and Cilan echoed with a yes.

**_Giovanni_**

Giovanni took a gulp as he watched Durant dodge the attacks of both Persian and Staraptor with its swift movements.

Persian made the first move. It charged the motionless Durant. The claws of the Pokémon grew sharper as it moved. Staraptor followed Persian, the air around it turned turbulent because of the Pokémon's move Aerial Ace.

The feline pounced at Durant once it was sufficiently close, with its right paw. With an unbelievably swift footwork, Durant moved away from the attack. The Persian which didn't expect the movement landed on its right shoulder and rolled on the floor before jumping back onto its feet.

Meanwhile Staraptor charged at Durant just after Persian. But the bug-type much to Giovanni's surprise stopped the Predator Pokémon's attack with a defensive Iron Head.

Persian which was behind Durant shot out a Water Pulse at the said Pokémon. The Pokémon however jumped away from the attack, which now proceeded forward towards Staraptor.

The bird surprised by the sudden incoming attack smacked the ground with its wings and propelled itself upwards.

The Pokémon watched the Water Pulse pass underneath it, and took a sigh in relief. The Persian then let out a sharp cry of warning. Staraptor craned its head up and spotted the Durant in the air preparing a circular array of rocks around it. The bug-type then performed the attack, Stone edge. The surprised Staraptor made a feeble attempt at defense by covering itself with its wings, but the attack managed to dominate over the bird Pokémon.

That Durant was on a completely different level, Giovanni thought. Both Persian and Staraptor belonged to trainers with about five league journey experiences, which was close to the elite level itself and yet the Pokémon managed to hold its own.

"Who told me that Plasma had Pokémon resources related issues again?" Giovanni muttered. They were clearly wrong, the Pokémon before him was the prime example.

**_Domino_**

The darkness behind her was a chaos of flying garbage, metal clanked against metal, throwing up some up into the air, cutting some straight away with its teeth. The little feet of the Pokémon continuously clattered the asphalt, making it seem that she were being chased by a machine of some sort.

Domino was in a very narrow alley, mostly filled with trash cans that she detested with a passion. She jumped and skipped over them, while the Pokémon simply tore through them as though it were walking through thin air.

She managed to hit the main road soon enough. The road was as grand as it was deserted. Running in such open space would only mean more harm for her.

Taking a cut into other alleys wasn't an option. She didn't like to turn into a dead end. Most of the alleys in Nimbasa interconnect the two main roads, the one that led to the great outdoor and indoor stadiums in the north and the industrial district in the south. But some of them aren't, and in a situation like this it wouldn't be a good idea to test her odds.

'_Where the heck is Giovanni and that kid?'_She wondered if they left already, without her. Considering how Giovanni doesn't like a loose end, that wasn't an option. Then would they have been killed or captured? She didn't want to answer her own questions anymore. But she knows for one thing: Nothing shall capture Domino.

Domino's search came to an end, when she found the right place, which could give an edge to her. The Subway station stood in midst of the city. It was a pyramid-like structure, a beautiful glass building and had a sign board that read, 'The Nimbasa Subway: We are always running for you.'

"Thank heavens," She was suddenly filled with optimism. She dove into the open entry that led to a descending set of stairs and jumped straight down, ignoring any steps between the ground and the platform below.

The platform, contrary to her expectation was empty.

The agent's heart suddenly dropped but held onto the hope that the subway might come anytime soon. She glanced at the electronic board, with as much expectations as a homeless Lillipup looking for shelter in a storm. The electronic message boards carried the same message everywhere.

_The subway systems are closed on account of the bomb threats, we apologize for the inconvenience— The Subway Masters._

"So much for your caption, dumbasses!" She shouted at the logo with two men and a subway between them. "We're always running for you? I'm going to make you run for your lives, idiots."

Her irrational rants would have gone further if she hadn't heard a certain bug Pokémon standing behind her, hissing and glaring onto her. Domino felt her feet growing cold. Her eyes looked around for anything that could help her against the Pokémon.

She then darted to the left. The Pokémon followed the suit but she then turned right immediately and dashed towards the stairs back to the main road.

The Durant, which decided that climbing up the stairs was impossible for its tiny legs, jumped at once. Domino looked back and noticed Durant in the air, the Pokémon's front legs, now crossed in a powerful glow, ready to strike her with an X-scissor. She spun back, facing Durant and jumped up at the same time. She removed a tulip out of nowhere and tossed at the Pokémon's eyes.

The petals of the flower were torn apart by the X-scissor. The Pokémon continued to move down and landed straight between her legs. The Agent and the Pokémon landed at the same time. While her landing was a sharp pain to her back and shoulders. The Durant's landing instantly turned the step into rubble of cement.

Domino kicked the Pokémon with all her might. The unexpected move worked well for her, the Pokémon which was surprisingly light hit the floor. She then climbed back to the main road.

Once back up, she jogged into the industrial district, shortly followed by the Pokémon.

**_The Dark Prince_**

"Infernape," he pumped his fists. "Mach Punch!"

The ape Pokémon thrust forward, with a glowing right fist. Within the fraction of a second, the Pokémon closed in the gap between it and the Durant.

The bug-type's eyes were to the incoming attack. Much similar to Infernape's swift movements it took a quick step back and craned its short neck upwards, facing the punch. The jaws, that worked like clamps caught the punch as it landed on the Pokémon's face. Then it pulled the Infernape down, with strength unimaginable for such a short Pokémon. The ape Pokémon in its momentum almost crashed on the road, before recovering its balance and pulling the punch back. The creature which firmly grasped onto the fist was now raised up into the air.

The martial arts Pokémon growled in pain, as Durant clamped harder. Before the panicked trainer could react to the situation, a powerful surge of electricity passed from the Pokémon's jaws zapping the Infernape.

"Get it off!" The trainer shouted.

The Pokémon from the pain attempted to smash the Pokémon to the asphalt only to hit the hard surface. The bug-type was already a good foot away from the Pokémon.

"It's strong _and_ fast," he muttered. His lips spread with a smirk, "That makes it more fun then. Flamethrower!"

Infernape took in a deep breath and let out a powerful stream of flames through its mouth. The Ant Pokémon ducked to the right with a quick movement and lunged at Infernape with an X-Scissor. The ape blocked the attack with its bare fists, but the impact pushed it some distance back.

"Close Combat!" The Prince ordered at once.

Pushing the Durant which was at its eye level back, Infernape threw a swift punch. But the Pokémon ducked down towards the ground. The ape Pokémon sent a kick to catch it, but the bug-type Pokémon spread its feet and clutched Infernape's leg, once it barely missed the kick. It then used the leg as leverage and jumped back to the ground. Infernape then threw another punch at the Pokémon. Durant ducked to the left, and then Infernape threw yet another punch with its left fist, which the Pokémon dodged once more. The process repeated again and again.

Now, while all these movements were described as simple movements, in reality they were too fast for the human eyes that watched the moves in awe. While Infernape's quick movement with its fists were splendid to watch, the Pokémon which managed to dodge every of these punches left the onlookers with open mouths.

"A-Amazing."

The Dark Prince noticed that a certain red-head woke up from her sleep. "Finally awake, huh."

"What is that Pokémon?" She asked her eyes still to the battle.

Durant finally lost its momentum, as Infernape slipped in a kick between the punches diverting the Durant's attention. The attack was followed by a punch on the Pokémon's face to which Durant however made a fail attempt at blocking.

The bug-type which was sent sliding screeched its feet against the ground, preventing from being blown away onto the hard wall.

"Let's finish it now," he shouted. "Flare blitz!"

The flame Pokémon jumped into the air, the flames on its head grew larger and turned blue covering its entire body.

The Dark Prince nodded at the Cerulean trainer, "What? I don't have time for you."

The Pokémon shrouded in flames prepared to crash into the Durant.

"Alright!" He shouted.

**_Giovanni_**

A blur of wind, a grey silhouette shot past Durant. A blue pulse of energy then landed with a splash, just as the Durant backed away.

Either of Durant's foes took a position opposing the dull grey of a metal.

"Now," Giovanni commanded. "Staraptor Quick Attack from the right." His voice was calm, authoritative like the general of an army. "Persian, Slash from left."

The Predator Pokémon took charge, it moved like a jet plane, whizzing past the Durant which propelled itself away from the swift attack. The charge was followed by another swift attack from Persian. The feline Pokémon slashed the Pokémon's right.

The combination worked, Giovanni smirked. "Ah, it's been a while since I did this."

He said, "Even if it's a strong Pokémon, it cannot beat two Pokémon under my command."

The Pokémon hissed at the man in grey suit, as if it would make him pay for what he did.

**_Brock_**

"Excadrill, Brick Break!"

The mole's three steel fingers joined and moved up into the air only to land on Durant's rough head.

Meanwhile, Cilan attacked the other Durant. "Crustle, Rock Slide!"

The bug Pokémon raised its pincers. Like a rain god summoning a drizzle, the Pokémon summoned large chunks of rocks out of nowhere on the insect. The swift steel-type skimmed past the boulders and proceeded to strike the Crustle with Iron Head.

"Sudowoodo, Hammer Arm!"

The tree-like Pokémon smashed with what could have been its branch, on the road. A crack on the ground slithered towards the Durant. The ground below it gave away into rubble, throwing the Pokémon out of balance. A large piece of rock, thanks to Crustle then crashed on the Durant.

"Bull's eye!" Brock exclaimed.

"But still," Cilan said, followed by a dramatic pause, "To get up even after all of this," his eyes were on the Durant that were already back up. "These Pokémon are too good for a wild Pokémon."

Iris said, "It's obvious, they are Plasma Pokémon."

"Well then," Brock gathered their attention, "This isn't over yet. But we can win if we keep up the momentum." The other two nodded in response.

**_Domino_**

Domino walked up the flight of stairs, constantly looking down for a pair of red eyes. She opened the building's rusty iron gate and walked up to the terrace.

She was currently in an apartment, where she was cornered to and had to enter into save her life. "Ah, god. I wish I could kill it with a bazooka."

The Pokémon was already on the terrace, currently feeding on the gate like midnight snack. "Okay, I got to do something." She noticed that she was drenched in sweat, and promised herself a bath as soon as she got out of this. _'A bath.'_

Her eyes fell on the water pipe lying on the floor, like a motionless Ekans. She took the pipe and turned on the tap. The pipe vibrated with energy, water flowed out of it. She looked at the force of the water, and opened the tap even more. The water now gushed out of the pipe, with a striking force.

She jumped up onto the water tank, opened the heavy lid and took a position opposite the opening. "Let's see if this works." She clutched onto the pipe, which was her hope and final stand against Durant.

The Durant whose attention was grabbed by the noise of the turbulent water crawled towards Domino's location, its feet dipped into the water that started to collect around the tank.

"What are you watching?" She shouted at Durant, amidst the roaring water.

The Pokémon eyed the gushing water, and then at the Agent then lunged at her. She aimed the water at Durant, the strong force coming out of the water knocked the Pokémon a large distance away. The Pokémon then stood up, shook off the water and hissed at her. It crawled towards her at the speed of a bullet, ready to jump at the blonde from a close distance. She turned the angle of the tube and obstructed its attempt. The Durant then tried to approach from another angle, only to be stopped again. The helpless Durant then jumped onto the tank on the opposite end.

Domino's felt a tingling sensation of excitement and tension in her heart, her hands shivered holding onto the vibrating pipe from which the water propelled out. Like a baseball player shouldering his team's entire hope, she clutched the rubber pipe tightly, ready to strike Durant any time.

The hole, which was the opening to the tank, lay between them. Domino knew just striking wasn't important, but striking at the right time was. There was an important thing to consider: Durant's speed. Based on how it managed to chase her this long, despite all the obstacles she put in, the Pokémon was considerably fast, and had a good agility. To even with her lower speed, she needs to rely on her intuition as to when the Pokémon would attack.

Domino's eyes were steady on the Pokémon, studying its body language. The Pokémon's face was unreadable, as it was nothing but a piece of iron, with red eyes and clamping jaws. The eyes were wide, and the antennae above its head vibrated as if it were sensing something.

She stood in the motionless stance for a long time, until the Durant's antennae stopped vibrating. She knew it was her cue, she hardly knew much about Pokémon, but when the antennae stopped moving she pulled the pipe up. By the time the pipe was brought to her shoulder level, the Durant was already in the air. The water which came out at the same force as Squirtle's water gun struck the Pokémon straight on its lower part. The Pokémon was propelled back, only to fall straight into the tank's mouth.

Domino threw the pipe and jumped towards the lid at once. She lifted the heavy piece of metal and glanced down into the water for once. She saw the Pokémon vigorously paddling the water with its tiny feet in an attempt to swim upwards. Domino placed the lid on the hole and closed it tightly.

"Good riddance," she crouched, pulling her hair behind her ears with her wet hands.

Once back on the road, she was left with two choices: The industrial district, or the amusement centre. She chose the former, as Durant attacked her from the other side.

**_The Dark Prince_**

Misty and the Dark Prince ducked at once, as the burning ape Pokémon was flung past them and hit one of the carriages of the Ferris wheel.

"B-But how?" The Dark Prince was aghast. The Durant heaved for breath, while struggling to take a step. But it was confident and victorious as Infernape landed on the ground, fainted.

The Pokémon's abdomen was singed, and smoked like burnt metal. It could hardly balance on its forefeet as the back tended to buckle away.

When Infernape attacked it with Flare blitz, in the spur of a moment, Durant dug its way down onto the ground after the ape managed to hit it partially and struck back Infernape with a super-effective Dig.

"You can't even beat a wild Pokémon, and you claim to be a Pokémon Master in one month?"

"Shut up," his voice was sharp which caused the Cerulean trainer to flinch. "This is no wild Pokémon. It belongs to Plasma."

"The same ones who sent the other Pokémon?" She asked.

"Yes," he frowned. "Now stop asking redundant questions."

"Hey!" She puffed her cheeks faking her anger, "You were the one who always used to ask redundant questions."

He turned around, "Like what?"

"Like after you saw a new Pokémon, you always asked: 'Hey is that a new Pokémon?' Stuff like that."

"I have evolved, and don't ask like that anymore."

"I wish it were true," she muttered. Then shouted, "Hey, watch out."

The Dark Prince jerked his head towards the Durant, which was now lurching towards him.

"Excellent timing," he smiled, which raised a questioning eyebrow from Misty. "Now use Dig."

The ground below the Durant shook, and a large brown fist emerged striking the Durant's lower part.

The hand belonged to a large brown Pokémon which firmly landed on the ground after a dramatic jump from the ground.

The Pokémon turned around and growled confidently in its language.

"Are those sunglasses?" Misty asked, pointing to the object over the Pokémon's long nose.

"What did I say about redundant questions?"

The Durant for the umpteenth time struggled to get back to its feet. "Finish it off with Crunch," he ordered.

Krookodile caught the Durant between its long and powerful jaws and tossed it a good distance away into the trash. The Pokémon didn't get up again.

He sighed in relief, "Nice job, Krookodile." The Pokémon nodded, "And that was a good earthquake back there," he added.

The Krookodile opened its mouth in what seemed like a happy grin, it was then sucked back into its Pokéball.

"You have some strange Pokémon, you know?" She said.

The Prince snorted, "They are strong, and that's what matters."

They were silent for some time. The Dark Prince then spoke up, "I have a proposal that benefits you."

"A proposal for me?" She asked.

"Yes, be my wife."

**_Giovanni_**

The Predator Pokémon crashed towards the bug-type, a powerful aura of energy surrounding it. The move called Brave Bird struck the Pokémon, the bird convulsed in pain due to the recoil from the move. Durant, which faced the lethal attack collapsed with a thud, confirming its loss.

"Stupid Plasma," Giovanni almost danced in joy. "Something like this alone cannot stop me."

The Durant lay limp on the ground, immobile.

He muttered, "But still, I should find my son and that annoying woman."

"_They are safe."_ A dark aura materialized in front of the Rocket Boss. _"At least for now."_

Giovanni's face stiffened, shutting down any emotions loosened from the battle from earlier. "I was expecting you, Darkrai." Giovanni said, maintaining a straight face which neither carried a frown nor a smile. "The Dark Void was nerve soothing, I must say."

"_I prefer getting on people's nerves."_

Giovanni asked, "So how was your trip?"

The Pokémon was looking around, examining the surroundings. "_Hoenn was boring. I had to carry the girl all the way to Lilycove."_

There was a slight flash of worry on his face, "Lilycove, isn't that where Team Aqua's base was?"

The Pokémon then looked straight into his eye, _"Your point? They were disbanded three years ago."_

"Fine, I am just being a sick old worried father." He mumbled, "We have to save the Prince and Domino and get out of here. The excavation must have reached the last stage by now."

"_I do not know of the other person, but the Dark Prince will be on his way back, with some company."_

"Company?" He asked, incredulous. "What are you up to this time?"

"_Let's put that for some time else. Is that the Prince's Pokémon?"_The Pokémon's attention diverted to the predator Pokémon perched on a stand. Giovanni nodded.

"_Good. I'll find an escape route for you."_

**_Domino_**

Domino followed down the entirely silent industrial district. Only to be met by the sight of a huge crowd of unconscious Plasma. "These guys," she shook her head. "They are everywhere."

A distant noise pricked the woman's sharp ears. She contemplated whether to go or not to in that direction and chose the former. At that point she didn't knew her decision gave her a definitive upper hand over Team Rocket.

"You guys call yourself, Pokémon trainers?" A woman dressed in a familiar blue stood behind three teenagers, who were commanding a Pokémon each. All three were Pokémon she wasn't acquainted with, but they were definitely fighting with two of what chased her for an hour and ended up drowning in a water tank. The 'metal scrap of a bug' was her little nickname for the Pokémon.

"Shut up, will you?" The girl with the strange hair said, "These Pokémon are a lot harder than you think."

"Fine," She crossed her arms, as if she doesn't care anymore. "Take all day if you want. We can't find Misty or Ash if we keep this pace."

'_Ash?'_Domino was surprised. She then noted the fact that they were battling Plasma Pokémon.

She decided to stay back and watch the battle.

**_The Dark Prince_**

"Are you nuts?" She looked like she was going to murder him on the spot, then bury him and come back silently without any remorse.

"What are you mad for?" He asked, oblivious. "You must consider yourself lucky; many girls would kill for this opportunity."

"And where are these girls?" She pretended to look around.

"They will come, once I rule this world." He said confidently.

"Oh, please." She looked at him as if he were a helpless child, "So you want me to drag me into the 'rule the world' thing?"

He said, "You will be my queen, and rule the world with me."

She shook her head, "No. Sorry. Thanks." The Prince's eyebrows drew closer.

"Actually," she said. "I would have given a thought if you had proposed because you like me."

The frown on his face disappeared, "What do you mean?"

"You are doing this because Darkrai said so, isn't that right?" She asked. "You hopelessly believe him."

"Look," he began to protest.

She waved him off, "Sorry, Ash. Thank you for the offer, but I just rejected you."

She expected a furious reaction from him. Instead he spread his lips in a cold smile. She took a nervous step back, as his cold smile seemed to freak her out. "W-What is it?" She asked.

"The Dark Prince," his voice was equally cold. "Takes what he wants. I did not ask for your permission or your opinion. I simply proposed you in a formal manner."

Her voice quivered, "J-Just get the hell away from me, okay?" She turned around, taking swift steps, "I don't care." She didn't slow down, "Weirdo," she muttered.

"And where do you think you are going?" He asked.

The red-head stopped and turned around furiously, and said, "I actually came to this region for you, but after seeing you like this," she looked at him in disgust, "I am going back."

"Leaving so soon?" He pretended to be sad, "But I thought you would like to meet an old friend. He's up there waiting for you." The Dark Prince pointed his finger up.

A golden bird, with red colored wings was above them, staring at her. "N-Noctowl?" She identified the Pokémon.

The Pokémon chirped, its red eyes flashed a bright red light. Before she knew what's happening, Misty felt the world spinning around her. Her legs refused to support her. The red-head buckled down into unconsciousness.

"That was too easy," he snorted derisively. "Return, Noctowl." He took the Pokémon back. Then took out another ball from his belt.

"Charizard!" He tossed the ball.

**_Cilan_**

"Excadrill, Drill run!"

The mole shifted its body into a sharp drill and drilled its way towards Durant. The fierce move was faced by Durant's powerful X-Scissor. Either Pokémon jumped away in recoil, but the Dragon Master commanded her next move immediately, "Focus Blast!" As it fell back to its feet the Pokémon shaped a sphere of energy and hurled at the bug-type. The attack exploded on its powerful armor.

Meanwhile, Cilan's Crustle and the other Durant were locked in a clash between X-Scissor. Either Pokémon pushed the other to hold their supremacy. Crustle finally gave in to Durant's prowess, but managed to leap away from a follow up Iron head. Cilan then performed an abrupt dance, "Let's show it our wonderful marriage. Rock Wrecker!" The Pokémon shaped an energy radiating boulder between its claws and smashed the Durant with it. The boulder struck the Pokémon's thick hide with a crunching sound and broke into pieces. The Pokémon fell limp on one side, along with its accomplice.

"Alright, Brock finish this off!" Iris turned around, only to spot none but a Jenny who was down.

"What the!" Cilan exclaimed. Brock was missing.

**_Brock_**

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" The person, who pulled him away from the group and held him at gun point, now pushed him into the shed where they once fought the Plasma. He felt the gun's nozzle resting on his head, firmly. His hands which were raised shivered. Sweat started to collect under his chin and dripped down below. His arms strained from hanging up in the air for the past five minutes, but he didn't even dare so as to think of drop them.

It was a really unfortunate turn of events for him. His Sudowoodo performed a Hammer Arm to crush a Durant. The attack splintered the road in all five directions, creating a minor quake that caused the dust to rise a bit. It was under this chaos, that this person attacked Jenny, took her gun and threatened him. She pushed him all the way back into the warehouse.

"Turn around, slowly and don't put your hands down," the person said taking a step back.

The voice was soft, and Brock's brain felt a flick of hormonal reaction. "A woman?" He muttered, before turning around. Her face wasn't visible in the darkness. "My dreams finally come true," he was rather happy for someone under gun point.

"What?" She lowered her guard for a bit.

He snorted like a bull, dropping his hands down. "I always wanted to be kidnapped by a beautiful girl like you."

"You're either a weirdo," she took a step back, aiming the gun at him again. "Or you're too smart for your own good. How did you know I am a beautiful girl?"

He answered casually, as if the gun between him and her was nothing. "A beautiful voice can only be owned by a beautiful girl."

She held her breath for a moment, and then snickered. "Fine." She lowered her gun, "I want to ask you a few questions."

"I will do anything for you." He moved forward as if to hold her arms.

The next moment, the gun was again on his face, and her hands to the trigger. "Answers will be enough."

The wanna-be Romeo took a gulp, realizing the seriousness in her voice, "Alright, shoot them."

"Do you know Ash Ketchum?" She asked.

_'Ash?' _The Pokémon breeder asked, "Who are you?"

"Don't answer a question with a question," she said, taking a step back. The streetlight which seeped into the otherwise dark room flashed on her, exposing her face. "You do realize—" She stopped to realize something was wrong with him.

His face changed colors, "You are—" He paused as if to recollect her name. "Agent Red Rose, of Team Rocket."

"It's the Black Tulip," she corrected, while suppressing the urge to shoot him for remembering her wrong, then asked, "How the heck do you know me?"

"Three years ago, we encountered with you and Team Rocket's boss." He said, "You may not remember it, because your memories have been wiped out."

"Three years—" She paused, and gritted her teeth, "Something happened in Johto back then, I remember that strange day till now."

Her grip around the revolver tightened, she pointed the gun straight at him and asked, "Tell me what happened that day."

"I am sorry," he said. "Sometimes there are things that you must value more than your life."

"And what is it?" She asked.

"Trust," he said. "We were trusted by someone, and retained our memories." The face which carried a red blush now carried a serious expression. "I am not going to answer that question."

She remained still for a while, hoping that he might break to the fear of gun. Realizing he wasn't she dropped. "Alright, let's put that for later," she said. "I am going to find it some way or the other but not now. Do you know Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes, in fact he knows you too, from that day."

"Well then that makes things a lot easier for me." She looked around and sat on a crate nearby. "Yes, I am a member of Team Rocket. A top executive, actually. But there is something I want to tell you, and it's very important."

'_Will this be okay, Domino? Putting all your bets on just one man.' _She studied him for a second, _'But if he's Ash's friend, he should help me.'_

**_Ghetsis_**

"We need to get our men back to their feet before daylight." Ghetsis said, looking out through the window, eagerly waiting for any news.

"Yes, my lord, Ghetsis. But there is something else," The Plasma sage said. "The Durant seems to be losing to the perpetrators. If not Giovanni we could get one of the other two and lure him here. If we can do that Team Rocket will be long gone."

"Send in the core grunts then," the Plasma leader said. "I shall not let Giovanni escape from my net. Not when he managed to lower his guard for the first time."

"The core grunts?" The sage was surprised, "They are for your protection and personal task force."

Ghetsis closed his fists, with enough force to crush a rock. "My protection isn't important. Capturing Giovanni is."

"Yes, my Lord." The sage bowed.

**_Domino_**

"You're lying. This isn't the truth."

'_Just how hopeless could he be?'_It was her third time, telling him the truth about Ash Ketchum, about her being an unofficial Interpol informer, and how the only person who knows about her is currently not in contact with her.

"Look," she said. There were a million things to be said, and if he couldn't digest the first fact, she wondered if he could believe the other ones. "There is more, what I have said is just like a prologue."

"There is more?" He looked as if he ate his mother's terrible cooking, and was being offered seconds.

"Team Plasma and Team Rocket are both planning to capture the legendary Pokémon Zekrom." She said, "Either faction has been fighting for the same issue. In fact we were driven here in midst of a mission."

"Zekrom?" Brock raised an eyebrow, "Wait, is that the legendary Pokémon which is said to bond with a hero, ages ago." It was a famous myth, even outside Unova.

"Indeed," she said. "The Pokémon submits itself to anyone with a powerful ideal, an ideal that can change the world itself. Even if it's the destruction of everything. It has been proven ages ago."

His voice grew serious, "What do you mean?"

"Zekrom has been summoned nine times in a span of two thousand years," she said. "Every time it was awakened, there was a disaster."

"Nine times?" He exclaimed.

She nodded, "But Zekrom responds only to those with an ideal, so powerful that they could throw their own lives for it. Giovanni is that kind of a person. He will get Zekrom under his control if he gets the stone."

"Alright, let's just think this is all true," he said. "Then why are you telling me all this? I can't convince Ash or Giovanni if they are really what you tell they are."

"It's because of my situation, and Plasma." She said, "The Police and many other departments are corrupted by Plasma. But there is one department, which never believes in the separation between Pokémon and humans."

"Wait a minute, are you talking about the—"

"Pokémon League, yes. This is what I am requesting you," she extended an arm, "Is that okay with you, Brock?"

The Pokémon League isn't a wonderful organization or free from corruption. But all of them depend on Pokémon battles for their living, and so these people are complete opposites of Team Plasma, and hence will be the perfect check to both Team Rocket and Plasma combined.

The former gym leader stared at her arm for some time and then finally joined hers with his.

She smiled for the first time in their entire conversation. "Brock, earlier you said something about trust. It was an interesting thing to hear. I put the same trust in you now. Don't let me down."

"I won't, Domino," he said in a trance, his hands enjoying the sensation of her touch.

She then stooped forward, and pecked him on the cheek, "This is just a little tip, there's more once you complete this mission for me." She winked before turning around.

In a jiffy, the woman disappeared into the darkness, leaving him in darkness, and mouth wide open in surprise.

**_Cilan_**

The battle between Iris, Cilan with the Durant turned more difficult for them with the absence of Brock and Sudowoodo being knocked out soon after he left. Both Excadrill and Crustle were barely holding the ground. Although the other two Pokémon were in a similar state, the situation still felt grim.

"Let's concentrate our attack on the left, Focus Blast!"

"Alright, Rock Wrecker!"

Both the projectile attacks were aimed at the left Durant, leaving the right one wide open. It was a risky strategy but by doing so they could get rid of one opponent, which could severely change the tide of the battle.

Much to their surprise, the left Durant dug its way onto the ground avoiding either of the attacks which collided with each other in a sudden noise of explosion.

"Impossible!" The Dragon Master exclaimed.

"Crustle, dodge it!" Cilan screamed, from the other side. The second Durant charged with the steel type move Iron head. But the shell Pokémon couldn't move due to the recharge effect of Rock Wrecker. The Pokémon which attacked like a spearhead struck the other Pokémon's shield-like defense, but the shield couldn't live up to its name and finally gave in, crashing towards its trainer who watched it being defeated helplessly.

Before Iris could react to Cilan, Excadrill yelped a cry, the ant Pokémon broke a hole through the road and hit the mole from below, with the super effective Dig. "Excadrill!" It was too late, the heavy Pokémon which was thrown off into the air landed to the ground like a heap of trash, with a thud. The Pokémon made an attempt to lift its head, but failed to do so as it couldn't muster the energy up for it. The mole moaned in pain, due to the injury to its body and to its pride.

"Why you!" She prepared to take her next Pokémon, but the Pokémon hissed angrily at her. The Dragon trainer, being raised in the wilderness didn't heed the Pokémon's threats. She went for the next Pokéball. The Durant didn't warn her this time, they simply lunged at her.

"Iris!" Cilan shouted, he ran towards her before it was too late. But he knew he couldn't make it.

Time appeared to freeze then. The Connoisseur jumped towards her with all his might, dragging her along in his momentum. The bug Pokémon grazed past his leg, missing either trainer as it crashed down. The Unovan Pokémon trainers fell at once; sliding across the rubble created by the battle and hit a rather large boulder. Iris opened her eyes when Cilan yelped in pain. She muttered his name, "Cilan."

"It's fine," he said. Although it wasn't. The trainers felt their end was near. The Pokémon clapped its jaws, approaching them, preparing to jump and tear them apart if they did as much as twitch.

The silence stood for a long time as the Pokémon relished watching its prey shivering in pain, losing their hope by the second.

'_Is this it? My dream to be the greatest connoisseur. Oh, I wish I could have at least gone to that train expo before dying like this. What did I do to deserve this? '_

"Is this it, Cilan?" She moved closer to him, tightening her grip. "I wish something could drop from the heavens to save us."

Then it happened—

"Hi Jump Kick!" A distant voice startled them, grabbing their attention towards the top of the shed behind Durant. Something shot into the sky, like a rocket. It mixed with the darkness as it jumped.

Even the Durant couldn't spot what managed to jump that high into the sky. It looked into the sky, eyes full of anticipation. And then, from the blinding darkness amidst the streetlight, the creature appeared, falling to the ground like a meteor. In an instant, the Pokémon landed heavily on the Durant, knee first.

Durant let out an ear pricking cry as the attack instantly plunged it into a world of pain.

Iris, Cilan gasped at once. The standing Durant on the other hand, attacked the Pokémon, enraged by its partner's situation. "It's too weak to move fast," the voice from earlier spoke out from the darkness. "Finish it off with Focus Blast!"

The Pokémon spread its three fingers, creating a burst of energy the size of a football. It then hurled the ball at the Durant, which helplessly caught itself in an explosion.

The battle thus came to an abrupt end. The Pokémon then gave the two gym leaders a grin that exposed all of its teeth. The Pokémon was short, between three or four feet, humanoid, and had a loose pant like skin. The interesting part of course was the hood that covered its face.

"What's a Scrafty doing here?" Cilan asked.

A person, who looked like he is in his teens, as his height suggests, walked in from the darkness. His face wasn't visible, covered by his hood partially. His lips were tightly shut, his hands curled up in a fist.

Cilan muttered, "What a m-mysterious taste. He's giving off some hostile aura."

Iris frowned at the connoisseur, "What do you mean? He saved us. You should stop watching those fantasy movies already." She walked towards the boy, "Thanks for—" Only to be stopped by a wall of fire that blew past between them.

"That's as close as you can get to me," he said.

Iris's attention was grabbed by the source of flames. It was a large Pokémon that resembled a dragon in her eyes. She recognized the Pokémon at once, "A Charizard." She would have been surprised to see one in Unova, if she weren't hit by a bigger surprise. In the arms of the pseudo-dragon was an unconscious person she recognized immediately.

"Misty," Cilan responded first.

"Good heavens you saved her," Iris placed a hand on her chest, "Thank god."

The boy sniggered for a second, which then it evolved into laughter and then into a loud roar of laughter. The empty industrial district echoed with his laughter, puzzling and frightening the Unovan trainers. "Save her?" He laughed again as if it were the funniest joke he ever heard. "I came here to inform that I am taking her."

"What?" Iris gasped.

"Where?" Cilan asked.

"Cilan, that's not the appropriate question!" She fumed at him.

"You didn't ask the correct one either, the appropriate question is why." He said.

"That isn't appropriate either!" She screamed. "We are supposed to stop him."

"I am afraid, you can't," he said. "When the Dark Prince chooses someone as his, then they will be his."

"Who the heck is Dark Prince?" Iris asked.

"It's him, of course. A lot of villains tend to speak in third person." Cilan, who had a fetish for villains explained.

"Correct." The boy said, "I am the Dark Prince, the one and only."

Iris said in her usual condescending manner, "You call yourself a Prince, what a child!"

The boy's lips grew grim. His fists clenched, "You may not like to see what happens if you mess with me."

His actions didn't escape a certain connoisseur's notice. "So you really hate being called a child, don't you?" He asked, like a detective who just busted the criminal. _'How typical, for a boy of his age.'_

"Call me that, and I will assure you, those are the last words that will come out of your mouth."

"As if we're going to be threatened by a kid like you," Iris tossed a Pokéball. "Do you happen to know that I am the new gym leader of Opelucid? Go, Haxorus!" The Dragon type materialized with a loud roar, swirling its head as if to threaten its opponents with its sharp tusks.

"That's right; a kid like you can never beat us." Cilan then performed his usual dance, "Come out my vintage, Simisage!" The intimidating Haxorus was joined by the jolly ape-like Pokémon.

The Prince's expression didn't change, "I guessed you guys would make a fuss out of this." He smiled, "Rock Blast." He said, softly.

The serious expressions on Iris's and Cilan's face disappeared. They turned to the Scrafty and Charizard and then blinked at him. "Isn't that a wro—" He stopped when something whizzed past him and struck Haxorus. The attack was followed by more of it, all striking the Haxorus on its chest. The Dragon Pokémon failed to maintain its balance due to the continuous barrage, and finally crashed.

"Impossible." Iris looked at the distant darkness to the right, where the attack seemed to come from. A bright light, which seemed to be emanating from some kind of crystal, was all they could see.

"Hi Jump Kick."

Cilan swerved his head towards where Scrafty once stood. Only to find out that the Pokémon has already finished making its knee contact the surprised Simisage's face. The grass type was slammed hard onto the floor similar to the Durant earlier.

"You!" Cilan was genuinely furious. _'Such an unfair taste!'_

The boy silently turned around, "Even if the battle were to continue, I will win thanks to this head start," he mounted his Charizard. "I am not going to waste my time."

"This isn't over yet." Cilan said, "You shall taste the ugly side of me while my anger is still ripe." Both the Simisage and Haxorus stood up, giving out a confident battle cry.

He snapped his fingers, "Torkoal, Smokescreen."

'_Torkoal? A Hoenn Pokémon?'_

A flash of light shot from behind the Prince and landed between them, materialized into a turtle like Pokémon. The Pokémon let out a grey smoke from its mouth and the ventilation above its head. The area was soon left with a coughing Iris, Cilan and their Pokémon. By the time they regained their vision, the Charizard was only a distant light in the sky.

"What the hell happened here?"

The smoke cleared out completely, revealing a surprised Brock, who just happened to return.

"Terrible things, Brock." Iris said, "Terrible things."

**_Domino_**

Domino reached the outskirts of Nimbasa, towards the western route that led her out of Nimbasa City towards Driftveil.

'_I am heading in the wrong direction, but I think that guy will handle it from here. The Pokémon league are powerful, they are the only ones who can save us now'._

She finally reached the rest house that doubled as the operating centre that handled the infamous Charizard Bridge's movements. Domino smiled at her luck, the draw bridge was lifted down, which means she can happily take the short walk to Driftveil.

"At least, I didn't hand this to Interpol," she muttered to herself, "Somebody else won't get the credit for my work."

Things started getting better for her. Even if the Prince and Giovanni have decided to turn against her she will continue to dominate them together. But one new problem remained: Darkrai. She was sure, what she saw earlier was one of the techniques she learned about Darkrai on the internet. The technique was famous, as a certain trainer actually used one in the Sinnoh league last year. But the scale on which the move was launched, that Darkrai in no way can be compared to this one. "Even if it's a legendary, I will outwit it, no matter what."

She would have peacefully escaped out into Driftveil, if only she hadn't been interrupted by a certain voice.

"You have chosen the wrong time to take the Charizard Bridge, Miss."

Domino turned around, her eyes met with an intimidating set of eyes that belonged to a well-built body. "Unfortunately, our boss Ghetsis wants you." The man standing before her was a Plasma grunt, she figured. She pushed him and was about to turn back when something hard struck her stomach. She held her stomach tightly in pain and buckled to her knees, her pride not letting her scream.

Standing before her was an old friend she drowned earlier, a Durant.

"That was just a little tackle," the Plasma said, "Now. You don't want to get the Durant serious, would you? He's already mad at you."

As if to agree with him, the Pokémon hissed at her. It wasn't a friendly hello, she thought.

**_The Dark Prince_**

"I guess I overdid it," he was atop Charizard, prepared to escape back to the Rocket Base. "But still, if our operation in Resort Desert has been a success, I will be controlling Zekrom by tomorrow." Charizard grunted, trying to be indifferent.

'_These many Plasma grunts'. _ He looked at the hundreds of Plasma grunts and Swoobat, lying unconscious on the lanes and alleys of Nimbasa, _'So if this is the power Darkrai has. Imagine how strong Zekrom will be.'_

But is this what I want? The thought crossed him many times today while proclaiming his plans to Misty. Until this day, he was struck alone, imagining various things Darkrai said. But today while talking with Misty, the same question hit him again and again. Is this, the kind of Pokémon Master he wanted to be?

It doesn't matter, a side of his brain said. That's right, he thought. He will be a Pokémon Master, which is what's more important, not how he had become one. In the end, it's all the same. People won't see how hard he worked. They will see what cool Pokémon he had, what trainers he defeated, what he says before the battle, what he says after the battle, what he says when they ask him an autograph, and imagine battling him in his dreams.

He was brought back to reality when he heard Charizard roar at something.

Under the dark sky, a lone creature jumped up high, as if to catch hold of the flying Charizard. The Pokémon which he identified as a Zoroark made a pulse of energy between its claws and shot it towards them.

The panicked Pokémon dove left, the attack barely struck its wings throwing Charizard out of balance. The pseudo-dragon which held a girl, and was carrying its trainer at the same time had to do impossible maneuvers to finally land on its legs.

The trainer jumped off the Charizard at once, enrage by the Zoroark's sudden attack. The said Pokémon landed back onto the road softly, maintain its balance perfectly.

"I finally found you," a teenager appeared behind the Pokémon. He had a long green hair, and matching emerald eyes. "Fellow seeker of Zekrom."

**_Giovanni_**

"Plasma's elite guard?" Giovanni muttered. "You shouldn't have Dark Voided. I wanted him to ask something."

"_He was about to press that." _Darkrai pointed to a small device resembling a cell phone. It had an anomalously large red button.

"What?" Giovanni tore open the man's shirt. His eyes widened in surprise, "Just as I thought, he's a suicide bomber."

_"Men have found new ways to kill each other, its fortunate that I have sensed his intentions."_

The Rocket boss stooped over the unconscious man. He attacked Giovanni out of nowhere, in order to capture him. But the poor man didn't notice that he was being accompanied by a legendary Pokémon."This isn't good," Giovanni said. "He might get caught up in all of this."

Two Pokémon then appeared on the scene, the first was Staraptor, which Giovanni sent for searching Domino, the second was an unconscious Gliscor being carried by the Staraptor.

"_The Prince's partner?"_

"Apparently, yes." Giovanni said.

The Predator Pokémon landed alongside Giovanni and Darkrai. The Pokémon spoke something with Darkrai who simply grunted in response.

"_Your woman seems to be in trouble. This magical creature seems to have accompanied her, but was found unconscious among the heap of Plasma."_

"This isn't good," Giovanni's face wrinkled.

"_Do you have feelings for her?"_

"No!" Giovanni roared. "She's an executive and knows a lot about my operations. I can't afford her to be in Plasma's hands."

"_Well you have one of Plasma's important members in your hands. You can try an exchange of captives."_

Giovanni smiled, "I wonder if Ghetsis actually cares for suicide bombers. But still it's worth a try."

Then, something flashy shot out into the distant sky and exploded with a bright light. It was a signal, Giovanni understood. And who could have sent a signal in a town ridden with Plasma, other than the Plasma boss himself?

"We are in luck," Giovanni said. "It seems Ghetsis is inviting us."

"_This is an obvious trap."_

"It means that he's _that_ desperate to capture me." The Rocket boss smirked, "I will go."

"_So you'll request an exchange of captives?"_

"This man is just a useless pawn for him," Giovanni said, dragging the man along with him. "I don't think Ghetsis will exchange her for him, he'll try to ambush me."

"_I see, you would like me to capture him, then?"_

"If you can, you want my son to capture a Zekrom after all." Giovanni proceeded to walk towards where the signal came from, "I am counting on you, Darkrai."

"_Fair enough, Giovanni."_The Pokémon watched the well-built man's retreating figure followed by Staraptor. Once he was out of earshot, the Pokémon said, _"If only my intentions were that simple."_

**_Ghetsis Harmonia_**

"Will he really come for an executive?" Sage Giallo asked.

"He will, Giallo." Ghetsis said, "If Giovanni's the type of person, I think he is. He will."

The Plasma Boss waited by the Plasma base, which was only a few blocks away from the draw bridge.

The road extended a good distance to the main road, connected to the famous Indoor and Outdoor Nimbasa stadia. Ghetsis didn't had to wait long, the man he wanted to kill finally appeared, walking along the straight road towards him. He was dragging someone along with him, whom Ghetsis assumed to be the elite guard he sent to capture and kill Giovanni. It wasn't much of a surprise to the Plasma boss, as he had a good idea of what would happen next.

Ghetsis, who was a six-foot six-inch tall hunk, looked down into Giovanni's eyes, who returned an equally confident stare.

"I assume we are not alone," Giovanni said.

"Yes," Ghetsis said smiling as he knew the source of Giovanni's confidence. About six of the core grunts suddenly surrounded Giovanni, ready to gun him down at Ghetsis's command. Another grunt stood behind Ghetsis, who held an unconscious blonde in his hand. "Now, let's talk Giovanni."

_**X-O-X**_

_**Character Biography**_

_This section will contain a human character biography, one Pokémon belonging to Ash and one other Pokémon._

_**Giovanni**_

**Real Name: - **Alfred Ketchum

**Age: - **33

**Relatives: - **Madame Boss (Mother); Delia Ketchum (Wife); Ash Ketchum (Son)

**Position: - **Boss**: **Team Rocket

**Achievements: - **As a Pokémon trainer he was Top 32 (after losing to Lance) in the indigo league, Top 16(lost to Lance) in Johto League, Top 8(lost to Lance) in Hoenn League, Finalist in both Unova league and Sinnoh league where he once again lost to Lance.

**Pokémon on Hand: - **Persian

**Pokémon under special relation with: - **Darkrai

**General Information: **Alfred Ketchum was the son of Andrew Ketchum, and Bridget Ketchum. His mother came from a family that controlled a small time mafia clan. After her husband's death, she developed her father's clan. Five years after Alfred began his journey; she managed to merge seven other clans and formed a combined super force called 'Team Rocket'. Although the team was originally set to capture the legendary Mew, it took her eight years to learn about the Pokémon's whereabouts in Camelot. She disappeared three months after the search for Mew began. At this point, Giovanni lost his confidence as a Pokémon trainer after continually losing to Lance. Although he was a powerful Pokémon trainer, the frustration accumulated because of losing to his rival again and again caused him to go down the wrong path.

With the help of Team Rocket, he planned to kill Lance. But in the end, he was caught by Richard Oak, to whom he confessed his intentions. He married Delia, who gave birth to Ash Ketchum within a span of six months. Five more years later, when he learnt that his mother was assassinated by the leaders of other mafia clans which comprised Team Rocket, he sought his revenge by eliminating all the important leaders' one after the other and finally formed a special independent force. However, he couldn't resist losing the power he accumulated by then. After murdering Richard Oak, he left his wife and son permanently and dedicated his entire time for Team Rocket.

One year ago, he made a special contract with Darkrai, who promised him great power in exchange if he could satisfy the requirements to activate and capture Zekrom. But one year later, when Darkrai said he wasn't good enough for Zekrom, they captured his son and made him the chosen one for Zekrom. Giovanni however deeply loathed the idea.

_**Charizard**_

Charizard was originally captured as Charmander, which belonged to another trainer. After being abandoned by its trainer for being weak, Ash captured Charmander. After finding a good trainer in the form of Ash, Charmander grew up and evolved into a Charmeleon. After evolving into Charmeleon and then into Charizard, it stopped following Ash's commands, a psychological problem that resulted due to the fact that the Pokémon believed itself to be more than worthy to its trainer. The said psychological problem is normal among fully evolved Pokémon of beginning trainers.

However after an incident with a Poliwrath, Charizard began to obey its trainer, due to the newfound respect it developed towards its trainer.

_**Darkrai**_

Darkrai, perhaps the most important character of 'The Legend of the Dark Prince'. His intentions are always shrouded in darkness, much like him. What does Darkrai have to do with the awakening of Zekrom? Why is Darkrai so desperate to kidnap Ash just so that he could be trained to capture Zekrom? What actually did he do to make Ash turn into what he wanted?

Very less is known about Darkrai's prowess. As a true legendary he possesses power beyond ordinary legendary Pokémon. The most important and signature attack of Darkrai is Dark Void. He used it in multiple instances, right from two thousand years ago to the present.

The relationship between Giovanni and Darkrai is a strained one. If either of them pulls things the wrong way, their bond shall be broken for good. Darkrai claims to have an upper hand over Giovanni, as he had a certain girl under his possession. But would Giovanni continue to let Darkrai to dominate him? Or does he have something that can be used as leverage against him.


	15. Nimbasa Tour IV: The Wrath of Ghetsis

**The final Part of the tedious Nimbasa Arc. There were parts which I rushed because I didn't feel them worthy enough to write, but over all I did an "okay" job with the arc. The next chapters deals with consequences resulted due to actions in this arc, which leads to more actions and more consequences and so on until everything ends with a big bang.**

**I decided not to write the Character Bio segment I started last week because most of them have spoilers. I will make an extra chapter once the story ends, perhaps. So let's begin with the final leg of Nimbasa Arc!**

**Warning: Some amount of swearing in this chapter, mostly from Giovanni and Ghetsis.**

**_Nimbasa Tour Part IV: The Wrath of Ghetsis Harmonia_**

_**Giovanni**_

The moment has finally come. He has brought Ghetsis to the weakest, with a defense composed of merely five grunts. Although the fact that there was nothing much on his defense either wasn't comforting, if Darkrai moved like he expected the five grunts will fall pretty soon. Then Ghetsis would be at his feet.

'_How I would love that.' _Giovanni thought. Still, would it happen so easily? Giovanni wondered. Ghetsis was the leader of Team Plasma, a team that moved on a sole conviction: To liberate Pokémon. While he was just the leader of a group of people who work purely for money, and wouldn't even think twice about betraying their team, most of them at least. This was why he had a sneaking suspicion that everything might not go as he expects them to. Losing to Team Plasma repeatedly made the Rocket Boss skeptic of his chances.

The atmosphere at the temporary base of Plasma in Nimbasa was filled with tension. Two of the most influential people in the entire world stood before each other. As if to acknowledge their meeting, the cold wind swept past them making the already cold surroundings, colder. The tall, dark buildings became the silent spectators, and so were the men around the two. The strong winds blew a tin can of some sort, somewhere at a distance, creating an annoying sound in the otherwise quiet environment. The entire city seemed to be hushed down to silence, just so that nothing would dare to disturb tem.

The Predator Pokémon, Staraptor watched on the scene from afar, as per its orders. From where it watched, the men looked no different from the sturdy electric pole or the streetlights, as they were all still and motionless.

Giovanni's left hand which held the unconscious Plasma's shirt became moist. His Persian maintained a vigilant eye on all those who surrounded Giovanni. It was perhaps Giovanni's only defense, if one wouldn't count the distant Staraptor or Darkrai.

Giovanni was tempted to turn back, to see if the phantom Pokémon was really behind him. But doing so was an act of cowardice, and not expected of him.

Ghetsis himself was an intimidating beast. He was about half a foot taller than the six-foot Giovanni. His eye, the one not covered by the red visor, was a dull grey. He had a vicious smile on his face, that of a beast which cornered its prey.

However things were different, Giovanni thought. There was something he hid in his arsenal, a secret bomb in the form of the legendary Darkrai. Once it explodes, the entirety of Plasma will be in his hands. And so, Giovanni returned his own trademark smile.

"I have always wanted to meet you, Giovanni." Ghetsis said, his lips spread even more.

"The feeling is mutual," Giovanni said, his confidence unwavering.

Ghetsis's eyes moved down to Giovanni's hand, which held the Plasma grunt. "You have a present for me? How nice of you, I have prepared a gift for you too." he showed to a grunt holding the blonde woman. Her mouth was tied with a white cloth, and her hands, legs with a nylon rope. The woman wide opened her eyes, which according to Giovanni could either be an expression of pain or perhaps an expression of fury. Knowing her personality, Giovanni assumed it was the latter.

"But I know, let's talk about something important." Ghetsis stroked his chin thoughtfully for a second and exclaimed, "How is your venture in the Resort Desert holding up?"

"Thanks for asking," the lifeless eyes of Giovanni pretended to show compassion, "But I think you should be more worried about your own venture."

"Oh, now really you are such a gentleman," Ghetsis nodded, his face turned somewhat serious. "We have sent five Plasma jeeps behind your excavation team, if you remember."

Back then, when Giovanni turned right and entered Nimbasa, the Rocket truck headed by Laura moved left. The Truck was chased by the Plasma jeeps in an attempt to destroy the Rocket Operation.

Giovanni raised an eyebrow, "Of course, how would I forget that? In fact I did expect a cordial welcome from your side."

_**The Desert Highway, Route 4**_

"Oh god." Officer Jenny gasped.

The newly constructed highway was a now a big mess. The traffic was restricted, the horns blared, and people shouted names at each other. A fire truck appeared, with a loud siren, forcing the other vehicles to make way.

Many sorts of water Pokémon like Jellicent, Alommola used their respective attacks to put off the large fire in the middle of the road. Five vehicles, which seemed identical, lay in disarray; their once bright features were now singed into a tar black. Two of the vehicles were turned upside down, and a trail of blood flowed through the last jeep which seemed be the least affected by the blasts. Half of a man's body appeared from the front window, the rest trapped underneath. Another body was thrown far away, bent in an unusual and impossible L-shape.

The officer was forced to cover her nose with a kerchief as the overpowering stench of burnt bodies swept into her nostrils and twisted her stomach. Although she has been in service for three years, it was her first time that she witnessed something this horrible.

"What happened?" She asked the other officer, who was first on the scene.

"Multiple Bomb blasts, they were planned." The officer said. "There were twenty-three of them, all belong to Team Plasma."

"What!" Jenny exclaimed.

_**Giovanni**_

"I have anticipated it, and prepared company for them." Giovanni slowly placed his hands inside his pockets, and stood casually.

"Excellent!" Ghetsis clapped. A reaction that startled men on both sides. "As expected from an able leader like yourself."

'_Is he hiding something or is he simply butt hurt?' _Giovanni could only wonder. He said, "Once my Team escapes into the resort desert, stopping the vehicle would be impossible. There are three separate routes. Even I don't know which route they might have taken. I assume this is a lost battle for you, Ghetsis."

Ghetsis chortled, taking a step back. He adjusted his robe, and said, "Apologies for my behavior. But Giovanni," the vicious smile returned, "Now let's assume a scenario. I have many little birds in my humble cage. Now, suppose if I have sent one little bird to your nest," his eyes were to Giovanni's face which started to change expression. "And let's suppose that this little bird sang your song in my ears."

_**The Desert Highway, Lane 2**_

The Rocket Truck was zooming its way towards the Resort Desert. The members on the truck were in anticipation, as they were about to take part in what was one of the most historic event to be unfolded.

Or so did they expect to happen until another truck appeared out of nowhere and rammed the Ice-truck on the left. The vehicle spun around, losing its balance. It crashed against the railings and then entered into the open desert waste; the truck's tires sank deep into the sand, stopping the vehicle abruptly. The driver desperately pressed on the accelerator, which could only raise some dust.

Laura barged the door open with a single kick, followed by a couple of grunts who were eager to get out. They froze in their tracks, when they spotted something they didn't expect.

About three vehicles full of Plasma grunts jumped down their respective trucks and jeeps, and positioned themselves before the truck's door.

_**Giovanni**_

Giovanni looked like he was stung by a Beedrill. He grit his teeth and stomped his foot against the ground, "I knew there were rats among my grunts."

Ghetsis looked at the Rocket boss with pity, "Knowing is one thing, Giovanni." He shook his head in sorrow, "Acting on that knowledge is altogether a different issue."

"Indeed." Giovanni lifted his head, with a savage smile on his face. The sage Giallo who watched him shivered, as he resembled a beast that would tear them apart with its bloody fangs and claws, if it were to be trifled with. He pressed his left arm tightly, scared by the looks on the Rocket boss's face. Of course, none of it was seen outside as he did so under the shade of his long gown.

Ghetsis frowned. The glint on Giovanni's eyes worried the Plasma boss. A pregnant silence followed.

Giovanni said, "Countless number of hours, _countless _number of HOURS! I have spent all that time, wondering how the fuck my plans kept on being thwarted. I thought there was this stinky little rat in my house. And I tried many times to catch him. But of course, I failed."

Ghetsis remained silent. Letting the furious Giovanni continue his monologue.

"But I had an idea," he said. "I divided this single mission into multiple missions, giving each of my teams, equal roles in it." The wrinkles on his forehead disappeared, a victorious smile took its place on his face, "And hence equal chance to ruin the plan, a decoy plan to be exact."

It was Ghetsis's turn to look pale and surprised.

"Have you ever seen an air balloon?" Giovanni asked the astonished Ghetsis.

_**Giovanni's memory**_

That night when Giovanni had a long conversation with the Dark Prince, only half the talk was about his freedom and Domino. The other half was something even Giovanni didn't think of. They were reviewing about the plan they sketched out earlier. It was a new experience to the Prince, planning something of this level and to Giovanni, to discuss such things with his son. It was during this review, the Dark Prince suddenly dropped in his idea.

"Dad, I have wondered." The Prince asked, "Why don't your team member use those air balloons anymore?"

"My team members used Air balloons?" He asked, unaware of any such thing.

"Jessie, James and Meowth used to follow me on that. We could use it to transport our equipment, plus they won't catch much attention like helicopters."

The boy unknowingly suggested something that sparked an idea in his father's mind. The spark then grew and developed into a perfect plan. The next moment he called James, "Where's Meowth?" He was the only one not assigned any jobs, as he wasn't available for the meeting. Back then it didn't occur to Giovannithat he was missing.

The blue-haired man looked down nervously, "Um, sir. He isn't here."

"Then where is he?" He asked, on the verge of shouting.

The executive was caught off-guard by the sudden temper of his boss. "He…" He said, stretching the word like a bubble gum.

"James, we don't have all day," Giovanni snapped.

"Sir, he's on a secret mission, by Professor Zager," he blurted out. "He's in the Dragonspiral tower, which according to the Professor is the most probable location of Zekrom."

Giovanni curled his fingers into a fist, "I have told him, to forget it and concentrate on the current location. Does he like _not _following my orders?"

"Sir," James raised his head. He opened his mouth to defend his partner.

But Giovanni cut him off, "Call him, and tell him to come back A.S.A.P"

_**Ghetsis Harmonia**_

"Of course you might wonder what happened to those grunts you sent after that Ice truck," Giovanni chuckled, as if enjoying some private joke. "If you check tomorrow's headlines, you'll find out that an anonymous person sent a video to the television channel. A couple of Plasma grunts were seen carrying lethal weapons." He nodded. "Ah, that would be some news."

"You!" Ghetsis roared. His face looked like that of a mad beast, "How dare you?" He snarled. If Giovanni was a mad beast till then, Ghetsis was only madder.

Giovanni returned a haughty smile, enjoying his adversary's plight, "Now your team will be blacklisted too, I suppose." He expected Ghetsis's face to turn redder, with anger.

Like a magic, Ghetsis's face turned calm, a smile spread on his lips. "I am surprised, Giovanni. You have really outwitted me." He held the silence for an instant, "Yes, you have won." Ghetsis bowed and saluted Giovanni.

The sage and grunts were astonished by Ghetsis's reaction. The man who took pride in his intelligence, in his ideals, and kept his head high no matter what the situation was—now bowed to a mere mortal. If Ghetsis were to bow to anyone, Giallo thought, it would be the legendary Zekrom himself.

Giovanni smirked, accepting Ghetsis's acknowledgement. This was what he wanted for the past one year. He has finally clinched victory from Plasma's hands. This could easily be the best day of his life, Giovanni remarked to himself.

"But," Ghetsis jerked his hand, pushing his robe, exposing the grey pants he wore underneath. Ah, how fortunate the word 'but' existed, Giallo thought. He waited for Ghetsis's next words. "All of it shall be in vain, if you die here."

Understanding their lord's signal the five grunts placed their guns in position at once, prepared to pull the trigger at the man whom he bowed to. In contrast Giovanni's smile remained the same, despite the fact that death was at his door step. It was as if he thought the guns were toys. His firm smile confused the grunts, but both Ghetsis and Giovanni knew, the former wouldn't kill the latter so easily.

And it was because of this that Giovanni was confident, that Ghetsis and his men would soon fall prey to Darkrai.

Ghetsis lifted an arm, asking them to hold the fire. Giovanni remained smiling for a long time, waiting for the Dark Void to pull the Plasma boss into a nightmare, and pay for the anguish he faced till then. But it didn't happen. The Dark Void never came. Giovanni's smile slowly started to disappear. In turn, proportionately, Ghetsis's beaming face only grew brighter.

Ghetsis then laughed hard, as hard as hundred people put together, hard enough to echo throughout Nimbasa. "You didn't expect your backup betraying didn't you?"

Sweat formed on Giovanni's face, as he showed the first signs of panic.

"Did it not occur to you that the same Pokémon that approached you might have also approached me?"

He said after a brief silence, "When I saw the rain consuming my men and Pokémon, I knew 'he' was here. I always had preparations ready for him, ever since I betrayed 'him'."

"Y-You—what?"

Ghetsis chortled once more, "There is more to Darkrai than you have ever imagined, Giovanni. Blindly trusting him is foolishness. You will pay with death for trusting someone like him."

Giallo shared a smile with the Plasma leader, he too knew of the outcome. Giovanni had an unexpected power with him, but the knowledge Ghetsis and he possessed was more than unexpected. The grunts placed their fingers on the trigger, ready to click it anytime the boss ordered. They were humble followers of Ghetsis, who went to great lengths to serve him.

'_N-No.' _Giovanni thought. _'I am Giovanni, of Team Rocket. I know better than to die like this.'_

The Rocket Boss said, "That's true. But I have never trusted 'him' in the first place, let alone rely on 'him' to save me."

Ghetsis shot a glare, _'What the heck does he mean?'_

The Staraptor, which understood that Giovanni was in danger then prepared to send a message to its distant trainer.

_**The Dark Prince**_

The two young men and their Pokémon stood facing each other. Unlike their elderly counterparts, they hardly knew each other.

One of them was our beloved Dark Prince, in his early teens. The other boy was also of the same age, and was green haired. His gaze was sharp, but his eyes indicated that he must have seen and suffered many painful things in his short life.

The Prince was annoyed. Who is this guy that seemed to pop out of nowhere in a curfew struck city, while everyone else were hiding in their houses or other shelters.

Whoever he is, he must have quite a nerve to stop the Dark Prince. I will freak him out,he thought.

He turned to the Zoroark standing beside him. _'Hey Zoroark. Get back into your Pokéball if you want your trainer safe and sound. You won't stand a chance against my Charizard. '_

The Zoroark held its breath for a moment then frowned for a second, and then exchanged a glance with its trainer. It was followed by a smile on the boy's face. The frown on the Pokémon's face was then replaced by a grin. It was as if they had a conversation with just a glance.

The Charizard beside the Prince opened its mouth in surprise. It growled something at the Dark Prince for a second.

It was his turn to gasp in surprise, _'He spoke with you?'_ The Pokémon nodded, equally surprised.

Who the heck is he?

"I am saddened," the expression on the green-haired boy's showed he really was. "I didn't expect a fellow chosen being of Zekrom to be a kidnapper."

'_Chosen by Zekrom?'_ He wanted to ask, but his pride didn't let him to do so.

He said, "It's none of your business. This girl's mine."

"I am not talking about Misty, seventeenth Gym Leader of Cerulean City."

The Dark Prince stared at him blankly, his mouth opened in surprise.

"I am talking about the thirty-one Pokémon in your bag, along with the Charizard and the other two Pokémon completing some errands for you. In fact every Pokémon trainer is a kidnapper in my eyes."

The Dark Prince opened his mouth to say something. "How did you—" He stopped suddenly and looked into the distant sky, struck in terror. He then turned to Charizard, "Dad's in danger, we gotta go!"

The Prince hopped onto the Pokémon, and then they dashed into the sky at full speed.

"I was starting to enjoy our conversation," N's face was that of an innocent child who just missed an important episode of his favorite cartoon. "Never mind. We will meet him again someday."

_**Giovanni**_

"So, what shall it be?" Giovanni smirked. Although he was ready to be shot by about five people around him, he coolly placed his hands inside his pocket. "My Persian is well trained and can move fast enough to hit that button before anyone tries to shoot it. One wrong move, from _any_ one of you and he will activate that bomb."

Persian inched its claws close to the red-button on the device strapped to the unconscious Plasma grunt's belt.

"I am glad you sent suicide bombers after me," he said, nonchalantly.

Ghetsis cursed himself, for not anticipating something like this from a resourceful man such as Giovanni. Thanks to him, his own life was in the hands—no, the paws of a Persian!

Ghetsis exchanged a glance with the old sage, who lowered his head in defeat. "Now, tell them to drop the guns and Pokéball," Giovanni commanded. "And be quick about it."

The grunts looked at each other, wondering what to do. Ghetsis spoke up, "Do it." He said with difficulty, as if he were forced to leave a grand treasure in some abandoned island.

"Sir," they agreed, hesitatingly but almost immediately. They slowly dropped their guns one after the other.

"Now, release my girl," Giovanni demanded.

Ghetsis nodded to the sage, who then nodded at a grunt closest to her. The grunt bent to untie the blonde's legs. She wriggled her leg away from him as soon as the rope loosened. She pulled herself together and struggled to get up. The grunt proceeded to untie her hands before Giovanni stopped her.

"Don't untie her hands," he said. _'She is better off with her mouth shut like that.'_

The woman's eyebrows closed in, she paced towards Giovanni, half stumbling in the process. She craned her neck up to meet up with his eyes. The Rocket boss simply ignored her, and pushed her away like a pesky little child, to not interrupt his battle of stares against the Plasma Boss. The woman insulted by Giovanni's actions tried to send another deathly stare at him from the right, but couldn't as she barely reached his shoulders.

"Very well, Ghetsis," Giovanni smiled. "With that we take our leave."

Ghetsis thought, _Leave? If the Persian moves a single step away from that button, he's dead meat.'_

"Flamethrower!" A voice commanded out of nowhere.

"What?" Ghetsis jerked his head up. A wall of fire was crashing onto them, spreading wide like the lava from a volcano, preparing to annihilate them into bio mass. Blinded by the sudden light from the attack, Ghetsis covered his face with his hands and took a step to sprint away from the attack. The hot flames landed on the asphalt at the same time, the physical obstruction caused it to dissipate in all directions. Alarmed by the approaching flames he leapt as far as he could and landed on the rough surface.

His palms were sore with multiple cuts resulting from a rough landing. A sharp sting of pain hit him, which was more annoying than painful. "Dammit," he cursed. The flames from the Pokémon has already died out, leaving nothing but few fumes that seemed to emanate from the black-turned greyish road.

A large Pokémon with two powerful limbs, and relatively smaller hands, which carried a red-haired girl slowly landed where it once launched the attack. It flapped its large red-blue wings once before letting out a roar that rivaled a lions.

Atop the Pokémon was a boy, his face covered by the darkness under his hood.

At that moment Ghetsis realized that holding fire because of Giovanni's threat was no longer meaningful. "Fire!" He shouted as hard as he ever could. The grunts behind immediately zeroed their guns onto the Pokémon and its trainer. But the Pokémon immediately let out its own fire, sending a flood of flames down the road to throw them into disarray. Then, with a powerful gust lifting away anyone who was still on their feet, the Pokémon shot into the sky, like a rocket.

Meanwhile, Giovanni and Domino fled away while their attention was on the Prince and his Charizard.

The next second, the Pokémon and its trainer were only a distant dot in the endless sky. Ghetsis gritted his teeth so hard that one might think he could crush them in the process. His knuckles turned white, the men around him also had to face the discomfort that he was grumbling like a mad dog. He swiveled his head towards a grunt, "What are you watching? Go and get Giovanni," he barked. The grunt that stood close to the Plasma boss flinched at the sudden outburst.

"Y-Yes sir," he immediately took to his heels.

"Ghetsis, my lord." Giallo said, "I think catching Giovanni might be difficult now," the wise sage said. Ghetsis remained silent, but the look of anger hadn't faded from his face. The sage then said again, "We were attacked by a powerful Pokémon trainer. He must have put a couple of Pokémon to guard Giovanni, guns don't beat Pokémon."

As if to agree with the sage, a blood curdling scream was heard from somewhere distant. It was the grunt who was sent to follow Giovanni.

A deadly silence followed the sage's words, like the silence before a storm. The grunts trembled in fear, as if they were directly under an active volcano. And then—

"GIOVANNI!"

The loud scream reverberated through the streets of Nimbasa for five minutes. Houses all around flickered with lights, but none of course dared to step out, because of the terrorist threat. After the five minutes, the lights all turned off, as they all assumed that it was a wild Pokémon gone berserk. The police ignored it casually as if nothing happened. For the unfortunate people, which were the Plasma grunts and the sage who were unlucky enough to stand close to him, the sound lingered for five more minutes in their ears, and for some, the rest of their lives.

_**The Team Rocket**_

"Mission accomplished," the Pokémon whispered into the Rocket transmitters. "The necessary stone for awakening Zekrom isn't here." In the grand world of Pokémon there is but one of them who could speak English fluently, without the aid of any telekinetic powers. He was Meowth, the last and one of the most cunning executive of Team Rocket. As an executive his admins and grunts revered him as a genius planner. Members of Team Rocket go to great lengths just to work under him. Yet all of this respect didn't just come to him. He had to work hours and days, taking insults from people below _and _above him, while still striving to set an example as a leader. After six months of spending his time as an executive, he finally received the respect he deserved. But today, was an altogether different level of success for him.

Giovanni gave him the heavy responsibility of handling the team's equipment to Relic Castle. Although the original plan involved all twenty-three units of Team Rocket to transport the equipment via the ice-truck, they were only a decoy for Plasma. Who else would make such a detailed and elaborate plans for a decoy, other than the genius Giovanni!

They completely vanquished Team Plasma before they even reached their destination. But the leader of the attack, a sage named Rood managed to escape from their clutches in the last-minute.

Even so, this was Team Rocket's first victory against Team Plasma, and he was proud to be the one in charge.

"Fall back to the base, contact the boss and inform the news."

He turned off the transmitters and let out a heavy sigh. _'But Plasma will receive a bigger blow than this.' _ He smiled, looking at the mobile phone in his hands. He threw the phone into the air and slashed it into pieces with his sharp claws. "Can't leave clues to the police, can we?"

_**Ghetsis**_

"That son of a harlot!" Ghetsis banged against the table made of teak wood. The steel supports cringed with his banging. "How dare he mocks me like this!" He banged once again, a bolt sprang out, and the table's legs stretched apart.

Once the mishap with Giovanni ended, Ghetsis secluded himself to his chambers, screaming about revenge and what not. The grunts waited outside, terrified of his wrath and worrying about the results from today's disaster at the same time.

A gentle knock on the door interrupted Ghetsis's sexual-related abuses at Giovanni. He kicked the table away from his chair and snapped the door open, almost lifting off its hinges. His gaze softened when his eyes met with Giallo, the sage.

"What is it?" He asked, making a half-baked attempt to hide his anger.

"Lord," his face carried an amount of sorrow, "We have experienced some difficulties, sir."

Giallo noticed the anger on Ghetsis's face returning back to its original state. He quickly spoke out, "Rood's team was wiped out near the vicinity of Relic Castle."

"What?" He exclaimed. "Who did it? The fucking Team Rocket?"

"Yes and—" he thought for a second before saying the next statement, "The police from Castelia." He said it in a low voice.

'_The Police?' _Ghetsis involuntarily took a step back, unable to digest what Giallo said.

"They received an anonymous tip said that members of Team Plasma attacked a lone Ice truck. The evidence given to the media was also given to the police, sir."

Ghetsis's head spun around like the Ferris wheel. He took a seat on the couch in the living room, brushing his fingers through his hair. "What did the police do?" Ghetsis's voice was almost a whisper.

"They caught Rood and few grunts back from the Relic Castle. They found some equipment in the Relic Castle and took them in as evidence."

"The Rockets?" He sprang up, "Did they get them?"

"According to Rood, they all magically disappeared by the time the police hit the castle."

"Magically?" Ghetsis asked, incredulous.

"The hot air balloons, I presume," the old sage said brushing his long white beard for once.

"Right. The balloons," the humiliation was too much for him. "What are our men in the police department doing?" He asked, once again resuming his sulking form.

"The tips were sent to seven different stations at once, sir. We couldn't stop them, and there was also this media intervention. They have saved Rood from the trouble of entering the station, at least."

Ghetsis closed his eyes for a second and then said, "Kill the grunts in the custody, and tell the media that we don't have any relation with them!"

"A wise decision, my lord." He agreed with the course of plan Ghetsis took._ 'But after this, we will make it to the wanted charts for sure._' "We should be careful from now, Ghetsis. I will begin with our grunts scattered around Nimbasa. We may have to go undercover by morning."

Giallo noticed he was busy thinking something.

In Ghetsis's mind:_ 'I swear to god, Giovanni. I won't kill you. You will live a long life, a life full of agony and pain. I will crush everything you love. Your dreams, the woman you love, the son you crave for, and the organization you built. Everything, I will crush everything that you are attached to. The day will come when you'll beg me to leave you alone, beg me to kill you instead and beg and beg and beg and beg and beg until I crush your last hopes like the Venipede you are!'_

"I will not kill you, Giovanni." Those were the only words he said aloud, and instantly Giallo knew what was going in Ghetsis's mind.

_**Paul**_

While the Dark Prince and the others experienced a really long, adventurous and tense filled night full of twists Paul, Casey and Brandon slept in the mysterious cave which they found in the terrible winter night. It was when the sunlight graced them; they woke up and realized they were in what seemed to be a rather strange situation.

"Ruins of Alps?" There was a genuine surprise on Paul's face.

He took the Pokégear and checked if they were doing something wrong while handling it. But it didn't change, the location kept saying Ruins of Alps no matter what they did.

"Are we in Johto?" Casey asked, she seemed like she would break down anytime.

"Of course not." Paul said, "If anything we should be worried that our Pokégear isn't working."

"Paul, I wouldn't be so sure." Brandon's voice shook, as he watched something behind them.

"What's with you?" Shouldn't Brandon be a lot braver than they were? After all he must have been lost in wilderness a lot many times in search of exotic treasures. He turned behind to see what it was. All he could see was two stone pillars—wait stone pillars? He remembered getting into a cave which was nothing but a small opening amidst the rocks that led to a den where they slept. Not two stone pillars and there definitely wasn't a sign board which had letters that hardly resembled any language he knew, which were English…..okay, only English.

"What's going on, Brandon?"

"Did you never visit Ruins of Alps when you journeyed through Johto?" He asked.

"No." It doesn't have useful Pokémon, he wanted to say but the situation wasn't so favorable.

"History says the ruins have nine entrances, like this one. But the actual ruins of Alps only have seven. These ruins exactly resemble them, the Unown letter are proof."

'_So those are Unown?' _There were very few things he didn't know about Pokémon. His pride prevented him from telling Brandon that he didn't know those letters was Unown.

"The ruins of Alps exist in only one place, Johto." Brandon revealed it with a hint of tension in his voice, as if it was something hideous.

"Brandon, did something hit you on your head?" Paul asked. "It is geographically impossible. It takes a flight, two trains and a motor vehicle to go to Ruins of Alps, if I remember the place correctly. We can't just walk into Johto."

Brandon had to agree with it, what was he thinking? He was the pyramid king, how could he be so foolish.

"I'll go and check what's inside." Casey walked inside.

Meanwhile Brandon took liberty to check the surroundings. The blizzard last night was too much which was why they couldn't check the surroundings. Although either of them swore that they walked a great deal of time among the forest trees and the snow, they didn't want to admit it, because it contradicted reality and they would have to believe that they have been magically transported to Johto. Everything around them was rubble, broken pillars, crumbled statues and the remains of houses that once proudly stood in a well-arranged manner. One of the interesting parts was that, the entire structure seemed to be built of white marble stones.

The only thing that kept them from going insane was the snow, it was the only instance in common with what they have 'thought' they saw in the blizzard ridden journey and what lay before them.

"It seems as if a whole civilization has been brought down by something or someone," Brandon figured it out as he saw a rather large amount of stone and dust in a particular area. Then he slowly tried to shape things, "This," he pointed to the rubble on the right, "Is a line of houses," he pointed in the direction where their 'cave' was. "And this is a road, I must say, a well laid one, considering they seem to maintain the outlines after so many hundreds…" He paused, "Or perhaps thousands of years."

Paul remained silent, because he wasn't an expert about studying remains of ancient civilization, so he decided sinking in the information was a better thing to do.

"Brandon," he interrupted Brandon's study, "Casey hasn't come back yet, should I check on her?"

Brandon contemplated for a second, "I'll come too," he said.

"I hope there isn't a secret passage in the cave that led her to some dangerous trap," Brandon said worriedly. Paul looked at him, wondering if something like that would even exist.

Just as they approached the entrance Casey came in a semi-walking and running pace. "Guys, where were you?"

"We were here all the time." Brandon asked, to which Casey shook her head in disbelief.

"Can you come in once?" She didn't wait for the answer and pulled him into the den, Paul silently followed.

They entered the den, it was the same as it was few minutes ago, and there weren't any new holes that popped out to take them into mysterious dimensions.

"What is wrong Case—" Before he could finish his question, she pulled him outside again. And Paul reluctantly followed.

Once again they were outside the cave—except that what lay before them was something they didn't expect at all. Instead of the ancient civilization they were examining earlier, what lay before them was a forest, ridden with snow.

Words didn't come out of Brandon's mouth. This was where they have actually been yesterday. He eyes didn't allow him to accept that, but it was the truth. He turned around. It wasn't an entrance with two stone pillars but a simple cave entrance.

"What does the Pokégear say?" He asked her.

"That is the weird part." She showed her Pokégear to him which said:

_LOCATION: LOST-LONG FOREST, UNOVA._

**Kinda weird isn't it? Well I love to screw with Paul and it adds up to something important in the main plot too. (Why don't you try guessing?) The idea of this crazy cave came to me while playing Pokemon Snakewood, where the same entrance led to two different places every time I tried entering inside. There is a reason of some kind for everything, the reason for this will also be explained shortly.**

**Minor Trivia: I am not going to make a regular extra section. But when I do have a fact to explain in my brain and I don't want to write it in the story, I'll introduce them in this section.**

**1) Darkrai's Dark Void can put any creature to sleep for about six hours. **

**2) N has a higher IQ than normal humans, and has an eidetic memory.**


	16. The Mole Within

**First of all, my sincerest apologies for not updating since 2nd September. I must say exams are such a bitch! This episode marks a new turn in the story. Thanks to the long gap, I could figure out in which direction I would take the story. Trust me, you will have a lot surprises waiting for you and this chapter is just a beginning.**

_**The Mole Within**_

_**Press Conference, Castelia**_

"As of today, Plasma is declared as a 'Terrorist Group'." Flashes of light flickered over the old man's bald head. The wrinkles on his face were growing in number as the cameras flashed at him, in a feeble attempt to shield his eyes. He was dressed in a formal Tan colored suit, a symbol that he was the member of the prestigious Unova Police Force, and the badges on his chest would echo the fact that he was the chief commissioner of the entire Unova force. "We request our citizens to cut any bonds with the organization and its members. Anyone connected to Team Plasma, no matter how long or feeble the link is, shall be apprehended on the spot for questioning. We also request you to be vigilant. If there is any suspicious person or activity going on, inform the police immediately."

The chief maintained a calm expression throughout the conference. He answered many of the doubts raised by the journalists and reflected back their criticisms with the grace of an expert swordsman. Handling media was something he did every day, but something of this impact would definitely shake up the entire region. The crossfire between two mafia organizations wasn't something people see in the news every day, and the media would definitely pry him for any information. Every word he said would be analyzed and broadcasted for hours and then repeated for a week until something else happens.

"Sir," a rather pale and thin looking man in glasses lifted his pen. He resembled a thin stick that could be swayed by the wind anytime. "We have heard that the League has dispatched two of the Elite Four to handle the situation. Is this situation a repeat of Hoenn's legendary apocalypse?"

The journalists whose eyes continuously studied the Commissioner did not miss a quick change in the expression on his face before returning to normal. He said, "The League is an Autonomous organization like the military and has its own commanding force. I am afraid we have no right to speak about their plans. Thank you."

_**Ghetsis**_

"That Giovanni," Ghetsis muttered, his hand pressed to his cheek, resting on the sofa. "He got us didn't he?" His disinterested gray eyes shifted to the old sage beside him called Giallo.

"Yes, my Lord," the sage replied. His eyebrows thickened, "You seem to be awfully calm for the kind of situation we are in."

Ghetsis smirked, realizing what the sage inherently meant, "I am not giving up because some damn Venipede stung me. It's just that there is nothing else to do. We have made all our countermeasures already. All we have to do is just wait for the results."

"Indeed, nothing is gained by crying on yesterday's losses," he nodded. "This is actually better than seeing you in anger."

Ghetsis sighed, crossing his leg over the other, "Even now I am pretty mad, Giallo. I haven't felt this rage since _that _day. But for the sake of the world," he closed his eyes, "I shall not make any unnecessary bloodshed in my rage. Not this time."

"You have grown wiser, Ghetsis. You must thank Giovanni for that," the sage smiled, "Well it's not like the police shall harm us in any fashion, they are nothing but a minor hindrance. All we have to do is send the new recruits out and sacrifice the ones who know a lot."

"The police have never been an issue, and they will never be." Ghetsis said, "But…" he paused, as if uttering the name itself was hard for him.

"The League," Giallo finished. "I still don't know how they learnt about our plans, but it seems that they might have learnt about our mission for Zekrom. Do you think Giovanni would have dared to—?"

"No," the Plasma boss interrupted. "The League is troublesome for him as well. It must be those Interpol scum." He gritted his teeth, "Even that damn Watcher is in Unova."

"I thought his name was Spectator, or was it Viewer?" The sage scratched his head, old age seemed to catch him up slowly, albeit a few hundred years late.

Things were going to be different from now, Ghetsis figured. But if the league were to be involved, even Giovanni would be in trouble. It won't be easy for either of them.

'_Even if all my plans were to fail, Giovanni, I will make you suffer even if it's the last thing I can do.'_

_**Team Rocket**_

The Team Rocket's headquarters stood in midst of one of the wildest habitat in Western Unova. The base was constructed inside a huge mountain. The cave holes all over the mountains that once were home to many wild Pokémon became the entrances to the enormous structure built inside the mountain. The base, coated dull grey became one with the mountain rock, and was unnoticeable unless watched from a close range. The base's top which acted as a helipad protruded out from the top and was hidden behind the enormous peak, like a timid Furret that struck its head out through a burrow. It was surrounded on the three sides by lush greenery, which were habitat to many Pokémon rarely found in Unova. The beautiful part of course was the broad waterfall that flowed down into the thick stream of river that danced towards the Western Unova Sea.

The blue lake at the bottom of the waterfall along with the surrounding brown hills and lush green growth was a wonderful mixture, worth of a cash-milking tourist spot and a hotspot for nature-lovers alike. But for now it simply stood as beautiful scenery for the Rockets to watch. Even the ever-violent criminal organization did not dare to disturb the pleasant atmosphere as none of them could miss watching the beautiful rainbow that stood over the waterfall like an arch welcoming the mighty river.

Inside the Rocket's base, the huge number of grunts of all classes, their numerous admins and the executives were all assembled, waiting eagerly for the man who was about to address them. They were all aware of the good news that they triumphed over Plasma at the second-most probable search location for Zekrom, the Resort Desert, although it was for naught as they couldn't find the Dark Stone. But the taste of victory that eluded them so far pumped fresh blood into their veins and rejuvenated their spirits.

Back on the first level, from inside the dark room that led to the elevated podium, Giovanni could feel the intense positive energy flowing inside the base. It was a new feeling, but it was a good one nonetheless.

'_I should be thanking him though.' _He eyes fell to his son, who sent him a victorious smirk, now happy that his father might finally acknowledge him.

Giovanni turned to the subordinates behind him. He gave the trio Jessie, James and Meowth an approving smile. If the 'backup' plan he made back then were to succeed he needed someone whom he really trusted. These three were the only ones he could entrust the job to, and they did well. He then looked at Dr. Zager, and the two female executives standing beside him, Laura and Domino.

"This is really a wonderful moment for Team Rocket. We shall make it more wonderful by removing the mole in our organization today." He smirked at Domino.

Domino's face turned pale all of a sudden. What the heck was he talking about? Did he spot her while she was talking to Ash's friend? Her eyes widened in realization. It could have been the boy; he must have sent a Pokémon after her.

Sarah, Giovanni's P.A came into the dark room from outside, "It's about time, Boss," she said, with a nervous smile.

"I am talking about the spy, Domino." Giovanni smiled and slowly walked out into the podium. A large noise of the cheering grunts echoed the halls immediately upon his entry. The Dark Prince, the trio of Executives and Dr. Zager followed Giovanni, fading into the bright light.

Domino stood like a log. Her body turned feverishly cold, and began to sweat suddenly. This was what she has feared the entire time, and to think she was careless in the last-minute. All the fame and glory she wished to get, the extremely high bounty on Giovanni, her dreams to buy a resort in Sinnoh, everything was going to end.

"It seems the boss ratted you out, Interpol agent." A voice whispered into her ears. Domino jumped at once, finding a rather devilishly smiling Laura standing beside her.

'_How the heck did she?'_ Domino slowly took a step back towards the wall, trying to look for an escape route. Except for the guards at the gate, all the grunts were in the assembly, which could give her a good chance to escape.

"Of course you wouldn't dare to escape," Laura smirked taking an offensive stance. "After all, I gathered this intel with a lot of outside help. I think the boss has already seen the reports I gave to Sarah. Good bye Domino."

Fighting her wasn't a good choice here, Domino thought. She knew Laura was good, even if she were to fight her off somehow, Giovanni will send some Pokémon after her. All she can do now is bluff her way out of this.

'_I can't just hopelessly die like this.' _She gritted her teeth. Laura only spread her lips in response.

_**Cilan**_

"Excellent work, Brock," the person on the other side of the videophone said. "The League has already begun its movements. We shall stop both these villainous organizations with all our strength."

The man on the other side was dark-skinned, well-built and had a feisty orange hair. His booming voice was matched both by his personality and physique.

"I was just relaying the information, Mr. Marshal," Brock said, slightly embarrassed. "The real credit goes to the agent who tipped me."

"Alright!" He banged his fists together. "Iris and Cilan, as Unova Gym Leaders I expect you to be strong on this matter. We shall save your friends Ash and Misty, no matter what!"

"Of course, I wouldn't just sit and watch," Iris said enthusiastically, "I will try my best to find Ash too, and then I'll prove why Drayden chose me as a Gym Leader."

"That' the spirit, Iris!" Marshal roared. "Rely on your strength and strength alone, and then you shall achieve your goal no matter how hard it is!"

"Can you be a little quiet?" A blonde woman appeared behind Marshal. Her hair floated unnaturally as if they had lives of their own. She yawned, lazily resting her eyes on the screen, as if it were a difficult task. "Oh, it's you guys," she spoke sparingly and then lazily yawned once again before the screen turned blank.

"Was that Caitlin of the Elite Four?" Brock asked, his face was rather flustered. Cilan nodded in response.

"She's too lazy to even give a proper greeting to us?" Iris wondered.

"I heard that she sleeps for eighteen hours a day," Cilan said, "And she wakes up only to eat and attend some important meetings."

"Really?" Iris asked, "Then how come does she manage to be so thin?" Cilan could only shrug in response.

He noticed Brock lowering his head and was clenching his fist as if he were holding himself back from something.

"Is something wrong, Brock?" He asked.

Brock lifted his head, and nodded, "I guess blonde woman with long hair are my type after all," he said with clenched fists. The Unova leaders could only sigh in response.

"Well," Cilan said diverting the subject, "Now that we have contacted the League and got rid of the police, our progress will be a lot better. Whatever this is, Ash seems to be struck inside this, and we have to save him."

"And they got Misty too," Iris added. "We can't let things go on like this, let's save them both, what do you say Brock?"

'_Save Ash, huh.'_ Brock pondered, it would take a lot more than just defeat Team Rocket. The fact that Ash was the Rocket Boss Giovanni's son was something he didn't choose to reveal to the League or his friends. _'Kidnapping Misty, what the heck are you doing, Ash?'_

"Brock?" Iris called the unresponsive Kanto doctor once again.

Brock realized that he was spacing out and shook his head to get back to his senses, "I am sorry," he said. "We'll save both of them. No matter who is in our way, we'll bring Ash and Misty back."

"That's the spirit," Iris pumped her fists. She exchanged a glance with Cilan, only to find the connoisseur's eyes fixated on Brock. She ignored his suspicious look and said, "Cilan, I am really hungry. We need to get super strong if we should save them."

Cilan smiled, "Alright then, I guess it's lunch time!"

_**Giovanni**_

"If it weren't for my brave and loyal executive, Meowth we couldn't have attained this valuable victory over Plasma."

The Rocket assembly buzzed with claps and whistles from enthusiastic grunts. Meowth's face turned a bright red, like a shy young woman who finally met the man of her dreams. He finally received what he always wanted, not the claps of his subordinates, nor the words of praise. What he really wanted was a place beside Giovanni. He exchanged a glance with Persian, the feline Pokémon smiled back giving a look that it has finally acknowledged him as a rival.

'_This is just the beginning.' _He always said to himself and now wasn't an exception.

"And now, the last part of the meeting," Giovanni momentarily glanced at Sarah, who nodded meekly. She proceeded towards the Dark Prince and whispered something in his ears. The boy's eyes widened in surprise for a second, and then whispered something back to her. The conversation between them ended very swiftly.

"Today, I shall reveal the rogue who has spied on our backs and is also responsible for our humiliating defeats in the past."

The buzz among the grunts settled down at once, as if they were suddenly muted by a remote in Giovanni's hands. A few murmurs were heard, but they were immediately shushed.

Giovanni waited a second for his words to sink in, and it was definitely necessary considering the reaction they were giving.

He resumed, "Today, I shall demonstrate to all those who are spying on us from the inside for the police or the Plasma."

He waited once again before continuing, "This person was one of the top executives that I have trusted. The contributions they made for Rocket was invaluable, but the fact is they have done all this for themselves, to get my head and climb to the echelons of their own organization."

Domino's heart started thumping like an engine, pounding her chest as if it wanted out of this. Her nails were deeply dug into her palms, and her lower lip was furiously being grinded by her teeth. She has only one way out of this, pin the blame on her to someone else. Someone like Laura— no that would be impossible. Laura was too cunning for her own good. Then whom else can she trap? Jessie, James and Meowth have done an amazing job in the recent mission; she will lose her credibility after all the praise Giovanni poured on them just now. In the end she could come up with only one answer.

Sarah.

She was the perfect scapegoat; she was in Team Rocket thanks to Domino after all. She could tell that Sarah framed her and threatened her somehow. Making up stories on the spot was also one of Domino's specialties.

Giovanni turned back and nodded to the Dark Prince, "Bring her!"

The Dark Prince extracted a Pokeball from his belt, and expanded it. A flash of light shot out in the direction where the two women stood.

The creature that emerged out in the darkness lifted its head to check its target for a second with its intimidating red eyes. The creature slithered through the darkness, shooting towards its target with the agility similar to a lightning.

Laura was happier than ever. Domino was perhaps one of the smartest people in the entire team who could pose a danger to her, and to think that she was an Interpol spy! Everything went better than what she planned for, not only did she lift Giovanni's suspicion off herself, she even managed to make him suspect Domino, and now she can easily break Team Rocket from within and—

Laura's express train of delightful thoughts stopped at once. Unknown to her, something very fast crept towards her and now was tightly wrapped around her. She was trapped!

"What in the world!"

Those weren't her words; she lifted her head to see Domino cover her mouth with her hands as if they would utter something she didn't want to, in the shock. At that moment, Laura felt that the surprised expression on Domino's face was far greater than her own, it was then she started to figure what was happening and the words came out of her mouth.

"What in the world!"

She jolted her head backwards, pushing the green serpent like Pokémon wrapped around her tightly, with as much strength as she could muster.

She watched Giovanni, who was facing the crowd of grunts. "The traitor, who was plotting on us behind our backs, in an attempt to stop me and all of you, The Team Rocket—" The anger on his face started to surface slowly, creeping on to his nerves, then to his eyes and came out through his words, raising the tension among the Rocket grunts. "Is you—" The glaring Rocket Boss turned back pointed his finger at her. "Laura!"

_**Cilan**_

Cilan said, "Your recipes are awesome as always."

He watched the buzzing Nimbasa crowd from the first floor in the balcony of the League guest house that stood in midst of the city. The crowd gathered around a certain street performer who was using an Eelektross which balanced itself on a giant ball while juggling three smaller ones with its Thunder Wave. It was indeed a place for many new talents to rise up, he thought. He supported his body with his arms resting on the steel railings.

After the incident in Nimbasa, he and Iris met up with Brock. After hearing each other's stories they decided to approach the League, after getting rid of the officer Jenny who spent more time on drinking than solving the case. They shifted their residence from Castelia to the League residence in Nimbasa.

Brock stood beside him, but the Kanto doctor seemed to be preoccupied thinking about something. His eyes were to the distant clouds, but Cilan knew his mind was somewhere farther away.

He must be pretty shaken up. First Ash, now Misty. Misty was closer to Brock than he was to him and Iris. This was precisely why he should be more worried about them, but Cilan sensed the lack of fire in Brock. His words that he would save Ash and Misty was genuine and poetic, but it lacked one important recipe— confidence.

He spoke up, "Brock," catching the older trainer's attention. "If there is anything else you might want to say, now might be a good time." Because Iris wasn't around, she was with Delia explaining the rather complex situation to her.

Brock remained silent for a second and smiled, "Nothing escapes your eyes, do they?"

Cilan smiled back, "Unfortunately, being a connoisseur I am very keen at observing things, I guess?" He broke a wry smile, "It's like a special power like in those fantasy movies, except mine aren't strong to save the world or something."

"Saving the world, huh?" Brock asked. "If you could make the world a better place, just with words alone, then you _are_ saving the world from something."

'_Making a better world with just words alone?' _He wondered. "Nobody ever looked at my Connoisseur skills that way," he rubbed his nose, "It makes me feel like a messiah of some kind." He laughed for some reason, Brock couldn't fathom. _'And here I thought, I could be a super villain.' _

"I think you are strong enough to take this," Brock said, drooping his shoulders. He then took a deep breath, "The boy whom you saw that day—"

Cilan's muscles tensed at once, his hands were now firmly gripped around the railing.

"He was Ash," Cilan sensed Brock gritting his teeth before he continued again. "He is Giovanni's son, the guy they call the leader of Team Rocket."

Cilan closed his eyes for a second and let out his breath slowly, "So it was him, after all?" His face turned dim, as if a fuse inside him was plunged out. "And I thought I was being paranoid."

"What do you mean?" Brock asked.

"It was just a hunch. The way he talked that day, and the way you reacted when I told about some boy kidnapping Misty. I was a bit suspicious. But I never expected him to be Giovanni's son."

"Did Iris sense it too?" Brock asked, he sounded worried.

He said, "I am not sure. But even if she suspects him, she might not easily accept it. I think we are safe as long as we don't tell her."

The two trainers then came to an understanding after a long discussion. They would resolve this within themselves and Ash. Neither Iris nor the League would know anything about it.

"We'll save Ash," Brock said, "From himself."

"It's a promise," Cilan said. "We make as men for a fellow-man."

_**Iris**_

"That's really bad," the man called Norman frowned. "I don't know how Max will take this." He exchanged a glance with his wife who was outside the visual phone's camera range. The couple who were also May and Max's parents knew of the impact Ash's kidnap had on the boy.

"Mrs. Ketchum," Caroline said, appearing on the screen. "It's in times like these we need to be strong…or so I would like to say but I don't know if I can handle a situation like yours."

Mrs. Ketchum nodded, acknowledging her feelings, "I am strong because I am confident Ash will be safe. I believe in my son," She placed her palm in Iris's. "And his friends."

_**May**_

It has been about a day since the group arrived at Petalburg. Caroline and Norman handled Winry's situation surprisingly well. After a deep discussion with Max and Dawn, May decided that Winry should enter the Hoenn league, and was now on her way to say the same to Norman and ask him to show a way to get her all the badges within a short time.

"Dad?" She found him with her mother in the living room, talking seriously about something by the telephone.

"May, what's it?" Norman asked, he noticed that his daughter was in high spirits, which means she was planning something. He exchanged a glance with Caroline who gave him an understanding nod.

"I was wondering," she put her hands behind her back, giving a foxy smile, "If we could somehow get Winry into the League. You are a gym leader after all."

"Oh," he scratched his cheek, "Honey that might be well, um, impossible."

"Why?" She asked.

"Well first of all," he said. "She doesn't have enough Pokémon; second of all I don't know how capable she is."

"I thought you would say that!" May winked, "Then why don't you fight her Pikachu and find out how strong she is."

He sighed, "Now May, even if I did find out that she is worthy enough to enter the League, catching five other Pokémon strong enough for the League in such a short time is impossible."

May grinned, "Come on dad! Do you really think I didn't think about that?"

Norman remained silent as a green signal to let her continue. "I and Dawn will lend our Pokémon to her; she could enter the League with them, is that alright?"

"Hmm," Norman fell into deep thought. His daughter has indeed put him in a deep fix. But could a girl, who was recovering from such a predicament, handle the pressure of handling five traded Pokémon?

"Please, dad?" She joined her palms in a formal requesting pose, "Just battle her once, will you?"

"May, you are really worried about that girl, aren't you?" Caroline smiled. She felt proud to have such a daughter, who cared for the people around her. "I think you can do that much Norman, give her a chance. You need not think that deeply about such a small thing."

"No," Norman said, "It isn't about that. I was just wondering if Ash's mom and that girl looked similar."

"Similar?" The two asked at once.

He said, "I mean if you observe them closely—"

Caroline then gave him a stern look, "Since when are you looking at other women 'so closely'."

The Hoenn gym leader panicked, "I didn't mean it that way Caroline." He turned to May and changed the subject immediately, "Talking about Ash's mom, May, I think we have some bad news for you."

"Bad news?" May frowned. Wasn't Ash's kidnapping bad enough? What now?

Norman said, "It seems that Team Rocket kidnapped Misty too,"

The few words which carried the news crashed on the Hoenn coordinator like a thunder, impaling her with shock that crept all over her. Her whole body seemed to be trembling, she unconsciously searched for the couch nearby and sat down, tears that she didn't call out, came out of their own. At that point when her brain went blank over everything else, May could only think about one thing: "I shouldn't tell this to Max."

_**Domino**_

Life can be roller-coaster. There are ups and downs, but what Domino was experiencing, was one of the steepest slopes in her entire life, which was saying something.

A second ago, she walked along the edges of the bridge above a sea called death. And now…she couldn't figure out anything to compare what her situation was, because her mind was mostly numb and the rest was blank.

"What do you mean, Giovanni?" Laura screamed like an hysteric woman. She walked towards Giovanni with her unbound feet. "I am the one who wrote that—"

It was an involuntary movement on her part, but Domino jumped at the unguarded woman and struck her on her temple. If she had been a second late, Laura would have spoken about the report about her, which she had given to Sarah.

The pink haired woman collapsed to her right, like a lifeless doll. The serpent coiled around her slowly uncoiled itself and slithered its way back to its trainer, who watched the scene in surprise.

Speaking of the report, if she did give the report to Sarah then why didn't Giovanni speak about it first? After all, a person from Interpol was far more dangerous than any Plasma member.

She cautiously exchanged a glance with Sarah; the woman bent her head and nodded slightly.

Sarah? She might have her own reasons, but it seems like Sarah still wants her alive. Thank you very much Sarah, she thanked her inside her heart.

"You should have waited a bit," Giovanni walked towards the unconscious Laura, "She was saying something. I wanted to get some Plasma intel from her."

'_A Plasma spy? How in the world did Giovanni figure that out? Did Sarah make up a story? No, Giovanni isn't the type to believe so easily, then how?'_

"In case you are wondering how I figured it out," he smiled. This was quite a surprise to her. This was one of the rarest moments, because Giovanni almost never smiled at her. "The plan I made with the rest of the executives was simply a decoy plan. Meowth's team wasn't a backup. It was the _main_ team instead."

He lent a hand to Domino, to lift her from the stance she took after striking Laura.

"Of course, I wouldn't say that to these underlings, they might lose faith in me if I say the truth," he whispered in her ears, "Consider it a secret between Meowth, me and my son."

Her voice shook, "T-Then, why you are telling me?"

"Because, I trust you, Domino," Giovanni's hand was still wrapped around hers. "I am sorry for suspecting you till now."

'_S-Sorry? What's going on? Is this some kind of game plan? Did Sarah tell him that I am a member of Interpol? Is he planning something else to nail me?'_

"Now, don't be so surprised, Domino," he said. "Because you will be the leader of the infiltrating group for our next mission."

Giovanni lifted the unconscious Laura and proceeded towards the podium, dragging her along with him.

"This woman," he roared at the crowd, "Was responsible for the countless nights we have all spent without sleep, and deprived us of our comrades."

"This woman is a spy of the Plasma and today she shall face the same wrath countless number of other spies faced in my hands. You all know what awaits people like her."

The crowd went wild at once and screamed the name, "THE KROOKODILE SWAMP!"

"That's right," Giovanni said, "The Krookodile swamp!"

The uproar went on for a while, until Giovanni waved his hand to set it down at once.

Domino sensed that this was her best opportunity, she stepped forward crossing Prof. Zager, the Dark Prince and stood behind Giovanni.

"Giovanni," she gathered his attention. "I request that you give me the chance to handle her myself. I will take her to the Krookodile swamp."

Giovanni said in his usual and firm tone, "We shall wait till she gains consciousness and gather intel."

"Sir," Domino urged, "She is a Plasma member, who knows what kind of grave disaster she must be hiding to destroy us. I suggest, we should kill her as soon as possible."

'_Or else, I will be the next to die,' _she didn't say aloud.

Normally Giovanni would have seen through her intentions, but today he was in a good mood, and he seemed to trust her a lot more than he ever did before. "Very well," Giovanni agreed, "You deserve to kill her, as you were my prime suspect."

At that point Domino didn't knew, that Giovanni had already planned something which she had never ever expected in her life and could rip her apart in two.

_**The Dark Prince**_

Hours after the speech given by Giovanni, the Rocket Leader and his son were walking through the corridor connected to a special set of stairs to the sixth floor, a floor open only to Giovanni and his executives.

"You lied," the boy said, "When you told them that you had Meowth as a backup."

"What do you think would have happened if I had said the truth?" Giovanni asked.

What could have happened? He wondered. Then the grunts would learn that they were all put under a test by the boss and they have passed it. They can proudly declare that they were loyal members of Team Rocket. "They would feel honored, that they have passed a test given by the boss himself."

Giovanni chortled, although the Prince couldn't figure out why. "That isn't how the world works, son."

Then how does it? If they are loyal members of Team Rocket then—

"Remember that I am not a King, I am the boss of a criminal organization." Giovanni said, "Things here run based on the balance between two factors: Risk and Reward. Our grunts put their lives on line because we promise them a fat amount of money. In the end, if they realize that I put their lives in danger for nothing, they would overturn and destroy the team. This is why I lied."

The Prince stopped in his tracks at once. _'Is that it?' _he thought. All the time, he viewed his father as a ruler, and he commended his amazing tact in outwitting the Plasma. In that moment alone, Giovanni grew from a father into an idol in his eyes. And now? He says that his own grunts would kill him if he didn't lie and that these grunts work for his _money_? What kind of king is that? What can anyone accomplish with a rule like that?

"Isn't your aim, world domination?" He asked believing that something would lie behind the answer to his question. His voice began to rise, "Are you going to rule an entire world with just lies?"

Giovanni looked at the growing frustration in his son's eyes; he said aloud, "Lies are what build this world! Truth is just a mirage!"

The intensity of his father's word flinched the boy and his beliefs. Giovanni calmed down and held his son closely, "You are just a boy, the world is a harsher place, As—Dark Prince."

They continued to walk but the Dark Prince remained immersed in his world of thoughts. How can it be? His mother said that a lie would only lead to another and goes on and goes on till the person convinces himself that the lie is real. A world like that, even if it was reality would be worse than a mirage like truth. It was perhaps because of these lies that his father came to a stage where he had to lie to calm his grunts from overturning on him. So his father was that kind of man. But he wouldn't be the same like his father, because he would treasure 'Truth' more than anything else. But before that he needs to reach his 'Ideal'.

'_I am coming for you Zekrom.'_

"We are here," Giovanni stood by a three gated door. He pressed a button, after a few beeps the three doors, moved apart giving way for the duo to enter in.

Giovanni took a gulp before entering in. Are Darkrai's powers really so powerful? The Dark Prince thought. Well the answer to his question was only few steps away.

The father and son walked few steps into what seemed to be a laboratory. It was filled with wires connected to devices of various shapes. The one that caught his attention was a device that recorded some kind of graph.

"_Welcome," _a thick cloud of black fog appeared before them. It shaped into a humanoid structure before a white-haired head popped above the red scarf-lining. Eerie blue eyes formed once the black curtains around it rose.

"So you are having fun fiddling with her?" Giovanni asked, sarcastically.

"_Now, you call a wonderful attack like that, fiddling?"_ Darkrai seemed disappointed, in the Prince's eyes at least.

"What are you doing with Misty?" The boy asked.

"_Hmm, you could say I am awakening the darkness inside her if you are me, you could call it fiddling if you are Giovanni. The truth varies, it is an unstable thing."_

The boy scratched his head; things were getting too confusing for him. Does Darkrai speak like this all the time? He didn't notice it the last time because he was too involved in finding out what he was.

"_It seems I confused you. But I would say that man over there is definitely fiddling."_

Darkrai showed towards a moving object beneath the wires. The Dark Prince couldn't have noticed it under the bright light if Darkrai hadn't pointed him out. The moving object stood up to be what was actually a human, Prof. Zager to be precise.

"That man is perhaps the only one who doesn't work for money," Giovanni said.

"_He is an interesting man. His loyalty comes from the fact you are allowing him to research whatever he wants."_

"Well, he turned out to be a good asset to the team. He is perhaps one of the few loyal members of Team Rocket."

"_People like him are easier to manipulate than those who work for money. You don't understand human nature well enough, Giovanni."_

At this point the man who was being discussed noticed the discussers and greeted them, "Hello there, Giovanni and um, the Shadow Prince."

"_He pisses me off sometimes. He doesn't know the difference between Darkness and Shadow."_

"I can see where you come from," Giovanni nodded. "It took him two years to remember the team's name."

Prof. Zager walked towards them, stumbling on a few cables in the process. When he finally reached them, he said, "The Dream World is an amazing power. It is certainly beyond what we can imagine. I think even a hundred years won't be enough to research on this project. I wish you would have met me when I was younger, legendary shadow Pokémon."

"_You could call me Darkrai, it is easier to remember."_

"Hmm," the Professor thought for a while, "But it lacks the same dramatic quality. There is a reason why people are given titles."

"_Then at least remember it properly."_ He was beginning to lose patience.

"If the two of you don't mind," Giovanni was losing patience too. "Darkrai did you use Rezeholu on her like you used on a certain someone?" The boy noticed his father twitching his eyebrow for some reason.

"_Rezeholu is not necessary when there is a definite vile inside her heart. Most people don't need it. That certain someone person was the only exception. I induced her in a dark void and sent her into bad dreams. She will open the lock to her darkness when she manages to break the lock."_

"The true Dark Void, huh?" Giovanni sighed. The Dark Prince noticed that his father wasn't very happy with him bringing Misty. He muttered something about losing leverage on Darkrai or something but he didn't understand any of that back then like the same way he couldn't make out what they were speaking now.

"I don't get a word, what are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"_I shall explain everything when the time comes, Prince."_

At that point he didn't know that his father was muttering: "That time will never come."

"I shall show the girl to you," Zager proceeded towards the large equipment which was connected to the multiple devices including the one that showed the weird graphs. He pressed a button right below a panel of buttons. A large grey shutter moved revealing a large tank of water. The boy gasped when he saw what was inside it.

The girl called Misty was inside the water, unconscious. The lower part of her face connected to a mask linked to a large tube. Multiple cables were connected to various parts of her body which were sent in from outside the tank. What surprised him of course were the dark streaks of electricity that seemed to flood out of her body into the cables connected to her.

"W-What in the world is that?" He asked, pointing at the cable. "That looks like thunderbolt."

"What are you talking about?" Giovanni asked. He looked at the cables once again, and then stared at him blankly.

Zager exclaimed, "He can see the energy flux without the Radiation-Receiver goggles?!"

"_It's the least you could expect from someone who is under the influence of Zekrom."_

"Zekrom?" Zager was confused. "We captured it already?"

"_No."_

The Professor asked, "Then what do you mean by he's influenced by Zekrom?"

"I have meant to ask about it, Darkrai," Giovanni said. "I think you owe me an explanation about my son's powers."

"Me too," the boy said. "I don't understand anything about what you guys have talked earlier."

"_Hmm, you humans think you are smart and yet you always need someone to explain something." _Darkrai closed its eyes, and slowly faded into the floor. He then rose up and appeared beside the apparatus that contained Misty. _"It is more comfortable here. I hate light." _It was then the boy noticed that he was sitting under the shadow of the large apparatus.

"_Doubts do not have a definite ending. Each explanation leads to new doubts and new doubts leads to new explanations, it is a painful cycle, and I know a lot unfortunately."_

Giovanni put an annoyed expression, "Stop your stupid philosophy and start somewhere."

"_Fine let's start with the Zekrom, Reshiram and the 'Hero System'."_

**1) Domino survived only because of sheer luck. If Laura had handed the report to Giovanni directly, she would have ended up in the Krookodile swamp. Unfortunately for Laura, Sarah was too loyal to Domino.**

**2) Prof. Zager's personality is quite different from his anime version, because he is rather boring in the anime.**

**3) In case you don't want to get Darkrai mad, the difference between Shadow and Darkness is: Darkness is a part of a person's thoughts. Each of us have dark thoughts, the act of revenging, the act of jealousy all of them are what comprise darkness. But a shadow is just...well, a shadow.**

**4) Finally a question: What do you think Giovanni has in store for Domino. Throw in your guesses if you care...**


	17. Enter Corless! The Mad Scientist

**To make up with the long gap between the earlier chapters, I decided to make this one a bit quicker. Quality may have been compromised but only by a little!**

_**Enter Corless! The Mad Scientist**_

_**Darkrai**_

"_Disregarding the origin of Reshiram and Zekrom, the two Pokémon were born two thousand years ago, as symbols of opposites. When two nations or two factions believing in two different ideologies or truths clash, these two come to the field as a means to test which of the two was stronger._

_For modern world people like you, it might seem like an unscientific act, but Unova was destroyed and recreated many a times only because of the clash between these two. But there is also one more thing that many don't know._

_You see, every legendary creature in this world is the symbolic form of a natural force, which Arceus used to create the world."_

The trio Giovanni, the Prince and Zager listened to the story without as much as batting their eyelids.

Darkrai continued, _"Reshiram and Zekrom both represent the manifestation of energy that was being created and run this world."_

"Wait a minute," Zager interrupted the phantom Pokémon. "As far as I know energy can neither be created nor destroyed, that's what our science tells us."

"_Hmm, it is indeed true, in a way. The energy that Reshiram and Zekrom generate is absorbed by a third creature. The existence of this creature is unknown, even to me. But I believe it exists and perhaps it resends this energy back to Reshiram and Zekrom, somehow._

_You might want to ask why I am so positive about its existence. I shall explain you about that too._

_Originally the creature that absorbed and created energy was one. Two thousand years ago, I was responsible to split the creature into two—no, three parts."_

The trio held their breath for a moment. The phantom Pokémon continued, _"The sword of Rezeholu was known to split any creature into two. It split the great phoenix into two counterparts, the scorching sun, Ho-oh and the serene Moon, Lugia._

_I expected it to work the same way for the great Dragon but— I was surprised. I never knew that there were two kinds of energy in this world."_

"Two kinds of energy?" Giovanni asked.

"Ah, he must be talking about the positive and negative energies." Zager remarked, "Like in a battery, we have a positive terminal and a negative terminal."

The Prince said, "Wait, I thought the creature that created energy is positive and the one absorbing it is negative."

"A common misconception," Zager noted. "If there is no positive or no negative then there is no energy in the first place. They simply cannot exist without each other."

"_Ah, how I wish I could smack you, Zager. Even I couldn't comprehend the great dragon's existence two thousand years ago. Reshiram and Zekrom created a great shift in the world's energy balance every time they battle. The person who sides with these Pokémon are generally considered to be the hero of that particular faction. But you see the Pokémon are very picky when it comes to choosing partners. They generally consider a couple of eligible people and test them by lending their power._

_Which is precisely why our Prince here has some, um, well strange powers."_

"Wait a minute," Giovanni said. "What exactly did you do to catch Zekrom's attention on my son?"

"_Ah, that. I just created someone with a singular ideal and would go to any lengths to obtain it."_

If one were to take a closer look at Giovanni they would notice that he was gritting hard enough to crush his teeth in the process.

"_It was initially you, Giovanni. But you changed in a bad way."_

"Why him? You could have used anyone, right?" Giovanni asked. You could have used me and save me from the agony, he wanted to say.

"_True, but an innocent vessel would be a better host than an adult's. But you are right; I could have chosen any child. But I found it amusing to use yours."_

"Amusing?" Giovanni grumbled. "I will show you what's amusing."

The Dark Prince, in contrast felt happy. If Darkrai hadn't chosen him he couldn't have obtained this amazing opportunity. All these powers, the way he dominated over his former friends back in Nimbasa, none of them would have been possible if not for Darkrai.

But wait! What about the guy he met that day. He was talking about Zekrom's powers too. Does that mean he was chosen by Zekrom?

Giovanni asked him, "Something troubling you?"

"N-Nothing," he replied. If he was a fellow chosen being of Zekrom, then he will deal him by himself. If he was chosen by Zekrom then he must be something special. If he were to tell this to his father, he would try some means to secretly kill the boy. That would be boring, wouldn't it?

The Prince didn't knew that the other person was thinking exactly the same, at that moment

_**Paul**_

"So what are we going to do?" Casey asked Brandon, her hopes rising up. The trio Paul, Casey and Brandon were seated by the entrance to the mysterious cave where they have been a while ago. It was a strange place that one could rarely stumble upon and wasting a chance to explore it was sheer stupidity in her opinion.

Brandon examined Paul. The Sinnoh trainer supported himself on his right foot resting on a boulder. His eyes were to the snowy ground. He wasn't being absent-minded, but was just keeping his mind preoccupied, counting the number of shrubs that were still visible under the snow.

The Frontier Brain knew, if it were only himself he wouldn't have held back to research the other area. But Casey and Paul were with him. Casey was absolutely reckless and Paul might not even be interested in exploring. Saying a no would be better, he thought. He shifted his attention to the snowy bed.

"Let's go."

Let's go? Brandon looked at Casey, who equally surprised pointed at Paul. The Sinnoh trainer repeated, "Let's go and see what that weird place is about."

"Paul?" Did he hurt his head somewhere? Brandon didn't deny the possibility outright.

"Stop looking at me like that," he stood up and dusted his pants. "Something's wrong here and we need to check what it is."

"Alright!" Casey jumped, unable to contain the excitement because this might be her best adventure of all.

"Both of you wait!" Brandon barked. "This isn't a child's game, something is really wrong here. We'll contact the meteorology department and leave once they come here."

"But my phone doesn't have any signal," Casey pointed out. The signal was only enough to pin point their location.

"I don't think we'll be able to find this place again, even if we want to," Paul added.

It was true, Brandon had to agree. But still, it seemed too risky, and he can't face Casey's family or Reggie if anything were to happen to them.

"We are Pokémon trainers," Paul smirked, "Nothing's going to happen to us."

_**Natural Harmonia**_

Her soft hands were gently wrapped around him; her laps were the comfortable pillows that he needed. To N, the beautiful woman who reminded you of a tender sunflower was his mother, friend, sister and lover. He never knew the difference between the four as he was raised in the absence of rigid human relations. He only knew that she was the one he could approach whenever his heart was in pain.

Concordia has been raised only to understand N and care for him. Although she was only about a year older than him, as she was exposed to the outer world, she knew of the special treatment Ghetsis gave him. Deep down she knew Ghetsis was wrongly biasing N's feelings towards Pokémon, but she never complained. Because she loved N, and she wanted him to be with her. Was it sibling love or was it something else was the question she never answered for herself.

The other woman called Anthea sat beside Concordia, on the large bed that the three shared in N's room. From their childhood, Anthea knew her role: To be with N in every stage starting from an innocent boy to the day he grew up into a man and ruled the world. But unlike Concordia, she wasn't in love with him, because she always considered herself a tool in Ghetsis's hands. She knew her place in N's life, and loathed Ghetsis for it. But she never dared to say otherwise, because she couldn't imagine a life outside N's palace.

N returned back after a month. He spent his time going around Unova along with Ghetsis. Every time he went on a trip like that, he changed; he grew bitter and swore vengeance against the people who mistreated Pokémon.

But this time he was different, he didn't cry in Concordia's arms nor did he talk anything about his adventures. He simply came into the room and fell asleep. But Anthea could say that his eyes carried a deep resolution.

'_Perhaps, N is growing into a man like Ghetsis wanted. He isn't a crybaby anymore.'_

_**Paul**_

The trio headed back to the place which the Pokégear indicated to be the Ruins of Alps and continued along what seemed the outlines of a road. The grand road took a long curve and headed further north.

The temperatures dropped slowly as they moved forward, and before they knew the snow fall set in again.

Brandon suggested, "We should hurry and find some shelter before it turns out into another blizzard."

Casey and Paul nodded, and increased their pace. Soon they found themselves looking at a mountain of rubble filled with broken chunks of stone and the remains of a mansion.

A thick fog set in, obstructing their view from anything further. Casey moved closer to Brandon, while Paul did the same albeit in a subtle fashion.

On closer inspection, they found another road headed east, although it wasn't as grand as the one earlier. However, the difference was only noticed by Brandon, an archeologist expert.

As they prepared to move forward Casey stumbled upon something and fell down with a thud.

"Clear the fog with your Honchkrow," Brandon said. Going further in this fog was impossible, especially with someone as clumsy as Casey. The trainer nodded, and flashed his Pokémon out into the sky. The boss Pokémon materialized with a sharp cry.

"Honchkrow use Defog," he commanded. The boss Pokémon flapped its dark wings, creating a powerful gust, strong enough to clear the fog and also blow away Casey's hat. The said trainer had to chase after it.

She finally caught up with her hat, when the fog slowly started to clear out. Casey casually raised her head and looked in the direction where the fog cleared out. What she saw then made her open her mouth wide enough to let few stray flies into it, if there were some.

"Guys," she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Brandon and Paul rushed to her, "Did something happen?" Brandon asked.

"Brandon," Paul showed him to what lay before their eyes.

Brandon gawked in surprise. Lying before them among the rubble all around were six replicas of the entrances you would see in the Ruins of Alps. They were arranged in a neat three by two order, and seemed to be unharmed.

The trio stared at the scenario blankly.

_**Natural Harmonia**_

"I am going back," N declared to the two girls, Anthea and Concordia.

"Master N, lord Ghetsis advised you to stay back this time," Anthea stood in his way between the large oak doors designed in the shape of Zekrom.

"Ghetsis and the seven sages are trying their best to acquire Zekrom before the Rockets," Concordia held his arms, "Now is not a time to throw a tantrum, master N."

"A tantrum, huh?" N said with a wry smile, "The two of you still treat me a child, don't you?" He looked straight into Anthea's eyes when he asked so.

Anthea remained silent, the exchange of stares prevailed between them. Concordia's grip on the boy loosened, because she knew N never defeated Anthea in a staring battle.

After about five minutes of silence, Anthea finally broke out, and lowered her head in defeat.

'_Anthea lost?' _Concordia was surprised.

The pink-haired woman who resembled a lovely rose moved out of N's way letting him through.

"I am thankful to have such understanding siblings," N smiled before heading out. "Zoroark will stay here in my stead. Make sure no one tries to talk to me, okay?"

"But master N," Concordia tried to stop the boy, but he was already gone. She asked the other woman, "Anthea what happened to you?"

"He's different," she said, "He has finally started to watch the world with his own eyes, not Ghetsis's."

Concordia remained silent. Anthea was right. All these days N watched what Ghetsis showed him. But would it be for the good? What if N finds out that the world of Pokémon was quite different from what he saw…or perhaps did he already realize that Ghetsis was purposefully showing him the negative side of the bond shared by Pokémon and humans. What should she do in case he despises Ghetsis? Should she go along with him or side with the man who adopted her from nothingness and gave her a sister and a brother?

"Master N should decide his own future," Anthea said, "We will stay by him and support him, no matter what he chooses." Unlike her, Anthea already made her decision clear.

_**Paul**_

"Does this stupidity end, somehow?" Paul was unhappy. He regretted the decision he made earlier. Of all the times in the world why did he have to play Mr. Cool Hero when they were in one of the most absurd situation? He wished he had accepted Brandon's proposal and go back home. But of course, he wanted to be more 'social' and 'helpful'.

'_Look what that stupidity has brought you into,' _he scolded himself.

"Paul, stop being a wimp and try to find a way out!" Brandon shouted from somewhere far away.

The three of them agreed to take the first three entrances inside. Although he tried to be cautious inside, the floor underneath slipped suddenly and he landed on some hard surface below. Judging the situation, he anticipated that he wouldn't be seeing Casey or Brandon soon until he heard Casey's yells from above.

It was then he noticed he was in a maze of interlocked stairs as if they were threads tied in a knot or a large group of Ekans that ended up entangled after trying to kill a lone Rattata. The bottom was dark, and could easily gain the nickname bottomless pit if it really needed one. In most cases the bottom of such pits would usually involve something skull breaking or bone cracking.

After some observation he noted that all the six entrances led to the complex set of stairs. While following the stairs might be an easy thing to do, some of them were twisted in gravity-defying directions, and needed him to walk upside down or in various other impossible angles.

"Use your Pokémon," Casey shouted. He noticed that she was already using her Meganium's Vine Whip to her advantage.

'_Do we really have to risk that much?' _He gulped after taking a look at the darkness underneath.

"It is in times like this, you should believe in your Pokémon!" Brandon shouted. He was walking on a sheet of Ice built by Regice, which was supported by Ice pillars connected to the other set of stairs.

Paul contemplated for a second, for a second, he wanted to forget everything, all the bull shit about believing in Pokémon and just head back and somehow get back to the entrance he came from. But then what was the point in training with Brandon all this time? How different was he from when he lost to Ash? It would mean that he spent one whole year doing nothing while Ash grew stronger and stronger.

The only way to prove that he improved since then was to rely on his Pokémon's abilities and do what Brandon and Casey were doing.

"He's making too much of a fuss for such a small thing," Casey remarked. "Just do something already!"

"Wait, Casey," Bandon signaled her, "All these days he used Pokémon only as tools for battles. He never actually experienced anything truly, um, adventurous."

"Eh," Casey somehow found it to be unbelievable.

"He is too focused on his goal, you see, he actually forgot why people like to travel around with Pokémon."

"But," he continued, "That kid's learning. I want you to be a role model to him," The frontier brain truly looked serious at that moment.

"Y-Yes," Casey was unsure, but it seemed fun.

Meanwhile Paul decided that a combination of Honchkrow and Drapion would be perfect for the situation. Drapion had extensible arms and tail that let it clamp to the stairs and could save him in case Honchkrow lost its balance.

Honchkrow wasn't quite strong to lift Paul for long distances, so he used it to glide small distances and then let Drapion catch him from falling down. Then after gaining a proper ground he would take Drapion back and release it in some other position.

"Now that's more like it," Brandon beamed and continued. "Paul and Casey, each set of stairs are connected to six other rooms on the other side, which means we will end up in different places, so remember to strictly follow the set you are on, alright?"

"Roger that!" Casey screamed.

"Fine," Paul muttered, he hardly saw any reason to scream now, but then realized almost everything Casey did were pointless, so it was actually a surprise if she didn't.

The trio followed their respective stairs and finally landed on the respective platforms that led to their respective doors.

Brandon guessed that the doors much like the ones they entered might have a system that prevents them to go back once they entered, and so told the other two to carefully mind their path.

"Alright, if you see anything dangerous—" Brandon was about to say something, and realized there was nothing they could actually do once they entered, "Try to make it back alive."

'_That's so reassuring,' _Paul regretted his decision for the second time. After some brief analysis, he came to a conclusion that the air of stupidity rampant in Unova finally got him and was responsible for the moronic judgments he was making today.

Sunlight seeped out through the door connected to the next room. Paul steadily walked towards the entrance, and with a thumping heart, and a chill in his spine. He stepped outside, expecting the worst, like a giant one-eyed monster or a devilish woman who could turn him into stone with looks alone, inside a dark cave filled with monstrous creatures which existed only to wait for him and sap the life out of him before he met the last boss— at that point he realized he played too much of Final Fantasy but decided to continue with the imagination as it was somewhat comforting—

Only to enter a large hallway, whose dazzling flooring was literally made of a combination of green, purple crystals that were neatly polished to form a smooth surface and had a silvery lining. He noticed that the walls were made of the same material, making him somewhat dizzy. The top was decorated with beautiful chandeliers that were neatly lined up one after the other all along the long hallway.

The sullen-faced trainer's mind entered into a standby mode, unable to give him any meaningful commands, or clear explanations that he normally relied on. What it managed to give was few incoherent sounds that made him more of a Chimchar than a human.

"Mind boggling isn't it?"

Paul looked around to see where the voice came from, and noticed that there was a golden throne at the other end of the hallway, and a blonde man dressed in a white lab coat was seated on it.

'_Why does all the weird stuff happen to me?' _Paul was definitely not happy, seeing a man dressed in a lab coat in a room that could only be a part of some brilliant palace in the midst of a place whose existence was ridiculous in the first place.

The man's face was equally brilliant, making a perfect match with his surroundings. The eyes behind his thin-framed glasses were a brilliant gold. The weird stuff was that a part of his otherwise blonde hair was sea blue colored and curled around his head like a planet's orbit. Does he mean that the world revolves around him? Or was that plainly a stupid fashion in Unova.

"Who are you?" Paul believed that it was the most logical question to ask.

"My name is Corless," he held an object of some kind in his left hand; "I am a Professor who researches the hidden strengths of a Pokémon."

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked, he didn't want to make the stranger know that he was unfamiliar with this place.

"I could ask you the same, you know," Corless answered with a smile that exposed his white teeth.

'_He's smart,' _Paul realized, and he liked smart people, especially in a region that had scarcity for one.

He said, "I was travelling with my friends; the snow seemed unusual for a summer day, so we were heading to Undella through the forest. I got separated and stumbled into this place."

"Ho," Corless was somewhat amused. "To stumble upon a place like this, you must be quite adventurous."

"A little bit," Paul falsely claimed the praise, "What about you?" he asked, "Are you with the meteorological department?"

Corless smiled, "You are a smart boy, it seems you like to force answers out of me. Unfortunately I can only say I work for an organization that is doing some research in this area."

'_He might not be that smart after all.'_ Paul thought. Well it was worth a try.

"I apologize to ask help from a stranger," the blonde said, "But I was actually waiting for my comrades to help me out of this place. You see I am actually struck here, and I need another hand to get out of here."

Before Paul could come up with an answer he spoke out again, "I would like to know your name first."

"It's Paul," he said, and he felt really cool when he did so.

"Nice to meet you, Paul," Corless didn't move forward to shake his hand. He apparently didn't trust Paul either. "Once we go out, I would like to show you something."

_**Brandon**_

"How the heck is it even possible?" Casey was fuming. Despite her little stature, her fury was something even the frontier brain was wary of.

"It seems we ended up in the same place where we started," Brandon muttered. Unlike Paul, the two of them ended up coming back through the fourth and fifth entrances above the first and third entrance from which they entered. At this point they didn't question how it was geographically possible.

"So it seems the first and fourth, third and fifth entrances are interconnected," Brandon conferred. "Where's Paul?"

"He must have gotten through," Casey remarked.

The fact somehow made Brandon uncomfortable. _'Of the three of us, why him?'_ Even Paul was scary sometimes, especially when he tends to get unlucky.

"Should we go after him?" Casey asked.

"No, let's take the sixth entrance," Brandon replied. If Paul fell in a trap, then taking the other entrance would be wise, if they wanted to be rescuing him. If they would be the ones to fall in the trap, then maybe Paul could save them.

With such agenda in mind, Brandon took the sixth entrance along with Casey.

_**Paul**_

"There are two ways to go from here," Corless remarked. "If I were you, I would take the right."

There were two doors studded with white crystals that almost looked like diamonds. At this juncture Paul started to believe that all of it was real, and was not fake diamonds or gold. He proceeded to the right door and almost opened the door.

Corless said coolly, "But then you would end up bumping into a death trap."

Paul jerked away from the door, and glared at him, "Are you planning to kill me?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he smiled, but his face didn't carry even an ounce of guilt.

'_What a sadist!'_ Paul thought. He should ditch this man somehow once he could catch up with Brandon or Casey. Speaking of which, he wondered what happened to those two.

Paul decided to let Corless lead the way, and followed him to the left door. If the room he was in, dazzled the Sinnoh trainer, this one was definitely much more than that. Because this room was actually a banquet hall that extended as long as a giant Steelix. And to add to the amazing decoration, there was enough food that could easily feed the entirety of Veilstone in his humble opinion.

"Hmm, such an appetizing display," Corless said, as if he were enchanted. "Only a fool would miss a chance to eat this kind of food." He asked Paul, "Did you have your lunch yet?"

The answer was no. In fact he didn't even have breakfast, thanks to Brandon. The rest of the time was well spent on craziness that dominated normality.

"There is nothing wrong in eating such food, when you're really hungry," Corless smiled for the umpteenth time. For some reason, each of his smiles spelt like doom to him.

Paul proceeded towards the table. He was indeed very hungry and his stomach, now that it remembered was empty, started making noises of all kinds. It was annoying, if not embarrassing. He took an apple into his hands and proceeded to bite it when—

"I wonder why anyone would put food in the middle of nowhere," Corless said, pretending to think. "Besides nobody lived here since the past few hundred years. It could be a mirage or a trap. The fruit could be poisonous too. What do you say, Paul?"

Paul gently placed the fruit back and glanced at the Professor as if he was indifferent to what happened. But deep inside he thought, _'I swear to god, this guy will have few bones cracked before he gets out.'_

_**Max**_

The Petalburg neighborhood was awakened by the sudden sparks coming from Norman's house. They all thought it was a short circuit, but then realized that it came from the gym and understood he was in a Gym Battle.

Meanwhile outside the gym, in their greenhouse Max watched the sparks coming out from the gym nervously. As per May's suggestion Winry and Norman were having a gym battle. It was Norman's policy not to let family members disturb his gym battle, although he makes exceptions once in a while.

"They are battling already?" Dawn was dressed up in her usual attire. "I wonder how she's holding up."

"I am not sure either," Max was deeply worried too. She was a determined girl but Winry still needs his help, or so Max thought.

Another set of sparks suddenly burst though the broken window before fading out again.

'_Is she okay?' _Max wondered.

"My, they seem to have an exciting battle," Caroline appeared, holding a spatula.

"Caroline, do you want me to help you out?" Dawn asked, somewhat eager. She wanted to occupy her mind with something instead of waiting for Winry and Norman to return.

"Oh, thanks. I really wish May helped me often," Caroline said, "That girl might still be sleeping."

And then, in a seemingly calm atmosphere yet another surge of electricity busted out of the gym followed by a loud scream, the gym's door then burst open with a loud crack. A white blur of a mass was hurled out of the gym and crashed straight into the tree nearby.

"Oh my," Caroline muttered, before the three headed towards the Pokémon that crashed out of the gym, Norman's Vigoroth.

"It's Vigoroth!" Max exclaimed.

The said Pokémon lay limp on the ground, its body engulfed in static electricity. It was in no position to get up any time soon.

Max looked at the gym's broken door, and found a certain blonde and a Pikachu peeping out of the hole, apparently scared out of their wits.

Norman opened the door and rushed towards Vigoroth, he took the Pokémon in hands to check if it was okay. He muttered something and sighed in relief. He turned to Winry and the Pikachu who were now outside, meekly looking at the Vigoroth wondering if it was okay.

"That was an awesome combination, Winry!" Norman looked excited, "Electroball and Static really go well with each other."

"Thanks but," Winry scratched her head, "It was just a coincidence."

"But still those spinning movements from your Pikachu," Norman said, "I must say your Pikachu is a lot stronger than Ash's Pikachu back when he battled me."

"Wow really?" Max was surprised. He knew she was strong but really stronger than what Ash was back then? If Ash were to hear this, he would definitely love to battle her.

"So, dad," May jumped in out of nowhere, "What did you think of my plan?"

Norman laughed, "Of course dear, she is going to take part in the Hoenn League, and I'll make sure of that."

A smile spread on Max's lips. He was happy that they were able to do something to the poor girl. Winry gave him a thankful smile, causing the eleven year old to blush. It was something, the others didn't miss.

_**Paul**_

After fifteen minutes Paul analyzed, realized and came to a conclusion that Corless was too smart for his own good, and he actually preferred hanging out with a mindless Casey.

"Just how long does it take us to get out?" Paul asked.

"If you actually stop complaining and bother to notice what's in front of you," Even Corless was wired up. Paul didn't notice it yet, but he was as annoying as Casey.

The entrance was in fact standing in front of them, contrary to the rest of the interiors; the door was made of oak, and was large enough to let a battalion to pass through it.

"Well," Corless's face turned bright again. "Here's where I need you."

He moved to a particular corner of the room and placed his hands on a lever. Paul turned the other side and noticed yet another lever. He understood that he was to handle the other one.

"The mechanism of the door is quite strange," Corless said before grunting, in an attempt to move the lever. Paul did the same; he pushed the lever as hard as he could. At some point he heard a cracking sound, and the large door opened slowly, only to lead to another corridor.

"The levers can only move at the same time," Corless informed, "I couldn't open it alone."

So that was what he was waiting for, huh? He obviously needed to wait for his companion so that he wouldn't enter into some trap room.

"Now let's go ahead shall we? The entrance is just few more steps away."

He slowly followed the man in white coat. Compared to him, his own dress looked dull, and not to mention his hair was the same color, and his eyes didn't have a significant spark to it that could attract women. And not to mention Corless was smart and witty. This guy could probably have a dozen girlfriends if he wanted.

The door to the main entrance was similar, except it didn't need the same lever operation, and that's not it. He doesn't know from where, but yet another corridor has joined into the room at the entrance.

"Where does that corridor lead to?" Paul asked.

Corless remained silent; he slowly pushed the heavy door open. The cold wind from outside pushed itself in, causing either of them to shiver at once.

The duo stepped out at once. The wind was quite strong, although not strong enough to build a blizzard yet.

Unlike the other side, the surroundings were completely in snow, without even a trace of any ruins, or a destroyed house or a broken pillar. Two large glaciers surrounded the huge palace from which they have come out, like two arms cupped around it, with a considerable gap left between them, to let passage from the palace to places beyond it.

The palace itself, no matter how grand it was from the inside, was actually pretty normal from the outside. It only made sense because doors and walls made of diamonds would slowly be chipped away by some smugglers or poor peasants, until they notice that a considerable portion was missing. Instead the doors were made of wood, and walls of bricks, which had patches of snow all over.

'_So where exactly am I?' _He couldn't help but put the question to himself. There had to be some way back to the entrance he came from, because every door he entered till now sealed themselves as soon as—

Wait! Not every door. The door that they just came out didn't seal itself yet.

"I told you I would show you something once we get out, right?" Corless adjusted his glasses. There was a glint in his eyes, like that of a hunter that cornered its prey.

The entrances till now sealed themselves, but the last one didn't. So Corless may have as well traced his path back inside. There was also this extra corridor connected to the last room. Could it be—?

Corless took a Pokéball from inside his coat pocket.

'_He had a Pokémon?'_

"What I wanted to show you Paul," he prepared to toss the Pokéball, "Is your death."

_**Max**_

"Sky Upper Cut!"

The chicken-like orange Pokémon charged at its opponent with full force. Its fiery red eyes were completely focused on the penguin-like creature that towered in a defensive battle stance.

The Combusken's attack was blocked by the Empoleon; the latter then took a good step back and started spinning. The Pokémon then struck the unguarded Combusken with a super-effective Drill Peck.

The chicken unable to balance on its two legs fell to its back.

"That was Drill Peck," the blue-haired Dawn explained. "It's a flying type move."

"Its super effective on a fighting type like my Combusken," Max added. The blonde nodded in response.

"We will call it a day," May announced. "You can't learn too much in a single day." Although she didn't admit it, she was deeply impressed. Winry actually managed to easily adapt to the battle styles of Empoleon, her Blaziken and Venusaur in just three hours span.

'_She's a natural.' _May thought.

"You're really impressive," Max said, "You even beat my dad."

"Thanks I guess," she scratched her head again. It was her standard gesture which she used when she was embarrassed.

"I knew this little guy is super strong when he beat May's Blaziken," Dawn took the Pikachu into her arms. The Pokémon cuddled and purred softly as she gently brushed its fur.

""Oh, by the way," Winry said, "Norman said something about Ash's Pikachu. Is he the same Ash you guys talked about?"

The trio suddenly turned glum as if their souls were drained off. It has been more than two weeks since he was kidnapped, and there wasn't any news about him. In May's case, she had worse news in store.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized. What was she even thinking? She scolded herself.

"He was awesome," Max said. "He never gives up no matter how hard the situation is, his motivation is so strong that even his Pokémon push themselves to extremes."

"But you know," Dawn said, "He gets too fired up for small things. Sometimes he gets too greedy for a gym battle, and ends up in a mess. But he's kinda cool that way."

"That guy," Max said, "Was my new hero, ever since he beat my dad. Once Brock and the others rescue him, I am going to battle him and show him how strong I have gotten."

"He sounds…" the blonde paused, searching for a proper word, "he sounds really inspirational. I want to meet him some time too."

It wasn't something Winry said casually, she really wanted to meet him because a guy like him might actually motivate her to remember her past.

May stooped a little and whispered into Max's ears, "Hey, don't hype Ash too much. Your heart might break if she falls in love with him."

Max's face turned pink, "Hey why would my heart break. Besides…" He then adjusted his glasses, "I think you will be the one with a broken heart."

May didn't understand what he meant for a second, and then turned a scarlet pink herself, "Oh, so my little brother seems to learn to counter his sister, huh."

Max gave a victorious grin before May started chasing him.

_**Paul**_

Paul said, "If that was supposed to be a joke, sorry for not laughing."

Corless's smile didn't waver. He knew Paul must be underestimating because he was a lab guy. "Then I'll prove you that I am serious."

"Metagross, come on out!"

Paul's reflexes immediately took his hand to the nearest Pokeball, he detached and enlarged it from his belt at the same time, "Torterra, stand by for battle."

The Iron Leg Pokémon and the continent Pokémon landed on the ground at the same time, both with an impact that raised the snow around their feet.

Metagross was a tremendous Pokémon, one look at the Pokémon and one can easily understand that it was not to be messed with.

Torterra was no slouch either. The Continent Pokémon was huge, even for its species. Its dull brown eyes rested on the Steel type which seemed restless, and badly wanted to show its strength.

"A Torterra?" Corless scoffed, "The Pokémon I have here is a pseudo-legendary. You should have at least looked for a Pokémon with type advantage."

Paul remained silent. Even though he didn't ask to, his brain entered into the battle mode, where his brain turned absolutely clear and was free from any stray thoughts that creep into it, other than that related to the battle.

"Hmm," Corless noticed the change in Paul's face. "So you are an experienced Pokémon trainer after all. But still you don't stand a chance against a pseudo-legendary!"

"Now, Metagross!" he commanded the tank like Pokémon into action. "Finish it off in one hit, Meteor Mash!"

The Iron Leg Pokémon lunged at the continent Pokémon, its left foreleg was in the air, as it collected its strength and rammed the continent Pokémon's face with all the force it had, straight on its nose with a large impact. The said Pokémon was forced to slide a good feet back before it clutched its four feet against the snowy ground.

"Heh," The Professor scoffed again, as neither Paul nor the Torterra gave any reaction. "I guess it's over."

Even Metagross shared the same smirk albeit unnoticeable. The Pokémon below its forefoot didn't give any reaction to the attack. It must have fallen unconscious on the spot, they thought.

The tension in the air stood for a second, Corless started to doubt the victory he claimed earlier and exchanged a glance with Paul. The purple haired boy simply smirked.

Metagross noticed that it couldn't completely smash its opponent's face into the ground, and it was in fact a few inches away from it.

"A Pokémon's strength doesn't lie in its species," Paul said as the continent Pokémon slowly lifted its head, pushing Metagross out of balance. The steel-type lurched a few steps back and watched Torterra in awe. "It lies in how much strong it actually is."

'_How dare he throws those one-liners on me!' _Corless adjusted his glasses once more.

"Use Frenzy Plant!" Paul commanded. The continent Pokémon's body was engulfed in a green aura, then it lifted its front paws and stomped the ground with all its strength. Numerous large vines, that were actually thick enough to be called trees rose from the ground at once.

Corless panicked at the monstrosity of the attack, but he pretended to maintain composure, "Do you think a grass type move will damage by Metagross?"

"On the ground!" Paul barked.

The powerful plants then struck the ground beneath the steel-type. The impact was strong enough to creature a powerful shockwave in the ground, which even threw their trainers off balance.

A thick fog rose due to the impact, and when it cleared out, Metagross was found unconscious, deep inside a pit created by the attack.

"The impact a move has doesn't depend on the type it is," Paul said. "It depends on how it is used." _'Isn't that right, Ash?'_

"You and your silly one-liners," Corless regained his stance, "Do you think you are really cool?"

Paul didn't answer the question. He was too focused in doing what Brandon suggested him, "Good job, Torterra," he said, with a smile that one wouldn't normally see on his face.

The Pokémon nodded, looking at its trainer, he changed a lot ever since he met the 'other' trainer.

"Alright," Corless sighed, "I only wanted to test how strong you are."

'_Test?' _

"Do you expect me to believe you, after what you have done?" He asked. For once he was having a good streak as a cool hero. The one-liners weren't shabby, but they certainly needed improvisation, he analyzed.

"Yeah, you should," Corless said, "Because I need your help in stopping this evil legendary Pokémon."

'_Evil what?' _Nope, sorry. Not interested. No more screw ups today. A side of his brain kept hammering. While another side worked on what he said. It was true that Brandon said only a legendary Pokémon could create an unnatural blizzard of this power.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. The first side of his brain panicked. '_Idiot, why the heck are you asking? It's not like you are going to help him or wait are you actually planning to do so?'_

"On second thought," Corless said at length. The glint in his eyes returned, as he spotted something behind Paul. "I may not need you."

The Veilstone trainer noticing the change in his expression turned back. There was nothing behind him except for the glacier beyond. But a nagging feeling told him that someone was standing there or at least stood there.

Then he heard a footstep flash beside him. Paul jerked his head to the right. Yet another footstep flashed on his left, this time accompanied by some snow that seemed to be disturbed by something or someone. All of a sudden Paul was hit by a sudden fear that an enemy was hiding somewhere and was probably very fast.

"Ice Punch."

"Guillotine."

Multiple voices were heard all around him. "Torterra—" he opened his mouth to warn his Pokémon but was frozen when a Weavile and a Bisharp appeared out of nowhere and landed beside Torterra. Either Pokémon's hands were glowing with their respective attacks, which were stopped just in front of the Pokémon's face.

In a similar fashion, two men appeared out of nowhere and landed before Corless.

Either man was dressed in black that also extended to be their masks. Their head bands were also designed in a similar fashion. Their hair was however white enough to mix with the surrounding snow.

Corless remarked, "The Shadow Triad is finally here, huh."

'_Triad?' _Paul wondered as there were only two of them.

"Move your hands away from your Pokéball," a gruff voice whispered into his ears. It was then he noticed a firm hand around him. The hand held a sharp blade that was pressed against his neck.

'_When did he—?' _Paul slowly removed his hands off Magmortar's Pokéball.

Corless smirked, "It's my win, Paul."

'_This isn't good, at all.' _Paul was extremely dejected by the turn of events. _'Damn you, Ash. I could have been the same grumpy kid that lived in isolation without any danger if it weren't for you.'_

**1) I made the relation between Anthea, Concordia and N awkward because it struck as awkward to me. They were siblings but adopted by Ghetsis. But yet the description Concordia gives about her relation with N was little awkward. But I didn't explicitly state anything, so the rest is only left to the reader's imagination.**_  
_

**2) Paul is annoying because he complains a lot. The way he is freely expressing his annoying means that Casey had a definite impact on him. Most of his complaining is about how annoying others around him are.**

**3) Paul's brain mostly works like a computer or so he thinks. One can understand this inherent meaning if you notice the lines written in his P.O.V**

**4) A question: This question is a rather easy one, which legendary Pokémon do you think is Corless talking about.**


	18. Darkrai Incapacitated!

**Yes, another chapter. This chapter is perhaps one of the most vital one because it holds the curtain for one of the most disastrous chain of events that are about to occur! So read it, rate it, review it and recommend it!**

**_Darkrai Incapacitated!_**

**_Paul_**

A knife to his neck. Held by a man who moves as fast as a light, a mad scientist speaking about legendary Pokémon, all of this were things he read only in novels or saw in movies, but for one Paul Veilstone it was now a morbid reality.

"Such a waste," Corless pretended to be sad, "You could have been really useful. Not that it's too late now," he said, "Say, Paul how about joining us in catching the Pokémon causing this? I could use an intelligent apprentice, what do you say?"

_'Just accept it already!' _His sane side told him. There were many things left to achieve, like defeating Ash, winning the Champion's league and all that. He couldn't really afford to be picky in a situation like this.

The other side, which popped out of nowhere a few days ago, however was saying otherwise. Helping a crazy sick guy like Corless was worse than dying. For a second he wanted to be chivalrous and plunge the knife deep into his neck like a hero. Then maybe people will remember him for saving the world and write about him on news articles. Speaking of which—

"I don't have a recent photograph," he mumbled. It would be stupid to put a photo of his seven year old self and call him a hero.

The Shadow, who apparently heard what he said, was slightly surprised.

"What is he saying?" Corless asked, noticing the expression on his face.

"He says he doesn't have a recent photo," the Shadow said, somewhat unsure.

"Eh?" Even the ever-crazy yet calm Corless was taken aback. _'Just how does this kid's brain work?'_

Corless asked, "Although I must say, you're smart. When did you figure out something was fishy?"

Paul was too close to the blade and didn't have the liberty to be disobedient. "There was another corridor connected to the last room, and you know how far the exit door was," Paul explained, "Besides, you had a Pokémon, a Metagross to be exact. You could have easily removed the door through a psychic attack. I figured that something was wrong the moment you took your Pokeball out. So basically you made us take the second route so that you could buy some time. But then why would you sit in that place if you knew the route back? It only means you were guarding something. You had some kind of treasure in that place, I guess."

"Well done," Corless clapped. "I am very impressed. And because I am so impressed with you, I will tell you what it was."

The shadow triad and Paul remained silent as Corless said, after a dramatic silence, "The god stone," he tried to put the most sinister smile he has ever put when he said so, because what he revealed was one of the most gravest secrets of the world. The tension was amplified by the reaction the shadow triad when he revealed the name. But—

"What the heck is that?" Paul actually had no idea about the so called God stone.

Corless caught his head, as if he was suffering from the biggest headaches, "You don't even know what the god stone is? What the hell are they teaching you at school?"

"I am a Pokémon trainer remember," Paul pointed out. "You are the only geek here."

Corless was ticked off by the remark, and grinded his teeth. He was about to give the Sinnoh trainer what in his opinion was a stinging come back when a voice interrupted them, "Unfortunately I know what a God Stone does."

_'Who the heck was that?' _He looked up, and noticed that the Shadow Triad was staring at something to his right.

Standing at the entrance of the castle was someone Corless and the shadow triad least expected, they were people Paul called his annoying accomplices, Brandon and Casey.

"You…" a surprised Corless glared at Paul, "You told me you were separated and alone."

The Sinnoh trainer raised an eyebrow giving his standard cocky expression, "I lied because I wanted to be on the safe side."

The Professor sent a dissatisfied grunt. "Impressive," Corless smiled this time, exposing his white-as-the-snow-teeth, "Too bad it won't save your life."

"Corless…" the first shadow called his attention.

"The god stone…" the second shadow added. Corless then noticed that something was very wrong. He glanced at Brandon and then realized what was actually so wrong. Behind Brandon was a Regirock, and right below its arms was a giant lump of white stone, that looked more like a snowball than a stone.

"Get away from Paul," Brandon yelled. "You very well know what happens when a Pokémon touches the god stone."

"D-Don't!" Corless screamed, on the verge of desperation. He knows more than anyone what would happen when a Pokémon touches the stone. It was precisely why he had to wait for the Shadow Triad instead of using Metagross's Psychic. But he was surprised to see that the man over there knows about it. Was he some kind of historian or someone who hunted relics?

"Quick!" Brandon urged. Corless couldn't help but admit it. "You have won, Paul."

**_Giovanni_**

_"I have been waiting for you,"_ Darkrai sensed the Rocket Boss coming from behind. Giovanni was once again in the same room that contained Misty. After a long conversation about the Dark Prince's powers, Giovanni and the boy dispersed while Darkrai remained with Zager. He didn't have any obligation to use a device created by humans. But the annoying man called Zager claims that he could do something valuable for the team, if he managed to learn how the Dream World works. The upside was he found some company no matter how strange he was, the downside was the tube light that was constantly turned on.

"This room is pretty bright, isn't it?" Giovanni noticed Darkrai's discomfort. There were about two-three tube lights that illuminated the room. The Rocket boss knew pretty well that Darkrai hated light, but of course not to the extent that he would be weakened by some simple room lighting. It was more like an annoying itch on your back that you can't seem to reach.

_"I can survive," _Darkrai said, _"But I prefer your room to this one."_

"Then let's go, shall we?" Giovanni asked. "I have few questions about Ghetsis, and I would like to know why you didn't come to my aid when I faced him."

Giovanni then proceeded out of the room without waiting for a reply. Darkrai scoffed at his attitude, but it was something he liked. They walked out and proceeded through the dark corridor towards Giovanni's room.

_"I figured you would ask so." _The legendary Pokémon was cloaked in the darkness, invisible to anyone who saw Giovanni going along the corridor. _"Before I approached you, I worked with Ghetsis. He was perhaps the best suited to be the hero I wanted, but he betrayed me because I was the Harmonia's enemy two thousand years ago."_

"Harmonia? The man who wanted to unite the world under one rule?"Giovanni learnt about the myth while he was researching various stories related to Camelot. Gilbert, the Aura master and Darkrai together destroyed the Harmonian emperor and destroyed his dream of uniting the world. The incident was well-famous and called 'The Wedding of the Gods'.

_"I never knew, I was going to end up in trouble due to something that happened eons ago." _

"How did he manage to defeat you, a true legendary?" Giovanni asked, hiding a contemptuous smile. If there were anything like a nightmare to the creator of nightmares itself, then it was definitely the reason why Darkrai couldn't approach Ghetsis, because he possessed it.

_"A weakness," _Darkrai said, his voice was getting lighter as they moved forward. _"I have but one weakness. When I tried to rescue you, he used the weakness against me."_

An awkward silence prevailed between the two. Giovanni knew Darkrai wouldn't reveal the weakness because their relationship was already a strained one. After the short gap Darkrai was the one broke the silence again,_ "I must thank you for doing what I intended to do. I actually expected you to lock your son up till I returned."_

"I would like to take the credit but all of it goes to Domino," Giovanni knew how the sly Domino managed to contact his son under his nose and then turn the boy against him. "A lot happened, and I didn't like most of it. But in the end everything went well for Team Rocket."

_ "I told you, our relation is a symbiotic one."_

They finally approached Giovanni's room. After a simple security check, the door opened and Giovanni entered, followed by the darkness Pokémon. "It '_was_' a symbiotic one," A vicious smile spread across Giovanni's face as he said so.

_"What?"_Darkrai was taken aback. The vicious smile was the one Giovanni carried in his early days, back when he had the true spark for world dominance. But why did it return now of all times? The Darkness Pokémon noted that the surroundings of Giovanni's room changed.

What was in fact a simple room with a couple of wall paintings, a desk and a couch was now filled with strange devices all around him.

_"What is the meaning of this, Alfred!?" _It wasn't just a question; it was a roar of anger, that of the most vicious and vengeful creature in the entire world.

"I think the weakness you talked about earlier was this, right?" Giovanni held out a rainbow colored feather from his pocket and held it casually between his two fingers.

The feather was mysterious; despite the lack of any light source it started radiating light on its own. Like a spontaneous chemical reaction, the darkness Pokémon was suddenly engulfed in pure white sparks. The said Pokémon immediately cringed with pain, and landed on the floor.

Meanwhile, Giovanni took out a black goggle out of his coat pocket and wore it, after flipping it once.

Darkrai's voice grew gruff as he spoke, _"Do you think something l-like that is enough to STOP ME?!" _The phantom Pokémon raised at once, a powerful Dark Void prepared in its arms, to smash it onto the Rocket Boss's face.

Giovanni clapped his hands once, and all of a sudden a bright light engulfed the entire room. The blinding light appeared all of a sudden, without any prior warning. In the split of a second it managed to chase the darkness inside the room and occupy it. The powerful light forced the phantom Pokémon to stop its attack at once.

The Darkness Pokémon was only few inches away from Giovanni, but his entire body turned immobile. All the strength he had, the lethal attack in his hands was all drained off like a Zubat's leech life does.

He was angry, but he wasn't a fool. Darkrai knew he had to run away for now. He crashed towards the floor in an attempt to pass through it like he usually does—

Only to hit with the hard surface, like anyone else does and bounce back in agony. The Pokémon was too late to notice it but there wasn't a single shadow in the entire room!

"I have analyzed your power for quite a while," Giovanni carried the authority in his voice that he only used against his grunts. He has finally brought Darkrai to where he wanted the Pokémon to be, and there was nothing else to stop him! This was indeed the day he had waited for! A day that was sweeter than the day he kissed Delia for the first time. He felt the energy of happiness gush into his body, all at once. All this days, the natural carefree attitude he hid behind the mask called Giovanni came out of him, shredding his fake personality into pieces. "You use shadows to transport yourself through the ground. You possess an ability to control shadows and move like a ghost, despite not being one. But all of that would be a joke if there isn't any shadow here in the first place."

Giovanni spread his arms, proud of his own intelligence. He didn't mind if all of that got to his head and made him look like a lunatic. He couldn't care less about it! "As you see my dear _best friend_!" His voice carried all the amount of sarcasm in the world when he uttered the two words in the last. "This room is now in fact a glass box illuminated by enough lights to light an entire stadium!"

Darkrai understood that he wasn't kidding. His own situation was the proof for all of his claims. But—

_"If something like that is enough to beat me," _Darkrai rose again, with utmost difficulty, _"Then I wouldn't have been a legendary Pokémon in the first place!" _

He lunged at Giovanni once more, this time with his fingers shaped into a claw. Giovanni silently took few hurried steps outside the room and abruptly clicked a particularly large red-button of a remote that he procured out of his pocket.

The enraged Darkrai was immediately stopped in midst of its charge filled with fury, as it bumped into the glass wall that formed where the door once was.

The walls of the room started to collapse, revealing it to be a fake construction. In just few minutes Darkrai found itself trapped in a glass cage surrounded by flood lights all over.

It was something Giovanni planned all along, way before he moved to Unova. But he couldn't make the move as he didn't acquire a few more necessities to capture Darkrai until few days ago.

_"Alfred, you will pay for this!" _ Darkrai prepared to take a battle stance and spread his two arms, two balls of energy formed on each hand. A simple glass walls shall not stop the legendary Darkrai! The Pokémon was determined to break through.

"Focus Blast, huh?" Giovanni muttered. An attack like that coming from a true legendary would easily shatter the glass cage. But if he weren't prepared for something like that he wouldn't be Team Rocket's boss in the first place.

"Domino, send the Ariados!" He commanded.

The legendary Pokémon knew something was wrong, and looked up to find the top of the glass cage opening. Ignoring any attempts to destroy the cage, he lunged upwards to gain his freedom.

Much to his dismay, a rain of pink bug types erupted out from the opening he wanted to escape from and rained all over the place. The bug types that came in contact with him tried to plunge him down towards the glass floor, in an attempt to save themselves from the fall. But the legendary creature put every ounce of strength in swimming against the current and let himself out.

At first he seemed like moving forward but much to his dismay, an imperceptive Ariados accidentally bit on the Focus Blast in Darkrai's hand causing the ball of energy to explode. The attack being a fighting type affected the legendary the most and threw him out of balance. He was then caught up in the current of Ariados falling down.

In agony, he exerted all his strength into a dark pulse and sent over a hundred Ariados around him flying away. He finally landed on the solid glass surface, after successfully making enemies with the Ariados around him.

The Ariados hissed at him in contempt, and moved their front teeth, sending a signal that he would pay for the damage he caused.

_"Fools, all of you drown in my TRUE DARK VOID!" _

The Pokémon closed its eyes, as darkness in the form of a sphere extended all over from its body and spread out. A powerful dark energy enveloped the entire glass cage, conquering the bright flood lights. The limitations of the attack however prevented it from crossing the cage. The cage itself turned into a black box surrounded by extreme whiteness.

The darkness however slowly died down, and the white light reclaimed the glass cage to itself. The Pokémon opened its closed eyes and looked around, expecting the Ariados to fall asleep.

_"I-Impossible!" _Darkrai's voice shook in tremendous fear for the first time. The bugs which were engulfed in the dark void were still intact, not one of them even showed signs of sleep.

"You are more than two thousand year old, and yet forget little things in important times," Giovanni scoffed, "Ariados have the ability of Insomnia. Using Dark Void on them is like singing a lullaby to a deaf person."

_"ALFRED!"_

"A true legendary, huh?" He gave the legendary Pokémon that was said to be the manifestation of evil, a pitiful expression as if he felt sorry for the Pokémon.

Darkrai gulped down the extreme anger that was clouding his judgment, and decided to play it with a level-head. He doesn't have any other choice, the legendary Pokémon thought. If he had to get away from here, he has to use the power that separated him from all the other Darkrai. The power only he as a true legendary possessed.

To think that he was forced to this extent by a human, that man _is _something, the Pokémon thought.

Giovanni speechlessly watched Darkrai. He was in a bright mood but he understood that the air around Darkrai was changing.

A mystical red light cloaked Darkrai, forming a protective sphere around him. The Ariados close by were blown away all at once. The eerie blue eyes that could spook the bravest of men turned into a deep crimson red that mirrored its anger which could even burn the sea.

"He's using the Dream World portal!" Giovanni panicked, "Quick, dump the feathers!"

The glass doors opened one more time, and a large amount of feathers similar to the feather Giovanni used earlier were dumped inside the cage like fish dumped in a fish market.

The dumped feathers started acting on their own, and sent out a pure light that utterly dominated the light produced by the floodlights. The feathers burned the spherical force field created by Darkrai and broke it in no time. Before the phantom Pokémon took any proper notice, the feathers surrounded him in every direction and bathed him in a light which was completely out of league with the artificial lights.

Darkrai completely lost the control on his body; the red light disappeared as his consciousness began to fade. As if it weren't enough four streaks of lights were released from laser guns present in the four corners of the glass cage. Two of the lasers pierced through the Pokémon's shoulders and the remaining though his legs causing the Pokémon to scream in extreme pain.

The blood curdling cries reverberated through the surroundings for a whole minute until it slowly turned into grunts and finally whimpers, at some time Darkrai dangled to the four rays of light protruding through his body, as if he were a lifeless doll nailed to a wall.

Amidst his cries the legendary Pokémon silently thought, _'You have done a great mistake, Giovanni. You could have a chance to win if I were with you. Well, you brought this upon yourselves. I will hold no grudge on you, because you will be in a situation where anyone can only pity you.'_

Giovanni watched Darkrai silently, it all seemed like a good dream to him. First Plasma, now Darkrai, things were really going wonderful for him.

"So that was what the feathers are for?" The blonde woman walked towards the Rocket boss amidst the bright light. She was wearing similar black glasses like the six foot man that towered over her.

There was no response from the boss. The blonde uttered his name again to check in case he was trapped in some sort of attack by Darkrai.

Giovanni looked up and started laughing, like a madman. A surprised Domino took a step back in fear, "Gio?" She was somewhat worried about his mental situation.

"Oh, Domino. Did you see that? I stopped Darkrai!"

He started laughing again, as if it were the biggest joke, and repeated again, "I stopped Darkrai!"

After fifteen minutes spent in stupid laughter, Giovanni finally came back to his senses. Domino somehow found the patience to stay by the Rocket Boss all the time in his lunacy.

"Thanks for that," he breathed heavily owing to the laughter.

_'Wow.' _She was a bit dazed herself. The original Darkrai was indeed before them, unconscious, and life being slowly drained by the Ariados. "Were they all Cresselia wings?"

That was the only logical conclusion she could come up with. Why else would a feather wound Darkrai so much? But the amount of feathers he used, did Gio capture a Cresselia somewhere?

"Only this one," he took out the feather from his pocket. "The rest were artificial copies." It cost a lot, he didn't add.

With this, he got rid of yet another obstacle. And if James's plan worked fine, the Dark Stone would be his in no time. Then the only problems he would be left with are— the woman beside him and his son.

The latter can be dealt with, pretty easily now that Darkrai was a goner. He rose up to his feet and stared at the dark silhouette amidst the white bright light.

_'That was intense.' _If he had ignored any of the countermeasures he prepared, Darkrai would have finished him off for good. He has power, but he needed men. While Giovanni had men but needed power, it was a fine combo but—

Everything else is past, he decided.

"Domino, the next target is Dragon Spiral Tower," he announced.

Domino sighed in relief; the man was back to his serious self. She jumped to her feet and took a more attentive position beside him.

"James will lead the Shovel Mission, as planned. Tell Sarah to engage all members who can handle guns or Pokémon."

Domino said, "About that Gio, I thought Sarah may have been in cahoots with Laura," she hesitated, "I got rid of her."

_'Got rid?'_ He was slightly surprised, "I see," he pondered for a second, "Then I am naming you my personal Executive, from now on you will perform Sarah's duties as well."

"Eh?" That was a genuine surprise. Giovanni constantly avoided her till now. Now he actually made a new post just for her? What was with the sudden change in him?

_'I have a bad feeling about this but it's for the best.' _She had better chances of holding Giovanni under her control now.

"What about your son?" She asked.

"Don't tell anything about Darkrai. Tell him that he's free to decide whatever he wants to," Giovanni said, "And tell him that he and I will be sharing the secret room from now onwards."

Is he really Giovanni? It was as if Darkrai possessed him. Why else would he still give his son the freedom? Why would he get her closer to him? It all seemed like suicide.

What is going on in his mind? It was something she was unable to understand, but it would be clear if she kept constant tabs on him. And it was now a lot easier than ever.

"Roger," she saluted in a formal manner.

The blonde then proceeded to the station, _'Half a million Pokédollars and freedom? You're really under-ambitious Sarah," _she smiled. If she were in Sarah's place, she would have demanded half of the bounty on Giovanni's head. The woman might be halfway to Kanto by now, where she would leave a pleasant life without any hassles from the Rocket or the Interpol. It was a fine compromise, Domino thought.

Well it wasn't time for thinking about someone like her. There were things to be done, and the first thing was contacting Brock.

**_Brock_**

Brock rushed towards the kitchen and barged in, startling Delia, Cilan and Iris, the former two concentrating on the cooking part and the latter on the consumption part.

He tried to slow down his ragged breath, but there was no time for such trivial things. "I got a message from Domino; Team Rocket's new mission is the Dragon spiral tower."

Iris whose mouth was stuffed, couldn't decide whether to gulp the food or spit it down, and decided the former was better for everyone's sake. But in the process of doing so, the food seemed to be struck in her chest. The Dragon master pounded her chest to let the food go down. Fortunately, Mrs. Ketchum found a glass of water for her.

So Cilan was the one who spoke out. "We should inform Marshal immediately."

Having completely gulped down the water, "We are coming for you, Ash, Misty," Iris was pumped already.

**_The Three Sage Conference_**

"It is about time," Ghetsis announced, "Rood, Giallo and I will participate in this mission. The Orb wasn't found in the first two locations. Without a doubt, this will be the place where we shall find the Dark Stone."

Rood of the red said, "Thanks to Giovanni's lopsided system, the Interpol spies shall inform the location."

"Unfortunately Dragonspiral is too close to Icirrus," Giallo added, "which means the league's force will be the first ones to deploy at the location."

"We have intel that Cedric Juniper has been investigating the place for months," Ghetsis said. "He may know the stone's location already, if there is one inside."

"I believe it's time we use the weapons system," Bornius interjected. "We can breeze through both the Rocket's poor infrastructure and the League."

"Guns and bombs won't work against Pokémon," Ghetsis was slightly annoyed by Bornius's interjection. In war most strategies related to weapons are mostly foiled because of one move that is learnt by most Pokémon. Protect. And on top of that moves like Earthquake, Rain Dance and Sand Storm were the bane of existence of tankers, and other weapon devices.

One Thunder from a Jolteon once ruined the German Tankers in World War II, and was responsible for Hitler backing away before he set a very rare breed Ninetales free and extinguished the rains with its ability Drought.

"But sir," Bornius said, "If my knowledge is correct, we may have to fight a defense-barrier system tomorrow."

_'A barrier system?'_ Ghetsis was surprised to hear the word, especially after so many years. "Who uses that kind of system in these days?" Those were war tactics used thousand years ago when no modern weapons existed.

"Caitlin of the Elite Four," Bornius was somewhat happy, to be the central focus for once, "She is a Psychic type specialist."

"I see," Ghetsis became silent for a second, "Then in that case I shall be adding you to the team, Bornius."

_'It's about time I have used my Hydregion.' _Ghetsis smirked. Destroying a Psychic Elite four was the best way to compensate for all the time it spent idly.

"We are all set then," Ghetsis rose from the seat, "We will catch Zekrom tomorrow, no matter what."

The rest of the sages rose along with him. They all closed their eyes and muttered, ""May the god's power rest with us in this holy mission."

**_Natural Harmonia_**

An unusually large number of Palpitoad, Shelmet and Stunfisk gathered around a particular tree in Route 8. A lone boy was in midst of them conversing with each as if they were men. If one were to see this guy they would either assume him to be crazy or a kind person who loved Pokémon.

The sky turned darker, N noticed. He wondered if Anthea and Concordia were holding the fort for him. He believed them in doing so, but Ghetsis was the kind of man who could force the truth out of anyone.

But he couldn't back away, could he? He could feel the surge of energy coming from the north of Icirrus city. It was something he never experienced before.

_'It only proves that Zekrom is in there_', he thought.

The boy looked at the settling sun. It was beautiful, but by the time the sun rises for the next day, the entire area around Dragonspiral Tower would be a mess. People and Pokémon would fight barbarically for the Dark Stone. Many lives will be lost, and he would witness them all first hand.

He clenched his fists hard. He was prepared for this, but before he decides on his ideal he should meet up with someone else first. The boy who was on the Charizard that day.

There were many questions he wanted to ask. What is his ideal? What are Pokémon to him? What does he thinks of N's ideal. Then they shall decide among themselves, who deserves Zekrom more.

**_The Dark Prince_**

After a private discussion with his father, the Dark Prince decided that while the entire Team Rocket would take part in the Shovel Mission he would go alone and join the frontlines with the League. As he had a Pokédex, which was slightly modified by Zager to avoid leaking his identity, he would join the League HQ and infiltrate from inside.

The main reason he wanted to do so, was to watch the Elite Four from a close range. He knew he was no match for the Elite four, but with these newfound powers, he might stand a chance.

_'Wait for me Zekrom, I will prove you that I am worthy of your power. You will acknowledge me yourself!'_

"Tomorrow is a big day," Giovanni was in the bed adjacent to his."We start at 2 A.M, so catch as much sleep as you can."

"Yes, dad." He closed his eyes, but realized he can't. "Dad, where's Darkrai?" Remembering that the phantom creature should be somewhere around.

"Darkrai is on along mission somewhere in Unova," Giovanni said, he wanted to cut off the topic as fast as he could.

'_Long mission?' _But Darkrai promised he would teach him something.

"Don't worry," Giovanni said, "It's not like we need his help to crush Team Plasma."

That was true; the Shovel Mission was indeed a perfect plan. With minimum number of grunts they could easily accomplish what Plasma and the League can't together with a large mass of people.

He was only worried about Misty. The dark flux coming out of her stopped when he checked few minutes ago. Does that mean that she completed unlocking her darkness? But then why didn't she wake up yet?

The boy didn't realize that Darkrai lost his control over her, and she was currently trapped deep inside an extreme coma.

The news even shook up Giovanni. He took it granted that capturing Darkrai would also release the girl. Which means only one thing, the girl was trapped inside the Dream World, and no one else could bring her back other than Darkrai and her own willpower.

**_Zager_**

While most of the grunts prepared for the Shovel mission tomorrow, a particular old scientist was busy before his laptop, jabbing at the buttons. In the otherwise darkroom, the light from the laptop flickered on his face. One would notice a gleam on his face if they were watching him, but he made sure no one did so and constantly turned back, afraid that someone might be spying on him.

"The prototype is almost ready," he clicked on the object on the screen. A 3D skeleton model of a creature appeared. Zager's face was brimmed with satisfaction. "Now I have to contact them, arrange the spare parts and send the blue prints."

He closed the folder on the computer, extracted and uploaded into his private database. He then proceeded to delete the folder. "Cyber Zekrom 03,"he muttered the name before he deleted it.

_'This organization isn't valuing me as much as it initially did.' _He constantly pestered that Dragonspiral tower was the most probable location and yet Giovanni didn't heed his words. And on top of that he insulted him by telling him to play Sudoku.

Even if Giovanni captures Zekrom, he shall overthrow him with Cyber Zekrom 03, and make him regret underestimating his intelligence. Such was his determination for revenge.

**_Misty's World_**

Misty Waterflower.

That was what she called herself, and as far she knew she was beautiful girl who was to become the strongest water Pokémon trainer ever.

When Misty opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the blue sky that reminded her of the Cerulean Sea. She looked around and found that she was sleeping on a bed of grass that seemed to extend infinitely everywhere.

It was strange, but pleasant. The winds grazed past her, brushing her hair, tingling her all over. The air was unbelievably fresh, it seemed as if she grew stronger and sharper with every breath she took, yet it was so comforting that she couldn't help but lie there lazily.

"How long are you going to lie there?" A voice mocked her.

She looked around to spot the owner of the voice and found nothing. It was all too much familiar; in fact she heard it only a few seconds before she fell—

It was then the thought struck her. She didn't just fall asleep; she was forced into sleep with hypnosis. The chain of thoughts went back, she remembered the conversation she had with Ash and how he claimed about evolving into a thick-headed idiot.

Well he didn't put it that way, but that was how he behaved. Now that she started thinking sanely, Misty started wondering where she was.

It is highly impossible for her to fall sleep in some city and wake up in a meadow. There has to be some explanation to this, she thought.

"Pikachupii!" A cute voice called out to her. A yellow rodent appeared out of nowhere and jumped into her arms.

"Pikachu," she caught the Pokémon that threw itself at her. She gently brushed the Pokémon. "It's been a while since I saw you."

The Pokémon growled in response, enjoying her petting. If Pikachu was here, then he must be somewhere around too, she figured.

Much to her dismay there was no one around. Then how did Pikachu just ended up in her lap? None of this made sense. But the Pikachu before her was real, and not a mirage.

A large roar then shook the entire area. The pleasant wind that played with her was suddenly disrupted. The roar was so blood curdling that it forced her to close her ears.

A large shadow then passed underneath her, in a flash. The surprised water Pokémon trainer then looked into the sky and found a Charizard flying somewhere towards the east.

"Pikapi!"

The rodent was excited all of a sudden and started chasing after the Charizard. The Waterflower then looked at the Charizard once again. Atop the Charizard was the person she was thinking about till now.

"Ash…Ketchum…" She muttered the name in surprise. After watching the Pokémon trainer, the red-head couldn't hold anymore. She started running after the Charizard too, tailing the Pikachu.

**Giovanni did the impossible, the legendary Pokémon Darkrai was captured and everything else went perfectly according to Giovanni's plans. But in life one must be scared more when things go as they wish, because it only means that a worse fate awaits them. **

**But what is Giovanni's plan by getting close to Domino? It was a mystery, even to her.**

**Today's question: What do you think is the Shovel Mission that James devised? **

**The answer to the question will be revealed in the next chapter, so do speculate!**

**As for the previous answers, one might have to wait a few chapters till I reveal them! But thanks for your response.**

**The next few chapters are somewhat fast paced, and will lead to the inevitable clash between Plasma and Rocket. **

**Many exciting battles will happen like Ghetsis v/s Caitlin, Marshall V/s The Dark Prince, N v/s the Dark Prince and a few more new characters from the canon like Trip will appear. What shall rise out of these clashes, who will be the one to acquire the Dark Stone: Plasma, Rocket or the League? The answer will be revealed soon!**


	19. Defend the Dragonspiral Tower!

**I liked writing this chapter a lot! Because two of my most favorite characters interact and all. I put their interaction a bit rushed, just to show the kind of personality they have...I hope you enjoy!**

** But while I was proof reading for the second time, my chrome closed accidentally erasing all the proofreading I have done. But it won't be affecting much of the quality, only few itsy-bitsy mistakes, lol!**

_**Defend the Dragonspiral Tower! **_

_**Brock**_

As soon as the word that Team Rocket and Team Plasma will be soon attacking Icirrus city's Dragonspiral tower spread out, the league set up its defense within a short span of four hours. A huge battalion made up of 462 trainers composed of Brycen's local gym trainers, the trusted trainers who participated in the Unova League for the past five years, and the most important members, the Elite Four's prestigious Marshal and Caitlin were all assembled at the Dragonspiral tower.

Marshal and Brycen took responsibilities of guarding the tower as a whole, while Caitlin has prepared to set up what people called one of the most defensive systems: The Psychic Defensive Barrier. The main reason for going to such lengths as preparing a barrier was mainly because of Team Rocket's history for abusing dangerous weapons and explosives.

The Dragonspiral tower proudly stood north to the Icirrus city, beyond the gentle East Unovian River. The tower was ancient enough to look as if it were built of mud, patched with several sloppy attempts to cover up the holes all over its length. The sturdy tower which was in ruins was the perfect example of the prowess the legendary dragons hold.

The tower was built on the banks of the great East Unovian River, surrounded by a rough terrain of hills all around preventing the tower from any surprise invasion from the north, east or the west. A wooden draw bridge was made to connect the tower with the city on the south.

"Magnificent," Brock muttered, eyeing the majestic tower before him. The Pokémon doctor, along with Iris and Cilan joined the league's forces to guard the Tower from the Rocket and, or the Plasma.

Cilan closed his eyes in trance and started speaking, as if he were high. "A taste of splendor, which once carried a rich taste like that of a royal feast, holding homage to one of the strongest and powerful dragons—ah, that is what I call, the Dragonspiral tower."

"Enough of the chit-chat," Iris was brushing her beloved dragon, the Dragonite. The said Pokémon was not particularly comfortable with the affectionate treatment its trainer provided it, but didn't complain as it liked it at the same time. "I will leave to the tower's top as soon as I get Lady Caitlin's permission."

The sun has already set, two hours ago. There was no trace of the Rockets as Marshal anticipated, and after one-and-half hour of waiting, Caitlin suggested a change of plan, as she suspected a sneak attack from the Rocket's side.

The change of plans was to put each trainer in specific locations all around the tower and few inside the tower. Other than Icirrus city itself, the tower could also be attacked from the neighboring forest area on the south-east and the south-west. The psychic barrier was designed to take any surprise attacks from any directions.

A direct flight to the top of the tower itself was impossible as the barrier stopped anyone from the inside from doing so.

Tents were laid all across the region south to the tower for the sake of the trainers. Caitlin herself was inside a tent at the center of the barrier, holding the fort with her psychic type Pokémon.

"You will be at the stone with Prof. Cedric alone," Cilan warned her. "Be careful, okay?" His voice was filled with a tinge of anxiety.

"Of course, I will," Iris nodded. She said, "You guys are on the frontlines, so you are the ones to be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry about us, Iris," Brock said, "The Dark Stone's security is very important," his voice now held a serious tone, "If we lose it, all of us are done for."

Iris nodded with an expression saying that she knew all that, and wouldn't handle the Dark Stone to the enemies so easily. The dragon type gym leader then proceeded to Caitlin's tent which was only a few steps away from theirs.

_**The Dark Prince**_

"Return," the red ray of light sucked back the enormous fire type into itself. The fifteen year who held the ball stared at the distant houses of the Icirrus city.

The police were in-charge of the city's safety, and held strict vigil on the surroundings. A check post was prepared as usual, to prevent any unwanted people inside the high-alert region.

The Dark Prince approached the white gate, and was duly stopped by a police officer.

"I'm sorry kid, something big's going inside," he said, "You can't get in unless you are with the League."

The Dark Prince was somewhat annoyed, but he decided to stay calm as it was unwise to do otherwise. He took out his Pokédex and showed it to the officer, "My Dexter has records of me participating in the Unova League."

The officer took a look at the Dexter, and after confirming that the boy was correct, he moved aside and let him in. "Sorry for the trouble, sir."

The Prince moved forward, with a somewhat cocky smile on his lips, "Not a problem, the days aren't so nice after all." He said before proceeding inside.

The city was different from when he visited few months ago, the boy realized. The main change being the absence of a generous crowd. In fact he hardly saw anyone other than the cops.

Ever since he became the Dark Prince, every city he visited was mostly in panic or curfew struck. The boy smiled at the irony and continued towards his destination, the Dragonspiral tower.

_**Iris**_

The dragon trainer proceeded into the dark tent, which was decorated with scented candles all over and a curtain made of beads. Iris noticed the blonde Caitlin behind the curtain, her eyes closed and her hair standing in the air, defying the rules of gravity Newton made. Her hair was split into branches like a Ninetail's tails, each holding a candle of different color.

Beside the Elite four were two Pokémon, whom Iris identified as her Reuinclus and Gothitelle, either Pokémon were in a similar meditating position.

A couple of trainers were standing outside the curtain, guarding the princess inside. One of them dressed in a black tailcoat noticed her coming inside and proceeded forward to bend and courteously greet her. "You must be Gym Leader, Iris," he adjusted his spectacles after the bow, "Princess Caitlin has been waiting for your presence. I am her Valet Darach." He showed her to Caitlin, "If you would please." She proceeded forward to Caitlin, crossing the beaded curtain.

The blonde woman opened her eyes, as she sensed Iris coming inside. Her eyes were serene and calm, and her stature was composed despite the big danger that would soon be standing in front of them. "Iris, I believe you know your mission," Caitlin's voice was slow, as if to show her laziness.

The dragon trainer couldn't help but take down a gulp before speaking anything. Caitlin continued, "You were chosen to be close to the dark stone because we believe you understand a dragon's heart the most." Iris noticed that she was in fact speaking a lot than her usual quota, which showed the seriousness in the situation. "If anything were to happen—" Caitlin paused, as if thinking about such a thing was difficult itself. "We would like you to do your best to calm the dragon and protect Unova."

Iris spoke out in impulse, "I will protect the dark stone with all I have. Nobody will cross me to that stone."

The Elite four nodded with a smile, "Move forward with such determination, victory shall be yours. I will take down the barrier for a while; make sure no one else gets to the top while you are it."

The dragon trainer clenched her fists, as if to show her fighting spirit to the blonde. She then proceeded to storm out of the tent. Today would be a long day, she thought. '_I will make you proud Drayden_.' She pledged, _'And I will save both Ash and Misty too.'_

_**Dark Prince**_

He was finally at the place he wanted to be, the Dragonspiral tower. The Dark Prince glanced at the distant tower for once. He started to feel the overflowing amount of energy pouring out through the tower, which seemed to cruise through his veins. "So this is Zekrom's real power," he muttered.

"Um, excuse me," a boy dressed in purple clothing gathered the Prince's unfocused attention to himself. "You need to put the Pokédex in the scanner to prove that you have participated in the Unova League last year."

"Fine," he said casually taking out the Dexter from his pocket. The boy put the device in a slot provided for it, and watched his details on the screen.

The boy's eyes widened when he saw the details on the screen, "You are from Kanto, huh?" He asked when he handed the Dexter back. The Prince let out a small smirk in confidence, and proceeded inside. "I will notify Caitlin about you, so wait outside the barrier for some time."

The Prince walked towards the large pink dome, which was perhaps the barrier he heard about. He was in fact impressed by the ability the Psychic types possess and remembered that he lacked one. _'Maybe some time later,'_ he thought.

The barrier finally opened, and the tinge of excitement in the boy's heart started growing slowly. '_Zekrom will be mine today,'_ the boy repeatedly said to himself. '_And then, so shall everything else,'_ he decided.

He covered his face with the hooded jacket. There were not many who could trouble him, but the troublesome ones were right before his eyes. Namely Brock, Cilan and Iris.

_**Brock**_

The duo of ex-gym leaders, watched Iris jump aboard her Dragonite and fly up. The pink dome of the barrier started to fade away as she moved up and then reformed as soon as she crossed the barrier's inner limit.

The barrier was double layered at the top, and was arranged so that only those from the inside of the barrier could fly to the top of the tower, that too only when Caitlin decides them to go. If anyone were to infiltrate from the outside they would be stopped by the outer layer, while those from the inside by the inner layer.

"Brock," Cilan asked as she went out of sight. "What would you do if Ash were to come here now?"

The Pokémon doctor said, "We'll stop him and take him back. We promised about that, right?" He placed his fist in the air.

Cilan then bumped his own fist with Brock's "Yes, it's a promise. A promise between us men."

_**Team Rocket**_

While the Plasma were making extreme military preparations to assault the Dragonspiral Tower, and the League itself made a thorough procedure to stop any infiltrator from the sky or the land, a certain man called James, designed what he proudly called the Shovel Operation to sneak into the Dragonspiral tower from the inside. It was an idea unique to James because that was what he and his favorite associates Jessie and Meowth have followed for years. They have spent hours with a shovel and made eloquent plans just to catch Ash's Pikachu.

The Shovel operation was basically the same, except they were doing it on a large scale to infiltrate the tower instead of using brute force. The pros of this operation were of course, he could add more bottle caps into his collection.

"Sir, we have signs of water leakage from the front division," a rocket grunt informed the Executive.

"Good," the Executive was happy; it only meant that they were in the right direction. "Use the Seismitoads we captured earlier once the current sets in, and make sure everyone wears their oxygen masks. We don't want drowned Rocket grunts in the river."

"An hour more of digging and we would be all standing before the Dragonspiral tower," he announced aloud. "Get working people. Everything we do is for our master Giovanni and our hero, the Dark Prince!"

The Rockets echoed with a loud roar and proceeded back to their digging.

_**The Dark Prince**_

A large numbers of tents were arranged in a disordered fashion. People were running all around with their Pokémon, some taking their positions in various formations, and some roaring orders. It was customary to have at least one Pokémon by one's side, as it was a proof of the trainer's credibility.

The Dark Prince himself chose his trusty Emboar for the job. The Pokémon despite its size was quick in catching up with the trainer. It maintained a constant silence throughout the Dark Prince's walk around the camp.

The Prince noted that all the orders seemed to be under Marshal's plan, as he kept conversing with a couple of others who proceeded to bark at the trainers below them.

'_If I could take the leader out,' _the thought crossed his mind. But he resisted the temptation, defeating Marshal was impossible for him, at this point at least. The Elite four were way beyond his league, and he was reminded of the bitter fact many a times.

Marshal was standing near his tent, close to the draw bridge connected to the tower. Even sneaking past was impossible. To add more to the trouble, even Brock and Cilan were standing close to Marshal's tent.

'_What a pain!' _he thought. At this rate he won't be able to make the diversion Team Rocket needed. Though his father said not to worry much about it as James had a backup plan, it was still annoying to be helpless.

While thinking so, his eyes were set on the duo that he once travelled with for a last glance; the Prince proceeded forward to check the other locations when he accidentally bumped into a rather gruff man, who was complaining about something to his mate.

The Prince decided to ignore him, punishments for the uncouth shall come later, he thought. But the other person didn't seem to have the same line of thought.

"What's the problem, you little brat?" He yelled with his gruff voice. The said man had a red cloth tied around like a headband and had a cocky look on his face in addition to the improperly trimmed beard that looked more like a bed of needles rather than hair. His muscles were toned, and could make one think before picking a fight with him.

The Dark Prince was pissed off. No one should ever call him a little brat! He made a mental note to add this particular point as a rule once he controlled the entire world. For now, he simply glared at him with the intensity of a hot filament of a bulb. His looks were powerful enough to build a momentary tension in the well-built man.

The man annoyed by the fact that he was being glared by a fifteen year old yelled again, "Just who the fuck do you think you are? First that annoying brat Trip gets to control the activities inside the tower and now some other brat is thinking he can pick a fight with me. Damn, you all!"

The Dark Prince remained unfazed by his anger; he was confident that he could pick some Pokémon and finish him off before he could even lay a hand. The man annoyed by the boy's defiant looks finally snapped. He didn't care if it would be viewed as an inhuman act or something, but this kid who thinks he's tough should definitely need a beating in his hands.

The tension between the two rose and rose until the man was about to break at him when—

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," yet another fifteen year old now stood beside the Dark Prince.

The Prince was surprised by the sudden presence beside him and inspected the guy beside him. His eyes widened in shock as soon as he identified the boy.

"Y-You are—" A mixture of shock, happiness and anger enveloped the Dark Prince as the other boy continued to stare at the burly man in front.

He wore a cream colored shirt, and brown pants. A bracelet dangled to his neck, and his beautiful long green hair was partly covered by his cap.

The man who gave him an infuriating look till then backed off, and murmured something to his companion, and moved away from the scene.

The green haired then looked at the astonished Prince standing beside him and smiled with all the innocence in the world, "We finally meet."

_**Misty's world**_

"What's with you?!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

Her yells echoed through the empty space, as she was the only one who remained in the lush green meadow that seemed to extend endlessly.

"Damn you, Ash Ketchum!" She kicked the ground, and stomped the grass underneath.

A couple of giggles caught her attention. A trio of girls stood behind her, laughing at her back.

"What's wrong with you, girls?" She was genuinely mad. First the stupid Ash Ketchum runs away from her along with his Pikachu, now these girls just popped out of nowhere and started laughing at her.

The brunette May laughed, "You are really desperate for him, aren't you?"

"What?" She felt her face go bright red, "S-Stop talking like you know everything about me! I will never like an annoying brat like him?"

"No need to worry," the blue haired Dawn winked, "We girls can put it a private secret."

"What are you spouting, you idiot?" She prepared to hammer the Sinnoh coordinator down.

"You really don't want to admit your feelings don't you," Iris shrugged, "What a little kid!"

"Stop it, alright?" She yelled, "Enough of this stupidity. What the heck is going on here?"

"You need not be so tensed, Misty," Dawn made an obnoxious attempt to comfort her. "We all feel the same way too."

"Oh god!" Misty closed her ears, "Just stop it, okay?"

"It's not wrong to admit it, Misty," a male voice said. She turned back to see Brock, much like others pop out of nowhere and stand before her.

"Stubbornness and Romance are two flavors that are not to be mixed," Cilan was now standing to her right. "A woman who cannot admit what she admits is definitely not a proper woman. Know your heart, Misty."

"I don't get it," her anger was now softened. "My goal is to become the world's greatest water trainer. The route I have taken as a gym leader is not a wrong one. This is what I want the most."

"I wonder about it Misty," Brock said, "I really wonder."

Misty looked at him as if stung by his words. "If I had ever thought it was a wrong choice, then I wouldn't just sit in Cerulean. I would have gone to all those regions with him!"

The Brock before her then immediately faded into ashes, followed by Cilan and the three girls behind her.

"Those were illusions?" She wondered. But it still didn't make sense. What they were trying to say was wrong. She was sure of that. Her goal to be one of the best water trainers was her passion and she loved it more than anyone else.

'_I am trapped in some strange place, and someone is using Ash's name to provoke me.' _She understood that much. _'I have to get away from here as soon as I can.'_

Whoever it is, she was going to punch them till they repent for this. She was very sensitive about the love subject, and didn't like people fiddling with hers. Little did she know that it was the almighty darkness that managed to find the small opening inside the wall of determination called Misty and was trying to drill a hole through it.

_**The Dark Prince**_

"You are that guy from the other day, aren't you?" The Dark Prince exclaimed, almost yelling in the process of doing so. "What are you—?"

"Before you speak anything else," the green-haired interrupted. "It's better if we could go somewhere else and speak. You don't want anyone else listening to our conversation, do you?"

The green haired boy led the Dark Prince away to a corner where nobody else could overhear them. He looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. Once he made sure of that he looked straight into the Prince's eyes, "I don't believe in a formal introduction. I am N, the king of Team Plasma, and a fellow chosen one for Zekrom."

Although he suspected the same from the green-haired boy, the prince was taken aback by his sudden introduction.

Noticing the baffled look on his face, N apologized. "I am sorry. A lot many people say I speak too fast to understand."

"I understand you perfectly," the Prince replied curtly, "I am—"

N interrupted once more, "Giovanni's son, the Prince of Team Rocket." He said, "As I said, I am not so fond of introductions. There are a few questions I want to ask, will you cooperate with me in doing so?"

"I would," the Prince suppressed the anger resulting from constant interruptions, "But stop putting your words in my mouth, okay?"

"I apologize for that," he said, bowing slightly. "The three questions I would like to ask you are: What is your ideal? What are Pokémon to you? What do you think of my ideal?"

The Prince nodded as he listened, "You are really annoying," he smiled for some reason. "But it seems you were waiting to talk to me too. I will answer your questions, but before that what is your ideal?"

"My ideal," N's voice turned serious. He looked down, as if he were unsure of it. "To liberate Pokémon from humans and free them from their pain." At that moment a Darmanitan jumped off a nearby tree and landed beside N. "This Pokémon is a fine example for the pain humans leave them."

The Dark Prince burst into laughter at once, starling him for a second.

N was infuriated, "You find a Pokémon's suffering funny?" He burst like a Darmanitan, as if the smiling mode he was in, till now was just a façade.

The Prince stopped laughing, "No," he said, somewhat serious. "I will answer your questions. Firstly,

My ideal is to become the strongest Pokémon master and rule the world. I will prove my existence to this world. As for what Pokémon are to me." He closed his eyes as if to reconsider his answer. "To me my Pokémon are my best friends."

The expression startled both N and the Emboar. The latter thought he changed into something worse, but didn't expect the answer he said.

"As for what I think about your ideal," the Prince raised his finger at the Plasma hero, "I think your ideal is just a selfish dream to keep Pokémon for yourself!"

N frowned, "You do realize that is hypocrisy, do you?"

"Is that a Pokémon?" The Prince asked earning an awkward stare from N, then said, "Pokémon and humans were created to live together. You have no right to separate them!"

"But what results from a meaningless relationship like that? All that results from it is pain and pain alone! People want Pokémon because of their powers, and to put them in barbaric battles!"

"You're wrong!" The Prince returned, "There are many people who live with Pokémon because they want to be with them. Trainers aren't the only ones who catch Pokémon. Besides," he pointed his Emboar, "Who told you that Pokémon don't like battling? My Emboar wasn't originally my Pokémon. It belonged to a trainer who thought it was weak." N's expression began to change. The Prince continued, "But it wanted to prove that it was strong. It wanted to be strong. It _became _strong."

N was silent, the Dark Prince continued, "Many of my Pokémon followed me because they wanted to come with me. All my Pokémon hate your ideal!"

N closed his eyes, gulping down the swirling emotions inside that turned him upside down. "I agree that you are a wonderful trainer who loves his Pokémon, but can you say this for all the Pokémon trainers in this world? What about Team Rocket? Don't you know the crimes they have done to Pokémon?"

This time it was the Prince's turn to remain silent. He had no answer to the question. All this days he considered Team Rocket as a means to achieve what he wanted. But, he forgot all the trouble he faced because of Team Rocket and his own father. For the second time since he transformed he was forced to answer the question: Is he doing the right thing?

"I cannot answer the question," he said. "But if I were to rule this world, I will promise that it will be a world where Pokémon and humans can be happy."

"Prince of Team Rocket," N replied. "The world you have seen is a happy one, where Pokémon enjoyed being with humans, a white one. But the world I watched is a complete opposite, a black world where I only saw suffering."

"It seems either of us can't answer the questions we have put on each other," The Prince said. "We can't decide which of us is right."

"Then I have a solution," N said. "Let us leave the decision to Zekrom. That way we can stop the bloodshed that will take place here."

"Zekrom?" he was surprised. "But if Team Plasma or my Rockets comes, my dad and Ghetsis will not agree with it."

"We won't wait till they come," he said firmly, "We will infiltrate the Dragonspiral tower by ourselves."

"But that's—" the Prince looked at the sheer amount of trainers around, and not to mention the intimidating Marshal. "Impossible."

"It seems you are not aware of your powers yet," N sighed. "Ever since you came here, didn't you start feeling something strong inside you?"

"I did." It was true that he sensed something strange, but he didn't give it much of a thought. "So that was—"

"Zekrom's power," he said. "You can amplify your Pokémon's strength with that power."

The Dark Prince was left awestruck, _'Amplify my Pokémon's strength?' _ He asked, "Does these amplifications have some side-effect? Like make your Pokémon mad or something?" He remembered the dark Pokémon he trained with in Giovanni's secret room. The Pokémon turned extremely strong due to Darkrai's powers but went berserk at the same time. He refused it outright when Darkrai told him to use it on his own Pokémon.

"No, I don't know what you are talking about," N said, "It's actually pretty easy to use."

"How do I use it then?" Now that he knew of something that awesome, there was no way he could wait, the Prince thought.

"You're quite an impatient person," N smiled. "It's basically the same as communicating with your Pokémon telepathically." He said after a brief pause, "Telepathy isn't a Pokémon, by the way."

"I know that," the Prince was angered. What does this guy take him for? He is the Dark Prince!

"Just imagine you're communicating with Pokémon," N said, "Instead of words, send the power you are sensing inside you."

"I'm going to give it a try," the Prince closed his eyes, imagining the same. "Emboar, try to focus on it." The Pokémon closed its eyes, and pretended to focus.

The flames that were the Pokémon's beard suddenly started to grow as if someone added fuel into it. The flames grew up to engulf the whole Pokémon in the flames. The flames then turned into a reddish aura surrounding it.

"Whoa," he jumped at once. "Is this it?" He asked N, the boy nodded with a yes.

N said, "This power _might_ be enough to beat an Elite-Four, what do you say?"

_**Brock**_

"I am surprised nothing happened yet," Brock said. It was not like he liked a massacre; it was just that the anxiousness was getting to him.

"The nervousness from waiting for a red-bloody battle is never a good taste for a green soldier," Cilan commented.

"Now that you put it that way, I am really feeling scared," Brock said, "What if we get killed before saving Ash? And all our dreams will come to an end."

"I feel the same too," Cilan felt down, "But if I imagine myself as a soldier connoisseur, I could feel the courage inside me brimming up like water."

'_I still don't get why he adds connoisseur for every noun in the dictionary.' _Brock could only wonder. "I somehow feel better now," he admitted. "Now I think I can face—" The doctor paused suddenly.

"Cilan," he tugged the connoisseur and pointed at something behind him.

The solder-connoisseur noticing the change in Brock's face turned behind and spotted a boy wearing a hood and a boy with green hair slowly advancing towards Marshal.

"That jacket!" Cilan was startled.

"Just as I thought," Brock muttered. Ash wasn't smart enough to use different disguises because he was the kind of person who never thinks a plan through and relies solely on instinct, which was precisely why most of his battle strategies go bad. "Let's go Cilan!"

_**The Dark Prince**_

Marshal stood alone at the entrance to the draw bridge. He perhaps finished giving orders to his mates, the Prince thought. He was accompanied by his trusty Pokémon, the Pokémon which always carried two pillars for its protection, Conkeldurr.

The Dark Prince and N took brisk steps towards the Elite, "Do you have any strategies?" N asked.

"No," the Prince admitted.

"Fine," N said as they continued to walk. "We will try a hit and run. You'll attack the Conkeldurr while I threaten Marshal from using any other Pokémon. Then we'll run into the tower. The tower is very complex inside, so we can easily lose him."

"If we destroy that bridge," the Prince added. "We could delay them further."

"Brilliant," N earnestly appreciated the Prince. For a second he was assuming the latter to be a dimwit. _'He's smarter than what he thinks, I guess.'_

The distance between Marshal and the boys closed down, and their speed increasedin contrast. "Get ready, Emboar!" He warned the Pokémon behind him before they began to sprint.

The Elite Four finally took notice of the approaching boys. "What the heck?" Was there an emergency? But their body language didn't seem so. As someone who pursued strength and trained with fighting type Pokémon, he knew a lot about body language, and this seemed to be that of an attacker.

"Ash, stop!"

The Prince was surprised by the sudden approach of Brock, Cilan. "Not now!"

"Don't lose focus!" N cried. "Stick to the plan!"

"I get it!" He yelled back, while taking a step aside at the same time. "Emboar, Hammer Arm!"

The boar charged past its trainer and threw its enormous arm at Conkeldurr. The said Pokémon immediately guarded itself with the strong pillars it constantly held. A struggle between strengths ensued between the two bulky Pokémon. Although it seemed like the boar had an upper hand, the Conkeldurr pushed it back with sheer strength, throwing it back.

"It deflected a power-upped Hammer arm?" The Prince was in for a terrible surprise. Even after a power-up he was still not a match against Marshal.

Meanwhile N and Darmanitan tried to go past the Conkeldurr while it blocked the Hammer Arm from Conkeldurr. Much to their surprise, as soon as the Conkeldurr pushed Emboar back with its pillars, with the same momentum it lifted its two pillars in opposite directions and performed a sweeping circular motion. The Darmanitan surprised by the sudden attack, jumped instantly. With an unimaginable speed it was above the pillar as it swept underneath it. Using the pillar as a leverage it jumped up higher and crashed onto Marshal.

The Conkeldurr worried about its trainer rushed for him. A struggling Marshal roared at his Pokémon, "Behind you!"

The Pokémon turned back, and noticed Emboar charging with yet another Hammer Arm. Conkeldurr immediately flung one of its pillars at Emboar. As Emboar dodged the heavy pillar flung at it, it used the remaining pillar in its left hand and swept underneath Emboar's legs. The said Pokémon crashed because of the surprise attack and landed by Conkeldurr's feet. The Pokémon then proceeded to punch Emboar.

The boar barely dodged the attack for its face, but it was followed by yet another. The barrage of Mach Punches continued on and on.

"Do something!" N barked at the Prince.

"I know what to do!" The Dark Prince yelled back. "Emboar, catch the Mach Punch!"

Everyone including N, Conkeldurr, Darmanitan and Marshal were surprised. Emboar proceeded to do the deed while Cilan and Brock yelled at him, as they continued to approach him. They were only a few feet away from him now.

The Conkeldurr's swift punch was caught by the boar, much to the former's surprise.

"Flareblitz!"

With a loud roar, the Emboar engulfed itself with a blue flame which proceeded to take the Conkeldurr in it, failing its attempt to move out of the Emboar's grasp by smashing it with its pillar. The Pokémon now engulfed in the flames released the pillar.

Meanwhile, Cilan and Brock were exceedingly close to the Prince, in fact only at a grasping distance.

"Throw the Conkeldurr on them!" He jumped away from the surprised duo.

The Pokémon put its entire strength and threw the mass of burning Conkeldurr at Brock, Cilan.

A panicked Cilan pushed Brock and flung himself away from the heavy mass that crashed where they once stood. The Pokémon doctor and connoisseur landed on the ground, one upon the other.

"What a dangerous taste!" Cilan remarked.

"Let's go!" N proceeded to the bridge, followed by the Prince and his Emboar, while Darmanitan despite its sheer strength was struggling to maintain Marshal. When it noticed its trainer and his companions leave, it pushed him into the water nearby and ran past them as the Elite Four landed in with a loud splash.

The fleeing boys then took a look back to check the enemy's condition and froze in their tracks. The burning mass called Conkeldurr rose to its feet. The Pokémon's muscles bulged at once and the Pokémon itself seemed to increase in size.

"What is that?" N was surprised.

"Conkeldurr's special ability Guts." The Prince explained.

"Oh, that horrendous word again," N pretended to close his ears.

"This isn't the time to be picky about vocabulary!"

Meanwhile, Marshal surfaced out of the water, and spat out a good volume of it out. "Do you think you kids can get away so easily?"

"We have to stop that Conkeldurr somehow," N said. Or else it could easily catch up to them and finish their Pokémon in a hit.

'_What do we do?' _ The Prince himself was worried, but only until he noticed the fallen pillars. His face brightened suddenly.

"N, the pillars!"

"The pillars? Oh, I see." He smiled, "Let's try it."

"Let's finish that Conkeldurr off!" Ash exclaimed. The fire-types cried in response. "Go!"

Both Emboar and Darmanitan charged at the Conkeldurr.

"They are coming buddy; show them what real strength is!" Marshal roared. "Use Dynamic Punch on both of them!"

_**Cilan**_

Meanwhile on the other side, Brock and Cilan watched the fire-types return back for another round of attack.

"They really think they can take on Marshal's Conkeldurr?" Brock was somewhat worried; if Ash were to fall in Marshal's hands…he couldn't even think about it!

"I think he has a plan," Cilan muttered, "The taste of brightness in his face tells me so."

"What do you mean?" Brock asked.

As if to answer his question, both Darmanitan and Emboar split in directions as soon as they approached Conkeldurr, which attempted to crush either Pokémon at the same time, with its Dynamic Punch. The attacks missed and crashed to the ground raising a lot of dust at the same time. Two miniature craters were formed on either side, where the Pokémon's attack landed.

"Now grab the pillars!" Ash commanded.

Emboar grabbed the pillar which was flung at it earlier and stood to Conkeldurr's left, while Darmanitan grabbed the pillar Conkeldurr dropped when struck by Flareblitz earlier and positioned to the Pokémon's right.

"They are planning to fling the pillars?" Cilan wondered. Such an obvious strategy would easily be countered by Conkeldurr.

Brock asked, "I was wondering, can't Ash use telepathy according to what we deciphered?"

"That's right." Cilan said. Then why was he shouting commands? Unless—

"Emboar, fling the pillar on Conkeldurr's chest!" Ash shouted from afar.

"Catch those pillars!" Marshal ordered.

Cilan realized the game they were playing, "Marshal it's a trick!" He warned.

But it was too late. The Conkeldurr extended its arms to catch the pillar Emboar was about to flung on its chest—

Only to receive a large mass of cement on its face, knocking its day lights out.

N barked, "Now, Darmanitan fling the pillar at Conkeldurr's face!"

The Conkeldurr proceeded to cover its face this time, but the pillar landed straight on its chest, this time knocking the Pokémon completely out of balance.

"Conkeldurr!" Marshal panicked for the first time, as his beloved Pokémon crashed.

"I-I never thought he would use his telepathy that way…" Cilan trembled at the sight of his friend who just managed to severely injure an Elite's Pokémon. Although Ash commanded Emboar to fling the pillar at Conkeldurr's chest, the pillar was thrown at its face and vice-versa in the other boy's case. This means either of them, in case he assumed the other one to possess a similar ability, used telepathy to send the Pokémon the correct commands, while what they said aloud was just to divert Conkeldurr's focus. "Amazing, Ash." He couldn't help but appreciate his tact.

The Emboar then proceeded to set a fire around the location to put Cilan, Brock and Marshal away while they escaped away, crossing the wooden drawbridge.

Marshal watched aghast, as the boys beyond the blazing fire disappeared. Feeling bitter that he was outwitted.

_**The Dark Prince**_

Within no time, the foursome was on the other side of the bridge. The entrance to the Dragonspiral tower was no longer distant. It was in fact right before them, guarded by two trainers. One of them had a furry Arcanine, while the other a fierce looking Electivire.

"Set the bridge on fire," N said. "I will take care of those two."

The two trainers noticed the suspicious duo. One of them was coming towards them while the other was commanding something, facing the bridge. "What are you kids doing?" One of them asked, as N approached.

"Following our ideals," N answered. "Darmanitan if you would please." He nodded to his ape-like Pokémon.

The Dark Prince on the other hand commanded his Emboar to set the bridge ablaze. The boar took in a deep breath and released all of it at once through the snout in the form of an enormous flamethrower.

Soon the short bridge was engulfed in flames and turned into crisp within the next few minutes.

He looked around to notice that N was already done and was now brushing the fainted Arcanine's fur. The Prince felt as if N was about to cry for the Pokémon and sighed.

"N, what are you doing?" He patted the boy. "You are supposed to knock the trainers out."

The two young trainers who heard the Prince's words trembled at once, and fell to his feet. "Please spare our lives!"

"I am not going to kill you," he somehow felt pity on them. "Have you guys ever seen a Bulbasaur from Kanto?"

The trembling trainers shook their heads.

"Then I will show you one," he said, taking out a Pokéball. "Bulbasaur, Sleep Powder."

A short Pokémon with a small bulb that resembled a bud emerged out of the Pokéball. The said Pokémon let out a brownish powder through its bulb. The trainers immediately fell asleep as if they fell under a magic spell.

"I feel so sorry for this Arcanine and Electivire," N hugged either of the fainted Pokémon.

"Stop moping and hurry up," the Prince snapped. Although N's cool attitude seemed to expose the old Ash style out of him, but now he was forcing him to be the new Dark Prince again. It was a change that the Prince himself didn't notice. "That Marshal will catch up with us pretty soon," he warned.

_**Brock**_

Brock and Cilan crossed the short flames put out to temporarily stop them. But by the time they prepared to cross the bridge, the whole bridge was burnt into crisp, leaving them nothing but a black mass of soot to look at. But the determined duo, who vowed to bring Ash back no matter what decided not to hold back in a situation like this.

"Swampert," Brock tossed a Pokéball, the huge mud fish Pokémon emerged with a loud roar, and jumped into the river.

"My vintage, Stunfisk." Cilan did the same. The flapping brown fish materialized on the ground like flat dough. If one weren't careful they might assume it to be a mud of some kind, and get zapped when they step on it. It let out a kind of grin unique to it, as if it were having some hidden hormones that inject constant pleasure. The Pokémon flapped its way into the water and waited for its trainer to cling onto it.

"Are you really sure?" Brock asked, looking at the Pokémon. "I could give my Ludicolo if you want."

The Stunfisk gave Cilan yet another hormonal grin, as if to say Brock was right.

"It'll be fine," Cilan said jumping into the waters. He balanced himself against the low current river by clinging onto the fish. Brock did the same albeit with a stronger Pokémon to support himself.

"The two of you wait!" Marshal called them. "I ordered you to take the frontlines. I will take care of those kids."

"If you don't mind, Marshal," Brock said. "This is personal, and we gotta go."

"We are ex-gym leaders, and are under no obligation to listen to you," Cilan added.

"I don't even belong here," Brock gave the finishing touch.

"Fine," Marshal was irritated at this point, "I'll come with you people too, just give me a Pokémon to surf."

"You can have my Ludi—" Brock stopped as he felt something vibrating inside his pocket. He extracted his waterproof iGear out of his pocket.

"This isn't the time to take phone calls!" Marshal was mad, "Those brats are getting inside the tower. Catching them will be almost impossible once they get in."

Cilan and Brock exchanged a glance, "Caitlin gave special permissions so that I could receive calls. It's my Interpol informer inside the Rocket base."

"Fine answer it then," he banged his fist. "And put the speaker on!"

Brock did as told and answered the call, with somewhat delight on his face. "Hey Domino!" he said.

"Brock!" Her voice was somewhat hurried. "Look, I don't have time to tell you but our men are planning to get into the tower's back entrance. They have made a tunnel through the forest in the east and get through the river onto the other side. They planned it so that none of your men can spot them until it's too late. That's all I can say, I gotta hurry, Gio wants me by his side. I may not be able to call again anytime soon, good luck." The woman's voice was then replaced by an annoying beeping sound; Brock promptly put the iGear back into his pocket.

"This is really bad news. What do you guys think?" Cilan asked.

"Her voice is really awesome," Brock replied dreamily, "I hope we could go on a date after all this. She could be a good wife," he nodded, apparently liking his own suggestion and comprehending it.

"THIS IS TERRIBLE NEWS!" Marshal roared. He took a radio transmitter out of his pocket, "Caitlin, we seem to be in deep trouble."

After a momentary static disturbance the voice on the other side spoke, "Don't shout, you are disturbing my concentration," she dragged each word. "Besides, we are in a bigger trouble than what you actually think we are."

"What do you mean?" He asked, toning his voice down a bit.

"Team Plasma have stationed outside Icirrus city. They seem to carry enough weapons to match the Unova army's.

"Those many weapons?!" He felt as if he were kicked out of his sanity.

"Yes, about three tankers, a few powerful guns and even bazookas." She said. "I doubt if my barrier could hold all of it."

"Caitlin, there is worse!" Marshal said, "Team Rocket have sneaked upon us. They have found a secret way into the tower. And besides there are these two brats and Brock, Cilan are planning to chase them and—"

"Calm down Marshal," she said. Her own voice remained emotionless throughout her speech, "Any situation should be dealt with grace. Nothing in this world can be dealt with brute strength alone."

He took a deep breath and released it slowly, calming down his nerves. "Alright, what should I do?"

"Are those 'brats' really dangerous?" She asked.

"They managed to beat Conkeldurr," he was unhappy when he said so.

"Then we are really in deep trouble," she said maintaining silence. "Alright, go inside and deal with them. If they could beat you, then none of our men will be able to stop them."

"Roger," he said.

"Also, I think Trip will activate the tower's maze if he notices them. So make sure you have the map for inside. Get to the sixth floor as soon as you can, alright?"

"Roger," he repeated.

"Contact Brycen and send his men to the first floor's seventh room, which is precisely where the Rockets will come in from. Tell him to stop them with all they have. That is all Marshal, leave the rest to me."

"Thanks a bunch, Caitlin," he said in a low voice, "I don't know if I could have survived without your help."

"The battle didn't start yet, Marshal," Caitlin said, "Don't let your guard down."

"You too," he said, "Let's make Alder proud."

Marshal clenched his fists hard. Unova's future rested in his hands, he thought, and he would go to any ends to save it.

"The two of you—" He turned back to see nothing but an empty river. "They have left already? Children these days are really reckless," he sighed, "But recklessness is a sign of strength," he banged his fist again. "I will save UNOVA!" He roared.

The Elite's voices echoed throughout the Icirrus city, startling any sleeping Purrloin wide awake and drove the Tranquill away from their nests. He looked at the river before him, and prepared to cross it, when the thought struck him.

"How am I supposed to cross this river?"

_**Ghetsis Harmonia**_

About a five hundred men, dressed in a grey uniform stood in a formation thoroughly planned and shaped by their leader. The ranks of the grunts were a mixture of weapon and Pokémon users. They were all prepared for the oncoming battle, their hearts were united for a singular ideal and shone together brightly like their blue armors. They covered their faces with their hoods, as if to hide their identities and promote the singular belief that all members of Plasma are but one entity, and this entity bowed to their leader Ghetsis, and their king N.

Three large tankers stood behind the five hundred men, followed by few missile launchers and other artillery.

The six foot six inched Ghetsis stood on the frontline, dressed in a black suit, covered by a deep blue cape. He held a staff in his hand, which he constantly tapped on the soft ground underneath. It wasn't that he was limp or injured, the staff served an entirely different purpose which none but the other six sages know of.

If the Plasma boss's appearance was intimidating, the Pokémon beside him was terrorizing with looks alone. The creature was dark blue and black colored in appearance, a fuchsia colored flower opened up to its head that was connected to its neck and also the two heads that were joined to its arms.

While the main head maintained a constant watch at the distant tower with its lifeless fuchsia colored pupils, the two other heads constantly watched its surroundings, swiveling in all directions like a snake's head, constantly growling and moving their jaws as if they want to crunch everything their eyes lay upon, sending a shiver down the frontline Plasma grunts.

"Fellow servants of the King," Ghetsis's voice echoed through the ranks, "Today, we shall destroy these people who make Pokémon suffer, and gain the hero's treasure: The Dark Stone!"

The grunts roared in response. Ghetsis continued, "May the god's power rest with us in this holy mission!"

The Plasma echoed with their boss, now setting up an upheaval of battle cries.

"Fire!" Ghetsis raised his staff and pointed at the distant barrier protecting the tower.

The three tankers moved past the ranks of grunts as they made way for the large vehicles. Their canons were set on the distant tower, on the pink barrier surrounding it.

With a loud boom, the tanks shot the fire, which momentarily jerked the vehicle with recoil. The shot zoomed past the trees outside, past the row of buildings in Icirrus and struck the pink barrier. The shot tried passing through the barrier while the latter pushed it back from entering, the resulting clash created a buzz of sparks similar to fireworks.

The shot then bounced off the barrier and landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

A huge silence enveloped the entire city; both the League and the Plasma were dumbfounded by the barrier's strength. Even the men on Caitlin's side, didn't imagine the barrier to be so strong.

"As expected from an Elite Four," Ghetsis was the only one who didn't even look remotely surprised. "You will have a good crunching time, Hydreigon." The creature's three heads growled at the mention of the word Crunch. The Pokémon was growing restless, the Plasma boss noted.

"Let's go!" Ghetsis roared.

The army of Plasma moved at once, like an army of ants, one after the other, all with the same incoherent cries—

"PLASMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

**How was it? Don't forget to review if you have read until here. For now I can only assume that only two people are reading this fic, lol. So do comment and say that you're doing so too! **

**Also to make sure that I won't side track from what I intend to write, which I did a bit, I will announce the title for the next chapter and force myself down the road, I have in my mind.**

**So, the next chapter: The Plasma strikes! Darach v/s Ghetsis!**


	20. Plasma Strikes! Darach vs Ghetsis!

**It has been tooooo long. I sinned, I beg for your forgiveness. But this story shall continue, it will not die. Not until I lose interest in it, which I won't.**

_**Plasma Strikes! Ghetsis vs. Darach!**_

_**Natural Harmonia **_

N dashed into the grand entrance to one of Unova's historic towers, the Dragonspiral tower. He took a final glance at the horror behind, as they continued their sprint. There were none following them. No, they made sure none did so. He winced at the plight of the creatures he injured. The flames were steadily approaching them, and would soon be engulfed unless someone comes to the rescue.

But still the flames would put them significantly ahead of the ones pursuing him and the Dark Prince, he could assure as much. Besides this would be nothing when compared to the destruction father might put them in. None of father's men had badges or significantly strong Pokémon to enter like he did, and would most likely use raw force to get inside.

Calming his heart he proceeded inside with the other boy and the trusty Emboar by his side while N's friend Darmanitan maintained a steady pace behind him.

The inside of the tower was anything but grand and surprisingly spacious, not to mention empty. The floor was anything but neatly polished, and seemed to be carelessly maintained. The walls were built of hard bricks—perhaps to resist the attacks of the legendary creatures—and the ceiling was a good twenty feet above them, perhaps to ensure accommodation for the godly dragons judging by the enormous space the rooms occupied. He noted a large sealed wooden door, and gigantic chains to hold them—as if something like that could stop the godly existences.

The tower was desolate. There were cracks and holes in the walls, sunlight seeping through the otherwise poorly ventilated floor. The holes were also seen on the distant ceiling and there was rubble that was being crunched underneath their feet. To add to the neglected state the tower was left in, he noticed moss growing through the gaps everywhere.

"So this is it, huh," the Prince muttered, taking his time to take in the enormous but less than grand tower. He scrutinized around to see if there was anyone hidden but it seemed as if the entire floor was completely deserted.

"Believe it or not," N said, "The upper floors are much better. These were designed to hold the dragons before entrapping the in their respective stones."

The boy narrowed his eyes, perhaps he didn't like the fact that N knew something he didn't. But N took it as his cue, "I have studied extensively about the tower in my free time." He wouldn't say to the boy that most of his time was free time that he spent with Anthea and Concordia.

"So what else do you know?" He asked, obviously hiding any discontent he showed earlier. Perhaps he was used to adapt to the situations. "Do we just take the stairs to the top, or there are any traps waiting for us?"

Ah, he considered the boy's line of thought. Even he could tell that they couldn't just go, take the dark stone and shake hands.

"There are seven floors excluding this one," N replied. "The tower doesn't have any sort of traps but it has a layout that works better than any trap." The younger boy remained silent, approving to continue. "The structure was built to work in two modes to separate an invading army's troops. Once a mechanism of some sort is activated, the floor's layout changes into a complex layout rather than the normal one where we can simply just take the stairs and get to the top."

"Then what mode is it in now?" The Prince asked, looking around to see if there was some clue to answer his question.

N sighed, "We must get to the first floor to check that out. We don't have much time, right? I'll explain you while we go up."

Either of the teens proceeded to take the twenty feet walk up the stairs. N continued, "I am surprised that they didn't put anyone on the ground floor. I suppose they thought the guards outside might be enough to look after a vastly empty room like that. It is more like a stable for the legendary dragons." As if they were mere horses, he didn't add his sarcastic viewpoint. "The real puzzle is above us. There are eight rooms in the first and second floors, four in the third and fourth, two in the fifth and sixth, one in the seventh. Things aren't a problem in the normal mode but in case they activate the trap mode the rooms will turn into something like a puzzle."

"Like a maze?" The Prince asked.

"Yeah," N said. "The layout of the maze is too much. It wasn't explained much in the book I read but, there were few rules mentioned. No two rooms in the same floor and adjacent floors are connected. Only two rooms are directly connected to the seventh floor: a room in the first floor and one of the two rooms in the sixth floor."

The Prince put a troubled face. He obviously lost N in midst of the explanation, but he did somewhat of a good job in comprehending the complexity in the job.

"But it isn't much of a big hassle," N tried to put a comforting smile. "Besides they wouldn't have activated the mode yet. Neither my father or yours made a move yet." At least to his knowledge. "And they might not have noticed what's going down anyway." There wasn't anyone in the ground floor. If there were some, they would have obviously tried to stop two intruders rather than go inform whoever in command about it. "We'll try to be one of them till our cover is blown."

The Prince nodded. Perhaps he was having the same plan in mind. Circumstances were still to their advantage, and they better use it.

_**Darach**_

Boom!

There was yet another distant noise followed by an impact that shook the entire psychic barrier. Darach looked into the tent. The lady he swore to protect with all his life was sweating profusely. He couldn't comprehend it, but he knew she was under extreme strain every time the blasted tank struck them. She was patiently enduring it. But there was nothing he could to help now; he had to wait for the enemy to come closer. It was all under her plan.

Lady Caitlin was born as the second princess of the royal Unovian families. Although royalty didn't mean much in the present world they were still a powerful family. But unlike the two older princes and the lady's elder sister, she chose to be a Pokémon trainer. Her parents blatantly refused. The princess was however hard to convince. She was determined. As a result Darach became a Pokémon trainer himself to guard her, challenging gym after gym.

The first League was a disappointment to her. While Darach managed to the finals of the Unova League, she was eliminated in the second round by a prodigy from Sinnoh region. The woman who defeated Caitlin also managed to beat him the finals. The woman who beat was no princess but she was just as graceful in her battles. Her partner Garchomp overwhelmed three of his Pokémon before he put it down.

The Lady was bitter that she lost. The princess's guardians believed the reason for her to be so angry was the fact that Darach made to the League's finals while the princess herself lost in the second round. Darach was ordered to stop training his Pokémon. He was given the opportunity to become a Pokémon trainer by them, so it was only appropriate for him to bow down while they took back the opportunity.

Then one day, he heard that Cynthia, the woman who defeated the princess came to their palace in midst of their journey. Lady Caitlin welcomed her. She was mad at Cynthia, but a Lady would never show her true feelings.

Cynthia took the Lady's offer and the two chatted over tea. In one hour of conversation they forged a friendship. The lady changed after that. She trained hard to become a psychic specialist, and became one. Truth couldn't be hidden for long, few years later the lady realized Darach quit training because he was ordered to. The lady was furious; she encouraged him to restart and made him a frontier brain of the Sinnoh Frontier as _her _valet.

He was grateful to the lady, and he would show that today.

"Darach," the lady called him, with a sweet yet authoritative voice. "It's time for counter attack."

Darach bowed to her like he always did and said, "Yes, mi lady."

_**Iris**_

Everything was clear from the top of the tower: The approaching Plasma and the League who were preparing for the counter-attack.

Her friends, what would happen to them?

"This is really a war," the old man beside her muttered. "Good grief, who would have thought anyone would go this far."

It only meant that they should be very careful, and not let the stone go into their hands.

The old Cedric Juniper said, "Lady Caitlin losing is—"

Iris panicked. Lady Caitlin lost? When? But the barrier was still there? So the villains would be here next?

He finished the sentence after a pause. "—impossible."

Iris's brow twitched. This old man would give her a heart attack before Plasma comes.

_**N**_

"I.D yourself please," a voice ordered them as either of them managed to reach the first floor.

"Natural," N showed his Pokédex to the older trainer. As much as he loathed the device, he made one for himself for this mission.

"Ash," The Prince spoke out his real name, but with some bitterness. It was funny to see someone loathe their true name. People generally hate nick names, not real ones.

"I don't see any Ash or Natural listed in my list," the man extracted a long slip from his pocket.

N spoke casually, "We are here on Marshal's orders. We were told to inform the person in charge about two intruders."

"What do you have on them?" The trainer raised an eyebrow.

"Physical description," N replied. He sensed the Prince's surprised gaze on him. ''_Don't worry I won't rat us out, Dark Prince.''_

"I'll take you to Trip then," the trainer turned around. Wordlessly N followed him.

"Trip?" The Prince was taken aback for some reason.

"Yeah," the trainer turned back and smiled, "It's hard to believe but they made a fifteen year old in-charge of this whole place. They say he's a genius."

The Prince silently walked with them. His mind was somewhere else. N noticed the changing expression on the boy's face. There was something off about his current attitude. It was as if the boy he talked outside was completely different from now.

"Yeah, he's a good trainer," the Prince said, partially masking the venomous tone underneath.

N frowned. This Dark Prince was dangerous. He trusted the boy from what he talked outside, but now he was completely different. He was completely out of character. As if some ghost possessed him and was talking in his place.

They moved from the first room to a second one. The rooms on the first floor were better designed. The stairs were arranged in a spiral, perhaps justifying the name Dragonspiral. All the rooms were arranged in a neat circle, well connected to each other. It was still in the normal mode.

After passing through two rooms they stopped in the third. "Hey boss, Marshal sent these kids. They say they have physical description on some intruders."

The boy turned around. So he was young like the other trainer said. A genius, huh. Genius at harassing Pokémon. Oh, the correct word was 'train'.

N wasn't the type to be swayed by his emotions. He controlled himself, and quenched his frustration in a methodical manner.

"I'll be at the entry post, 'Kay?" The older trained said. Trip nodded, and watched him go.

"So how do these people look like," the boy asked casually. He seemed to be the type to put up a nonchalant façade on the exterior. A 'cool' guy.

N opened his mouth to say something but a devilish grin interrupted him.

N turned to the Dark Prince. His face was filled with a dark joy, as if he was about to say something that would surprise Trip.

Wait! That could be it! This kid was about to reveal their identities just so that he could see the surprise on Trip's face.

"Don't," N whispered.

"What's wrong?" The Prince asked maintaining his smile; he had no intention of listening. "No one else's here. We'll knock him out, after I crush him."

"We aren't here to crush anyone," N hissed into the Prince's ears.

"Are you two going to tell me anything or what?" Trip said impatiently. "I have other things to worry about."

"The intruders," the Prince enjoyed every word he uttered. N gave up. This guy's crazy. "One of them wears a grey jacket, covers his face with a hood."

N noticed the change in Trip's face. He was quick to catch. The Prince continued, "The other has a long green hair, and wears a pretty costly bracelet."

"Funny," Trip said with a wry smile. "I seem to have seen someone like that around here."

This could be it. No more stupid games. The Dark Prince might enjoy them, but N had no interest in dramatics. The lesser the damage done the easier would it be on his conscience.

"Darmanitan, knock him out."

The boy didn't have a Pokémon on him. It was better to put him unconscious before he could send one.

"Idiot!" The Prince yelled at N. N realized the mistake a second later.

As Darmanitan lunged at Trip, something swiftly appeared between the two and—

"Dragon Tail!" Trip commanded it.

The next thing he saw his beloved friend Darmanitan struck by a powerful attack from a sleek serpent-like creature.

"Ah!" N exclaimed as Darmanitan crashed back towards him. The creature that struck them landed on the floor, and slowly curled itself into the equivalent of a battle stance for a serpent.

The green serpent, Serperior put itself between the trainer and Darmanitan. It proudly watched Darmanitan stagger to its feet. Like its trainer, Serperior was calm and collected, devoid of any expression on the outside.

It pained N but it seemed like there would be more Pokémon casualties. N hated it, but he should defeat Serperior to knockout Trip. If Trip was in charge and they knocked him out, the tower will remain normal and getting to the top would be a piece of cake. That was his plan all along.

"Darmanitan use—"

A sharp voice snapped at him, "Don't interfere in my battle!"

A stunned N looked at the Prince who was glaring at him. N asked, "Since when was this, _your_ battle? We are doing this together."

"I don't need you," he said bitterly, "I am going to beat him myself."

But why? Did he have any old grudges with Trip? Maybe, because the grin on his face told N that he simply wanted to use his new strength and overwhelm his old acquaintance. He was desperate for recognition. That's why he wants to rule the world. Was that also why he wanted to be a Pokémon Master?

"You are an idiot," N muttered.

"I'll ignore that for your sake," the Prince smirked and shifted his attention to the genius trainer. "Trip," he uttered the name as if he relished it.

"I don't like you," Trip said, while maintaining the same nonchalant expression. "Let's finish this off quickly, Serperior."

"A correction. Let's finish this off quickly," the Prince smirked once more. "Emboar."

_**Darach**_

"These are the lady's orders," Darach announced. "I'll repeat. Those who know Dig and Earthquake, attack the weaponry. Water types use Rain Dance, and electric types use thunder to finish the weapons. The remaining types will attack the Pokémon force. Their weapons force won't stand a chance against us."

"For Unova," Darach roared, "For Pokémon!"

The trainers echoed with a battle cry, and so did their Pokémon.

"And for my lady," Darach silently said to himself.

The struggle between the two sides began. Darach's orders were successfully implemented.

A large horde of Ground types erupted from underneath the Plasma procession, breaking the ground over which the three tankers stood. The remaining armed grunts took notice of the ground types destroying their main weapons.

But before they could aim their guns or grenades at the Pokémon, the sky turned dark all of a sudden. A small drizzle followed next.

The bright sunny day turned into a cloud-ridden darkness. The clouds roared, as if the god of lightning was mad at them. A powerful thunder erupted from within the clouds and struck the grunts underneath. Soon, a second thunder landed, then a third, and it went on until the entire was struck by a powerful thunder.

The ground types that belonged to the League didn't take any damage, and simply watched the enemies fall to their comrades' attacks.

Darach watched the scene from afar. Lady Caitlin's idea was successful. Half the battle was won before the enemy could even lay a finger on them.

But the counter attack will begin soon. Ghetsis would first order to destroy the ground and electric types that infiltrated into his ranks. He should move quickly to protect them.

"My Lady," he rushed into the tent. "The first phase was successful; we are jumping to the second one."

There was relief on her face, he noticed. Even though she looked calm till now, she must have been extremely worried. "Darach, the real battle will begin now. I'll temporarily lower the barrier. Strike them with all we have got."

Darach nodded. With all the dangerous weaponry taken care of, the battle would now be Pokémon versus Pokémon. It's going to be brute force facing brute force. No tricks, and no tactics. The real battle has begun. "I'm taking my leave, Lady Caitlin."

"I'll be waiting for good news," she smiled. They exchanged a moment of silence, wishing good luck. "Now go, lead us to victory."

"I will," Darach said rising to his feet.

_**Ghetsis Harmonia**_

"Lord, the weapon system seems to be completely destroyed," the trembling grunt said to Ghetsis.

He knew this would happen. He wanted to add Bornius to the lineup anyway because, if he were lucky they could have beaten Caitlin's barrier. It didn't work though. It meant that his Hydreigon would have Caitlin for itself.

He brushed the Pokémon's fur. "Not an issue. Bornius' force was just an extra. I anticipated this."

It was only half-true, but the lowlife need not know. The grunts expect the sages to be enigmatic figures who know everything. If that's the sort of image they want, that's the image he would give them.

The brutal Pokémon grunted something. Ghetsis watched the pink barrier disappear suddenly. "They are attacking. Prepare your Pokémon!"

_**Iris**_

"It started!" Iris panicked.

She knew the battle began when one of the two lotus-colored barriers disappeared. Hundreds of Pokémon and trainer charged from either side. An explosive battle ensued between either sides. Pokémon attacked each other indiscriminately.

Hyper beams met with Hydro pumps, thunderbolts with flamethrowers, Focus Punch with Hi Jump Kick. The victorious Pokémon indiscriminately struck the trainers next. It was no longer a battle of morals. This was war not battle.

"The war for Pokémon," Cedric Juniper said. "Now that has quite a kick."

"How can you talk like that?" The old man was annoying. Even Cilan and Brock would be down there. Her heart wasn't beating anymore. Her hands shook just by imagining that.

"There is no need to be nervous," he placed an assuring arm on her. "Caitlin is a member of Elite Four. Besides Marshal is also down there."

"I guess," she said, but was not quite convinced. Something told her that things were completely out of order.

_**Ghetsis Harmonia**_

"For the King!"

The grunts cried as they marched forward knocking one opposing Pokémon after other. But at the same time, the opposing Pokémon pushed them back. Except for—

Ghetsis's Hydreigon. It was unnatural for any Pokémon to be that powerful. Sure, dragon types are bound to be more powerful than ordinary ones…but even by those standards Hydreigon was too much.

It caught hold of a Sawsbuck attacking it with one of its hands, and placed it before its second hand, and fired a flamethrower. The flamethrower would have knocked even from a distance. But the brutal Pokémon preferred to singe it from a close range, and enjoy as the Pokémon fell limp.

A Lucario lunged at Hydreigon to strike it with a Drain Punch. The Pokémon hardly attempted to dodge the attack. It simply caught Lucario like the punch was nothing.

"Dragon Pulse…" Ghetsis ordered disinterested. He wasn't having as much fun against puny trainers. Doesn't the Pokémon league have someone strong?

The purple pulse that emanated from Hydreigon's arms exploded on the Pokémon's face. Lucario never had a chance to begin with.

Ghetsis alone turned the tide of the battle, with his unbelievably strong Hydreigon. Nothing stood against it. Neither the strongest attacks nor the strongest Pokémon. It simply moved forward, knocking each one of them like it was nothing.

"Now can't anyone at least hurt my Hydreigon?" He demanded loudly. His demand was met with silence.

"No one, not a single man to face Ghetsis?"

Nix, Naught, Nothing. Fear struck, the trainers couldn't even dare to look at Ghetsis or Hydreigon.

But the silence was disrupted, when a man in a black tailcoat pushed the fighting trainers aside and stood a few feet before Ghetsis. "In the name of Lady Caitlin—I, Castle Valet Darach accepts your challenge."

Ghetsis chuckled, "Finally, it's the good Lady's dog himself. Looks like we are pretty close to her then."

"I may be battling on the Lady's accord," Darach skillfully extracted a Pokéball out of his pocket. "But I don't tolerate when people insult me."

"Let's see if you are all bark or can bite too," he disregarded Darach's words. He heard many of those chivalrous speeches. Most of them had the same content and wordings. I swear upon my pride blah blah blah. Who cares? He doesn't at least.

"Show your gallantry," He tossed the Pokéball. "Gallade!"

The gallant Pokémon flashed out of the Pokéball. It didn't waste a single instant to prepare its battle stance.

"That's quite a Pokémon you have got there," Ghetsis applauded. "Perhaps I can have some real entertainment now." The Dark Hydreigon turned to its master and nodded, in a lustful glee.

_**The Dark Prince**_

Emboar and Serperior faced each other. As a Pignite it wasn't a match against Serperior. But now it evolved, and he could always 'amplify' its strength.

"Emboar, Flamethrower!"

Trip responded immediately, "Serperior dodge the attack."

Dodge? He scoffed. He just has to put more power into the attack then.

Trip might have faced many fire type attacks, flamethrowers especially. But—

The flames were just not any ordinary ones. Instead of a single stream of flames, a vast expanse of flame engulfed the entire region. Even Trip had to crash down to protect himself from the burning fire.

"Serperior!" He cried.

'_I overdid it again.'_ He smirked; as he watched the flames disappear. However a surprise waited for him.

"What the heck?"

Serperior disappeared from the attack's range. He jerked his head up and found the Pokémon high up in the air. It twisted its body in midair and prepared itself for a Dragon tail.

'_I should raise Emboar's speed!'_

The Prince exerted his energy into the Pokémon. Emboar responded to his signals, and jumped from the scene. With agility unexpected of its bulky body, Emboar evaded the attack.

"Hammer Arm!"

Emboar reappeared behind Serperior and thrust its attack on the serpent. The Pokémon gracefully uncoiled itself at the point of attack and wrapped itself around Emboar.

A beginner's mistake, the Prince criticized the Serperior. "Flareblitz!"

Trip adapted to the situation, "Dodge, and use Dragon Tail!"

Emboar's body was engulfed by the blue flames as it did a repeat performance of what it did to Marshal's Conkeldurr. But it failed as Trip's Serperior was faster. It then swung its Dragon Tail at Emboar.

"Catch it!"

Emboar used its swift movements and enormous arms to catch the Dragon Tail with ease. _Checkmate_.

Trip however commanded once more in desperation, "Energy ball!"

The Pokémon swung itself close to Emboar's face and shot a ball of green energy on its face. The close range attack straight on its face caused Emboar to recoil back, and lose its hold on Serperior. The Pokémon quickly slithered away from Emboar.

The Prince didn't like it one bit all. He hated how Trip was fighting back when he was supposed to lose already and bow down to the mighty prince.

"The more he puts up a fight, the more it's dangerous to him," N, who stood behind the Prince, muttered. "Don't get swayed by your emotions, Dark Prince. Your attacks have too much power than necessary."

The infuriated Prince glared at N, "I told you not to butt into my battles. I know better than you. So just stop your stupid whining."

N pursed his lips at the Prince's comments, and looked away from the battle. "Fine, do as you wish. I can't watch this massacre. I will pray for that innocent Serperior at least."

_**Marshal**_

"Stupid idiots," Marshal removed his wet clothes, leaving him with nothing more than boxers to wear. "I told them to wait for me."

Things were ridiculously out of order right now. The front entrance was on fire, he had to take the west entrance.

"Marshal," the trainers at the entrance stiffened as they watched an almost naked Marshal furiously walk into the tower. "I need to contact Trip and Brycen," he yelled.

"Yes sir," one of them timidly followed him inside.

He turned on the radio and called, "West Entrance to Centre. Trip, are you there?"

There wasn't any response at first but, a static noise broke out before settling down. "Serperior!" He heard a voice.

It was Trip. The kid's in trouble. Damn, those brats. Fifteen minutes and they have already reached the leader? They sure know how to fuck them up.

"Contact Brycen," he handed the radio to the trainer.

The boy fiddled with the buttons and handed the radio to Marshal. "West to East entrance, Brycen are you there?"

"I am Brycen's student sir," a voice responded.

"Good," Marshal wiped the sweat on his brow, "We have two intruders inside. They're battling Trip right now. Activate the maze mode now."

"Sir…" the trainer said hesitatingly, "The switch is with Trip."

"You do have another, right?" Marshal snarled.

"We do but…" The student paused once more, "Team Rocket just destroyed the lever system."

"T-T-Team Rocket?!" Marshal was aghast. He thought he still had time. He was too late. Why was everything going in the worst way possible? What was the point in him coming?

"What's Brycen doing?" He yelled.

"Brycen's fighting them as we speak sir," the trainer said. "The Rockets seem to have known about the switch somehow."

"Spies," Marshal clenched his fists tightly, "Fine. I will stop those brats myself. I need a layout of the maze, just in case. Hold the Rockets as long as you can, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Brycen's student said before the radio went blank.

"Um, sir?" The trainer beside him asked. "What do we do now?"

"Things just got shitty," Marshal frowned, "Order all those on guard duty and concentrate on stopping the Rockets." He took the nearest stairs to the first floor. "Damn all this, I want to go home and sleep." And proceeded to chase the annoying boys.

_**N**_

"Finally," the Dark Prince sent a condescending smile. "You're Serperior is a goner."

The long serpent was stretched like a rope, held firmly by Emboar.

N was getting impatient himself. How much longer would he keep this up? They don't have all day! But he remained silent. He hated to be the boy's subject of anger. It was indeed fearsome.

"I guess I played enough," the Prince said.

Finally! Was he satisfied? Good, now they could make some progress.

"L-Let go of Serperior," Trip's voice changed, much to N's surprise. "I give up. Do whatever you want, but leave Serperior."

He loved his Pokémon? Was that even possible? N thought it was impossible for something like that to happen. He heard many people say they love Pokémon, but they were all words. It's different now. So all those weren't just words? Surely the kid could catch another Serperior if he wants. If he's attached to this one, does that mean he values this one as an individual? A friend?

"Do as he says," N spoke. "Leave him. There's nothing he could to us now."

"Who are you to command me?" The boy of course had different ideas. "This is my battle, my rules."

It's unwise to fight the Dark Prince now. But it's also against his morals to leave the poor Pokémon like that.

"We don't have time to play," he said. It was true, but it was also a made-up reason to divert the Prince's attention.

"Fine," the boy seemed convinced. "Emboar, toss that heap of thrash away."

'_The heap of thrash was as strong your Emboar,'_ N didn't say aloud. If it weren't for his powers, the battle would have been fairer.

Emboar tossed Serperior away like a 'heap of thrash', and grunted to its trainer. _"Job done,"_ it translated.

Now that the torture was over, it was time to put the guy called Trip to sleep. N turned forward, "Darmanitan knock the—" His words were stopped when he watched what Trip was doing.

Trip's back was to the wall. N didn't notice it till now, but there was a gigantic lever in that corner.

_That lever!_

It's the switch to unlock the maze! And it was turned up, in an on position.

But when did he turn it on?

"You had a good time torturing my Serperior," Trip's voice was full of resent. "But thanks to you I had the time to pull this lever up."

All this while, how did they miss it?

Well, N wasn't watching what was going on because he didn't like Serperior being tortured, and that dimwit was enjoying the torture; he hardly noticed what Trip was doing behind. Of course they missed it!

Now he understood why the league left an important role to a fifteen year old. It's because he deserved it.

"Look what you have done," N looked at the Prince with pure hatred. "You just screwed us up."

"Hey nothing changed," the boy tried to defend himself. "Look everything's the same. Did you notice anything shifting? Shouldn't the rooms be shifting? The switch must be broken."

Trip smiled, "I wonder about that."

A trembling earthquake shook the floor apart. N and the Prince lunged for the nearest supports to stand. Trip on the other hand resigned himself to gravity.

The floors shook, the stairs were twisted around. The walls moved up and down as if they had lives of their own. Without a doubt this movement was taking place all over the tower. The tower was shifting apart. They were doomed. Now there was a good chance they would get caught. All because that fool wanted to relish torturing a Pokémon! He liked this boy a while ago, and now he loathed him, from the depths of his heart. How could he like and hate a person the same time. Why, it was as if someone cut him in half and patched the rest of him with an artificial brain which was a complete opposite of his normal personality.

'_If that's true then who really are you? Ash Ketchum or Dark Prince?'_

It didn't matter. No matter who _he _was, the both of them were going to be in trouble.

**As usual R&R, new chapter will be up pretty soon! Yup, tomorrow perhaps!**

**By the way, I have written two new stories. If you are a fan of anime, then take a look at the three new amazing series I am writing on.**


	21. The Prince's Decision

******A bit late, but a faster update than expected. **

_**The Dark Prince's decision**_

_**Giovanni**_

"Good news, boss," Domino entered the bright corridor with a sweet smile.

The Rocket boss had his eyes on the blinding floodlights that illuminated the glass cube. It was a sight he liked to watch every day, every second, and every instant.

Darkrai hung in the air. Four bright lights pierced onto its shoulders and limbs held the darkness Pokémon. It cost him a fortune to gather that amount of power to run those lights, but it was worth the money.

"What is it?" He asked, assuming his serious expression. Everything has been good news ever since he incapacitated Darkrai.

"Our grunts successfully entered the tower," Domino said. "They destroyed the lever that switches the tower into maze mode. Everything is going according to our plan."

"Of course it would," Giovanni smiled. Why wouldn't they? Lady luck would favor him forever as long as he had the god of darkness under his possession.

"Brycen and his men were the only one guarding the tower as you said. Marshal and Caitlin will be busy with Ghetsis's men. The Dark Prince seems to be playing his own part too. Everything's going well," she reported. "In fifteen minutes or so, our men will be in possession of the Dark Stone."

"Things would have been different if the maze had been activated," Giovanni said. "A good thing our spies informed about it."

'_Soon the Dark Stone will be ours,' _Giovanni was excited. "Let's have a toast on the occasion, Domino. Make Meowth the in charge of operations. We shall rejoice meanwhile."

The women was surprised, but nodded. "Yes, Gio."

_**Team Rocket**_

The Dragonspiral tower, east entrance.

Two groups of men faced each other. One was Team Rocket and the other were the Ice type trainers headed by Brycen himself.

"The lever has been destroyed," James brushed his blue hair, "Your students are outclassed by the Team Rocket's elite. I recommend you to give up and run for your lives, Brycen."

The gym leader broke a wry smile, "If we were keen on giving up we wouldn't be here in the first place." He posed a fighting stance, "Beartic, Icicle Spear!"

"He's persistent," Jessie frowned, "Ninetales, Flamethrower!"

The polar bear Pokémon let out a powerful wind out of its mouth. Five spears shaped out of the ice, aimed at the Rockets.

But the yellow-furred Ninetales simply extinguished the Ice with its fire with just as ease.

"You do not stand a chance against us," Meowth spoke in a characteristic, annoying voice. "We have specifically prepared our Pokémon for defeating your Ice-types," the cat Pokémon pointed out to the large number of fire types standing alongside the Rocket Grunts.

There were Magmortar, Arcanine, Charizard, Houndoom, all geared up to put the opposition to cinder.

Brycen's side was filled with Ice Pokémon; it was a terrible match up for the former Pokéwood actor.

"As a Gym leader, I and my students are prepared to fight type disadvantages," the man looked hardly intimidated, even in the presence of an overwhelming type disadvantage. He was the same person who braved a forty feet jump, without any stunt master just so that the picture would look more realistic. Needless to say, a man like him would never even think twice about throwing himself at the villains who attempted to ensnare Unova itself.

"Let's finish this quick," James smacked his lips, "The boss wants us to be at the top in fifteen minutes."

"I'll teach him a lesson," the blonde Cassidy stepped forward. She was an admin ranked. "Arcanine, Closecombat!"

Brycen started his own move, "Aerial Ace!" He commanded.

Either of the Pokémon lunged at each other. Arcanine, to rip the Beartic apart with a super-effective move. Beartic, to strike the fire type with its technique, skill and sheer power.

Following their lead, the rest of the Pokémon on either side jumped to the center of the battlefield at once.

In just three seconds the Pokémon on either side would close the gap and destroy each other.

Three…The Pokémon let out a powerful snarl. The Rocket Pokémon were trained to be vicious unlike normal Pokémon. Ripping flesh apart was something these bloodlust filled creatures liked.

Two…The League's Pokémon were domestic, but they had more control on their techniques. It was a battle of brain and brawn.

One…Arcanine and Beartic were only inches away from each other. One could sense the breath of the other. They were wary of each other, prepared to knock the other out.

But as the three seconds ended, a miracle happened.

The ground shook. The Pokémon on each side halted their advances at once, and looked around trembling with fear.

It wasn't just the floor, but even the walls, the stairs, everything shook apart. The whole tower seemed to collapse at once. It was like an earthquake. A sudden doubt struck them all: Will the age old tower stand a powerful earthquake?

They prayed silently for it to be a small earthquake that could hardly do much damage to it. But the tremors didn't stop as quickly as they thought. Turning the instant into a seemingly dreaded apocalypse the building shook. The earthquake would kill them all—they thought.

Then suddenly a wall shot through the center, barely scratching Arcanine, Beartic isolating the two sides from each other. Walls and staircases all around moved, the ceiling moved. In fact it seemed like some ghost haunted the gloomy tower and was playing with them. The wall at the center shot up like a rocket, as if it deserved to be up in the sky, and collided the ceiling, coming to a firm stop. They were completely separated from Brycen's men, the Rockets realized. And then, the tremors stopped.

Three openings were made on the walls, in the Rocket's side, and the three spirals of stairs moved once more, and connected themselves to the newly formed doors.

The Rocket party was left in astonishment. None of them could explain what happened just then.

The first one to realize the situation was Meowth who screamed as he did so, "The maze mode has been activated!"

"What?" Butch asked, puzzled. "But we destroyed it, didn't we?"

"It seems our spies gave us improper information," James mused. "There must be a backup lever somewhere."

"Our people are incompetent at spying too," Meowth sighed.

"It's sickening to know that," Jessie stomped her foot in anger. The rest of the Rockets stared at each other, wondering what was going on, and what they should be doing next.

"There are three connections from here to the next rooms," Meowth said, as he observed the room. "I bet each room takes us to three other. We probably have to split our forces."

"We can expect our opponent to do the same," James said, "I think it's safe to do that."

"Shouldn't we contact, Giovanni about it?" Cassidy asked.

"The boss told me to handle this myself," Meowth replied, not hiding any hint of pride when doing so. "Don't worry; my plans hardly fail if followed correctly."

"Well whatever," Jessie groaned, "I just want to finish this quickly and go home. Let's hasten."

The group of Rocket Elite agreed. The fifteen members spread into the next rooms. Things didn't turn out to be as simple as the Rockets hoped.

_**Brycen**_

"We have a definite advantage over the others," Brycen said as he explained the various details of a chart spread out on the floor. His twenty three students surrounded Brycen. "I'll point out the rooms in which the Rockets will least expect us to ambush. There are lots of rooms here, but some of them are dead ends, while some need to be traversed compulsorily to get to the top. We will place ourselves at those points where the opponents will surely pass by."

"Yes, Sensei!" The gym leader's students echoed.

"Good," Brycen smiled. "I'll choose the fourth floor's third room." He proceeded to assign them to various positions.

After assigning everyone their roles, Brycen said, "We have the advantage here. We shouldn't lose to these Rockets."

"Yes, Sensei!"

_**Darach**_

The battle between Darach and Ghetsis was yet to begun. The tension that rose when Darach challenged Ghetsis completely disappeared as every one of them, including the two had their eyes set upon the legendary tower. They were surprised by the sudden tremors that erupted from the age old monument.

'_The maze mode?' _Darach was positive that was the case, So, Team Rocket began its assault?

"Giovanni and his pack of street dogs seem to be here," the man named Ghetsis watched the tower with equal interest.

A sudden eagerness developed in Ghetsis's eyes. "Let's hurry up, dog!" He snarled at Darach. "Now that your chivalrous speeches have been completed let's start the massacre."

This man's deeply drowned in self-righteousness, Darach observed. He was a monster personified. There's more to him than meets the eye.

"I said HURRY UP!" Ghetsis roared. "Hydreigon Dark Pulse!"

The man was in impossible fury. It was as if someone ticked a bomb inside him, and it was exploding now.

Hydreigon mimicked its master's rage and shot two powerful waves of dark energy, each from the head on its arms.

"Gallade Protect!"

Just as the attack was about to impale them a large green barrier enveloped them, protecting Gallade, Darach _and_ Caitlin's tent far behind. He simply couldn't take the risk.

Surprisingly for Darach, Ghetsis wasn't as thoughtless as he was furious.

A vicious smile spread on Ghetsis's lips. _'Caitlin's inside.'_

"You make those chivalrous comments and hide behind the Protect like a girl!" Ghetsis roared with laughter. He was almost a madman. "Face it; you are scared of us Plasma! You wet your pants, when you hear our name, don't you?"

Darach simply adjusted his spectacles, "Provoking me wouldn't work, Ghetsis." He pointed his finger at Ghetsis's Hydreigon, "Vacuum wave!"

Gallade's blades shone with a bright light, and with a swift movement of its arms, the gallant Pokémon sent a barrage of sonic waves at Hydreigon.

The sudden attack startled the brutal Pokémon. The first attack struck its chest, causing it to flinch back. Before it could react, a second attack struck its face, pushing it out of balance. The attacks kept following one after the other, not leaving Hydreigon even a moment to breathe.

The situation remained the same for some time, until the furious dragon used its arms to crunch one of the waves, and then dashed into the sky, way away from Gallade's range of attack.

Once it raised sufficient altitude, it let out a powerful roar that could haunt you in your dreams. A blue aura surrounded Hydreigon and grew into a dragon-like silhouette. The aura along with Hydreigon crashed towards the ground at an extreme speed, prepared to decimate everything in its monstrous rush.

"Gallade!" Darach seemed to panic, "Teleport!"

The powerful attack crashed against the ground with an impact powerful enough to knock those around, out of their feet. It was no different from a sudden shockwave in the ground to them.

Ghetsis however remained still as a tree, as the wind from the impact brushed past him.

Gallade magically appeared right next to the grounded monster.

"X-Scissor!" Darach ordered.

Gallade raised its blade like arms against Hydreigon. It slashed its left blade against the Pokémon's rough skin, spun around in a flash and completed the X with a slash from its right blade.

The dark-type roared in pain as the attacked sliced its skin, and furiously aimed its jaws at Gallade. The Pokémon not expecting the sudden reaction jumped back in fear.

But Hydreigon was faster; it sprung like a wild tiger and caught Gallade's neck with its right arm.

A helpless frown formed on the ever-composed Darach as Hydreigon proceeded to crush Gallade's neck under its iron grip.

"A wonderful Crunch," Ghetsis laughed manically, "My Pokémon gets stronger with pain. You see it is used to pain. But I wonder if I could say the same about your Gallade."

"Ga….llade!" Gallade screamed painfully, as the grip around its neck tightened. It swayed its legs in a desperate attempt to kick itself out from Hydreigon's grip.

"I expected more out of you, being Caitlin's dog and all that," Ghetsis commented. "Maybe she had you to warm her bed. You might be a dog but you can do that at least."

For once, even the calm Darach grew furious. Darach wasn't a person to show his emotions outside, but even so his eyes gave a cold glare that could freeze you to death.

"_Close Combat!"_

Gallade were known for hundreds of years to share emotions with their trainers. The suppressed anger in Darach's eyes kicked into Gallade's blood. The Pokémon instantly lifted its free leg and sent a powerful kick to Hydreigon's abdomen.

The brutal Pokémon roared in pain, but the hold on Gallade only grew tighter. It was unnatural but the more pain Hydreigon felt the harder its crunch became. But Gallade wasn't done yet. It kicked at the same spot once more, and again and again and again until the pain grew unbearable even for Hydreigon. As soon as the grip on its neck loosened a bit, it struck on Hydreigon's skull with its elbow, and as the Pokémon flinched back in pain, Gallade spun around and gave a powerful kick that sent Hydreigon flying straight towards Caitlin's tent.

"Teleport!" Darach commanded.

Gallade disappeared mid-air and appeared before the flying Hydreigon and struck with a powerful punch, sending Hydreigon toppling towards Ghetsis.

The Pokémon landed at Ghetsis's feet like a meteor, putting a smaller crater on the ground.

Ghetsis looked at Hydreigon, a wry smile on his face. "Maybe I'm wrong," he said.

Darach sneered at the Plasma boss, "The next time you misspeak about my lady, it will be you not your Pokémon that will be flying in the air. Now take your Pokémon and scurry back to your hole."

"I don't live in a hole," Ghetsis quipped, "I am not Giovanni."

The Dark Pokémon that lay still on the ground slowly pushed itself to get back to upright position. The Pokémon looked at Gallade with blood drooling out of its mouth.

"W-What kind of monster is that?" Darach shook in fear. Close Combat should have destroyed it, and yet it's back up like the damage done meant nothing to it.

The dragon slowly lifted itself into the air, setting its eyes on Gallade, grinning like a lunatic. It was not how Pokémon behaved. Even the wildest Pokémon attacks only out of fear, or instinct. But not pleasure. A Pokémon never grinned deviously.

"You made him mad," Ghetsis said pretending to put a sad face, "Now even I can't help your Gallade."

Darach looked at Hydreigon with fear struck eyes. _'How could it be so strong? This isn't a Pokémon, it's a monster.'_

And then, with an unexpected speed Hydreigon dove towards Gallade. Before the fear-struck trainer or the intimidated Gallade could even react, Hydreigon caught Gallade by the throat, and dragged it against the ground.

With a speed rivaling a plane's it smashed Gallade against a boulder, shattering the rock into a million pieces. Not satisfied it lifted the Pokémon high up into the air, and prepared to incinerate with a Flamethrower.

"Gallade, Teleport!" Darach screamed.

The Pokémon in desperation followed its command, and disappeared as the streak of flamethrower passed though where it once was.

Hydreigon noticing that its target escaped the flamethrower grew furious. It let out a deafening triple roar one from each of its head. The roar was ungodly. It was truly devilish, something that only the most brutal of the most blood curdling monster could ever have. It was a roar that could make your body freeze, your heart freeze, and make you unable to even utter a yelp.

The people that watched the battle tremble in fear. Anyone with a weak heart would have died of a heart attack.

Darach knew there was no saving his Pokémon. Nothing could stop this monster. He has lost his Gallade, Darach accepted. The Pokémon Caitlin gifted to him as a Ralts would no longer exist after this. Darach dropped to the ground, defeated, and hung his head in shame, unable to watch the inevitable.

Even the Gallade resigned to its fate. It buckled to the ground, and helplessly watched as the monstrous Hydreigon was surrounded by an even monstrous blue aura called Dragon Rush and came for it.

"Focus Blast!"

A voice commanded the attack. The sharp voice brought everyone that watched Hydreigon in terror snap out and look towards its source in surprise.

Hydreigon was only an instant away Gallade, when a white ball of sphere came out of nowhere struck it.

The attack was powerful enough to even knock the charging Pokémon out of balance, and caused the Pokémon to crash to the ground.

The power of the attack stunned everyone.

"What a power," Ghetsis muttered. Very few Pokémon had the power to hurt Hydreigon.

"So you have come to the frontlines," Ghetsis smiled wickedly, as a lone figure approached the battlefield. "Caitlin, of the Elite Four."

The blonde woman walked to the center of the commotion, a giant jelly-like Pokémon in her company. The Pokémon carried a goofy expression, and had a plump figure that made them all wonder if it was the same Pokémon that hurt Hydreigon.

The woman walked to where her bodyguard was. "Darach take your Pokémon back into its Pokéball," her voice was firm.

"Lady Caitlin, I failed you," Darach bowed down in remorse, "I am sorry."

"Don't be," she said, looking at Ghetsis. "We are dealing with monsters."

The Dark dragon once again got back into the air, the volcanic anger that welled inside the Pokémon was only raised by the new humiliation.

Darach enlarged his Pokéball and aimed the red beam of light at Gallade.

The Hydreigon which noticed the Gallade disappearing roared in anger and tried to chase it.

"Leave that Gallade, Hydreigon," Ghetsis said with a cold voice that instantly stopped Hydreigon, "We have worthier opponents."

The Pokémon turned to the floating Reuinclus and laughed viciously. Its trainer was indeed correct, the Pokémon's brutal instincts told.

Caitlin remained calm even at the presence of the monstrous laugh. Everything must be dealt with grace. That was what she believed in. Even in the hardest of the times, she must be calm and make the right decision.

She felt so, but in reality she was scared. She saw how the Hydreigon savagely crushed Gallade. This was why she made a risk, removed the barrier and decided to face Ghetsis instead. She decided, if she won against him, then it was the League's victory, else its loss. Things would have been different if Marshal was around, but he wasn't.

She was forced to play her last card. Herself.

_**Natural Harmonia**_

There was trouble everywhere. None of the three sides were happy with the opposition they were facing. Team Rocket wanted to breeze past to the top floor, but the maze mode hampered their advance. Team Plasma's plan to blast forward was stopped by Caitlin, and the rest of the league front. The League itself was worried with enemies on all sides.

The two heroes weren't any different. Except that it was the Dark Prince's poor judgment that put them in trouble, not an external force.

N resented this. This was atrocious. Their plan to infiltrate was perfect. He was happy that the other chosen one of Zekrom was kind to his Pokémon. But he was kind only to _his _Pokémon. That didn't make him any less evil. N cursed himself for joining up with him. If only he knew the Dark Prince was _this_ dark_._

Trip lay on the ground, evident of his fate. He would be killed or if the guy in the hood gave mercy, then fatally injured, the fifteen year old knew. But he had a smile of victory on his face. Happy that he had contributed something to save the world he loved.

N shook his head, "It's all your fault."

The Prince tapped his foot in frustration, "Why don't you think something, instead of moping all day?"

N clenched his fist in anger. But yes, he had a point. Now what could they do? "We blindly take the stairs, and believe that Zekrom will lead us to the top."

The Prince sneered at him, "Do you call that a plan?"

"As long as it serves the purpose of taking us to the top, yes." N said, "However, I don't want to take the same path as you." He said choosing a stair case to follow, "I'll follow this one. You can choose whichever you want. You can also choose to follow me. But then, you will just be my shadow, and your ideal will become a false one."

"Fine," the Prince pursed his lips, "I am sorry for the mess." His serious frown softened, "Let's meet at the top." He put an arm forward, to shake hands.

It was astounding in N's eyes. Did he have a split personality or something? The boy no longer had the evil in his face. He was the same innocent kid he met downstairs. "People say I tend to observe the changes in other's faces a bit too much," N said lending his arms. "But you are really a strange person, Dark Prince."

The Prince looked at N, confused. N was still serious, "I am not joking. One instant you are this innocent boy and the next you are—"It was not wise to call him maniacal, "A different person. I want to tell you this Ash—"

The darkness in the Prince's face returned at the mention of the word Ash. N however paid no heed to the change, "You are not you. Don't betray yourself. You are under the influence of a strong person or something, I am not sure. I wish I could save you but I hardly know you. You are Ash Ketchum, not the Dark Prince," he said after a brief pause, "For your sake, _be_ _yourself_."

The Prince's grip on N's hand released. N knew it was time to leave him alone. "Before you go, make sure you put Trip to sleep. The world deserves people like him, don't try anything bad. I want to trust you, a bit at least."

With that N took the stairs, to the next floor. He wasn't sure if his words would change the Prince. But that's the most he could do.

_**The Dark Prince**_

"_Be yourself."_

The words had a significant on the boy. But what was he? He questioned himself. He had the memories of Ash Ketchum. But he lacked the same compassion Ash had. When he searched inside his heart, he was met with emptiness and just one desire—be a Pokémon Master.

It was a magic. The rest of Ash Ketchum disappeared from within him. He was no longer Ash, he was something less. But when he had to face the truth, a new feeling swept through his heart, it was anger, it was frustration that he couldn't be the same person he was.

He was told he was stronger than Ash Ketchum. And yet he felt low, wronged all the time. He asked the same question many times: What did I achieve by becoming one of the Team Rocket? He was cheating his way to his goal. He abandoned the ideals Ash Ketchum has set around him, and was left with madness.

And when he realized he was mad, it made him madder. He wanted to show the people around him that he was superior to Ash. If the rest of Ash Ketchum was alive somewhere, he will crush him. And when he did that, he could finally convince the world—no, finally convince himself that he was stronger than Ash Ketchum. He was above Ash Ketchum, not below.

That was what he thought till now. But N's words made him realize one thing. His darkness was wrong. Darkrai was wrong. His father was wrong. Domino was wrong.

Only the part inside him called Ash Ketchum was correct. The Dark Prince was an entity that shouldn't exist.

The world suddenly seemed faint to the boy. It was as if the whole place was going round and round. He staggered to his feet.

Two warm arms, grabbed him from falling down. It was Emboar. "I-I'm fine," he smiled at the worried Pokémon. Would the same Pokémon love him if he wasn't Ash Ketchum? Even the power he had belonged to Ash.

A dark cloud passed through his heart, or so he felt. He didn't actually see. It was the same foreign presence he felt inside him. Something that was not him, and was someone else. New thoughts began to surface his mind.

Ash. Ash. Ash. It was all about him. He's a headache, literally. Every time he thought deeply about him, he felt as if he was losing himself. The name Ash keeps dancing in the brain. He keeps showing his gym badges in his dreams. Even watching the stars reminded him of Ash's badges. After the first two weeks, the Prince even stopped watching the night sky.

He didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. He couldn't stop hating Ash, and yet admire him at the same time. He couldn't decide if he wanted to be Ash Ketchum or the Dark Prince.

But—

There was one thing that could decide it for him.

Zekrom.

If Zekrom chose him as a hero, then his belief that the Dark Prince was stronger would be correct. Then he would search for the rest of Ash Ketchum, and kill him.

If Zekrom didn't choose him, then he would search for Ash Ketchum and try to be the complete Ash Ketchum again, if that was ever possible.

Everything would be decided today. The swirling emotions inside him would stop, once for all. Yes, the conclusion to his existence was drawing near.

_**Brock**_

"You gotta be kidding me," the Pokémon doctor was utterly confused. He thought he climbed up to the second floor from the first, but ended up in the fifth floor somehow. Now that was something good, because he could easily reach the top, or so he thought but the next thing he realized it was a dead end.

"What an unbelievable taste," Cilan muttered. "This is our second attempt, and we had two dead ends already."

Each room branched to three other rooms, giving them three choices, none to the same floor or the adjacent floor. It was always one to three, three to five, and so on. Or one to four, four to six. Or One to five and a dead end.

"We should have been with Marshal," Brock repented.

"_Non_. Then we won't be able to save Ash," Cilan said.

"We won't be able to save now either," Brock sighed. It was terrible either way. If only life had been easier on them.

"Well," Cilan rested his chin on his fist, in a thinking pose. "We could double our chances if we go separate directions," he said.

"I guess so," the Pokémon doctor agreed doubtfully. But even the risk would be doubled if they were separated. Well, More the Risk, better the reward they say.

"Fine," he said firmly.

_**Misty's World**_

"Accept it," May said. "You love him."

"No!" Misty cried.

"You are desperate for him," Iris insisted.

"I don't!" She yelled closing her ears.

But she knew it was a futile attempt. They could speak into her mind directly. She tried that already. She knew these people were illusions of reality, and she was dreaming, and yet she couldn't do anything to remove them from the scene. They simply stood there, telling the same thing again and again.

"Misty, don't cheat yourself," Brock advised him with brotherly affection.

Bullshit.

"Yes Misty, you can't cheat me," this time however a new familiar voice replied.

She opened her eyes, and saw a familiar face she saw only in the mirror.

"Great," Misty sighed, exasperated. "Now they are trying this?"

She looked into the sky, wondering if there was some kind of a god, trying to torture her. Then she had a new idea. She could be in hell! And this was some kind of divine punishment.

"Look," she pointed at the fake Misty, "I am pretty clear, and I don't have a wee bit of an interest in Ash Ketchum. I hadn't even talked to him properly for three years."

"And yet you remember him so dearly," she said. "Every day and every night."

"I do?" Misty raised an eyebrow, "Why, I never knew," she said sarcastically.

"You don't want to admit it," she replied. "This is your dream, Misty. Everything here is happening inside your head. You are thinking all this. When we say you love him, you do love him."

Misty sat down on the endless grass, "Then why am_ I _refusing to believe it? If this is my dream, why am I opposing things you say?" She realized the best way to knock the illusions around her was to beat them with logic. As long as she was clear in her mind, her logic would be correct.

But the poor girl didn't know that she was fighting the twisted darkness that twisted logics like it was a sheet of paper.

"You are afraid that he might reject you. You are in fact as much of an illusion as we are. You are simply the negative part of Misty that refuses to see the truth."

"Wow," she rolled her eyes. "Then why are you trying to convincing me? I am the negative part, right? Why do you care about me? Just leave me alone."

The other 'Misty' chuckled, "Because you are me. I don't want you to miss the joy of love. You deserve it as much as I do."

"Alright, enough of that bullshit," Misty lied down on the grass, enjoying the cool wind brushing past her face. Well, her dreams had a pleasant setting, at least.

The other Misty exchanged a glance with Brock, _"She's getting used to it. We should change our approach," _they spoke silently.

Brock nodded. The darkness illusions then disappeared, leaving Misty alone deep in the world of comatose, where she enjoyed the lush green endless grass and the cool breeze.

_**Paul**_

"I don't understand this, not one bit," Paul said, and it was true. And if Paul didn't understand it, there was no way Casey would. Because Paul believed his intelligence was superior to hers by a mile. But what he really didn't understand was how she could understand something _he_ couldn't understand. It made it all the more difficult to understand anything till the point he got tired of not understanding.

"Let me try again," Brandon said. "Around two thousand years ago, the people found this stone in the midst of nowhere." He pointed it to the subject of discussion, a large pale, oval stone that seemed more like a lump of clay, than a stone. "They say this was the essence of the great dragon that once existed, made into an egg."

First it was a _stone_. "So it's an egg now," Paul mocked. "What next?"

"This stone saved your life," Casey chided him. "Give it some respect."

"Anyway," Brandon said, "They say this item can be the link to uniting the two dragons once again, and it was held by the venomous ruler of Alps. There's a folk tale that an ice monster has been hunting for this stone."

"Which is what I don't understand," Paul said. "Why would a nameless monster need the stone that links the two dragons?"

"I thought its simple," Casey said, "This ice monster is one of those two dragons."

Paul smacked his forehead, "Ignorance is bliss," he sighed.

"Hey what does that mean?" She asked, enraged.

"If you actually bothered to check your Pokédex," Paul said handing his device to her, "The two dragons are Reshiram and Zekrom, and they have nothing to do with ice."

"Oh," the girl fell into thought, "And all this while I thought the dragon was trying to freeze everyone because it wants its stone back."

"You know her theory might not be wrong," Brandon frowned, "It's really a weird thing, but did you know? While the legendary Zekrom was seen in history multiple times, there has not been even a single mention of Reshiram since 400 A.D. A lot many people believe the other dragon didn't exist, and Zekrom was the only dragon. This ice monster could be Reshiram."

"Why would a fire-type create an icy storm like this?" Paul argued, "Unless it wants to suicide."

Brandon remained silent. There was no arguing that. Even if they were legendries, they were still Pokémon, and can't just magically create things out of nothing.

Now, the main question was—why do the people that attacked Paul that day want the god stone? Why did they go so far as to kill him?

"Whatever this is," Paul stated, "This is very wrong."

_**Max**_

The more he watched her, the more he was attracted to her. Max knew this was completely wrong. She was fifteen, four years older than him, energetic than him, physically stronger than him, a better trainer, and hopelessly dense in the subject of love. Did he have a shot at her? No.

A scrawny eleven year old nerd like him doesn't have any chances to make a fifteen-year old, hot blond girl, his. But still he watched her, even when he didn't want to.

They were now in the Axis training academy, a short cut to earn gym badges. All you have to do is attend their one month course, and battle eight teachers, who were supposedly as good as gym leaders.

May and Dawn left on their contest training, while he volunteered for being with Winry, while she and her Pikachu worked to earn eight badges.

It was a joke, she was good enough to earn all eight badges, and he noticed so. She was a bit slow on the academic part but the teachers gave her passing grades because she was beautiful and a talented battler.

She has two badges already, and most of her hard-work was working with May's and Dawn's Pokémon. Normally traded Pokémon won't listen to inexperienced trainers, but Winry was a miracle maker. She made those Pokémon move like they were her own. After watching her for some time, he suspected, if he had any chances to beat her, if he were to face her in the league.

"Max," she waved to him from afar. The girl was wearing a white t-shirt and gym shorts. Talking to her in that clothes made him pretty uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as it would have been if May were around. So he just let it pass.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I got enough grades to have my third badge battle!" She shrieked as she jumped. Max nervously looked around, and found a couple of boys who were of her age, giving him inquisitive looks. Max didn't like that at all.

"That's great," he laughed nervously.

"Thank you, Max," she proceeded to hug him. "I wouldn't have won without your support!"

"Ack...Winry!" He pushed her away, and said with his face, as red as a tomato, "I told you, no hugs."

And thus most of Max's training for the Hoenn League was disrupted as he continued to watch the beautiful girl. He wished he were older, and perhaps a good flirt like Drew.

_**Iris**_

"The barrier is down," for once even Cedric Juniper was serious.

"What does it mean?" A worried Iris asked. There was a huge crowd at a good distance from the tower. The Plasma and League ceased their battles. Something was going on, and Iris felt it may not be something pleasant.

"Caitlin must be on the field," Juniper said, and then nodded in agreement with his own observations. "I guess it means Darach lost. I am surprised, a Pokémon liberation organization with a trainer strong enough to beat a frontier brain? Ironic isn't it?"

Iris was not in the mood to answer his question. If they were strong enough to force Caitlin to come out, then they must be really strong. The girl sat down and cuddled herself, "I hope all this will be over soon."

She turned back and looked at the temple on the open top of the tower. _'Everyone is fighting for you, Zekrom. Can't you do something to stop this?'_

She half-expected the dragon to answer her, but it didn't. Of course it wouldn't answer. She was just a useless gym leader. Heck, why Caitlin chose her to stop Zekrom was a puzzle to Iris.

The depressed girl watched the stone set down on a soft cushion, surrounded by a strange protection mechanism. It lay still. Still. Still. Still. The frustration inside her grew, and grew, and grew, and grew until she couldn't hold back anymore.

******A question remains. Will Dark Prince be able to get Zekrom's approval and remain himself? Or will he lose, re-unite with the rest of Ash Ketchum and put himself to an end? Either way the story will not end because even if Ash were to be reborn, he would have to stop N, or will Ash be able to convince N. But then what about Giovanni and Ghetsis? Will they be able to form an alliance like their sons did?**

**This chapter was mostly set-up for further action, so I brought in the side characters for a while too. We can't just forget them, right?**

**By the way, if you are a fan of Code-Geass **_**and **_**Fate/Stay Night, you might want to read my new cross over fic, When Geass twists fate.**

**Also, I have a new DBZ fic. It's kinda unique because it doesn't have **_**any **_**canon characters.**


	22. A Melancholic Confrontation

**Hey people, another chapter. I need to update a bit more often I guess:P **

**A warning! The story gets a bit dark from here. The true madness has yet to begin.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: A**_** Melancholic Confrontation**_

_**Dragonspiral Tower (6F)**_

"They have placed us at a dead end, Roxie," the lone boy in the room was somewhat nervous, which was obvious by the fact that he was sitting on the ground, hugging himself.

The said Roxie was actually a Vanilluxe. Nobody knew why he named the Pokémon so. Some suspected he had a crush on the gym leader, Roxie while some say it was just a coincidence. For us, it's simply inconsequential.

He was happy with the silence in his room. He hated fights like these where people could potentially be killed. It's simply terrifying.

The Pokémon revolved around the trainer, trying to cheer him up. There was no need to. Fifteen minutes passed since Brycen assigned him here, and yet no one attacked—

"Steelix, Iron Tail!"

His peace didn't stay long.

He turned his head up, and spotted a Pokéball in the air, much to his horror. The ball burst open in a flash.

The boy knew it was trouble.

An oversized Ekans—A Steelix to be precise, appeared in from the Pokéball. The Steelix twisted its tail and smashed it against the boy's Vanilluxe before it could even react.

As the oversized monster lifted its tail from the still Vanilluxe, the boy spotted that his beloved Roxie's face was now cracked, thanks to the Steelix's super effective attack.

"Roxie!" He screamed, and immediately took the Pokémon back into his Pokéball.

"You are overexerting on these weaklings, Hun," a blonde man dressed in a sleeveless white Team Rocket uniform, causally walked into the room, through the spiral of stairs. His muscles were well developed. The boy figured it was better not to pick a fight with him.

Accompanying him was a white haired woman—'_Oh_!' He realized it was a guy which he did thanks to the flat chest. He was simply feminine.

"Be safe than sorry," the feminine guy said. "We don't want Jessie and James to beat us to it again, do we?"

"Well," the blond man looked around, for the stairs for the next and _final_ floor. But found none. "What the heck?" He roared when he figured it out.

"A dead end?" The feminine guy's face was too calm for the boy to notice if he was pissed or simply nonchalant about it.

Their eyes shifted to the boy. When the blond man's fierce glare and the white hair guy's calculative cold look fell on him, he wanted to pretend to be an anemic patient and pass out. But if they were to figure out that he was pretending, things would be worse.

The white haired Hun approached him and lent him a gentle hand, "Do you happen to know a way to go to the next floor?"

The other guy Attila however didn't bother to show any kindness. He lifted the boy by his collar and asked, "You're Brycen's student aren't you? I want the freaking map to get to the freaking top." He roared on the boy's face. The boy was annoyed by the fact that Attila's spit was all over his face but he decided to go with the answer.

"Um, Brycen's the only who does," he said the truth, "We were just directed here by him."

"What the heck?" The blond Attila recoiled in surprise, releasing the boy. "Hun, what do we do now?"

Hun's face remained calm; the only indication of displeasure in his face was the _slightly_ pursed lips. The boy realized that the calm Hun was actually more dangerous than the brutish Attila. It was better not to piss him.

"Um, sir. You could try breaking the ceiling with that super-strong Pokémon of yours?" The boy meekly suggested.

Hun smiled at this, as if the boy were his best friend and said, "Don't you think we might have tried that already?" His smile got brighter, and his voice grew darker in contrast. "Or do you expect us to be dumb enough to not even think that? The flooring is strong enough to withstand Zekrom's attacks, for a while at least."

The poor boy was shaken enough that he looked like he was attacked by Vanilluxe's Blizzard.

"He's of no use," Hun turned away, causing the boy to sigh in relief. "Beat him unconscious, Attila."

"W-W-Wait!"

The boy's screams that came next were heard till the first floor.

_**Brycen**_

The screams from the sixth floor rang in his ears.

The dauntless silence that stood in the fourth floor's room was interrupted by the melancholic screams.

"Our friends are losing, Beartic." Brycen commented. Sooner or later they would be attacked by the rest of the rockets. He already managed to defeat three of them. They were all dangerously close to the top because this room was connected to the only room in sixth floor that linked to the seventh floor, the final room.

From where Brycen stood, things were upside down. He hung to the ceiling with the help of ropes, to give the opponent a surprise attack from above. Even if they were to spot him, an attack from the top would definitely be hard to intercept.

A fluttering sound brought him to attention, but it stood only for a while as he relaxed again, the 'intruder' was just a Swoobat. They were common in the tower, mostly due to its darkness. This one was alone, perhaps it was searching for its flock maybe, he thought.

The Pokémon flew back. The silence returned. It was tiring to hang upside down but a foolproof way to stop the Rockets. Just as he thought so the silence was broken again.

"Flamethrower!" It was a distant command. _Someone was battling in the next room?_

A powerful roar disrupted his thoughts once more. The roar was close by. Then the command wasn't from the next room, it was from—

He turned to the direction where the Swoobat flew back earlier, and found a powerful flame coming in his direction.

'_Dammit.' _He immediately loosened the rope, to jump down. Beartic did the same as he did so. They were used to jump down from heights for movie stunts, hence the rope plan.

The rope he hung from was burned, but as they landed something flew towards them and struck Beartic.

Brycen landed, followed by Beartic who crashed rather landed. The Pokémon that struck him roared and settled down opposite to them, as if it were a Pokémon battle. The Pokémon was a Charizard, a fire type from Kanto, he recognized.

Beartic held its belly, hurt from the steel wing. He was far from defeated, but it was still a lot of damage.

"What do we have here," a woman's voice echoed from the same direction the Charizard attacked from.

A woman with long pink hair entered the room, flapping behind her was a Swoobat.

"I see," Brycen cursed his misjudgment. It wasn't a lost wild Swoobat.

"It's not as strong as the Prince's Charizard but still a Charizard nonetheless," a violet haired man accompanied, and a Meowth appeared behind her.

He was out numbered.

_**Butch?**_

"Now girl tell me the way out!" Biff or was it Bill, yelled at a rather timid trainer.

"I-I…" the girl looked around if anyone would save her. But there were none. "Um...No." She said with a strange resolve unexpected of such a girl.

"Oh, then let me crush your Pokémon!" Barney—ahem, Butch commanded the beast in front of him. One look at the Pokémon and you would know what a ton means. It was an enormous monster made of steel. It had a bulky torso, powerful arms equipped with claws sharp enough to rake down buildings like paper.

"Cryogonal!" The girl looked at the thin sheet of icy disc that was her defense.

"Aggron, Iron Head!" The green haired Rocket whose name was a running gag commanded,

The Snowflake, Cryogonal didn't move. It simply stood boldly protecting its trainer. Aggron with power that rivaled a truck or even a train struck the Pokémon into oblivion.

The girl was terrified, and she was almost in tears, but she didn't forget to duly return Cryogonal back into her Pokéball as soon as it fainted. She may be timid but she valued the lives of her Pokémon.

"Now little girl," Bard spoke in an almost kind manner. "Will you kindly tell me—"he changed back to his snappy attitude, "THE route to get the heck out of here!"

"Um…," the girl trembled a bit. "No!" She yelled firmly, closing her eyes.

"Irritating stereotype," the lone Rocket grumbled. "Then I have no choice but to attack you with my Aggron."

He waited for the girl to give any reaction, but the girl was firm despite timid. Butch nodded to his Aggron.

The Pokémon understanding its trainers' signals walked towards the girl. It had many options to harm the girl.

"Just don't do anything serious," Butch sighed, "We don't want deaths on our conscience do we?"

Out of the plethora of options, it chose to gently knock on her head. Having liked the idea, Aggron lifted its enormous tail to land on the frail girl. Just when all hope seemed to be disappear—

"Hammer Arm!"

Came an abrupt command with clichéd timing.

"Suuudoooo!" A tree-like Pokémon lunged at Aggron, and landed a powerful blow on its face, with what would seem to be its hands.

The fighting type move blew the stars out of Aggron like nothing else ever would. The heavy piece of metal crashed on the ground with a screeching impact. The trainer who commanded the Sudowoodo was of course, Brock.

"Are you okay?" Brock rushed to the trainer.

The dazed woman nodded to Brock with a small blush on her face. Brock wanted to use this opportunity to go all out like every time. But the situation was neither appropriate nor favorable. So he chose to face the Rocket instead.

Butch immediately recognized him, "Hey you are the squint-eyed brat!" He yelled.

"I remember you too," Brock frowned. "You are Butler, aren't you?" He asked with a serious tone.

"It's Butch!" He screamed.

"Oh," Brock's frown was replaced by an apologetic expression, but returned back to the serious one again. "Where's my friend Ash?" He asked.

Butch snapped, "Ash? Who the heck is—" he paused, "Oh, the Prince? That reminds me, he was your friend right? What the heck happened to him?"

"What do you mean?" Brock asked.

"I mean, he used to be a brat like you but," Butch paused, searching for the right word. "He's a freak now. He's harassing everyone in Team Rocket. He's pushier than Giovanni ever was. If that kid becomes the next boss I am leaving this team for good."

"I am talking about Ash Ketchum," Brock gave him a curt reply.

"I know," Butch yelled back. "He's the same kid with Pikachu. He's whipping my fine ass! Anyone in Team Rocket knows about _the _Dark Prince."

Brock flinched. _'It can't be.'_ He knew that Ash changed a bit but, if someone as cruel hearted as Billy was terrified of him, then what kind of person did he become?

'_Am I too late to change him?'_

The question before Brock was terrifying.

_**The Dark Prince**_

"Stupid tower," he grumbled.

For the fifth time he had faced the dead end. It was frustrating. He wanted to blast the walls, but before he could break one of them, the energy it took _exhausted _him. It was stupid. He had the power of Zekrom and yet he struggled to break one wall. Just what the heck was this tower made up of? And most importantly, who the heck made this freaking maze?

He closed his minds eyes to communicate with the Pokémon he sent out.

"_Six of you couldn't find the exit yet?"_

This was worse than stupid. "Well, I just need to give them some time," he sighed.

While he contemplated the next course of actions, alone in a room with unconscious league trainers, who were subjected to his _wrath,_ he heard a fresh pair of footsteps entering into the room. The Prince's back was faced to the stairs, so he couldn't see who the people behind him were.

"Look what do we have," said the first person. "Another League punk."

Judging by their attitudes, they were Rockets, the Prince realized. The good-for-nothing idiots that prefer to harass little kids over serving their goals. They need to be straightened out first. A good prince needs a good army.

"Hey, let's kick his butt," the other one grinned.

"Yeah," the first one agreed in glee.

"Whose butt are you planning to kick?" He turned around, removing his hood.

The two Rockets froze at once. "T-The Prince!" They identified him immediately.

The two Rockets who were busy gloating a minute ago were now kneeling to him. "Forgive us, sir. We didn't expect to see you here, sir."

"Get up," he said with a cold voice.

The Rockets rose up, still trembling in fear.

"I am planning to fire one of you," he said. "The one who stays is the one who can kick my butt."

The Rockets stared at each other. It was a death sentence. If they dared to kick him, they knew what their fate would be.

"What is it?" He demanded the two Rockets. "You guys are just good-for-nothing thieves. All you can steal are Rattata. If this is the attitude you maintain then we will be nothing but a bunch of losers."

One of the two glared at the Prince.

"So you are offended?" He asked sarcastically. "It doesn't matter if you are admins. As long as you are incompetent—"

"Hey brat," the Rocket snapped. "Just because you are Giovanni's son doesn't mean you can speak shit to us. You are still a brat!"

"How dare you." The Prince glared. No one calls _him_ a brat.

"Andrew don't," the other grunt warned him. But the Rocket didn't heed him. He clutched onto a Pokéball.

"If we kill this brat here, then Giovanni won't know who killed him. I don't want this arrogant little runt to—"

"You will kill me?" The Prince scoffed. "You don't even stand a chance."

"Oh really?" The grunt asked. "Say that to my Houndoom."

The grunt tossed a Pokéball which materialized into the dark hound. The Pokémon had a red snout that gave it an intimidating appearance. But the Dark Prince was hardly intimidated.

"Fool," the Prince muttered. He should teach this guy a lesson. Buizel can do a good job at humiliating him, he believed.

He used his telepathy to call the Pokémon. _'Alright, Buizel. Time to—"_

It was then he remembered a startling fact.

He had six Pokémon out of their balls. The Pokédex doesn't allow him to carry more than six Pokémon.

'_Dammit.'_ Why didn't he think this before?

He looked at the Pokémon that bared its fangs at him. This wasn't good at all, the Prince realized.

"Fire Fang, Houndoom!" The Rocket grunt was bent on killing him. The madness was all over him.

The Pokémon snarled at him. Taking careful steps, it moved closer to its prey, ready to jump as soon as he would let his guard down.

'_No. I must do something.'_ There was no way he would end up dead because of a silly mistake. He was destined to do great things like ruling the world.

The grunt commanded at last, "Attack!"

The Pokémon lunged at the Prince. Any wound it would deal him would be fatal. There won't be much left of him other than bones, which was particularly discomforting.

'_Think' _He forced his brain to action_. _There was something he could still do._ 'That's it!'_ An idea struck him. He should simply destroy the source of the problem.

He took the Pokédex from his pocket and threw it on Houndoom's face. The Pokémon crunched the digital device thrown at it. The Dexter combined with the crunching power and the melting flames, was destroyed in no time.

The next command was spontaneous. _'Buizel—Aqua Jet!'_

In the last second, as Houndoom threw itself on the Prince, a flash of light materialized from his bag, and struck Houndoom like a rocket. It was the weasel Pokémon, Buizel.

The hound yelped in pain. Startled by the sudden water type attack it scurried away with its tail between its legs.

With the threat on his life removed, the Prince's cocky smirk returned. "So?" He glared at the Rocket with intense anger.

The incident taught the Prince one thing. He was useless without his Pokémon. If it weren't for Ash, he wouldn't have them in the first place. It made him sick.

'_I'll save these lessons for later.' _He thought. _'First, I must punish these incompetent fools.'_

_**Brock**_

"How can I find him?" Brock asked, for the umpteenth time.

Butch for one was trying his best to _not_ answer him directly. He didn't know either, but this squint-eyed brat doesn't need to know that. Not after calling him by the wrong name.

"He could be anywhere under the sky," Butch spoke. "He could even be underground. He could be swimming in that river down there. He could—"

Brock held the man by his collar, "I am damn serious." He said. Brock himself was terrified by the way he was handling Butch. He always thought of himself as a docile person, who hardly got into fights. And now he was _threatening_ him.

"Hey," Butch pushed himself out of Brock's hold. "I won't let a teenager handle me like that."

"How about a Pokémon?" Brock asked, pointing at Sudowoodo. The Pokémon despite its looks gave Butch an intimidating glare.

"F-Fine," Butch sighed, "The truth is…I don't know. Nobody does. He's on his own for today."

"What?" Brock only grew madder at this. "Tell me the truth no-!"

"_Aaaargh_!"

Their conversation was cut abruptly by a blood curdling cry that echoed through the stairs that connected the rooms.

"What was that?" Brock exclaimed. Someone was in trouble. Another Team Rocket attack? Just how far could these people go? And to think Ash was leading all these lot.

'_No. Ash will never do such a thing.'_ He told himself. He knew Ash. Ash was a kind hearted trainer who was loved by everyone around him. This madness should stop. He should stop those Team Rocket scum from harassing the League trainers. With that Brock decided to take the flight of stairs from which the cry seemed to come from.

The stairs was longer than the normal ones. It took him up three floors instead of two. No wonder the cry seemed distant.

He ended up in the fifth floor in no time.

"I beg you, sir. I didn't try to attack you," someone was desperately pleading.

An ominous feeling struck Brock. It told him to go back. It told him that he would regret his entire life if he could go one step upstairs. But his legs refused to turn back. Curiosity got the better of him. He moved forward.

'_Go back.'_ His gut kept yelling at him. But he didn't listen. He simply walked forward and watched the scene that broke his heart down to pieces.

His brain turned blank. His heart stopped beating. His body turned cold, and his throat became dry.

The scene before him was a disaster. A nightmare. A joke turned bad.

He was the Dark Prince indeed.

_**Caitlin**_

The battle between the elite four and the Plasma boss was set. It was indeed the battle that decided the fate of Unova itself. Caitlin had the Psychic-type Reuniclus on her side while Ghetsis had Hydreigon, the dark dragon that quivered with a blood lust.

"Well it has been long since Hydreigon crunched something powerful," the man Ghetsis mirrored the brutal Pokémon's glee. "Nothing can be better than a Psychic type, that of an elite four especially."

'_Be calm.'_ Caitlin warned herself for the umpteenth time. It was how she shaped herself from a ditsy, helpless girl into a powerful Elite Four. Today shouldn't be different.

"Reuniclus, use Magic Room!" She commanded.

"Hmm?" Ghetsis was puzzled. He wasn't much of a battler, and didn't research on support moves that he hardly cared to use.

Reuniclus' eyes flashed with a strange light that filled the surroundings. The battle ground they created was surrounded by a strange psychic wall.

Caitlin had her eyes closed, focusing on the rage-filled dragon. She opened her eyes, "A Life Orb?" She said, "You don't care for its pain, it seems. But it won't be able to use that item as long as this room is active."

"My Hydreigon likes pain," he said, "And we get more power anyway."

"So much for someone who speaks about Pokémon liberation," she said nonchalantly. "Is this the man you choose to follow?" She asked the Plasma grunts who were watching Ghetsis as a different person ever since the fight began.

"What do you know, Caitlin?" Ghetsis smirked, "You are one of Alder's pet. I'll show you what suffering is. Hydreigon, obliterate her with Dragon Rush!"

The monster let out the heart-halting roar again, and charged at Reuniclus, the blue silhouette amplifying its beastly form.

Caitlin however remained calm. _"Reuniclus, use Psychic to stop the attack."_

The cell Pokémon focused its psychic powers on the ground. Much to everyone's surprise, a huge chunk of the ground was ripped off and put in the path of the charging monster.

The huge boulder stood as a solid obstacle in Hydreigon's path. The Pokémon's skull smashed against the enormous boulder with a crunching sound akin to breaking a nut. The dragon recoiled in pain. Hitting something solid was too much, even for the pseudo-legendary.

To Hydreigon's credit, the boulder cracked and broke into pieces under Reuniclus' psychic hold.

"Now, Reuniclus." Caitlin ordered at once.

The cell Pokémon disappeared at once, and reappeared behind Hydreigon.

"_Toxic!"_ She commanded telepathically.

Reuniclus placed its jelly like arms on the frenzied Hydreigon. A purple venomous energy surged through the dark monster.

As soon as it confirmed that the enemy was struck by the poison Reuniclus distanced itself from the monster that convulsed with pain.

Caitlin's stream of attacks only began with that, "With the grace of gods, summon a Thunder."

Reuniclus sent a powerful electric discharge into the sky. The clouds rumbled with the sudden disturbance. The rumbles grew into a roar. Responding to the Pokémon's attack, an even powerful Thunder erupted from the sky and struck the dragon.

The dragon's pain was dwindled with the increasing Toxic in its body. But as Ghetsis proclaimed, pain only strengthened Hydreigon.

The Dragon has long since lost its sanity, and went for Reuniclus to Crunch it viciously.

"Reuniclus, use focus—"

Before Caitlin completed the command, Hydreigon grabbed the psychic type and crunched with all three heads at once.

The Pokémon shrieked in pain. Even though it possessed amazing physical resistance, the Pokémon couldn't bear the extreme pain from the crunch. If it were not Caitlin's Pokémon, its flesh would have been torn apart, without a sweat.

Even the bravest trainers would panic in that moment. Even Champion Alder would be taken aback by that attack but Caitlin remained calm, it was only possible because she was Caitlin.

"Reuniclus, get away from there."

The Pokémon was influenced by the trainer's calmness. It disappeared from between the vicious jaws of Hydreigon.

"Focus Blast!"

Instantly, the powerful blast struck Hydreigon on its face, before the brutal Pokémon could react. As the Pokémon was shot away by the impact to the ground, the poison continued to consume its energy.

That was the last time Hydreigon fell in that battle. Because it didn't get up after that.

Ghetsis watched his beloved Pokémon unconscious and immobile. It was stunning. His Hydreigon was defeated.

"The damage done by Gallade must have caught up with it," Ghetsis sighed, looking at his prized Pokémon. Like any trainer Ghetsis took it back. He had no words of praise nor did he bear any ill-will. The Pokémon served its purpose quite well.

"I am quite impressed Caitlin," Ghetsis said with a straight face. "You were ruthless, strong and sincere. But that doesn't mean you have won yet."

'_Does he have anything up his sleeve?' _Caitlin wondered. The battle was over. It was time to apprehend Ghetsis.

"I am putting you under arrest, Ghetsis." Caitlin announced. He could be bluffing, she thought.

The hefty man responded to it with a smile.

_**Brock**_

Brock's feet shook at the sight his eyes set on.

Two Rocket Grunts lay on the ground, withering in pain. The one subjecting them to it was an Infernape. The trainer who enjoyed watching all this was—

Ash Ketchum.

Brock shivered, not because of the cold weather but because of the scene in front of him.

"Oh, it's you Brock," the boy greeted him. Brock unconsciously stepped forward and stood before him. He scanned the boy's face. He appeared to have the same face and yet seemed like a complete different person. He had an evil glee on his lips, his eyes were sharp, it was as if Brock was watching an Arbok.

"A-AS…" he found it difficult to utter the name. His throat was being clogged with different emotions.

"You have come searching for me, didn't you Brock?" The boy who looked like Ash asked. Yes, he wasn't Ash. Someone has possessed Ash like back in Kanto, when he went to fight Brandon. That was it.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"What do you mean? The boy scoffed. "If you want my name, I am the Dark Prince. But if you want to know who I _am_—I'm a reformed version of a useless person named Ash Ketchum. My memory serves me well, Brock. You are one of my best friends aren't you?"

What the heck is he talking about? This wasn't Ash. This can't be Ash. Ash wouldn't consciously do _this._ He looked at the whimpering grunts before him. But, what if it was the truth. Giovanni was a scoundrel who never cared for anyone but his goals. As his son, maybe Ash might have decided to follow his father's footsteps. Fathers have definite influence over their children.

'_This is ridiculous.' _What happened to all that he learned through their journeys? For five years, the one important thing Ash learnt was to be a kind and loving person. How could he simply change like that? It was unfair. Unruly. Unacceptable.

"Brock, I have a new idea," his voice was cold, like that of a murderer, not the sweet innocent boy he knew. "You have been a good friend. You always supported me in achieving my goals. I want you to join me Brock. I need someone wise on my side, after all."

What was this? He was giving an offer? Just what the heck was he thinking?

"What do you say?" The boy asked once more. "Join the Dark Prince, Brock. I can give you whatever you want."

The last sentence made Brock frown the most. "You're getting way too ahead of yourselves," he said in a tone that was meant for warning.

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow. "So what are you going to do?"

"Bring you to reality," Brock said firmly. "Just what the heck do you think you are doing?" He said raising his voice, "You are being stupid, Ash."

"I see," the boy looked dejected. "I was assuming I could have a familiar face on my side." He spoke as if he didn't hear the emotion in Brock's words. He said simply, "You seem to be stubborn. I hate that."

He wasn't listening, Brock realized. The boy wasn't even listening to a word he was saying. Brock had risked to come this far, just so that he could save Ash and the same person was pushing him away, as if his attempts were just a nuisance.

Brock felt defeated. Ash Ketchum was like a brother to him. They travelled together for four years. During their parting a year ago he realized he had formed a deep emotional bond with Ash. And now...

"Infernape," he nodded to the ape Pokémon.

He was commanding his Pokémon to attack him. How could he have fallen so low?

Sudowoodo, noticing that its trainer was in trouble stood before Infernape.

He tried as a last measure of convincing the boy, "Ash, don't do this. You don't want to do this. Your dad seems to be forcing you."

"On the contrary," the boy replied back, with a mischievous ring in his tone. "I enjoy this, to the fullest." He turned to the ape, "You know the drill," he said.

He was crazy. He's beyond control. How could a person have a 180 degree change in personality like this? This's absurd. No this was—

Brock was flashed back to reality, when he noticed that his Pokémon was pummeled to the ground, by Infernape.

"Sudowoodo!" He exclaimed. The tree-like Pokémon crashed on the ground, after standing to a powerful fighting type move, Close Combat.

"That wasn't even a fight," the boy broke his lips into a sadistic smile. "Proceed, Infernape."

Proceed? Proceed about what? Brock was blank for a second.

"Ash, you aren't—" the terrified Pokémon doctor stared at his friend.

"I am not going to kill you Brock," his eyes enjoyed every bit of the reaction Brock gave. He enjoyed fear, to the fullest. This wasn't Ash. It was something else. Something else was mixed in him. "I want all those who support Ash Ketchum watch me kill him after all."

Warm sweat dripped across Brock's cold face. His stomach twisted, ready to let the contents loose out of his stomach any time. It was nausea, he realized.

The fire type took steady steps forward. Brock forgot the reason he came in for. There was only one important thing in his mind now. Save his own skin.

"Ash, don't…" he pleaded the Prince as the fire type came closer. "You can't do this, Ash. This is beyond insane!"

"I never asked you to tell what I can do," the boy said, there wasn't even an ounce of kindness in his voice. "If anything you should blame yourself for raising the name Ash Ketchum in front of me."

"Don't!" Brock roared, and lowered his voice again, "I beg you. You are not being yourself, Ash."

"Stop torturing me with that name," the boy hissed. "Do you even have the slightest idea about how I am feeling right now? I am not the Ash Ketchum you are searching for." He glared at the ape Pokémon, "Infernape finish him OFF!"

Brock shifted to the Pokémon closing on to him. "Infernape, you remember me don't you? You can't let your trainer do this. You must save him from—"

The Pokémon growled softly, lowering its head in defeat. Things were beyond it, the Pokémon's expression told Brock. If it was painful to watch Ash like this, it was more painful for his Pokémon to do the dirty work for him and yet they follow him. But why?

Brock didn't know that Infernape and all other of Ash's Pokémon were waiting for him to change back. They don't know what was wrong with him, but they knew he was impossible to change right now. He's missing something. He loathes his former self. It was their duty to protect him in a time like this. It was okay if he treated them as a slave. It was what they were prepared to bear, to change him back.

The Pokémon bowed to Brock, in a deep apology. It remembered the breeder as a kind person and one of the good people who treated it with love when Paul abandoned it as a Chimchar. But it had no choice.

"Infernape, just how long does it take to put a man unconscious," the Prince snapped. "Or are you betraying me? You prefer Ash Ketchum over me, right?"

The Pokémon turned around, and shook his head with a no. The Prince's frown softened, "Then hit him. Or do you want someone else to do it?" He threatened.

Brock took a step back in fear. They were going to harm him, and the Prince would enjoy watching him squirm in pain just like these grunts.

Infernape prepared to punch him, with a lifted arm curled into a fist. But the Pokémon was still hesitating, it couldn't attack Brock.

"Infernape!" The Prince yelled, "Just how many times do I have to tell—"

Brock didn't hear it completely, because the frustrated Pokémon punched him in his gut. The punch took the wind out of him. At that moment Brock felt nothing but a deep pain in his stomach.

"Good." The boy said in satisfaction. Those were the last words Brock heard before he collapsed.

_**Domino**_

While the rest of the Rockets, the Plasma and the League were involved in a chaotic confrontation, one man enjoyed his time to the fullest.

Domino poured the wine into this glass, before settling the bottle down on the table. Giovanni lay back on the revolving chair carelessly studying her.

It made her uncomfortable. He was acting different. Enjoyment seemed to have become his top priority now.

"Pour yourself a glass too," he nodded to the bottle.

Domino looked at the bottle and stared at him, "its fine, I am not keen on having a drink now."

"What if it's an order," his face told her that he was far from being formal. He was simply playing with her.

"This isn't like you at all," she smiled. "Is it okay? To leave everything in their hands?"

"It's fine, Domino," he sunk back into his chair, "Why don't you relax a bit? Let's enjoy this moment for now."

The woman hid her frown and poured the wine into the second glass. "If you say so, boss."

_**Cilan**_

"I have listened to what you had to say," the green haired boy spoke to Cilan. "It was a beautiful thing to hear. But…"

Cilan stared at N, "But what? You don't like it?"

"I wish I could," the boy sighed. "The world you have described me is only a partial one. I have seen suffering far worse than the happiness you have seen." N's words were final. They couldn't come to an agreement after ten minutes of discussion.

"So this is where I stop, huh?" Cilan looked at his three unconscious Pokémon.

"I am sorry," N said, honestly. "But I don't think you will be able to save your friend Ash either. Attempting that will only make things worse for him."

Cilan nodded, "I understood. He's beyond any help, right." N explained the fact to him earlier.

It was a strange encounter, but both N and Cilan ended up clashing each other. Either of immediately recognized the other and ended up into a battle. Cilan got some information from him. He learnt a bit about Zekrom's selection, and how Ash was slowly being consumed by something. They were already late, N said. The Prince was beyond repair.

"Yes," he sighed. "But if there were anyone in the world who could change my ideal, it could have been Ash. Unfortunately he's helpless himself."

"Then can you save my friend?" Cilan asked, hoping for a yes.

"No," N sighed. "I wish I could. But the only thing that can stop him now is Zekrom's decision. If Zekrom accepts him as a hero…" N shook his head, "I can't let that happen. I don't want someone like him have Zekrom." N looked up with a renewed determination. "Thank you, Cilan. I may consider your feelings for your Pokémon when I have Zekrom under control. But till then…"

Cilan understood what N meant.

_**The Dark Prince**_

"Brock," he muttered the name again. It pained him to harm his friend like that but—

He deserved it. Despite all that he kept calling him Ash. He was a weak helpless Pokémon doctor and yet he doesn't even acknowledge the existence of the Dark Prince. All he cares about was Ash.

The name infuriated him.

His fury was redirected when six Pokémon appeared from different directions and landed in front of him. "Did anyone find a way to the top?" He looked at them.

"Gli Gli!" Gliscor jumped in response.

"Good," he smirked. "The rest of you get back into your Pokéball."

Five simultaneous red rays were sucked back onto his backpack. It was a nifty power.

"Let's go, Gliscor," he said to the Pokémon.

The scorpion Pokémon nodded and glided into the stairs, the Prince followed the Pokémon closely after glancing at Brock's unconscious form for the last time.

_**Marshal**_

The seventh floor of the Dragonspiral tower was awfully quiet. Marshal and his Sawk stood in a concentrated pose. The tower was too complex. Finding a way out was nearly impossible, not when there are a bunch of others with the same goal. Only the truly strong can make it to the top. But even then, they would all be weakened by then. For an elite four like him, they won't be a match at all.

He was positive of his victory. He could handle the tower from inside, and Caitlin can take care of Ghetsis and his men outside.

They were more than capable for this job, he believed. The dark stone and the legendary Pokémon of Unova, was secure in the League's hands, he was confident.

At that moment. Challenging his confidence, a familiar threat appeared.

"Giga Impact!"

The command startled him to attention. Both the Pokémon and its trainer knew that someone finally managed to do the impossible and reach the top.

Something shot past into the air, and almost reached the high ceiling. The sunlight that seeped in through the terrace made it invisible for a moment.

"Sawk, block it!" Marshal commanded the humanoid Pokémon.

The Karate Pokémon lunged forward, to face the Pokémon in the air.

The Pokémon in the air transformed into a purple vortex of energy and shot towards Sawk. The humanoid Pokémon placed its two arms forward, in an attempt to block the attack.

The purple vortex struck Sawk, as anticipated. A struggle of strengths ensued between the two Pokémon. The vortex pushed Sawk a few inches back, but the Pokémon managed to hold its ground and pushed it back with enormous strength possible only to Marshal's Pokémon.

Almost immediately Marshal commanded, "Ice Punch!"

Sawk held the Pokémon by the neck. The vortex disappeared, revealing a Gliscor in its place. Having understood its trainer's intentions, Sawk used its right fist and landed a straight Ice Punch on Gliscor's face.

The Pokémon was impaled by the attack, and fell down limp on the ground. It was an immediate K.O, there wasn't even a single groan. The attack was performed perfectly and skillfully to knock out the opponent in just one hit.

Silence filled the room. The move Sawk made the trainer who sent it pause in surprise. But he didn't stay still forever. A fresh pair of footsteps entered the room, much like Marshal expected.

"Return!" The trainer said, taking the Pokémon back into the Pokéball.

"So it's you, huh," Marshal crunched his fists. He got back to his feet, "I have been waiting for crushing you and your friend. It seems one of you is missing." The elite four fletched his muscles, "Alas, it means you can't pull the same feat like you did down there."

The boy with the hooded jacket said nothing. He knew the opponent was powerful, and _not_ a pushover like the rest of the people he faced.

"So, kid," Marshal announced, "You seem to be a decent battler. Why don't you try that on me?" the elite four said proudly.

The boy's lips were pursed, "Well," he said. "I guess N was right about warning me to not play around."

"Yeah," Marshal grumbled, "Things would have been easier if you weren't so keen on harassing Trip. Too bad though, now you will lose here."

"I don't think you can win, Marshal," the boy said, "It's quantity over quality." There was an irreplaceable confidence on his face. "Ironic, isn't it? You maybe stronger than me. But I outnumber you."

Marshal didn't know what the boy meant at that moment. He never knew it was possible for one single trainer to control a large number of Pokémon either.

Of all the people he faced till now, Marshal proved to be the greatest threat for the Dark Prince. The battle between the two would determine the outcome of the battle for the Dark Stone. Will the Prince succeed and beat an Elite Four?

On the other hand, Caitlin proved to be more than a match for Ghetsis and defeated his Hydreigon. Things are looking well for the League.

But the Rockets were still on the move, destroying the League from the inside. Brycen and his men were in a futile struggle against the Elite Rocket members.

Things were going completely favorable to Giovanni, who has already begun celebrations for his future victory. Will the man's confidence on Jessie, James and Meowth be fruitful?

The climax of the struggle for Dark Stone is near.

In midst of all this, the fate of one young Ash Ketchum remains a question.

**Oh, the chapter seems to be a bit on the violent side than the previous chapters? It was intended to be so. The more the story proceeds the worse things will get. Yeah, I have more in store for you people. Be ready for it.**

**The true Legend of the Dark Prince will begin in the next few chapters.**


End file.
